Sanando Heridas
by Brisa Black
Summary: - Las hembras Inus están marcadas por ese destino.Debes advertirla Kagome, debe ser prudente.- advirtió Inuyasha. /¿Yo? – se sonrojó. - ¿Por qué debo decirle yo? – balbuceó. No era su herencia la que la obligaría a tener una pareja en su vida. ¡cap 16 up!
1. ¿Árboles parlantes y cuartos cerrados?

_Nota importante:_

_Bien pues aquí les dejo el primer capitulo reeditado, tiene menos falta de __ortografías y bastante más coherencia. Por cierto no se preocupen porque la trama sigue siendo la misma al igual que los acontecimientos, han sido agregados una que otra escenita junto a algunas descripciones mejor planteadas. Eso es todo, lo juro._

_Disfrutenlo._

* * *

**Sanando Heridas**

_By: Brisa Black_

* * *

Capitulo 1

_¿Árboles parlantes y cuartos cerrados?_

* * *

El cielo comenzaba adquirir tonalidades oscuras, que se mezclaban agradablemente con los tonos rojizos y naranjos. El sol, poco a poco, se ocultó en el horizonte dando la ansiada oportunidad a la luna de resguardar el descanso mortal. 

Observando distraídamente por una ventana; una mujer relativamente joven, disfrutaba de la agradable brisa, que le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad. Era como un bálsamo relajante, después de un día abrasador y estresante.

-Qué cansada estoy…- Suspiró fuerte y se recostó más firmemente en el marco de la ventana. Cerró los ojos y sus pensamientos volaron hacía el pasado, sin poder detenerlos a tiempo.

En día como estos, le costaba un montón poder contener los fantasmas que le atormentaban. Y los recuerdos de momentos dolorosos la envolvían en un espiral sin fin.

Cuanto había sufrido… mucho de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Todo se volvía negro, y cualquier tranquilidad que hubiese adquirido en ese efímero instante, se disolvía a velocidad pasmosa.

La humillación, la ira y latristeza; la transportaban en el tiempo y le señalaban un rostro culpable. Mientras las mismas preguntas la asaltaba una vez más… ¿Por qué la ilusionó de esa forma?.¿Su propósito final era burlarse de ella y romperle el corazón?. ¿Pisotearle los sueños y robarle la fe?

Si eso era lo que se proponía cuando le dio esperanzas, pues… bravo…lo había logrado. Sonrío ácidamente. Algún día Kami le daría la oportunidad de plantarle cara a ese…a ese canalla.

De todos esos años serviles y de promesas rotas lo único que quedo fue su hija. Único vestigio tangible y visible del que alguna vez, fue el amor de su vida.

Esta reminiscencia, inevitablemente la llevó a esa última noche en la época antigua. Hizo una mueca y apretó los ojos mientras las memorias volvían de la tumba abierta que eran sus memorias…

_S__entada sobre un tronco, cerca de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos. Y que podía decir, se encontraba feliz. _

_Tenía motivos para estarlo. _

_Esbozo una sonrisa alegre. _

_La Chikon no Tama estaba completa y en su poder, Naraku tres metros bajo tierra, e Inuyasha le correspondía… ¡Le correspondía por todos los cielos!_

_No lo podía creer. _

_L__a prefirió a ella antes que a Kikio y se lo demostró con creces la noche anterior. Un intenso rubor coloreo sus mejillas. _

_Perdida __en esos sucesos, admiraba distraída el cielo. _

_Una serpiente caza almas pasó por sobre su cabeza._

_Se le cayó el alma a los pies… ¿Que hacía Kikio aquí?_

_Un extraño presentimiento le golpeo el pecho, no será que… ¡NO! Eso no puede ser, él nunca le haría algo así. No jugaría con ella, no de ese modo. Una poderosa batalla se desató en su interior. Por un lado estaba ese amor ciego que sentía por el hanyou y por el otro, la constante debilidad por esa mujer. _

_M__ordió su labio inferior, indecisa. Temía que el fuerte presentimiento fuera verdad, pero y si no lo era…no podría verlo a los ojos de nuevo. _

_Se mantuvo en ascuas unos __cuantos minutos, hasta que se dejó llevar por su corazonada y corrió detrás del ente espectral que se internaba en el bosque… _

_Avanzó con seguridad por entre los árboles, tropezando de vez en cuanto con alguna raíz. Nada la detuvo hasta que delante de ella se abrió un hermoso claro; con una laguna de aguas cristalina en el centro, custodiado por dos enormes rocas. No sentía las piernas y por dentro era un mar de dudas, pero en ningún momento flaqueo en su resolución. _

_Por un instante ínfimo se quedo estática ante la magnifica belleza del lugar. _

_Sintió unas presencias__, que se acercaban. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un gran árbol. Teniendo la precaución de ubicarse contra el viento, sólo para asegurarse de no ser detectada. _

_Las voces se hicieron cada vez más potentes, según se internaban en el claro, pero aún así no alcazaba a captar lo que decían. Por primera vez deseó tener algo más desarrollados sus sentidos. _

_Se asomó__ desde su escondite y vio a Kikio de pie, mirando el vació o eso creyó ella en su momento. Por detrás una silueta alta y carmín hizo su aparición, y con horror descubrió que su gran temor se estaba realizando._

_-Inuyasha…- musitó compungida._

_En ese instante algo le dijo que debía alejarse lo más rápido posible. Que no se quedara a ver. Intentó moverse pero sus piernas no le respondieron._

_Estaba estacada al suelo. Así que sin desearlo se volvió espectadora. _

_No podía escuchar lo que decían sin acercarse al lugar, situación que no le era permitida si quería pasar desapercibida. Las figuras se movieron y gesticularon entre ellas. Inuyasha haciendo uso de su fuerte expresividad movía los brazos dando énfasis a sus palabras. Dentro de todo ese cuadro, él la toma por los hombros y la remece; mirándola intensamente._

_A Kagome se le aguaron los ojos, pero aún así__ no pudo moverse. Pero lo que vino después le quitó toda resolución, y realmente quiso evaporaras, literalmente. _

_Kikio__ erguida ante él, se alzó en puntillas aferrada de sus hombros y lo besó con pasión. _

_Esa fue su señal de retirada. _

_Se volteó y hecho a correr._

_Lo hizo como nunca lo había hecho antes. Y sin ningún otro objetivo en mente que alejarse del lugar con el firme propósito de desaparecer de esa época y olvidar cualquier rastro de la horrible pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Había escuchado audiblemente, el crujir de su corazón al romperse._

_El aire no entraba a sus pulmones, y la garganta se la había secado. No podía pensar en nada más que la imagen de ellos besándose. Un sollozo desgarro su pecho, de forma tan violenta que tubo que morderse los labios, para retenerlo. _

_La mente la tenía nublada. _

_Detuvo su loca carrera, el pozo estaba a unos metros._

_Se quiso morir. Y deseo con toda su alma jamás haber nacido._

_Adolorida y rota se sentó en el borde del portal. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, y su cuerpo tiritó con un frío inexistente. Algo dentro de ella había desaparecido. _

_Volvió__ la vista hacía el bosque y susurró, bajamente – Hasta nunca Inuyasha…_

_Y sin más se lanzó__ por última vez, para después cerrarlo definitivamente._

Tembló a merced del pasado, mientras una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro.

Después de eso, le costó mucho levantarse. Su ánimo, durante ese periodo, varió del suelo al subsuelo. Se hundió en la desesperanza y la miseria. No comió, no salió, no vivió. Se estancó en su mente y en el dolor.

La depresión la consumía de a poco…

Se odió por ser tan débil. Renegó de su inocencia y maldijo a las personas.

Cuando cumplió el mes y medio en el subterráneo emocional, se enteró de su embarazo. La noticia la golpeo tan fuerte que no la logro asimilar hasta dos días más tarde.

Y aunque sonase extraño fue ese descubrimiento lo que la levantó del hoyo.

Gracias a esto se propuso dar vuelta la página. Ese hombre no tendría sus lágrimas, no las merecía y a partir de ahí, concentro todas las fuerzas en el ser que se estaba formando dentro de ella.

Se prometió a si misma que se sacaría de adentro a Inuyasha, aunque tuviera que arrancarse el corazón con las manos. No llegó tan lejos, pero al menos podía vivir tranquila.

Y ya de eso, habían pasado quince años, y aún que le costara recocerlo aún era una herida sangrante.

Negó con la cabeza molesta, consigo misma. Apretó los puños con fuerza ante su tozudo inconciente que la volvía atrás, una y otra vez. Su mente estaba tan ensimismada en reclamarse, que no percibió la entrada de otra persona a la habitación.

Con gracilidad y algo de aprehensión se adentró al cuarto, una alta jovencita. Titubeó unos instante ante de decidirse a hablar.

Su madre aún se veía de mal humor.

-Mmm… ¿mamá?…-llamó – ¿sigues… molesta? – preguntó con una muy bien disfrazada inseguridad.

Kagome dio un respingo sorprendida y se volteó asustada. Con la mano puesta en el pecho observó con seriedad a la muchacha – Tú que crees, Akari- Hizo una pausa mirando aún más seriamente Ya tienes 15 años, deberías comportarte con algo de madurez – comentó con aspereza.

Bajó el rostro avergonzada. Ante esto, su semblante se suavizó –…hija, entiende. No puede ser que golpees a las personas cuando tu paciencia se diluya. Podrías lastimar a alguien seriamente. Recuerda que tu posees una fuerza mucho mayor que la mayoría de las personas.

-¡¡Pero sí me provocan!! - Se defendió -… Sin contar que el vejete ese me detesta – agregó con desdén, afilando la mirada.

-Por eso tienes que ignorarlos – La mirada era ahora comprensiva – No les des motivos a el maestro Takashy para que te castigue, que con eso te perjudicas solo tú.- Se acercó a la chica y le pasó un brazo por los hombros reconfortándola.

-Odio esa escuela- dijo con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos. Pero sin alejarse de su madre.

-Ya lo sé, cariño – Suspiró –…Pero no se puede hacer nada por ahora. – La guío, hasta la salida – Ya vete adormir, que es muy tarde y mañana tienes clases.

Akari alzó la vista y frunció el ceño – Y tú ¿que? – su mirada se agudizó. La mayor se retorció interiormente. Era la misma mirada de él. – Planeas quedarte desvelada nuevamente –Su tono era duro. Kagome se descolocó¿Cómo es que sabía que…?

-No yo…- Se calló unos segundos, para después continuar –…yo también me voy a la cama. Mañana va a ser un día de locos y necesito estar energizada. – Terminó con seguridad – Contenta. –levantó las cejas simulando fastidio.

En respuesta solo y sonrió torcidamente. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta su puerta.

- Recuerda que mañana después de la escuela, tienes que ir al templo a tus clases de esgrima – le recordó cuando Akari abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

Se tensó con la mano en el pomo. – Es completamente imprescindible que lo haga…-murmuró secamente, para luego voltearse y mirar fijamente a su progenitora – Porque aún no le veo el sentido.

Cerró lo ojos con cansancio. _Aquí vamos otra vez_. Pero oh no, por hoy ya había sido bastante, mañana se enfrascarían en la batalla verbal. Hoy solo dormiría en su cama –Discutamos esto en la mañana¿quieres? – Dejó a la jovencita en su cuarto y se dirigió al propio – Buenas noche hija.

En respuesta recibió, un sonoro portazo. Aborrecía cuando su madre evadía los temas. Porque todo lo concerniente a ella tenía que ser una incógnita. ¡Maldición! Era su jodida vida y nadie le explicaba nada.

Afuera afirmada en su puerta, Kagome suspiró, era un reto criar a esa niña; pensó, antes de adentrarse a su alcoba.

* * *

Era una agradable tarde y Akari caminaba por la calles de Tokio en dirección al templo. A esas horas no había excesivo movimiento en ese sector, así que se regodeaba en tranquilidad. 

Un suave viento, la hizo sujetar su falda con fuerza.

Bufó molesta sin soltar el vestido. Definitivamente odiaba esos trapos¿Cuál era el gusto de hacerlos tan corto¡Diablos eran tan pequeños, que daba miedo moverse! Maldijo interiormente mientras arreglaba el uniforme.

Luego de ese percance se apresuró a llegar a su destino.

Frente a las escaleras del Templo Higurashi la muchacha se detuvo pensativa. Pasaba mucho tiempo en este lugar, prácticamente se había criado ahí junto con su abuela y tío.

Y ahora que lo meditaba aún no llegaba comprender que motivó a su madre a mudarse, si pasaban más del noventa por ciento del tiempo aquí. Una decisión que cuestionó en su momento y que aún contradecía.

Se enfrascaron en varias discusiones que acaban en un mutismo voluntario y miradas dolidas por parte de Kagome, mientras ella se volteaba y salía como un remolino de donde estuvieran. Lo peor de todo, era que después de esos enfrentamientos se sentía irremediablemente culpable.

Odiaba sentirse culpable.

Frunció el ceño molesta y reviso su reloj.

Juró por lo bajo.

Estaba retrasada.

Con disimulo miró de reojo, hacia ambos lados de la calle, cuidando de que no hubiera testigos a la vista y haciendo uso de una gran agilidad subió en dos tiempos las largas escaleras. Bien ese era otro misterio que la involucraba. ¿De donde rayos había sacado todas sus _rarezas_? Es decir, sus características físicas no eran las más comunes y mucho menos lo que podía hacer con las manos.

Por lo que concernía a su madre no poseía nada de esos aditivos. Y si se volvía aún más crítica ningún ser humano normal que ella conociese tenía capacidades iguales. Lo más similar que había encontrado era Mamoru, pero no era igual.

Todas estas contradicciones la llevaban a pensar en que rayos era. De pronto la idea de ser una especie de alienígena o un experimento científico fallido, no le parecían tan descabelladas.

Rodó los ojos fastidiada nuevamente. Detestaba pensar en el asunto.

Se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta de entrada, cuando su vista se desvió hacia el Goshinboku. Un extraño sentimiento la embargó, era algo que no sabía como describir.

Algo que no había sentido nunca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al tronco. Lo observó hipnotizada hasta que inconcientemente posó su mano en el. En ese instante, una voz se hizo presente aturdiéndola.

_-¿D__ónde estas? Vuelve por favor..._

Era masculina, aterciopelada, y que además tenía un tinte nostálgico.

Abrió los ojos asombrada, y cortó el contacto con el árbol de forma tan brusca, que quien la hubiese visto habría pensado que le había dado una descarga eléctrica. Se alejó de un salto.

-Eso ha sido aterrador…- exclamó ahogadamente. Mirando con aprehensión el árbol.- Un árbol parlante en mi patio. Qué me esta faltando…-hizo todo el además de meditar - …a si, los siete enanos de Blanca Nieves.

Caminó sin darle la espalda, no fuera a ser que le diera por jugar a la piñata con ella. A lo mejor era como el sauce boxeador, no se arriesgaría. Dio algunos pasos hacía atrás hasta que chocó con algo duro. Se volteó paranoica y molesta con lo que había parada su fuga.

Atrás de ella se encontró con un cuartucho bastante feo, que jamás había visto, donde se notaba que nadie había entrado en años. Y que de seguro actualmente servía como hogar a las ratas.

Enormes ratas grises y feas.

-Uhg…-Una mueca de asco apareció en sus facciones, mientras un escalofrío la recorría - ¿Pero desde cuando esta esto acá? – murmuró después.

Tenía la curiosidad a flor de piel, pero de pronto recordó que se había retrasado, y que en cualquier minuto podría llegar su maestro y ella aún estaba con su uniforme de la escuela.

Así haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad dejó su curiosidad para un momento más apropiado. No quería arruinar la oportunidad de entrar a ese lugar, tenía una corazonada.

Se dirigió con paso lento hacía la casa hasta de su Oba-san.

-Abuela ya llegue – Anunció desde la entrada.

-Akari, hija estas retrasada. Ve cámbiate rápido y baja a comer antes de que llegue tú simpático Sensei.

Hizo un gestó de evidente incredulidad – ¿Simpático?.¿Hablamos de la misma persona? Porque dudo que se esté refiriendo a la a la versión de Hitler oriental – Terminó sarcástica.

-Por Kami querida, siempre tienes un respuesta para todo – comentó divertida, para luego apresurarla – ya ve a prepararte.

Con un suspiro se dirigió a las escaleras lentamente. Por ningún motivo le haría la vida fácil a ese sujeto. Se demoró algo de media hora en ponerse su ropa deportiva. Cuando al fin bajó con su buzo negro, se encontraba con una apetito voraz y estuvo apunto de arrasar con la despensa.

-Valla… si que tenía hambre – comentó divertida – Por suerte no me pasa muy a menudo porque sino sería la versión femenina de Magimbu.

-¡Akari, ya llego tú maestro!

-¡Oh, rayos! Tenía la esperanza de que lo hubiera atropellado un camión –Se levantó y salió rápidamente del lugar – ¡Gracias abuela!

En la parte posterior del templo, su sensei, la esperaba.

Era un hombre joven y alto; de cabello café casi pelirrojo; y de ojos verdes. A opinión de toda mujer sin miopía severa se daría cuenta de que era un apuesto ejemplar masculino, pero es toda no incluía a Akari Higurashi. Para ella, no era más que el idiota con instintos psicópata que la hacía sudar como un cerdo en el horno.

Las clases con el maestro Mamoru eran realmente exigentes de por sí, pero para la joven se intensificaban, sus habilidades realmente había que desarrollarlas al máximo, en opinión de él.

- Cochinos entrenamientos. - pensó con fastidio. Hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡¡Higurashi apúrate que no tenemos todo el día!!- gritó, impaciente.

No respondió nada, pero le dirigió una profunda mirada de desprecio, que no se molestó en disimular. Él la observó con una aparente indiferencia. A pesar del mal genio crónico que poseía, lo divertía de manera inigualable. Como le gustaba picarla.

Sonrió afectado – Primero vamos hacer una prueba con la espada. Haz mejorado mucho este último tiempo…- Por un instante lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Le había dado su aprobación?

– Claro, para ser una novata descuidada como tú. – Completó, cruzándose de brazos.

No.

Era muy bueno para ser verdad.

Rodó los ojos molesta y soltó un Feh.

Se limitaría a no decir nada. Al comienzo de sus clases había comprobado con pesar, lo desagradable que podía ser. En ese entonces, la obligó ha hacer mil abdominales seguidos. Estuvo a punto de partirse en dos.

-Agarra, tú espada – Se la lanza sin ninguna sutileza.

-¡Eh, que casi me cortas so bruto! … - replicó, sujetando el arma con dificultad. Masculló por lo bajo una retahíla de palabrotas.

Él no se dio ni por aludido, y aún sin poseer el don de leer las mentes. Se dio cuenta de le estaba dando una sarta de feos calificativos. Sonrió más visiblemente.

Akari le entraron ganas de borrarle la expresión a golpes.

-Ahora ponte en guardia, recuerda que tienes que centrar toda tu atención en tu enemigo. Nunca lo pierdas de vista y mantente alerta y jamás subestimes a un rival. – Hizo una pausa –Vamos a pelear con todo. Utiliza todo lo que te he enseñado. A la cuenta de 3 partimos 1…2…¡¡3!!

Con toda su atención puesta en Mamoru dio el primer golpe con mucha fuerza, acto que él no se esperaba. Frenó con algo de dificultad el ataque y luego fue su turno; donde ella hizo lo mismo.

Mamoru se puso en posición defensiva. Estaba teniendo que aumentar su velocidad para frenar los golpes. La mocosa había mejorado notoriamente en el uso de la espada. Alzó las cejas con satisfacción. Pero ahora le tocaba atacar y sin más el empezó aumentar la ofensiva hacia Akari.

Ambos estaban muy parejos, pero en un giro, ella, quedó observando el cuarto que tanta intriga le producía. Perdió la concentración y la batalla.

Un par de ataques y quedó sentada, fuera de combate.

Él, la miró con enojo.

-¡¡¡Pero que demonios te pasó!!! Estabas luchando de una manera excelente –Tomó aire, para seguir gritando- ¡Cuantas veces te debo decir que no pierdas la concentración! –No lo miró, estaba abstraída en su mente.

Mamoru se enfado más, ante la falta de atención. – ¡Me podrías prestar atención por una jodida vez! – le reclamó ubicándose frente a su visión.

Akari parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño – No tengo ganas. ¡Y deja de gritarme! – fue la seca respuesta, antes de desviar la vista hacía el lado.

Entrecerró los ojos cada vez más molestó – ¡No tendría que gritarte si prestaras atención e hicieras las cosas como corresponden!

-¡Me distraje, bien! Deja de armar tanto escándalo, obseso mental.

-Pude notarlo, pero no es una excusa – contestó en un siseo bajo – ¡En una pelea real ese descuido te puede costar la vida! – Su tono se volvía cada vez más frió.

Lo último termino de sacarla de sus casilla – Pelea real…– repitió incrédula – ¿Alo? – Llamó, rodando los ojos fastidiada – Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, no en la época de las guerras civiles, moderniza el disco duro. Hazle ese favor al mundo.

-Pues a mi me contrataron para enseñarte a pelear, mocosa fastidiosa,- Comenzó a acercarse hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia entre sus rostros - Y eso harás aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. Lo entendiste bien- Terminó en tono ronco sin apartarse.

Se mantuvieron las miradas taladrándose con ellas mutuamente. Para luego de un instante, ladrar – Continuamos el lunes y espero tomes en serio lo que tienes que hacer.

Se levantó con gracia y le dio la espalda a Akari.

Ella le imitó.

Estaba doblemente furiosa, y humillada. Apretó los puños con fuerza y tensó la quijada.

Se alejó altanero, para luego volver la cabeza y soltar indiferente – Hasta el lunes niña –

En respuesta recibió una sonrisa forzada –Espero no tener el placer…- sentenció fríamente. Y como un torbellino entró a la casa, dando un sonoro portazo; que hizo retumbar los vidrios.

Alzó las cejas con ironía y se cruzo de brazos – Insolente – murmuró, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa afectada.

Antes de girarse y retirarse del lugar con su habitual tranquilidad.

Dentro de la casa se escucho un grito – ¡¡No lo soporto!!

* * *

Kagome llego un par de horas después que Akari. Venía de la firma de abogados donde trabajaba como secretaria. 

Había sido un día especialmente agotador.

-Hoy si que no fue mi día…- musitó agotada. Últimamente ninguno había sido su día.

Llegó a las escaleras del templo, y gimió cansada. Le esperaba una larga subida. Frunció los labios en una mueca de desagrado - Que se la va a ser…- alzó los hombros desganada.

Lentamente escaló, peldaño por peldaño, hasta llegar a la cima. Se tomó unos segundos para descansar afirmada en sus rodillas. Unas hebras negras se le fueron al rostro, y con gracilidad las arregló tras su oído.

Escuchó, a lo lejos el chocar del acero. Provenía del patio posterior del templo.

Curiosa, se dirigió a hurtadillas para espiar el entrenamiento. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y observó la práctica.

Un profundo asombro decorado de orgullo se hizo presente en ella.

Era buena.

Muy buena.

Akari esquivaba y mandaba golpes de mandoble con una ferocidad grácil, los ojos ambarinos resplandecían con peligrosidad, mientras su cabello plateado danzaba detrás por el impuso de los movimientos.

Kagome se quedó perdida unos instantes, era…igual a él.

Sacó esos pensamientos rápidamente de su mente y se alejo del lugar. Eran muchos recuerdos en una misma semana.

Con pasó enérgico entró a la casa.

-¡Mamá, ya llegue!

-¡Estoy en la cocina! – respondió de la habitación continua al recibidor. Se dirigió hacía allá. Abrió la puerta y dejo su cartera en la mesa, ubicada frente al horno estaba Aiko secándose las manos con un mantel. Le sonrió con cariño.

-Kagome, hija – se acercó y la abrazó. - ¿Cómo estas? Pero siéntate, siéntate. – le insistió mientras le indicaba una de las sillas de la mesa.

-Bien madre, solo un poco cansada – Se sentó - ¿dime como le hace para subir esas escaleras todos lo días?

-Creo que lo mismo que hacías tú cuando vivías aquí- sonrió con nostalgia - Querida ¿quieres un café?

-Sí, por favor. Mi cuerpo pide cafeína a gritos – pidió con ansias, haciendo un además exagerado. Intentando obviar el último comentario hecho.

La mujer se volteó y comenzó a prepararlo, mientras ambas conversaban sobre temas domésticos y trivialidades varias. Hasta que se escucho un fuerte golpe y un gritó llenó de ira.

-¡¡No lo soporto!!

Se miraron sorprendidas y algo sobresaltadas.

Luego de eso vieron pasar a Akari, furiosa, echando humo por las orejas, y murmurando Dios sabe que. Para después escuchar otro gran portazo y silencio.

-¡¿Pero que se cree esta niña?! – Soltó Kagome con molestia, parándose precipitadamente – Ahora si, que me oirá.

Aiko, hizo un además para que se sentara -Déjala, lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es darle un tiempo a solas para que se calme.

Suspiró. – ¿Por qué será tan rebelde? - preguntó con tristeza, mientras se aferraba la cabeza con las manos.

- Hija tú no has pensado que quizás sea por… los vacíos – hizo énfasis en lo último dándole otra connotación.

Se tensó y levantó la cabeza tiesamente.

Sabía a donde se dirigiría la conversación.

-Ella ya sabe sobre el, y conoce la historia…- estaba rígida.

-Conoce tú parte de la historia – contradijo.

-Y que otra parte podía tener este asunto.

Por primera vez, Aiko, frunció el ceño molesta – Kagome, estas siendo muy egoísta con tu hija – fue la dura afirmación – una cosa fue la relación de ustedes como pareja, pero otra muy distinta es la que ellos pueden llegar a tener. - Seria, guardo silencio, pero al no ver respuesta - Ambos tienen derecho a conocerse

-Pero ella no me ha preguntado nada sobre él- replicó.

-¡Como podría hacerlo! – exclamó- , no vez como te pones cada vez que hablas del tema, solo es cosa de ver como te afecta- la señora Higurashi seguía seria, era como si todo lo que le estaba diciendo lo hubiese tenido guardado por mucho tiempo- Ella te quiere mucho y como vio que el tema te dolía prefirió callar…

-¿Cómo sabes eso, madre?- preguntó mirando la nada, con expresión vacía

-Me lo dijo hace un tiempo, y me rogó que no te dijera nada, que quedara entre nosotras –Ahora le dirigió una mirada de suplicante – Hija, tú resentimiento no se los trasmitas a mi nieta, esa carga no es de ella.

-Yo no…no quiero eso para ella- Bajó la cabeza- … mejor me voy a dormir-Se paro lentamente y se retiro del lugar.

Compungida negó con la cabeza y suspiró tristemente. Era su turno de esconder el rostro en las manos.

Kagome subió las escaleras con pesadumbre, nunca pensó que le estuviera haciendo tanto daño a su niña¡Qué egoísta había sido!, tenía que resolver el pasado. Aunque le doliera, debía hacerlo. Aún, no estaba segura del como, pero si la solución era volver abrir el baúl de los recuerdos, lo iba hacer…

Mañana hablaría con Akari y le diría todo.

* * *

Estaba roja de ira. ¿Que se creía ese Sensei de pacotilla? Nadie le hablaba así.Se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y se sentó a lo largo del alfeizar mirando hacia fuera. 

Bufó en voz alta y se cruzó de brazos, mientras mentalmente contó hasta diez.

-Ichi…Ni…Sen…- hasta el diez para luego respirar medianamente calmada.

Observó el cuarto en el que estaba. Por lo que le había contado su abuela este había sido anteriormente de su madre, cuando era adolescente. No era muy grande, pero era agradable con todo y las murallas lavanda… ¡Ugg! Odiaba, el lavanda primo hermano del rosa.

Hizo una mueca de repugna.

Exceptuando el horrible color de las murallas, esa habitación era lo mejor que había. Tenía la mejor vista de la casa, se podía ver el monte Fuji, el Goshinboku y el feo cuarto misterioso.

De pronto todo vino a su cabeza.

-El cuarto misterioso…-murmuró entusiasmada. Que mejor que una aventura para borrarle el terrible humor de perros, que el diota de Mamoru le había dejado. Ya se las pagaría ese patán.

Así tomó su espada, y de un brinco llego al patio; en situaciones como estas ser pariente lejano de los x-men era toda una ventaja. Con mucha cautela cruzo el patio y llegó a la entrada de la habitación.

Empezó a buscar la forma más fácil de entrar. Las puertas y ventanas estaban clausuradas. Mala cosa.

"_Ahora como le hago para entrar"_, se preguntó interiormente.

Y como si la respuesta hubiera esperado esa señal para salir de su escondite, vio una GRAN rata pasar cerca de ella.

Una mueca de desagrado, le torció el rostro – Pero que repugnante…– El pobre y asqueroso animalito siguió avanzando en dirección al cuartucho, sin saber que era discriminado por feo. Escalo por algunos escombros hasta el techo y ahí se perdió de vista.

Akari siguió todo este proceso con la vista y sonrió victoriosa.

Si la _pequeña_ ratita había entrado, ella también lo haría.

-Que bueno que traje la katana…- se felicitó, ahora que comprobaba de que porte eran esos animalejos, la espada si le sería útil. No fuera a ser, que les entrara el hambre.

De un ágil salto se encontró arriba del cuarto y claro, comprobó que había un gran agujero. Se acercó al borde de este y escrutó la oscuridad. Esta demás decir que no vio nada, pero le dio igual. Saltó dentro de todas formas. En el interior de este, había suficiente luz, ya que esta se colaba por el agujero del techo.

Dio unos pasos sigilosos y fue cuando sintió una fuerte concentración de energía espiritual. Con ansias sus ojos buscaron el origen.

Su mirada se clavó en los sellos¿Por qué había sellos mágicos en un intento de pozo? su vista se centro en su respuesta.

-¿Pero que rayos…?- susurró la chica

Se acercó lentamente, el ambiente tenía algo extraño. Estaba como pesado a pesar de que el techo tenía un ajero de considerables dimensiones, que servía de ventilación.

Cuando llegó cerca del objetivo, cerró los ojos y espero el impacto. Era cosa de tiempo para salir suspendida en el aire…y espero…espero, pero… no paso nada. Así que siguió avanzando hasta llegar al borde del pozo. Ahí se afirmo en la barandilla para poder ver hacia abajo.

Se inclinó un poco.

Si estaba custodiado por tantos conjuros era porque debía guardar algo importante¿no?

Siguió observando el fondo con atención, pero entre más buscaba menos veía.

Volvió a bufar decepcionada. Tanto resguardo, para nada.

Se iba a enderezar cuando siente que algo la tira con fuerzas hacia abajo, fue tan repentino el jalón, que no alcanzo a reaccionar, ni a poner resistencia. Siendo absorbida por este…

Continuara…

* * *

_**REEDICION**_

Jajajaja…bueno el capi uno está reeditado. ¡¡Así que espero comentarios al respecto!! Bien cuídense y nos veremos pronto.

_**Brisa Black**_


	2. Conociendo amigos, enemigos

_Bien, capitulo 2 listo, quedan nueve por reeditar…_

* * *

Capitulo 2

"Conociendo amigos, enemigos y odiosos héroes"

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Capitulo Anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

-¿Pero que rayos…?- susurró la chica

Se acerco lentamente, el ambiente tenía algo extraño. Estaba como pesado a pesar de que el techo tenía un ajero de considerables dimensiones, que servía de ventilación.

Cuando llego cerca del objetivo, cerró los ojos y espero el impacto era cosa de tiempo para salir suspendida en el aire…y espero…espero, pero… no paso nada; así que siguió avanzando hasta llegar al borde del pozo. Ahí se afirmo en la barandilla para poder ver hacia abajo.

Se inclinó un poco.

Si estaba custodiado por tantos conjuros era porque debía guardar algo importante¿no?

Siguió observando el fondo con atención, pero entre más buscaba menos veía.

Volvió a bufar decepcionada. Tanto resguardo, para nada.

Se iba a enderezar cuando siente que algo la jala con fuerzas hacia abajo, fue tan repentino el tirón, que no alcanzo a reaccionar, ni a poner resistencia y fue absorbida por este…

* * *

En una oscura cueva, iluminada levemente por una fogata a fuego vivo. Junto a esta,se puede ver una silueta femenina, sentada cerca. Su semblante se mantenía impasible, mientras repetía una y otra vez palabras en un idioma indescifrable. 

Luego de unos segundos abre los ojos y las llamas empiezan a formar claras imágenes, que muestran a una joven suspendida en el vació, flotando en un ambiente sin gravedad.

-Es ella. –Susurró complacida – Así que después de todo, el oráculo estaba en lo cierto- sonrió con maldad –… es una lastima que los eliminara, me hubiera sido de gran ayuda…- hizo un mohín despreocupado – ¡pero que se le va hacer, ya esta hecho!

- ¡MASAO!... – gritó, sin despegar la vista del fuego

Del rincón más sombrío de la gruta, se materializo la fornida figura de un yukai pantera.

Se arrodilló ante ella.

-Si mi ama…– bajó la cabeza servil.

-Acércate… -ordenó con voz neutral, sin mirarlo. Él obedeció- Dime¿Qué ves? – Apuntó a las imágenes en el fuego.

La pantera observo las llamas, concentrado, y después de pensar un poco contestó con seguridad.

-Veo a una humana, flotando en el vació. – alzó la vista y la clavó en el rostro de la mujer.

Sonrió complacida – Exactamente – favoreció asintiendo – Pero esa mocosa no está flotando, sino, que esta viajando… - hizo un además con la mano y le dio la espalda. Este rodó los ojos fastidiado por los aires que se daba esa humana.

Continuó – Necesito, que me traigas a esa niña a como de lugar. – Hizo una pausa y le volvió a mirar – Es una pieza importante dentro de mis planes. Toma algunos nekos y llévalos contigo. Utiliza todos los ardides que te plazca…- le sonrió con falsa dulzura - Pero tráeme a la muchacha…viva.

- Cómo la saco de ese vacío – se levantó con altivez – y lo más importante¿como evitó que vuelva por donde vino?

– Ella llegará sola hasta tus garras. La he dejado a tú merced…y no podrá volver, mientras el hechizo este activo. Está atrapada en esta época. Así que depende de ti no dejarla escapar. – De entre sus libros sacó un antiguo mapa – Aquí tienes – se lo extendió – con esto podrás llegar donde ella aparecerá Asegúrate de que todo salga bien…

-Si, ama Tsubaki – inclinó la cabeza – Confié en mí, que todo saldrá de acuerdo a sus planes

-Sí sabes lo que te conviene, te aseguraras de que así sea – se giró y le apuntó la puerta para que saliera.

* * *

- ¡AUCH! – fue el fuerte quejido que emitió, Akari, al golpear el suelo con muy poca elegancia. – Estupido pozo traga-gente… – gruñó por lo bajo, mientras se levantaba. Se tanteó para saber si estaba completa y no se había quebrado, torcido y/o fracturado nada de su querida anatomía. 

-Bien estoy entera pero…- hizo una mueca – no me podré sentar en una semana…- se palpó los brazos y gimoteo levemente frustrada – Y me saldrá un morado del tamaño de Rusia – alzó los hombros – pero exceptuando eso estoy intacta.

Se paró como pudo, y miró hacía arriba.

El cielo estaba oscuro, y la luna estaba alta.

-Vale, es más de medianoche. Con un poco de suerte mi mamá esta como un tronco y no se ha percatado que me he fugado. – Sudó frió. Si quería volver a salir con sus amigos dentro de las próximas dos décadas, le convenía que su madre no supiera nada de su pequeña aventura.

Le dio un pequeño escalofrío, podía ser completamente aterradora cuando entraba en modalidad regañemos a Akari y hagámosle la vida miserable. Negó con la cabeza, mejor se apresuraba y se evitaba la erupción del volcán dulzura.

Dio un salto y salió del pozo.

Y casi se va de pompas de nuevo al ver el paisaje que la recibía.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que el cuartucho feo ya no estaba; ni la casa de su abuela; ni nada que le fuera familiar; lo único que pudo ver fue verde, verde y más verde.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?! – Exclamó con voz ahogada – Y porque todo es…-mueca de asco, el rosa no era el único color que le desagrada – ¡Verde…odió el verde! – Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, pero no encontraba ninguna lógica a lo que estaba viviendo.

Cerró los ojos y se habló así misma – Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala - retuvo grandes cantidades de aire y luego lo expulsó pausadamente – Tranquilízate Akari mantén la mente fría y pon en practica todo lo que el psicópata sediento de sangre te enseñó. Recuerda estas armada

Después de esa _"tranquilizadora" _charla consigo misma, optó por caminar. Alguien en ese lugar debía saber que rayos estaba pasando, o eso esperaba al menos.

Avanzó con lentitud viendo todo con detención, más que mal estaba de noche en un lugar desconocido, donde no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que peligros se podría encontrar.

Caminó con todos sus sentidos alerta, mirando hacía todos los lados e intentando no emitir ningún ruido. Lo último que quería era tener a un mamífero de grandes proporciones corriendo detrás de ella intentando almorzársela.

No llevaba mucho tiempo avanzando, cuando escucho un ruido extraño. Se puso en guardia al instante.

Tomó el mango de su espada, volteándose lentamente lista para partir por la mitad a cualquier idiota que la quisiera asustar, pero al girarse vio una enorme cantidad de…

Nada.

-Vaya por un momento creí, que…- no pudo a terminar la frase, porque sintió que unas garras la volteaban, apretándole los brazos contra el cuerpo. Dejándola totalmente inmovilizada.

El dueño de las manos que la aprisionaba, era un demonio gato de considerables dimensiones. Tenía grandes colmillos amarillentos y enormes ojos rojos, además de un mal aliento impresionante. Akari contrajo la nariz e hizo una mueca de asco y haciendo gala de su congénito mal genio, le lanzó una verborrea muy poco amable.

Necesitaba tiempo y la mejor forma sería cabreándolo.

- ¡Por todos los dioses, hombre, échate unas pastillitas de mentas!- le dijo con socarronería. El yukai frunció el ceño – Aja…definitivamente necesitas urgente un chicle o algo, porque la boca te apesta…- ándale Akari síguele dando motivos, para que te cenen, se reprendió mentalmente.

- ¡Cállate de una vez, mocosa del demonio! – le gritó ofuscado.

Afiló la mirada – ¡Nadie me hace callar intento de gato! – Exclamó devuelta – ¡Y suéltame de una jodida vez! – se movió bruscamente entre las manos del yukai – ¡Que me sueltes estupido felino del demonio! Por eso prefiero a los perros tiene algo que se llama inteligencia. Es que no me entiendes pedazo de inútil…

Todo esto lo hacía, sin dejar de retorcerse en las manos del monstruo, para que este la soltara. Y así poder darle una paliza al insolente.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez, mocosa endiablada, y te recomiendo que controles tu boca que te puedo partir en dos como a un mondadientes!- fue la irascible respuesta.

Se calló al instante, pero sin dejar de moverse. Quizás cabrearlo no había sido tan buena idea…Ahora, como diablos se iba a librar de esa. Comenzó, a mirar hacia todos lados, y recién ahí noto, que estaba rodeada

- Mierda -murmuró

Su cabeza empezó a ver de qué forma podría salir completa, de esa situación. Y por más vueltas que le daba, menos salidas seguras había. Se comenzó a impacientar, solo un milagro la sacaría bien librada.

Y como si hubiese esperado ese pensamiento de su parte se escucho un fuerte gritó, que distrajo a todas las bestias. Nunca imaginó que su milagro iría vestido de rojo y tendría tan malas pulgas como ella misma.

- ¡Viento Cortante!

* * *

Fuera de una cabaña se pueden ver dos personas un hombre y una mujer, respectivamente, sentados en una banca y a una tercera recostada de espaldas en el techo, mirando el cielo. 

La pareja, cuchichiaban entre ellos sobre, los últimos acontecimientos. Recientemente se había visto un aumento en el flujo de yukais en la región y esto, no se daba desde antes de la muerte de Naraku, hacía algo más de quince años.

-Me pregunto…- se detuvo pensativa – por qué estará aumentando nuevamente la afluencia de energía maligna, es decir, algo lo tiene que estar provocando¿no?- Sango, jugueteo inconcientemente con sus manos.

-No me atrevería a dar una respuesta a la ligera, pero tengo la sensación de que esto es el principio de algo grande…- fue la seria respuesta del hombre, mientras miraba el cielo con algo de aprehensión

A simple vista el hanyou parecía completamente lejano a las preocupaciones de sus compañeros, dando la falsa imagen de dormitar, pero en realidad con su fino oído, captaba toda la conversación y aunque no lo dijera, en voz alta, la situación si le preocupaba.

Miroku se levantó de su sitio y se giró para ver a su amigo, en las alturas – Y que piensas tú, Inuyasha- cuestionó con aparente despreocupación.

Ante el llamado lentamente se incorporo y de un salto bajó del techo.

- Yo pienso, que debemos estar preparados…- contestó secamente y con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, no había necesidad de decir nada, las cosas iban a empeorar. Y lo sabían. Ahora, solo quedaba estar alertas y esperar a que se desatara la tormenta sobre sus cabezas.

De un momento a otro, el hanyou tensó todos los músculos.

- Percibo, una cantidad considerables de energía demoníaca… viene en dirección al bosque - hizo una mueca de molestia – Andando. – Y sin más se internó a gran velocidad en el bosque.

El monje y la exterminadora, no necesitaron más palabras para entender que se avecinaba una batalla, así que se montaron sobre Kirara, y lo siguieron.

Inuyasha corría, a gran velocidad a través de los árboles, seguido de cerca por Miroku y Sango.

Su fino olfato, lo guiaba,

-Huele a gato… -un rictus suficiente, se dibujo en su rostro.

Esto sería fácil.

-¡Inuyasha, son varios yukais, y tienen a una niña como rehén!...-le gritó el hombre, ya que desde el cielo tenía una mejor visión

- Así oigo. – Era difícil no captar semejantes gritos – Pero que mocosa más escandalosa – gruñó con desden - No te preocupes Miroku, esto va a ser fácil…estos yukai no serán problema.

Y sin decir más, dio un gran salto y gritó

-¡Viento Cortante!

Akari vio un hombre con… ¿orejas de perro? Que de un solo ataque, destruyó a muchos de los monstruos. También notó que de tras el venían una pareja montados en un ¿gato gigante con dos colas?...

Ahora si que lo había visto todo, lo único que iba faltando era ver a una pulga parlanchina…pobre chica.

Sango lanzó su boomerang gigante y de un salto se bajó del animal.

El ataque fue recibido de lleno, golpeando al neko en plena espalda haciéndolo trastabillar. Instantáneamente disminuyó la fuerza del agarre.

Akari sonrió victoriosa.

Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Sin dejar pasar un instante le propinó senda patada, en el estomago. El monstruo, ante lo sorpresivo del movimiento reacciono de forma contraria a lo planeado e instintivamente enterró sus garras en el costado derecho de ella.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, y ahogó un gemido.

Sobresaltado la dejó caer al suelo y salió corriendo en dirección a los árboles.

Desde el suelo, Akari, reprimía los quejidos apretando los dientes con fuerza. Se sentía mareada y el costado le ardía horrores. Los sonidos de la batalla se fueron apagando poco a poco, hasta que su mente se nubló por completo y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

En tanto en las sombras, Masao, observaba todo con gran fastidio. Ese inútil de Toshio había frustrado sus planes. 

Maldito incompetente, pensó fastidiado.

Furioso salió a la casa del yukai.

Totalmente espantado, el neko, corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Si Masao lo alcanzaba sería gato muerto. Sudó frío ante la visión mortal de la pantera.

A la distancia divisó un río y con una caída de agua. Sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió hacía esa dirección; en ese lugar debía de haber un buen lugar donde esconderse por ahora.

Siguió el cause de la corriente. Traía los sentidos a flor de piel, atento a cualquier sonido del exterior.

Un siseó bajo lo sobresaltó – Toshio – Giró rápidamente asustado. Sobre la rama de un enorme abeto Masao se alzaba con superioridad.

De un elegante salto descendió al suelo. El neko retrocedió, aterrado.

-Masao – murmuró temblando – yo…yo no quería…pero…pero…por favor no volverá a pasar…no me mates – gimoteó.

-Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar- contestó fríamente y con un rápido movimiento le quebró el cuello. Luego lo dejó caer al suelo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Sango, corrió a ayudar a la joven. Debía llevarla a la aldea de inmediato, Miroku e Inuyasha se encargarían del resto de los yukais. No sería problemas para ellos. 

La tomó, pasando el brazo de la jovencita a través de su cuello, mientras que con la mano libre la afirmaba por la cintura.

-¡Kirara acércate! – El gato se acercó y ambas subieron sobre el.- Ahora, corre lo más rápido que puedas hacia la aldea.

En dos tiempos el neko se hecho a correr a toda s potencia.

Estaba preocupada. La niña en sus brazos no se veía nada bien. Y si estaba en lo cierto la dosis de veneno que habría recibido en su cuerpo debía de ser bastante alta. Hecho que bajo ningún punto de vista se podría considerar bueno.

Suspiró.

Alzó la vista y la aldea estaba enfrente.

Gracias a todo el ruido provocado, algunos campesinos salieron de sus casas a ver que ocurría. Un par de ellos ayudaron a Sango, a transportar a la herida hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Esta los esperaba en la puerta.

-Pero, que le paso a esta niña.- cuestionó preocupada.

-Un yukai gato, la enveneno.- fue la rápida respuesta que dio, mientras ayudada por un campesino acomodaba a la joven en el futón preparado.

La miko, se arrodillo para revisar la herida. Mientras era observada atentamente por una preocupada exterminadora.

El hombre, tímidamente se acercó a la distraída taiji.

-Señorita Sango- llamó avergonzado.

Ella lo miró, amablemente. – ¿Dígame Tanaka-sama…?

Confidencialmente, preguntó curioso - ¿Esta jovencita es pariente del señor Inuyasha?

Lo miró confundida.

-¿Porque dice eso?- Aún sin entender esa conclusión.

-Bueno…- se removió nervioso ante la indiscreción cometida –… es que la señorita, se parece mucho al señor Inuyasha.

Frunció el ceño, y volvió a mirar hacía el futón.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pestañeo reiteradamente. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Después de casi veinte minutos, recién había tomado conciencia del aspecto de la joven. Y vaya que Tanaka-sama tenía razón en su comparación. Es decir, era idéntica a Inuyasha.

Contrariada volvió su atención al campesino – La verdad, no se si tiene algo que ver con él…

Algo decepcionado y bastante incrédulo se despidió de ambas y salió de la cabaña.

-Sango – llamó Kaede, mientras se levantaba – quédate con ella, mientras yo voy al huerto a sacar las hierbas que me faltan para el antídoto. – Iba en la puerta cuando se volteó – Mantenle baja la fiebre.

-Claro…- fue la distraída respuesta que recibió.

Salió de la casa, y suspiró resignada. Esta juventud cada vez es más extraña.

Mientras, Sango mantuvo baja la temperatura, a punta de paños mojados y sin despegar la vista de la muchacha, en ningún momento. Se fijó en cada rasgo, con detención y recordando todo lo que podía de su actitud y aspecto.

Aunque con solo ver lo que tenía en frente se podía hacer algunas ideas. Tenía el cabello liso y largo; casi por la cintura. Era de un color platinado y muy fino. Su piel era blanca, bastante pálida. Y si su memoria no le fallaba los ojos los tenía de un color ambarino intenso.

Se mordió el meñique, distraída.

-Esto es muy extraño…- murmuró, antes de que Kaede apareciera en el umbral de la puerta con una canasta con hierbas.

En silencio se sentó frente a Sango y comenzó a trabajar, puso a hervir un manojo de plantas, mientras que molía unas extrañas flores rojizas hasta convertirlo en pasta. Sin levantar la vista de quehacer, preguntó:

-La muchacha¿estaba sola en el bosque?

Asintió quedamente, para luego agregar -Si, cuando llegamos, el yukai la tenía apresada, y no se vio nadie cerca…

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos.

-Sango, te has fijado en el aspecto de esta chiquilla – comentó Kaede aún entretenida con su actividad.

-Si, es muy parecida a Inuyasha – mordió nerviosa la punta del pulgar. – Usted cree que exista algún parentesco entre ambos… - la miró expectante.

Se tomó su tiempo, para responder –Puede ser una opción. Los rasgos que ella posee, solamente los he visto en dos personas y ambos pertenecen al mismo linaje.

Otro silencio.

-Ya está- Anunció luego de varios minutos en silencio. Le dio a beber el antídoto- Ahora solo resta esperar a que le haga efecto- Continuó mientras le aplicaba el ungüento en la herida, la joven hizo una mueca de dolor.

* * *

-¡Garras de acero! 

En la quietud del bosque resonó el seco ruido de un cuerpo al desplomarse. El último había caído.

Inuyasha sonrió con superioridad, mientras envainaba su espada. Todo había sido demasiado fácil. Esa partida de inútiles no tenía ni una oportunidad contra él. No pudo evitar soltar un ¡Feh, llenó de desprecio.

Buscó a Miroku con la vista y rápidamente lo escaneo, buscando alguna herida o algo fuera de lugar.

Al percatarse del atento escrutinio del cual era victima, sonrió calmamente aclarando sin palabras que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Inuyasha entendió de inmediato el mensaje y asintió, antes de soltar con altanería:

-Esto fue un juego de niños, esos gatos eran unos debiluchos. – se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.

- Por supuesto – concedió divertido. Luego su rostro se volvió grave – ¿Sentiste la presencia?

– Sí. Era muy fuerte…demasiado para mi gusto.

-Pienso igual que tú…

Miró hacía los árboles, para después fruncir el ceño – Miroku se acerca algo grande, muy grande… - afirmó roncamente. Podía oler el peligro en el aire, nuevamente volverían a atacar.

Intentando quitar el hierro a la situación comentó jocoso, el monje - Casi como en los viejos tiempo.

El mitad bestia se tensó, y apartó la vista.

-Nada… volverá hacer como en los viejos tiempos- respondió secamente, antes de comenzar a caminar.

Miroku maldijo su bocaza y lo siguió desde una distancia prudente. Ahora sí, que había metido la pata lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado mientras Inuyasha retomaba su acostumbrado mal humor.

- Bien hecho, houshi …- murmuró para él. Quizás sí era un bocazas después de todo.

El trayecto de vuelta fue silencioso e incomodo.

Ninguno dijo nada uno por que se encontraba lo bastante sumergido en el pasado como para poner atención a su alrededor y el otro, bueno, el otro se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para abstenerse de algún comentario inapropiado.

Al llegar a la aldea, ambos tomaron distintos rumbos.

El monje fue directamente hacía la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, mientras el otro giró hacía la izquierda y se interno en el bosque, con la fija intención de refugiarse en el ancestral Goshinboku.

Antes de entrar a la cabaña, volvió su rostro hacía el sendero por donde se había ido el hanyou y no pudo evitar volverse recriminar, por su falta de tacto. Quizás todos los años junto al albino no habían pasado en balde y si se le había pegado algo de su bestialidad patógena.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió, no le hacía gracia tomar las mañanas de su amigo. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con sus _malas costumbres_ propias como para andar copiando la de los demás. Suspiró, nuevamente.

Un inesperado toque lo sobresalto.

Se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con un par de ojos familiares. Un hondo dolor le recorrió el cuerpo y se apartó ligeramente de ella. Un movimiento imperceptible, para cualquiera, menos para su esposa.

Lo observó herida.

Él, ignoró la mirada y se adentró en el lugar como si nada.

-Sango¿como esta la muchacha?- preguntó en tono casual, mientras se sentaba.

Respiró hondo y respondió con igual actitud – Tiene mejor aspecto, Miroku – algo le apretó la garganta al decir su nombre. Continuó aparentando tranquilidad – La medicina que le dio Kaede-sama la esta restablecido.

-Kaede-sama, es usted la mejor.- elogió, él, de forma galante

-Ya lo sé- Una sonrisa, apareció en el rostro de la anciana – Y, cómo estuvo la pelea…supongo que Inuyasha debe haberse regocijado dándole uso a esa espada suya. – rió ligeramente.

- Sí completamente eufórico… - sonrió nerviosamente, mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

Cambió de tema - Pudieron averiguar algo sobre esa presencia misteriosa. – Sango se sentó junto a la enferma, algo alejada de su marido.

-No. – Negó con la cabeza conjuntamente – Pero sabemos que es muy fuerte y que querían a esta niña – apuntó hacía la jovencita.

-Entonces ese supuesto líder, mando a por la chica.

-Exacto, mi querida Sango. Estoy más que seguro que esos yukais solamente eran soldados, encargados de llevar a la jovencita, a un superior.

- Y que opina Inuyasha, al respecto - preguntó Kaede, con la atención puesta en sus hierbas.

Se removió incomodo, en su puesto -La verdad, no lo sé, no hablo mucho durante el trayecto de vuelta- Sonrió algo culpable.

La exterminadora suspiró. Seguro había dicho algo fuera de lugar y por eso el mitad bestia brillaba por su ausencia. Miró a Kaede y esta negó ligeramente con la cabeza, últimamente Inuyasha había estado más susceptible al pasado (traía generalmente un humor de perros aún peor que el habitual o simplemente se sumergía en un mutismo oscuro y bastante escalofriante). Mala combinación, para la gente que le agrada mantenerse saludable física y mentalmente.

De un momento a otro le entró la inminente necesidad de salir de la cabaña, fingió un bostezo. La exterminadora captando el gesto de su marido, le miró compresiva.

-Miroku¿Por qué no vas descansar? Hoy ha sido un largo día para ti…- hizo una pausa –… yo me voy quedar otro rato con Kaede-sama, para ayudar en lo que pueda- le sonrió conciliadora.

Serio, asintió con la cabeza –Esta bien, buenas noches cielo…- se levantó con ayuda de su báculo y se despidió de su mujer con un beso en la frente, para luego dirigirse a la anciana – Buenas noches, Kaede-sama

-Hasta mañana, Miroku.

El houshi salió, rápidamente de la cabaña y se dirigió a su casa. Mientras las mujeres se quedaron velando.

* * *

Le martillaban los oídos. 

Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras un rayo de sol (molestamente) juguetón le dio en plena cara. Gruñó molesta.

Volteó el rostro y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo. Prontamente el cantar de las aves se hizo escuchar. Otro gruñido salio de sus labios. Es que no podían callar a esos malditos pájaros. ¡Por todos los demonios se sentía como si un mamut le hubiese bailado encima la danza del vientre! Le dolía la cabeza y con esos horrorosos chillidos taladrándole el cráneo, menos podría dormir.

Una sombra la salvo del molesto brillo solar.

Resignada a que no podría seguir durmiendo entreabrió los ojos.

-Mmm…- se restregó, los ojos. Y enfocó, su vista en un extraño bulto verde ubicado a su lado. Después de un par de parpadeos, algo más conciente se dio cuenta de que el bulto, tenía ojos y que esta le tomaba la temperatura.

- Tú temperatura se ha normalizado – comentó como si nada.

Frunció el ceño, escudriñando confundida ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba?

- ¿Qué paso¿dónde estoy? y ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó exaltada. Le dirigió una mirada aprehensiva.

La aludida sonrió divertida, alzando las cejas – Tranquila – la sujetó cuando quiso ponerse de pie – No debes exaltarte. Aún esta débil a causa del veneno que te inyectaron ayer en el cuerpo…estás en una aldea cercana al lugar donde te atacaron y por último mi nombre es Sango.

- ¿Me envenenaron? – Alzó las cejas impresionada – Es decir que todo esta pesadilla es real… ¿ese monstruo era de…verdad? – la miró con una extraña expresión confundida.

- Bueno si lo pones de ese modo, la respuesta sería sí. Todo pasó.

Se sentó y enterró el rostro en las manos – Ahora, recuerdo… - poco a poco le volvieron los recuerdos. Sango se preocupó y puso una mano en su hombro intentando reconfortarla.

-Ahora, me toca preguntar a mi ¿quién eres tú? y ¿que hacías solas en el bosque, tan tarde?

Sin levantar la mirada, respondió neutral –Mi nombre es Akari…y la verdad estoy perdida. No tengo idea de como diablos aparecí aquí…en serio que aún no me lo explicó.

Comienza a relatarle la historia del yukai, y de cómo llego a estar en esa situación. Teniendo la precaución de no mencionar el pozo –Entonces esa horripilante bola de pelo maloliente me inmovilizó y llegaron ustedes desde ahí ya conocen el resto.

Sango asintió – Tú tienes alguna idea del porque te atacaron…

Negó enérgicamente -Nop, realmente. Supongo que tenían hambre y me vieron cara de botana parlante…- alzó los hombros – quien sabe.

La exterminadora no pudo evita esbozar un rictus divertido.

Ambas enfrascadas en la conversación, no notaron la entrada de Kaede con algunas plantas y verduras. Las dejó a un lado y sin decir nada se acercó, a la chica. Le tomó la temperatura, y le reviso la herida. Akari la miraba desconfiada. Porque está anciana se acercaba a ella con tanta familiaridad.

Por su lado la miko se llevó tamaña sorpresa al ver que el costado estaba casi completamente curado. Claro con la salvedad de una marca roja, que se quitaría dentro de unos días.

-Ya…esta curado- hizo una pausa – La fiebre ya es historia y ahora solo resta esperar que tú organismo se deshaga del resto de veneno en tú sangre. Mientras esto no ocurra debes evitar golpes en esa zona…

Akari asintió quedamente, para luego agregar con seriedad - ¿y quien se supone que es usted?

La mujer no pudo evitar pensar,que ambos podrían estar emparentados, son igual de impertinentes…- Le apareció una gotita en la cabeza

- Pero que modales tengo. Mi nombre es Kaede y ¿tus eres…?

-Akari…me llamo Akari- dijo esta algo más relajada

-Supongo que querrás darte un baño- Sango se levantó.

-La verdad es que sí…- hizo una mueca – siento como si un san bernardo me hubiese babeado el pelo.

-Bueno, entonces vayan de una vez – Ayudo a levantar a Akari. Cuando ambas mujeres se encontraron en la puerta las detuvo – Muchacha, toma para que te cambies – La anciana le entrego una paquete rojo.

-Gracias…- contestó algo apenada.

-Vamos Akari.

La joven siguió a la mujer hacia las aguas termales, que quedaban a las afuera de la aldea. Ahí, estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas triviales. Después salieron y se cambiaron.

Como siempre, la taiji, se puso su usual kimono verde y Akari, la ropa de miko que le pasó Kaede. Esta última se veía algo extraña, no mal, pero si extraña. Era como vestir a Inuyasha de monje budista.

Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta volver a la aldea.

-Yo ahora, voy a ir a ver que esta haciendo Miroku – apuntó hacía una casa algo más lejana – no es recomendables que este solo mucho tiempo. Si necesitas algo estaré ahí.

-Claro – respondió algo desanimada – yo voy a ver si la anciana Kaede, necesita ayuda- continuó no muy convencida. El hecho de pensar en ayudar a la mujer, le producía dolor de cabeza.

Pero que se le iba a hacer. Si se iba a quedar con ella tendría que cooperar, más que mal era un favor que le hacía al recibirla. Iba pensando en ello distraídamente, cuando del interior de la cabaña se escucharon extraños ruidos.

No prestó mayor atención y entró, como si nada. Y sin percatarse chocó con algo grande y duro, que la hizo caer al suelo pesadamente. Se quejó lastimeramente, justo había aterrizado con el cuarto trasero más dañado.

¡Quien podía ser tan tremendamente idiota, como para no fijarse por donde va!

Rápidamente alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que había chocado con un hombre bastante grande. No pudo evitar quejarse nuevamente, si seguía este ritmo quedaría imposibilitada para sentarse.

En el piso los dos se miraron e instintivamente fruncieron el ceño.

Se pararon con rapidez y se miraron con enojo.

No había nada que hacer las cosas ya habían comenzado mal y no se agradaban nada.

-Así que, tú eras lo niñata escandalosa – Inuyasha la apuntó acusador.

-A quien llamas escandalosa, idiota – respondió Akari con enojo. Pero de que se las daba este pedazo de bestia.

Él le dirigió una mirada de profundo desagrado.

-Controla tus palabras, mocosa deslenguada. – Se cruzó de brazos, altivo – No tienes idea de con quien estas tratando – el desdén se palpaba en el aire.

-Por supuesto que se con quien – le sonrió con burla – obviamente con el bufón del lugar - Este sujeto no le agradaba nada.

- ¡Mocosa del demonio!- le gritó con furia

Rodó los ojos en respuesta –Mi nombre es Akari, puedes retenlo en tu pequeña mente – Con el dedo se apuntó así misma y luego las sienes de él.

Se miraron con profundo desprecio.

Echaban chispas por los ojos.

Se podía decir que en cualquier momento, se iban a lanzar a la yugular del otro.

Hasta cuando…

Continuara…

* * *

_**Capitulo REEDITADO.**_

_Mantendre las respuesta de review..._

* * *

_¡¡Je, je, je! La deje nuevamente inconclusa, no quede muy conforme con este capi, pero el que viene ya va a empezar lo bueno…Ahora si quieren saber:_

_-En que termina la pelea de Akari v/s Inuyasha_

_-como reaccionara ella cuando descubra que esta atrapada en esa época_

_-y otras cosillas respecto a su procedencia_

_Sigan leyendo, el próximo capitulo de… "Sanando Heridas", y manden rewis, que con eso me incentivan a continuar, y harán muy feliz a esta pobre autora…! (Tocando el violín más pequeño del mundo)_

_Aquí va la respuesta de los review¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han mandado!_

_**Alebochi:**__ Holas! Fuiste mi primer review¡¡Muchísimas GRACIAS! De verdad no sabes la emoción que me dio encontrar tú review, me puse asaltar como una loca por la habitación. Y que bueno que te gusto la historia. Y jejeje la deje en suspenso, eso le da intriga, aparte a si me ayudo a continuar._

_**Mariesmac:**__ Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Y la verdad tengo como meta actualizar todas las semanas, es que las ideas no me dejan vivir…me atacan en cualquier momento. Gracias por tu review!_

_**Shadowlights: **__Espero que en este capitulo te haya quedado se te hayan despejado las dudas, y bueno la relación padre e hija va ser algo…mmm…como decirlo…especial, por llamarlo de algún modo. ¡¡¡Gracias por leer la historia! _

_**Alexandra Shinomori: **__Oo Gracias a tu review, me propuse actualizar deprisa.jejeje No me gustaría terminar con un sartenazo en la cabeza, hay se morirían todas las ideas, ja jaja… Gracias por tu review!_

_**LitzyLuna: **__Que bueno que te gusto el fic, para más adelante tengo varias ideas con las que en redarles las vidas a los personajes ¡¡muajajaja, Y bueno Inuyasha ya se encontró con Akari, y como habrás notado no se agradan ni un poco…ellos van a tener :ejem: muchos desacuerdos, para que no suene tan fuerte a lo largo de la historia._

_Gracias por leerel fic!_

_**Aiko-1993:**__ Bueno a lo largo de la historia, las relaciones algo van a mejorar, pero…no prometo nada jejeje, pero eso va ha ser mucho más adelante. ¡¡¡Y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado!_

_**Neko-miko-kagome:**__ La verdad tenía planeado, incluir en este capi a Kagome, pero después me arrepentí, porque primero quiero desarrollar algo más la relación de Akari e Inuyasha. Y en este capitulo también apareció por fin! La descripción de Akari y como habrás notado es la versión femenina del hanyou, solamente que ella no tiene orejitas.., pero en todo lo demás es igualita. Muchas gracias por tu Review!_

_**Samantha-miko: **__jejeje, bueno la reacción de inu cuando se entere de que la "mocosa gritona" como el denomina con todo cariño es su hija es algo totalmente inesperado, pero su primer encuentro no es el mejor. Sus temperamentos son demasiado complicados…jejeje ¡¡¡gracias por leer Sanando heridas!_

_**lintu asakura: **__Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic…, y bueno Inuyasha al principio le va caer de la patada la niña, Kagome no va tener una buena reaccion cuando descubra que su hija de 15 esta desaparecida. Y por ultimo, Akari es muy parecida Inu, en casi todo, la única diferencia que tienen es que uno tiene orejitas y la otra no, pero esto es algo relativo más adelante averiguaran porque jejeje. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review! _


	3. Sentimientos encontrados

_Aclaraciones: Bueno, para empezar tengo que decir que ocurrió un problema al subir el segundo capitulo, es que cuando lo publique me quedo puesto como otra historia aparte. Quiero dar las gracias a Alexandra Shinomori, por la paciencia que tuvo para explicarme como subir los capítulos siguientes y por subir el anterior, jejeje me costo entender ¡Gracias! ._

_Nota: los review están contestados al final _

Capitulo 3

"Sentimientos encontrados y horribles conclusiones"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Extracto del capitulo anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los dos, se pararon con rapidez y se miraron con enojo…Se reconocieron al instante.

-Así, que tú eras lo niñata escandalosa-dijo Inuyasha con desprecio

-A quien llamas escandalosa, idiota – respondió Akari con enojo**_ "¡Pero quien se cree este tipo!"_**

****

****

****

****

El hanyou le dirigió una mirada de profundo desagrado.

-Controla tus palabras, mocosa deslenguada, Acaso ¿no sabes con quien estas tratando?- esto lo dijo con prepotencia, mezclado con profundo desden.

-Por supuesto que se con quien, obviamente con el bufón de la aldea- respondió con sorna. Este sujeto no le agradaba nada.

_**-"¡pero que se cree, esta mocosa, del demonio grrrrr!" **_

****

****

****

****

**_-_**¡Pero quien te crees que eres condenada mocosa!- le grito con furia

-¡Deja de decirme mocosa, mi nombre es Akari, retenlo en tu pequeña mente! – ella le respondió de la misma manera, mostrándole su cabeza.

Ambos se miraban, con profundo desprecio. Los echaban chispas por los ojos. Se podía decir que en cualquier momento, se iban a lanzar a la yugular del otro. Hasta cuando…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Veo que se conocieron- dijo la anciana Kaede entrando a la cabaña interrumpiendo la pelea, iba cargada de cestas verduras, plantas y frutas que automáticamente se las paso a Inuyasha. Este le dirigió una mirada molesta.

-Pero que haces anciana, no soy tu sirviente- le grito el Hanyou

La mujer hizo oídos sordos al comentario y siguió como si nada. Inuyasha al verse ignorado se volteo fastidiado y soltó un Feh, sin soltar ninguna de las canastas. La muchacha lo observo todo con una ceja alzada.

-Les voy a pedir encarecidamente que por favor se comporten- dijo con seriedad- No quiero peleas, no al menos cuando yo este presente. Estoy demasiado vieja para hacer de árbitro…- término con una sonrisa nostálgica

Akari la miro, como si estuviera demente **_"pero, porque demonios sonríe, esta gente es de verdad extraña."_**

****

****

****

****

-De que rayos estas hablando anciana demente- dijo Inuyasha con enojo- Yo no tengo ninguna intención de dirigirle la palabra a la mocosa gritona. ¡Feh!-esto lo dijo con fastidio, dejo los paquetes en el suelo y salio de la choza como un huracán con destino al bosque.

La chica quedo con la palabra en la boca, y luego al salir de su estupor grito:

-¡AKARI CON UN DEMONIO, ME LLAMO AKARI!-grito totalmente fuera de sus casillas, por el lado que se había retirado el hanyou, se volteo y corrió en el otro sentido, corriendo con gran agilidad. Los campesinos salieron de sus casas a causa del alboroto.

La miko negó con la cabeza, esta iba ser una LARGA temporada, dio un largo suspiro y cerro los ojos con cansancio. De ahora en adelante, los momentos de silencio serán muy escasos, así que debía aprovecharlos al máximo. La anciana estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones, hasta cuando una voz femenina la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Veo que Inuyasha y Akari ya se conocieron…

La anciana dirigió su mirada hacía la recién llegada.

-Si, y fue peor de lo que imagine. Creo que ya olvidaba esa parte de él…

-Y que lo diga…-dijo Sango con cansancio. Sentándose al lado de la miko y ayudándole a arreglar las canastas. Solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando entro Miroku a la cabaña.

-Ya se conocieron…o ¿cierto?- pregunto este

Ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza, el hombre soltó un suspiro y procedió a sentarse en un rincón de la cabaña.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Vamos con Akari-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la orilla de un rió algo alejado de la aldea, se encuentra una jovencita, mascullando frases como, "idiota quien…", "estupido bufón"; decía entre otras cosas. Se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Pero quien se creía ese pelmazo.

-¡GRRRRRR¡Es más engreído que Mamoru!- gruño – ¡Feh!

Y sin más dejo caer al suelo, quedo sentada a lo indio en el pasto. Se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos, inhalando y exhalando ruidosamente, y contando mentalmente hasta diez.

Ya estaba algo más tranquila, pero el sujeto ese no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Después de un rato de pensar las maneras más dolorosas de torturar al odioso bufón, recordó que no estaba en una buena situación, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía en que situación estaba. Lo que si tenía claro es que estaba a muchos años luz de su casa, y que no tenía la menor idea de cómo regresar.

Por primera vez desde que llego se puso a pensar seriamente en lo que estaba viviendo ella y en lo que estaría viviendo su madre. Y por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo. Miedo. Miedo de no poder regresar a su hogar, de no volver a su madre, a su abuela, a su tío y a…Sintió un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte presión en el pecho. Eso significaba una cosa, pero… ha ha. ¡No!

_**-¡Contrólate Akari, debes ser fuerte…! **_

****

****

****

****

Ella no iba a llorar, no iba a caer en sentimentalismos idiota, no se comportaría como las tontas sensibles de las que tanto se burlaba, no debía mostrar debilidad ante esto, no permitiría que esa presión le ganara, su orgullo jamás se lo perdonaría. Así que haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol retuvo una vez más todas sus emociones, y se las guardaría…otra vez.

Se quedo unos minutos mirando la nada.

De pronto una idea le cruzo por la mente, y sin más se paro rápidamente. Corrió a toda velocidad, teniendo como destino el pozo.

-"**_Pero que burra fui, es lógico, si llegue por el condenado pozo y me vuelvo por el mismo"-_**pensó con un rictus dibujándose en su rostro.

Al llegar cerca del pozo, paro. Se quedo hay parada observando, el portal. El cielo estaba rojo, muy pronto anochecería y no tenía ninguna intención de permanecer en el bosque después del ocaso. Y lentamente se comenzó a acercar. Cuando ya se encontró a un costado del pozo, se lanzo por él, sin ningún miramiento…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Mientras en el presente-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la sala del templo Higurashi se ven tres personas. Una mujer de edad mayor sentada en uno de los sillones llorando, otra hablando por teléfono o más bien gritando por el auricular totalmente histérica y por último el hombre se paseaba de un lado a otro, con gran nerviosismo.

-¡COMO QUE NO PUEDE HACER NADA POR AHORA!

_Es que no se puede hacer nada por el momento, debemos esperar a lo menos 48hrs mínimo, para dar orden de búsqueda..._

-¡MALDITA SEA, EN 48 HRS PUEDE SACAR DEL PAÍS A UNA PERSONA!

_Si señora, pero no puedo ayudarla, por el momento…porque_

-¡PERO QUE CLASE DE POLICIAS SON USTEDES, CON UN DEMONIO!

El hombre trago sonoramente…_ Este… bueno, solo resta esperar a…a que se cumpla el tiempo y cálmese un poco señora que..._

La mujer lo volvió a interrumpir y con frialdad continúo diciendo:

-¡Mire!- dijo la mujer serenándose aparentemente - Mi hija de 15 años, esta perdida en quien sabe donde, sola. Hace casi dos días que desapareció- siseo la mujer- Y usted me dice ¡QUE ME CALME!_ – _termino gritando fuera de si.

(Glup) , _este yo…yo…no…esto_…

-Usted va a conseguir que unas malditas unidades en ESTE minuto, se dirijan a la dirección que le di hace un rato; y comenzaran a buscar a mi hija esta "claro"- termino resuelta y en un tono autoritario que no admitía replicas

_Cla…claro que en veinte minutos estamos por allá _-dijo el policía totalmente atemorizado.

Kagome corto con brusquedad, respiro onda y ruidosamente y se dejo caer en el sillón junto a su madre. Agotada y con grandes bolsas bajo los ojos por lo estresante de la situación. De lejos la observaba Souta con los ojos como platos, el espectáculo recién presenciado lo dejo perplejo. Ya había olvidado esa parte del carácter de su regularmente "dulce" hermana.

El chico trago ruidosamente y comento:

- No recordaba que tuvieras ese carácter…je je je- río asustado

La mujer fijo una fría mirada en el chico, este se la observo con algo de temor. Al ver esta reacción de parte de él ella sonrió con amargura.

-Cuando eres madre y pasan estas cosas… sacas fuerzas de la nada…-termino en un murmullo cansada

Mientras que los dos hermanos hablaban la madre se mantenía al margen, mirando el vació, buscando la respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no había…

Los tres guardaron silencio hasta que Souta pregunto:

-Kagome estas segura que llamaste a todos los amigos de Akari

La mujer le dedico una mirada asesina y con tono molesto replico:

-Por supuesto que los llame a todos, por quien me tomas…¡he! . Llame a Saori, Kasumi, Yuri, Mikami, Riu…

-Y por casualidad llamaste a Mamoru- pregunto el chico con duda

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, y se dio con la mano en la frente.

**_-_**Lo había olvidado…-murmuro

Sin decir más corrió al teléfono y marco rápidamente el número del Sensei…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Mientras con Mamoru-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se puede ver a un hombre, en un balcón mirando el horizonte totalmente ido en sus pensamientos, traía el ceño fruncido era como si le molestara algo…

-**_Como me puede estar ocurriendo esto a mi, porque…porque de todas tenía que ser ella…_**

****

****

****

****

El Sensei cerró los ojos con cansancio, era totalmente ridícula la situación, o más bien irónica.

"¡**_Todo se paga en esta vida!"_**

****

****

****

****

Esa frase le retumbo en la cabeza, después de todo la predicción hecha por alguna vez por Yamiko. Los recuerdos se hicieron presentes.

---------------------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------

Era un día nublado y se podía predecir fácilmente una tormenta. En un parque se puede ver a una pareja totalmente ajena a este fenómeno, ya que se encontraban en vueltos en una discusión.

Se puede apreciar a una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules totalmente fuera de sí, gritando como una loca. El hombre frente a ella se veía indiferente, es como si estuviera a acostumbrado a reacciones así.

En la mujer se puede ver una mirada de profundo dolor, mezclado con ira y resentimiento, en el se puede una mirada de total desinterés, casi de aburrimiento.

-¡PORQUE RAYOS ME TENÍAS QUE ENGAÑAR!

El hombre la miro con frialdad y con expresión neutra dijo:

-Yo jamás te he engañado, de hecho te dije desde un principio que no sentía nada por ti.

La cara de Yamiko se formo una mueca de resentimiento se formo en su cara. Y más calmada continuo:

-Sí, y lo tuve muy claro, pero igual me ilusionaste de la forma más cruel. Tú sabes todo lo que ciento por ti y…- las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la mujer, Mamoru la interrumpió.

-Y nada yo fui muy claro contigo desde el inicio; tú te ilusionaste sola, y yo te advertí que no te correspondía, ni tenía la intención de hacerlo.- Termino este con simpleza y sin remordimiento.

Yamiko tenía su mirada en el suelo, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas, el dolor la embargaba, y este acompañado de gran ira. Ira contra ese hombre y contra ella misma por haber sido tan ingenua e idiota. Por haber pensado que ella y su sincero sentimiento le podría ablandar el duro corazón que el hombre ostentaba, siendo que él mismo le advirtió que toda la relación era pasajera, pero no; se había equivocado.

Mamoru ya cansado de la patética situación, se volteo con toda la intención de volver a su casa, le hastiaban esas escenas tan cursis y sin sentido.

No llevaba un par de pasos de distancia cuando escucha la voz de Yamiko que le decía con resentimiento:

- ¡Todo se paga en esta vida, Mamoru, y por Kami que tú vas a pagar todo el daño que haz hecho a tantas sufriendo por un amor…- le dijo la mujer con odio

El hombre no se dio la molestia de girarse, y con voz totalmente indiferente le dice:

-Me temo que eso no ocurrirá, ya que para empezar yo he sido honesto con todas nunca les he dado ilusiones a ninguna y por otro lado yo no me voy enamorar digamos que no tengo el sentido del compromiso muy arraigado, y no me interesa tenerlo- dijo el hombre con frialdad y siguió su camino como si nada. Dejando a tras sueños rotos y otro corazón destrozado.

--------------------------------------------Fin del Flash back------------------------------

El hombre se incorporo ya que estaba recostado en la baranda del balcón, en ese tiempo nunca se iba imaginar que su manera de pensar iba a cambiar tan radicalmente, esto no lo hacía sentir bien, de alguna forma el quería volver hacer el mismo de antes, pero algo había cambiado en su interior.

-¡Rayos, que me esta pasando…!- dijo con fastidio

A Mamoru le molestaba la situación, por una parte por que se tubo que tragar su GRAN orgullo y por otro lado y quizás lo más incomodo era que de la mujer que le inspiraba ese sentimiento, por que tenía que ser precisamente ella habiendo tantas, tenía que ser la única que no le correspondería…

El sonido del teléfono le saco de sus reflexiones…

¡RINNNGG!

¡RINNNNNNGGG!

¡RRRIIIIINNNNGGG!

-Condenado aparato- murmuro el sensei de camino.

Tomo el auricular y con tono cansino contesto:

-Bueno…

-_Mamoru, soy Kagome…_

El Sensei se sorprendió notoriamente por la llamada, pero guardo la compostura y mantuvo su tono de voz habitual…

-Kagome, que sorpresa dime que se te ofrece…- dijo este con amabilidad

-_Este, yo le quería preguntar si ha visto a Akari en las últimas veinticuatro horas..._

Mamoru se incomodo por la pregunta, y más que eso se puso nervioso **_"Porque diablos me pregunta eso"_** y una fuerte preocupación lo invadió era la voz de Kagome lo que le transmitía esa inquietud, algo pasaba y de seguro no le iba a gustar nada lo que le iba a decir.

-No¿porque…¿Que pasa?; ¿porque me preguntas eso? – dijo el hombre contrariado

- Lo que pasa es que…

El hombre le corto de un momento a otro diciendo:

-Mejor me voy para el templo y me explicas todo con más calma…

-_Claro, eso me parece más sensato, vente…_

-Ya nos vemos al rato…adiós- dijo este con apuro

La mujer no respondió y corto. Mamoru salio rápidamente de su casa con destino al templo Higurashi.

Por su mente pasaban todas las posibilidades, que rayos estaba pasando; ¿Por qué rayos Kagome le preguntaba por Akari¿le habría pasado algo? El solo hecho de pensar en todas las posibilidades que había para la situación le hacía trizas los nervios.

No se dio cuenta y estaba en la escalinata del templo, la subió rápidamente haciendo uso de sus habilidades que tenía como entrenador.

Al llegar arriba se encontró con Aiko Higurashi, y lo que vio no le alentó nada, la mujer que se encontraba al frente de el, no era la que el dejo hace solo dos días a tras. Él nunca la había visto tan pálida y demacrada. Su rostro siempre sonriente estaba blanco como un papel, sus ojos no tenían su brillo característico. De un momento a otro los años se le vinieron encima.

La mujer lo hizo pasar, haciendo un amago de sonrisa. El ambiente dentro de la casa estaba terriblemente tenso, tanto que se podía cortar con unas tijeras.

Ambos adultos se dirigieron a la sala, hay se encontraba los hijos de Aiko. Souta caminaba de un lado a otro con gran nerviosismo y bueno Kagome estaba sentada en un sillón, con semblante cansado y fumando incontrolablemente. Ninguno noto la presencia de los recién llegados.

De pronto Aiko le murmuro al oído:

-Ella, volvió a ese horrible hábito, es solo la preocupación…-dijo la madre de Kagome Como queriendo excusar a la mujer

El Sensei pensó que la situación era peor de lo que creía, como para que Kagome cayera de nuevo en el vicio del cigarrillo.

Mamoru asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que comprendía la situación, y se acerco hacía donde se encontraba la mujer. Al llegar al lado puso su mano en el hombro de esta en señal de apoyo. Kagome volteo el rostro hacia el recién llegado fijando su mirada en el hombre.

La mujer lo observo con una mirada llena de dolor. Y sin más se paro y lo abrazo. Dejando fluir todas las preocupaciones de los últimos días, descargando el corazón apretado, sacando los dolores. Mamoru se sorprendió de la reacción de la mujer, pero no la aparto, el ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando; así que le presto su hombro para que ella volcara todas las lagrimas retenidas por tanto tiempo.

Kagome lloraba desconsolada, esto ya era lo último que podía soportar; su hija era lo único que le quedaba y ahora no estaba. A ella le dolía profundamente la ausencia y no era por miedo a que le pasara algo a la muchacha ya que tenía muy claro que la chica tenía la suficiente fuerza para partir en dos a cualquiera que le intentara dañar; si no su dolor era porque tenía el firme presentimiento de que la joven se había ido por sus medios y eso significaba que se le haría muy difícil encontrarla…

Le costo algunos minutos calmarse del todo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lloraba ella se lo había impuesto, ya que en su adolescencia lloró más de lo que debía se impuso no hacerlo en su adultes. Ya cuando pudo controlar sus activados lagrimales se dio cuenta de que el paño de lágrimas era el Sensei de "pequeña" su Akari. El hombre la miraba de una forma comprensiva pero en sus ojos se veía una gran intranquilidad.

Kagome se avergonzó de su actitud, que iba a pensar el maestro Mamoru, pero valla que necesitaba desahogarse.

-Lo siento…mira como lo deje hecho un desastre- dijo apenada

-No se preocupe no es nada que no tenga arreglo- respondía con un rictus y extraña amabilidad- Dígame que ocurre, aunque ya tengo una idea…necesito detalles- continuo este ya de forma seria

Kagome lo observo con curiosidad y asintió. Le empezó a relatar todo los acontecimientos y de las sospechas que tenía. Mientras el rostro del hombre iba pasando por distintas tonalidades de azul, blanco y rojo.

-Haber déjame ver si entendí…-dijo el hombre frotándose las sienes con cansancio – Me dices que Akari se fue por su cuenta…- El enojo estaba saliendo **_"pero que demonios se cree esa mocosa para preocuparnos de ese modo"._**

****

****

****

****

Mamoru se tuvo que morder la lengua para no empezar a gritar maldiciones en contra de la muchacha, pero mentalmente se propuso desintégrale todo los músculos del cuerpo de tanto ejercicio que le haría hacer, cuando la chiquilla volviera…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-volvamos al Sengoku-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era casi media noche, el ambiente estaba en silencio, y una suave brisa movía las ramas de los árboles. Era una hermosa noche de verano…

En la rama más alta del árbol sagrado se puede ver una silueta de un hombre recostado en el tronco, perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos, este tenía el ceño fruncido ara como si algo le incomodara notablemente. Su mente buscaba explicaciones.

-**_"Porque rayos el aroma de la mocosa se me hace familiar es como…como el…mío…"_**

****

Estaba intrigado, como podía ocurrir algo así, era prácticamente imposible, por que; por lo que él sabía no el único familiar sanguíneo que le quedaba era el pelmazo de Sesshomaru…

-**_"Será que la chiquilla insolente tiene algún parentesco con Sesshomaru...,pero como no era que odiaba a los humanos, es que el idiota se mezclo con una humana…por que leguas se nota que la niñata es una Hanyou, además eso explicaría él porque me cae de patada la mocosa altanera esa…y si no es eso quien demonios era"_**

****

****

****

****

El mitad bestia se estaba consumiendo los sesos intentando buscar una explicación razonable, para lo ocurría, pero todas las que pasaban por su cabeza le sonaban descabelladas, es decir, el estirado de su MEDIO hermano involucrado con una humana, le hacía reír y al mismo tiempo le provocaba nauseas.

-**"Pobre mujer…**"

De un momento a otro, una sonrisa divertida y algo burlona se dibujo en su rostro, si que tenía imaginación.

-Debe haber una explicación razonable para esto…-musito manteniendo la misma sonrisa

Y volvió a quedar en silencio, dejando su mente en blanco y relajándose,permitiendo al viento jugar con sus cabellos, mientras la frescura de la brisa lo envolvía.

Se mantuvo en esa posición varios minutos, hasta que una voz femenina le volvió al mundo real, sacándolo de su tranquilidad…

-¡Inuyasha!

El hanyou abrió los ojos con pesadez y dirigió su mirada ambarina hacía donde se encontraba la mujer.

-Qué ocurre Sango, no deberías estar controlando al embustero de tu marido…- dijo con fastidio volviendo a su posición anterior

La mujer rodó los ojos se esperaba un cometario de esa índole, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso de este, y continuo hablando:

-Inuyasha ya es media noche y Akari no ha vuelto desde su discusión de esta tarde…

-Y que rayos quieres que haga- le cortó con brusquedad- que valla y la traiga de la mano- continúo con sorna mirándola despectivamente

La mujer asintió de forma afirmativa y con cara de "ese era el plan".

-¡Pero que te crees mujer, yo no soy la niñera de nadie!- le grito este con enojo bajando del árbol sagrado.

-La muchacha esta en el bosque sola, le pudo haber pasado algo- continuo esta con tranquilidad

-¡Pero que no oyes¡¡No me interesa y no pienso ir a buscar a la chiquilla esa!- le espeto con fastidio característico.

Sango, se comenzó a enojar por la actitud del Hanyou.

-¡Mira Inuyasha¡¡Tú vas a ir a buscar la niña y las vas a traer sana y salva!- le grito la exterminadora

-¡Feh, así, y por que debería hacer lo que dices- reto el hombre

- Porque fue tú culpa que se fuera- dijo esta simplemente y se alejo con dirección a la aldea

Inuyasha maldijo su suerte y salio en busca de la "mocosa gritona"…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-En el pozo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡AUCH! – se quejo la chica con el ceño fruncido. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada.

De un salto salio del pozo y se encontró…

-¡VERDE!- grito con desesperación, su respiración se entrecorto y vio hacía todos los lados con desesperación, y su vista se volvió a fijar en el pozo. Y de otro salto volvió a entrar en el, pero igual que la ocasión anterior no paso nada.

Akari estaba desesperada, y repitió las maniobras muchas veces sin conseguir resultado alguno, bueno excepto pasar a golpear el costado herido en una de las caídas, pero que más da y siguió.

-¡Que rayos esta pasando! – grito con angustia y frustración en el fondo del portal, después de un rato.

Ahora si que estaba desesperada, ya estaba claro que…

_**-"Estoy atrapada en esta época"**_

****

****

****

****

Y en un acto reflejo, mezclado con enojo y frustración comenzó a golpear el fondo del pozo con sus manos, como buscando la manera de abrir el piso y volver a su época, pero por más que golpeaba nada pasaba.

La joven estaba histérica, ya que no había ningún resultado en su intento de volver. De un momento a otro el costado le comenzó a doler horrores nuevamente :**_"El golpe", _**fue lo que pasó por la cabeza de la joven, la anciana miko le advirtió que debía tener cuidado con la herida. Y poco a poco las energías la empezaron a abandonar.

-Rayos…- alcanzo a musito Akari antes de caer al suelo inconsciente...

Continuara….

_¡Ufff, Por fin termine; este capi me que do algo pesado, pero no se preocupen que el próximo ya estaría empezando lo bueno, así que sigan leyendo Sanando Heridas!_

_Lamento la tardanza pero como ya le dije la inspiración no llegaba… jejejeje_

_Quiero dar los agradecimientos a todas/os que dejaron review muchas ¡GRACIAS!!_

_Su apoyo ha sido lo que me mueve a seguir escribiendo, muchísimas gracias a todo, se los dice de todo corazón esta novata…._

_Ahora contestó review:_

_**Alexandra Shinomori :** Gracias por subir el capi anterior, sin tú ayuda todavía estaría payasiando con el segundo capitulo, muchisisisimas gracias por la ayuda! ._

_**Neko-miko-kagome:** Holas! Bueno en este capi no pude responder tu pregunta, porque cambiaría el orden de ciertos acontecimientos, pero prometo responder tú pregunta lo antes posible! _

_¡GRACIAS POR TÚ REVIEW!_

_**Litzi Luna: **Gracias, tú review me ayudo a seguir, y que bueno que te gusto la historia! Me siento muy motivada en estos momentos jejeje, así que el capitulo cuatro llegará pronto… ¡Gracias por leer sanando Heridas! _

_**Hotarubi-Chan:** Jajaja lo tendre más encuenta e intentare no restrasarme tanto en las actualizaciones, no quiero ser culpable de ninguna muerte jejeje , y valla chocalas amiga y yo que pense que era la única con esos arranques me alegra saber que no soy la yo no más jajajaja! Que genial que te guste la historia GRACIAS!_

_**Rossetteluna:** jajaja ya espero que no sea demasiado tarde, no quiero que nadie enloquezca por mi retraso jajaja. Me alegra montones que te alla gustado la historia y espero que sigas leyendo GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

_**Serena2000: **¿De veras te gusta el estilo, no sabes como me ayuda ese comentaria de veras gracias, y bueno la verda al prncipio me depremi un poco, pero duro muy poquito porque me di cuanta que tengo mucho apoyo!. Y bueno Akari, valla que tiene carácter la muchachita, yo sinceramente no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Kagome jejejeje o de Inuyasha Gracia por leer la historia!_

_**Shadowlights: **Que bueno que se aclararon tus dudas, debo disculpar lo que pasó con el capi dos lo tuve que subir dos veces y perdí tres review al desaser el problema, entre eso estaba tu review si que me dolío perder esos tres mensajes! Espero que disculpes el error y GRACIAS POR LEER SANANDO HERIDAS!_

_**Sango-Chan7: **Cierto esa muchachita tiene un genio espantoso y te apoyo completamente de tal palo tal astilla jejeje, esos dos tienen muchas cosas en común, al menos más de las que quisieran. Jajajaja GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_


	4. Sustos de muerte y extrañas visiones

_**Comentarios: **JAJAJA aquí viene otro capi del fic, espero que les guste, jejeje. Quiero agradecer a todas/os los que han dejado review y los que han leído la historia , Bueno no me a largo más…Y dejen review ¡GRACIAS!_

_-Nif : es cuando se olfatea…jejeje si se muy poco creativo pero…_

Capitulo 4

"Sustos de muerte y extrañas visiones"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Extracto del capitulo anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La joven estaba histérica, ya que no había ningún resultado en su intento de volver. De un momento a otro el costado le comenzó a doler horrores nuevamente: "**_El golpe"_**:fue lo que pasó por la cabeza de la joven, la anciana miko le advirtió que debía tener cuidado con la herida. Y poco a poco las energías la empezaron a abandonar.

-Rayos…- alcanzo a musito Akari antes de caer al suelo inconsciente...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha avanzaba velozmente a través el bosque, ya llevaba un par de hora buscando a la chiquilla por el sector, y aun no encontraba ningún rastro de ella. Se sentí turbado, molesto y lleno dudas.

Esto le ocurría una vez al mes cuando su parte Yukai le abandonaba convirtiéndose en un humano sin gracia, ni chiste. Siempre era igual unos días antes comenzaba el suplicio de su transformación, y como muestra de esto sus sentidos comenzaban a fallar y una inseguridad lo atacaba.

- Maldita condición humana…-musito con molestia, mientras se dirigía a un claro, que acababa de divisar entre la espesura, del bosque.

Al llegar se sentó en el suelo con el ceño fruncido, se veía fastidiado y tenso. Por un lado estaba tenso por su transformación, y por otro estaba fastidiado por el hecho de no poder encontrar la mocosa insolente, pero no es que estuviera... preocupado, ni nada de eso. Lo que ocurría era que si no la encontraba la loca mujer del houshi, le dejaría sordo con tantos gritos y la verdad no tenía ni animo, ni ganas de escuchar ridículos sermones de nadie.

Así que respiro hondo con la esperanza de que al hacer esto toda esa horrible mezcla de sentimientos le dejaran en paz, cosa que no consiguió, pero en recompensa capto cierto aroma…

**_-"Ya te encontré…"-_** pensó el hanyou con un rictus de suficiencia.

El mitad bestia se incorporo al instante olfateando el ambiente y se hecho a correr a toda velocidad siguiendo el rastro de la chica. Pero conforme el rastro se iba intensificando cada vez más se acercaba a…

-**_"¡El pozo...!"- _**y aumento más la velocidad, claro si esto era posible, su mente estaba trabajando a mil por horas, pero nada le calzaba. Y conforme más avanzaba sus interrogantes iban aumentando.

Cuando el portal mágico se hizo visible, Inuyasha diviso a lo lejos una silueta. Que estaba observando el interior del pozo mágico. A la distancia que estaba, no alcanzaba a ver el rostro de la persona. Así que poco a poco se comenzó a acercar hasta quedar a unos metros de ella.

Cual fue la sorpresa del hanyou al ver a Kikio mirando con gran concertación el interior del portal.

-Kikio…- murmuro

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Masao se encontraba cerca de un templo en ruinas en los líndeles de un pantano, dentro del territorios de Azumamaro, Tora Taiyukai, jefe del clan de los tigres.

Con solo saber que estaba ese territorio debía estar preparado para un ataque sorpresa, este Taiyukai contaba con un grupo de cinco guerreros muy poderosos llamado Shikei. Ya que era bien sabido que Azumamaro, era un demonio celoso de sus tierras y posesiones, y que cualquiera que osara entrar a ellas o tomara algo que le perteneciera, debía considerarse muerto.

La pantera observaba todo con gran recelo, y comenzó a subir con gran velocidad las largas escaleras. Tenía que hacer todo con cautela y rapidez. Ya que si lo llegaban a sorprender estaría perdido.

Al entrar al santuario un fuerte olor a muerte y encierro le golpeo, Masao solo arrugo la nariz; dejando claro que el olor le era desagradable. También se pudo percatar de que era solo una habitación muy espaciosa, que no tenía más muebles que el altar que alguna vez fue usado con devoción, había también mancha de sangre en suelo cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo.

El yukai avanzaba con seguridad hacia el roído altar de madera sin importarle la gran oscuridad del lugar, ya que su vista felina era muy aguda, y esta se intensificaba en la oscuridad.

Cuando estuvo al lado de este, metió su mano dentro de su armadura y saco una bolsa de genero opaco, dentro de esta había un Nekkuresu que no tenía más adorno que una perla negra con una estrella blanca en el centro.

Este amuleto era un detector de presencias malignas, Masao comenzó a mover el collar por toda la base del ara, de un momento a otro la perla se torno de color rojo intenso y como si tuviera una especie de imán se apego a la madera.

El Yukai sonrió complacido, y de un puñetazo introdujo su mano dentro y empezó a hurgar con su mano hasta que…¡lotería¡

Del interior del asa extrajo un espejo con una gruesa capa de polvo y una piel de mandril que se veía algo raída. La pantera observo la piel y el espejo que tenía en las manos con gran satisfacción y un asombro muy bien disimulado.

-"**_Así que esto era lo que quería Tsubaki…"- _**una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro. Mientras salía del templo, antes internarse a gran velocidad dentro del bosque con una carga que definiría el comienzo…

Mientras a muchas millas de distancia una mujer con el cabello blanco observaba atentamente todo lo que hacia su sirviente, a través de las llamas, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-Las cosas están saliendo tal cual como lo planeamos mi pequeño…-dijo mientras acariciaba a una serpiente – Muy pronto conseguiremos la venganza…-y soltó una carcajada…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una mujer iba caminaba por un sendero que atravesaba el "Bosque de Inuyasha". Ya era una costumbre para la sacerdotisa volver cada cierto tiempo al lugar. Pero no iba movida por nostalgia, ni por cariño, ya que la miko no guardaba ningún buen sentimiento para nadie, lo que hacía volver era el despecho y el resentimiento que le carcomía la mente y las pocas almas.

Muchas veces una parte de ella se cuestionaba el hecho de volver, porque no establecerse en una aldea lejana y no volver a poner ni un solo pie en este lugar que le causaba solo amargura. Era una idea tentadora, pero no; debía concluir con su plan.

Ella se iba a vengar de él, le iba a ser pagar el haber la olvidado tan fácilmente, y haberla cambiado por la idiota de su reencarnación, por haber sido feliz. De hecho ya tenía ejecutaba la primera fase, esta fue sepáralos; ahora solo debía ir y observarlo como sufría.

Eso era lo que correspondía, el tenía que ser tan desdichado como lo era ella, ya que la vida del hanyou le pertenecía…

-Vida con vida se paga…Tu eres mió- murmuró

Tan ocupada estaba con esos "felices" pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que estaba cerca del pozo.

Cuando volvió al mundo real, vio donde se encontraba. Se reprendió a si misma por haber avanzado tan descuidadamente, ya que en la noche debía ser precavida. De pronto siente una presencia muy débil, era una pequeña concentración de energía que provenía del interior del pozo.

-No puede ser… ella no pudo haber vuelto…-hablo para si.

Estaba a algunos metro, los avanzo rápidamente y se dispuso a escrutar con la mirada el oscuro interior, al principio no pudo reconocer nada así que agudizo la vista y pudo divisar una silueta en el fondo.

Inuyasha quedo paralizado que hacía Kikio aquí, esto era totalmente inesperado.

-Kikio…-musito

De pronto un olor desvió su atención de la sacerdotisa. Comenzó a olfatear de la misma forma que lo hizo en el claro, y lo que le llego a su nariz le cayo como balde de agua fría…

_: Nif, nif:_ _**"Es el olor de la chiquilla, pero esta mezclado con…: **Nif nif_

-¡Sangre! – dijo alarmado el hanyou

Y olvidándose totalmente de la miko hay presente, salio disparado como una bala y de un ágil salto se sumergió dentro de las sombras del pozo.

Kikio a causa de esa exclamación recién en ese momento se percato de la presencia de Inuyasha y desvió la vista hacía él, pero este ni cuenta se dio de eso. Pero que rayos le estaba pasando, ya era la segunda vez que la descubrían desprevenida.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada al interior del pozo, pero la oscuridad impedía ver lo que ocurría dentro. La mujer estaba indignada por la falta de atención del mitad bestia y por el hecho de que sus peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad. Así que se marcho del lugar más tarde averiguaría que pasa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Mientras en el interior del pozo-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha al llegar al fondo se encontró la jovencita inconciente. El hombre se agacho al lado y pudo notar que la sangre salía del costado de la chica, el traje de sacerdotisa tenía una gran mancha. Puso su mano en la frente de Akari y se le callo el alma a los pies al notar que estaba fría. Acerco su oreja para escuchar su respiración, esta era muy débil

El hanyou salio fuera del pozo con la chica en los brazos, y corrió a toda velocidad hacía la aldea.

Estaba desesperado, sentía una presión en su pecho, que no le dejaba respirar bien, y lo peor no tenía la mínima idea de porque le dolía tanto ver en ese estado a la muchachita desconocida.

De pronto sintió que los latidos del corazón de la joven se estaban haciendo más lentos, el mitad bestia bajo la mirada al rostro de la joven, estaba muy pálida.

-**_"Oh no…ella no va a morir no mientras yo pueda evitarlo..."- _**se dijo a si mismo con determinación

Alzo la vista y aumento la velocidad, la chiquilla iba a vivir aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en este mundo. El hanyou diviso la aldea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-horas antes-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sango entro a la cabaña de Kaede con una sonrisa triunfal, después de todo había ganado una discusión con el testarudo de Inuyasha.

-Veo que pudiste convencer a Inuyasha de que fuera por Akari- dijo la miko mientras seleccionaba unas plantas.

La exterminadora se sentó al lado de Kaede, y comenzó a ayudarle en su tarea.

-Si, Kaede-sama al principio se resistió, pero siempre termina cediendo…- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Y dígame ha visto a Miroku?

- Me dijo que te avisara que lo mandaron a hacer un exorcismo a una aldea vecina, y dentro de dos días volvería.

La mujer borro automáticamente su sonrisa y asintió con tristeza. Ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio. Mientras Sango se miraba las manos, Kaede la observo fijamente, de un momento a otro corto el silencio.

- las cosas entre los dos no andan bien… ¿cierto?- dijo con suavidad

La exterminadora alzo la vista con los ojos cristalizados y dijo:

-Si… Kaede-sama las cosas no andan nada bien, desde usted sabe…ese día- dijo mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Sango aún te sientes culpable por lo que pasó.

La mujer asintió mientras otra lagrima rebelde se escapada de sus ojos. La miko la miro con cariño y continúo:

-Querida, tú no tienes la culpa, de lo que pasó con el bebe…

-Pero es que desde ese día el cambio, ya no es el mismo de siempre, y aunque no lo diga siento que me culpa por la perdida del bebe…-dijo mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-Yo no creo que Miroku piense eso, el no te culpa…

-No el cambio, quizás ustedes no lo notan, pero yo sí. El no es igual, y siento que el…el ya no me quiere- termino en un murmullo- Y sabe no lo culpo por ello, yo no soy una mujer completa. ¡No le puedo dar hijos…!. ¡No puedo cumplir su mayor sueño! – dijo Sango desesperada llorando a mares.

La miko la observo con gran tristeza ella a preciaba mucho a Sango, y le partía el alma verla así de triste. La anciana abrazo a la exterminadora de forma maternal, como una madre a una hija, en ese minuto Sango comenzó a llorar más fuerte, estaba sacando todo el dolor y la rabia que tenía guardado. La anciana la dejo llorar y le decía:

-Sango, tu no estas incompleta, eres una mujer integra llena de valores. No te aflijas aún eres muy joven ya veras que más adelante podrás tener un hermoso niño…- le dijo Kaede de forma consoladora. Mientras la mujer sollozaba en su hombro.

Después de un rato Sango se calmo, deshaciendo el abrazo. La miko noto un cambio radical en el rostro de la exterminadora. Ya no se veía esa amargura en su mirada, se veía algo más libre…

-Gracias Kaede-sama…- dijo esta con una sonrisa sincera

-No hay de que…Además para que estamos las viejas sino para aconsejar a los más jóvenes- contesto esta con una sonrisa

Ambas siguieron trabajando, y conversando temas triviales, con tranquilidad. Bueno así estuvieron hasta que alguien irrumpió en la cabaña sorpresivamente.

-¡Kaede baba!

-Inuyasha, pero que escándalo…- dijo la anciana algo molesta, pero quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver entrar al hanyou con Akari en los brazos.

Inmediatamente le señalo el futón para que la dejara en la recostara, mientras el lo hacía, la miko pregunto:

-Dime que a pasado…Inuyasha

-No lo sé…yo solo la encontré dentro del pozo inconsciente y con una herida en el costado –dijo el hombre con ¿preocupación?

Sango estaba extrañadísima, por la que tenía la expresión que tenía el hanyou conforme le relataba los hechos, cuantos años han pasado desde la última vez que la vio La respuesta llego al instante…

-**_"Desde que ella se fue…"_**

****

****

****

****

****

La anciana miko comenzó a examinar a la joven ya que tenía una idea de lo que le ocurría, así que rápidamente le dio a tomar una sustancia verde, la muchacha hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Mientras tanto la mujer y el mitad bestia la observaban expectantes, la primera con gran preocupación y el segundo exigiendo respuestas.

Estuvo unos momentos en silencio hasta que Inuyasha lo cortó haciendo gala de su característica mala leche:

-¡Pero que tanto haces anciana, dinos de una vez que tiene la mocosa! – le grito exasperado.

Kaede fijo su mirada en el hombre haciendo caso omiso del comentario y le dijo:

-Akari en este momento sufre del "tsumetai neko"- la miko al ver el signo de interrogación formado en sus caras continuo- Este mal afecta a yukai y humanos por igual, es más como una especie recaída.

-¿Recaída…? – pregunto Sango

-¿A que te refieres con eso de recaída? – pregunto el mitad bestia

-Bueno Inuyasha una recaída es cuando…- respondió con seriedad, pero burlándose de él.

-¡Si se lo que es una recaída, maldición! – Le grito – Yo me refería producto de que surgió esto.- dijo con tono despectivo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y les daba la espalda, soltando un ¡Feh!

Sango al ver que la miko estaba confiada, se relajo. Era obvio si la muchacha hubiera estado en riesgo vital, la anciana no hubiera perdido tiempo molestando a Inuyasha.

-Kaede-sama termine de explicarnos, por favor- intervino la exterminadora

-Como decía esta "recaída"- puso especial énfasis en la palabra, lo que le hizo merecedora de una mirada acecina, por parte del hanyou que la miko la ignoro, y siguió hablando como si nada- se produjo por el veneno que le inyecto el yukai gato, al dar tomar el antídoto el veneno que va en la sangre es eliminado en forma de sudor y al aplicarlo en la herida se en capsulan todas las toxinas que no sean eliminadas en forma de sudor. Bueno y lo que pasó a Akari fue elimino gran parte del veneno a través del sudor, pero aún quedaba el veneno dentro de la herida este solo sería desechado en forma de fiebre una semana después de aplicado el antídoto.

-Ya gracias por ilustrarme – dijo Inuyasha de forma burlona- pero aún no me dice ¡Que rayos le pasa a la chica! – le termino gritando fuera de sus casillas.

-Lo sabrías si me dejaras terminar…-replico con calma

-¡Feh!

-Entonces lo que ocurrió, fue que el veneno que estaba en la herida, al sufrir un golpe fuerte la capsula formada por el antídoto se rompe dejando libre todas las toxinas en el cuerpo, y eso es lo que estaba sufriendo ella ahora…

-Y lo que le acaba de dar es el antídoto no es así…-pregunto la exterminadora

-Si, Sango, pero debo preparar más porque debemos suministrárselo al menos por una semana, y ya no me queda más plantas, bueno al menos quedo algo de la vez anterior…- hablo la miko, más para si misma que para los demás, observando la vasija que contenía el remedio.

-Dime donde puedo encontrarlas y yo las traigo- dijo el hanyou decidido

La miko lo observo con una sonrisa, y negó con la cabeza:

-No, Inuyasha yo voy a ir por ellas, ya que estas plantas son muy celosas y solo las mujeres pueden tomarlas sin que se marchiten al instante, de hecho…- se comenzo a levantar- voy a ir en este momento una miko amiga las cultiva en la aldea vecina. Sango tu me podrías acompañar – termino de decir la mujer

-Claro, Kaede-sama, vamos sobre Kirara nos demoraremos menos…

-Esperen un momento si ustedes dos se van, quien demonios va a cuidar la chiquilla- pregunto con fastidio aunque intuyendo la respuesta.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y respondieron:

-Tú – como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

-¡QUÉ! – grito el hanyou con enojo, mientras las observaba como si fueran un par de dementes- ¡Ustedes se han vuelto locas!

Kaede lo observo con su tranquilidad característica, y con firmeza le dijo:

- Inuyasha tu vas a cuidar Akari mientras no estemos, le tendrás que dar la medicina que esta en ese cuenco- le hablo mientras señalaba una vasija que estaba al lado del futón de la chica- Tienes que darle a beber del antídoto cada vez que se acabe la arena de ese reloj que esta al lado del odre, cuando se lo des, das vuelta nuevamente el reloj y así repites la acción hasta que nosotras regresemos. Esta claro.- termino con un tono autoritario que no admitía replicas.

El hanyou le lanzo una mirada de profundo odio, mientras le daba la espalda y soltaba su muy característico ¡Feh!

Las mujeres se miraron con una sonrisa cómplices, que Inuyasha por estar de espaldas no noto y salieron de la cabaña raudamente.

Ya afuera se montaron sobre Kirara y salieron con dirección a la aldea.

-Kaede-sama usted cree que estuvo bien en dejar a Akari al cuidado de Inuyasha- pregunto la exterminadora algo insegura por la decisión de la anciana.

-Por supuesto que sí, hará un gran trabajo- respondió la miko con tranquilidad

Y así se alejaron de la aldea dejando a un mitad bestia muy enojado dentro de la cabaña.

Inuyasha echaba humo por las orejas, pero que se creía esa vieja bruja arpía, penso con furia contenida, levantando un puño.

-Yo no soy niñera de nadie, y menos de esta mocosa insolente- le grito al aire, para luego soltar un ¡Feh!

Luego se quedo en silencio y observo el reloj de arena con enojo. Aunque debía admitir que al saber que la chica ya no corría peligro le dio un alivio tremendo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, porque diablos se sintió tan mal cuando pensó que la muchacha se moriría.

-**_"Que rayos pasa, porque me produjo tanta preocupación, a tal punto que sentí que me…, es como si fuera parte de mí… ¡Pero que rayos estoy pensando! como va ser parte de mí si no es mi hija o algo que se le parezca…"_**

****

****

****

****

****

-Mejor me dejo de buscar respuestas, ya que se están volviendo cada vez más descabelladas – se dijo con una sonrisa divertida- ¡Bha! Mi hija jajaja, es totalmente imposible- se termino riendo de las "idioteces" que se le pasaban por la cabeza

Un quejido de la chica, le saco de sus pensamientos. Fijo su mirada ambarina en el rostro de la enferma, puso su mano en la frente de la muchacha y noto con preocupación que estaba ardiendo **_–¡Oh, diablos esta ardiendo!- _**. Así que rápidamente salio de la cabaña con una fuente, a buscar agua al rió.

Al volver se acomodo junto al futón, y con unos paños que encontró al lado de este comenzó a mojarlos, y a ponerlos en la frente de la enferma. Si alguien hubiera visto esta escena diría que el mundo estaba de cabeza y en cualquier momento va a aparecer, Naraku dirigiendo la revolución hippie "Paz y amor al mundo hermano". Pero no hay estaba el hanyou malgeniado haciéndola de enfermero.

Inuyasha observo el rostro de joven con mucha atención, este se contraía de vez en cuando a causa de la fiebre, de pronto su vista se concentro en las manos y pudo notar que estaba sucias y con grandes raspones sangrantes , era como si hubiera golpeado algo. Tomo las manos y las comenzó a limpiar con un paño húmedo, mientras hacia esto noto con extrañeza que las chicas tenía ¿garras, pero que extraño estaban arregladas de tal forma que parecían humanas y si nos las hubiera tocado, no se habría percatado, después de limpiar las heridas las vendo con gran cuidado, algo difícil para el, ya que era muy tosco, y **_:Vendas endemoniadas: _**o **_:Condenados trapos: _**eran algunos de los felices comentarios que hacía mientras cumplía su tarea.

Al terminar, reviso el reloj y vio que debía subministrarle el antídoto así que tomo un cuenco y se dispuso a subministrarle el remedio. Pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior Akari no quiso abrir la boca, y movió la cabeza en sentido contrario a la medicina. Inuyasha que tenía la cabeza de la joven levantada, la miro ofuscado y volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez ocurrió lo mismo, de hecho los siguientes veinte minutos obtuvo lo mismo… nada.

Al hanyou le estaba palpitando la vena de la cien de forma alarmante, estaba enojadísimo, pero haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol (que ya de por si es poco), se contuvo de gritarle mil maldiciones que tenía en mente a la chiquilla, ya que una cosa es que te preocupe y otra muy distinta era aprovecharse de su buena voluntad.

Ya después de unos minutos se canso, del odioso jueguito del te alcanzo, así que dejó el baso en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos para pensar en la mejor forma de abrirle la boca a la mocosa mañosa. Estuvo unos segundos pensando hasta que... ¡Bingo!

Tenía la solución, una sonrisa maligna se formo en sus labios.

:Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja: _risa malevola_

Así que tomo el cuenco con una de sus manos, con la otra le tamo la nariz a la joven.

La chica al no poder respirar por la nariz tuvo que abrir la boca y esa era la oportunidad para darle a tomar el horrible antídoto. Claro que en su brillantísimo plan no tenía contemplado el hecho que la muchacha tuviese la posibilidad de escupirlo, así que grande fue su sorpresa al recibir el impacto del líquido en plena rostro.

Inuyasha miro con rencor a la chica, ya que esta tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara como si hubiese tenido plena conciencia en lo que acababa de hacer. Este rodó los ojos fastidiado y dejándola nuevamente en el futón y fue a buscar algo con que secarse. Nunca en lo que le quedaba de vida volvería a cuidar de algún enfermo, y menos a una adolescente con problemas de carácter. Se decía mientras revolvía los cosas de la miko.

Después de registrar y desordenar gran parte de la cabaña en busca algunas mantas volvió a sentarse junto a Akari dispuesto a darle el antídoto y no fallar, así que volvió a poner en marcha la misma táctica anterior.

Tomo nuevamente el cuenco en una mano y con la otra le tamo la nariz, la chica abrió la boca y el hanyou vació el contenido del vaso, pero en el momento que iba devolverlo Inuyasha se adelanto y le tapo con la mano libre la boca obligándola a tomar todo el medicamento.

Ahora Inuyasha tenía una mirada triunfal y una sonrisa fanfarrona el rostro, y observaba a la muchachita con superioridad.

-¡Feh! Eso es para que aprendas niña, a mi nadie me gana- le dijo de forma altanera

Después una extensa charla sobre, de cómo nadie podía vencer su ingenio, volvió a tomar la temperatura con la mano, y vio que la fiebre estaba bajando. Así que por primera vez en la noche, se relajo y se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos por algunos minutos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo con los ojos cerrados, pero unos sollozos le sacaron de los brazos de Morfeo. Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sobre salto y la imagen que estaba antes sus ojos casi le da un infarto.

Akari se estaba moviendo con desesperación, y sollozaba desesperada. Las gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro, el hombre rápidamente puso su mano en la frente y noto con gran horror que estaba ardiendo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj de arena, para ver si estaba retrasado en la medicina, pero estaba bien en los tiempos.

-Esta delirando, demonios- se dijo mientras maldijo por lo bajo- como pudo pasar esto si hacía unos minutos estaba la fiebre controlada…

No sabía que hacer, la chiquilla estaba descontrolada moviéndose de un lado a otro y manoteando contra el aire, mientras lágrimas y sudor caían por su rostro, la fiebre le estaba produciendo pesadillas.

Inuyasha se estaba desesperado, así que a lo único que atino hacer fue a tomarla y abrazarla de forma protectora, intentando calmarla, susurrándole al oído frase como…

-Tranquila, tranquila pequeña…Todo va estar bien, es solo una pesadilla- Akari se resistió, en su rostro se reflejaba miedo - No tengas miedo nadie te hará daño mientras yo pueda evitarlo…

Conforme el hablaba la chica se iba calmando poco a poco, mientras el la arrullaba como a una niña pequeña dejándose tranquilizar por las palabras, esto duró un rato hasta que la joven se calmo por completo, y antes de caer profundamente dormida musito:

-Gracias…- esto lo dijo antes de adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños y quedarse sumida en ensueño tranquilo en los brazos de Inuyasha.

El hanyou no tenía la menor idea de lo que le ocurría, sentía feliz, era como si un vació hubiese sido llenado con el hecho de tener a la muchachita tranquila entre sus brazos es como si hubiese encontrado una parte faltante. Que le tranquilizaba en cierto modo su vida atribulada. Este con delicadeza dejo a Akari en el futón y la arropo con suavidad.

Luego se volvió a acomodar en su habitual postura, cruzándose de piernas y brazos, y se dedico a observar a la joven con gran concentración y se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

-**_"Que esta pasando, es que es imposible, que me sienta tan ligado a alguien que no llevo ni dos días de conocer¡¡¡yo no soy así!...No puedo creer esto, nadie ha podido llegar a mi en tan poco tiempo…hasta a Kagome no le fue tan fácil ganarse mi simpatía y esta simple chiquilla insolente en menos de tres días me ha hecho enfadar hasta perder los nervios, partirme los sesos pensando idioteces y casi matarme de angustia". _**

****

****

****

****

****

-¡Maldición¡¡Que rayos me ocurre!. ¡Luna endemoniada esto todo por tu culpa!-le hablo con enojo a la luna, mientras caminaba hacía la salida necesitaba algo de aire esta situación le tenía hecho un nudo de nervios.

No se atrevió a alejarse demasiado del lugar, no fuera ser que la fiebre se volviera a disparar, no ni hablar de pasar de nuevo por esa situación, así que se recostó en la muralla exterior de la cabaña. Tenía que relajarse, no debía pensar, por que mientras más buscaba las respuestas estas se alejaban más.

Se quedo afuera y dejo su mente en blanco, solo se quedo hay observando el alba, quieto y sin moverse. Respirando el aire helado de la mañana.

De pronto su mirada ambarina se desvió hacía el bosque, esto ocurrió justo cuando una de las serpientes casa almas de Kikio se internaba en el y por primera vez no salio como un loco a buscarla. Inuyasha ni siquiera se inmuto al ver que el reptil alado se perdía en la espesura del bosque. Solo observo de lejos y entro nuevamente a la cabaña.

Lo que él no sabía es que cierta sacerdotisa vengativa lo observaba todo lo que hacía. Kikio estaba furiosa, como se atrevía a ignorar su aviso…

-Así que volviste…- dijo para si- …Ahora si que me desharé de ti, sin ninguna compasión…- termino de hablar con una mirada de odio y sin más desapareció entre los árboles.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Vamos con Kaede y Sango-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ambas mujeres venía de vuelta de aldea vecina con un gran manojo de hierbas, que la otra miko amiga de la anciana muy amablemente les facilito. Ahora las dos venían conversando.

-Kaede-sama… como se las estará apañando Inuyasha –pregunto con una sonrisa

-Si te soy sincera Sango, yo creo que él debe estar bien, estoy más que segura que hizo un trabajo estupendo…

-Pero y que tal si ambos se pelearon, y el testarudo de Inuyasha se fue molesto…- continuo con inseguridad

-No te preocupes, el no hará tal cosa…Viste su expresión cuando entro a la cabaña con la chica en brazos- pregunto pensativamente

-Sí, ahora que lo pienso es la misma expresión que tenía cuando algo malo le ocurría a Kagome…

-Sí, exactamente, con lo que vi anoche estoy más que segura que esa chica tiene alguna relación con Inuyasha y quizás también tenga…-dijo pensativamente olvidando que no estaba sola.

- ¿Tenga que…? – pregunto Sango, observándola atentamente.

-Nada…son solo cosas de vieja…-dijo esta en forma de evasiva, que no dejo muy conforme a la exterminadora, pero se abstuvo de replicar.

Siguieron el resto del trayecto en silencio, las dos divagando en sus mentes.

Al llegar a la aldea y después de que Sango ayudara a bajar a la anciana de kirara. Ambas entraron a la cabaña, Kaede estaba algo intranquila ya que la exterminadora le traspaso algunas de sus dudas, entretanto Sango estaba más que segura de que ambos ya se había arrancado las cabezas.

Las dos se detuvieron en la entrada, y con algo de temor se adentraron en la casa. Cual fue la sorpresa de ambas al ver la escena. Inuyasha dormía placidamente, sentado cerca del futón mientras que la muchacha tenía agarrada la mano de este. Los dos dormían tranquilos.

Kaede y Sango se miraron con una sonrisa y salieron de la cabaña con rumbo a la casa de esta última a preparar más antídoto.

Lo que ellas no notaron es que Inuyasha ya estaba despierto, solo se estaba haciendo el dormido, que humillante hubiese sido que lo vieran sirviendo de oso de peluche a una chiquilla. Por eso se hizo el dormido no quería demostrar que a pesar de todo la mocosa no le caía del todo mal.

Lentamente comenzó a soltar su mano del agarre de la joven, ya que le estaba cortando la circulación. Después de varios intentos logro recuperar al fin su mano, esta ya no volvería hacer la misma de antes.

-**_"Pero que fuerza tiene, y tan debilucha que se ve…"_**

****

****

****

****

****

Y con este último pensamiento salio de la cabaña, con destino al bosque a dar un "LARGO" paseo y un buen baño ya que el olor a hierbas lo tenía por todo el cabello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Akari se recupero, y las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Ya que la rutina de nuestros protagonistas, tuvo un giro de 380º, ya se podía decir que las cosas estaban…mejor.

Un día cuando todos estaban reunidos en la cabaña de Kaede-sama, esta toco el tema de las ocupaciones.

-Akari –dijo la miko llamando la atención de la muchacha antes de que se armara otra pelea entre ella e Inuyasha – He estado pensando que mientras te encuentre en la aldea deberías mantener tu tiempo ocupado en algo productivo.

La muchacha la observo con atención temiendo que su mayor miedo se hiciese realidad.

-**_"¡Por favor que no me haga entrenar!" _**

****

****

****

****

****

Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku también centraron su atención en la anciana.

-Así que he llegado a la conclusión que deberías entrenar, para que tu tiempo no lo malgastes peleando con Inuyasha o vagando por hay. Una jovencita como tu debe tener ocupaciones de provecho.- se quedo en silencio unos momentos para ver las caras de lo hay presentes.

Akari estaba de muerte, Kaede ya pronosticaba una reacción negativa más que mal a su edad todos odiamos las obligaciones, por otro lado Sango se veía totalmente de acuerdo con la miko, Miroku observaba con una sonrisa la expresión frustrada de la joven e Inuyasha este miraba a Akari con diversión.

-Muchacha no pongas esa cara, si no va ser tan malo. Bueno como ya todos sabemos tus poderes espirituales aún no los controlas…

En ese momento viene instantáneamente el de cómo se dieron cuenta de los poderes de la de Akari. Eso había ocurrido un día después de levantarse la joven, y fue durante una pelea con Inuyasha…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era una silenciosa tarde en el Sengoku, o al menos lo fue hasta cuando una cantarina voz rompió la calma…

-¡BAKA! –le grito una Akari muy enojada a un Inuyasha que la miraba visiblemente enojado.

-¡Controla tu lengua mocosa del demonio!- le dijo este de igual forma

-¡Maldición! Akari mi nombre es A-K-A-R-I – le siguió gritando- ¡Que no esta difícil!

-¡Feh, Tú nombre me tiene sin cuidado M-O-C-O-S-A – dijo de forma despectiva el hanyou recalcando mucho la última palabra.

-¡Te desteto!...- le dijo la chica furiosa

-¡Ja, por fin algo en que estamos de acuerdo!- le respondió de igual forma

-Que lastima que no hay camiones en este lugar, me hubiese divertido mucho verte abajo de…-no pudo terminar la frase, porque el hanyou estaba incrustado en el suelo. Con un gran agujero a su alrededor. La chica observaba al hombre con los ojos como platos.

-¡Pero que demonios…!- dijo el mitad bestia con la cara pegada a la tierra.

En eso llegaron Miroku y Sango corriendo, el gran ruido los alerto y se asustaron que la pelea hubiese pasado a otro grado. Pero al llegar se encontraron a Inuyasha parándose del suelo y a Akari mirando sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-Inuyasha, pero que te paso…- pregunto Miroku alarmado

El hanyou exclamo con fastidio contenido:

-¡No se que demonios esta pasando, esta cosa se volvió a activar…!

-¿Como que se volvió a activar…? – pregunto nuevamente el monje

-Así como lo oyes monje idiota…esta cosa nuevamente esta funcionando y lo activo esta chiquilla…-termino de decir

-Pero no era que solo…-Sango se censuro-con una persona el rosario era efectivo…

-Quizás…-dijo el monje para si, y luego se dirigió a la joven- Dime Akari tu sabías algo de esto

La muchacha lo miro fijamente y asintió mientras agregaba:

-Yo si tengo poderes espirituales…pero no tengo idea de lo que le paso a Inuyasha- dijo rápidamente no fueran a quemarla por bruja- Yo solo me había limitado a la arquería, y lo que pasó recién es algo totalmente…extraño para mi

-Misterio resuelto el rosario se activo por sus poderes, y al decir a…-el monje fue cortado por un hanyou que se le lanzo encima para que no hablara más de la cuenta

-¡Que estas loco houshi!…¡Mas te vale que no digas nada, si sabes lo que te conviene!- le dijo el medio Yukai con mirada amenazante y un aura roja a su alrededor

-Claro Inuyasha…pero no te pongas así- dijo este con una sonrisita culpable TT – oye ahora que esta todo bien te podrías mover, porque te aviso que no eres nada ligero.

El hanyou se paro, mientras el monje recuperaba los colores de la cara. Las dos chicas los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Entonces partimos por hay, eso será lo primero…Miroku tu ¿podrías ayudar a Akari con eso?- pregunto la anciana

-Por supuesto Kaede-sama será todo un placer ayudar a la señorita Akari – respondió el monje con una sonrisa amable, la muchacha solo frunció el ceño y por lo bajo le dijo:

-Traidor – solo para que el monje escuchara, este solo le volvió a sonreír con cordialidad

-Sigamos… ¿dime sabes montar?- volvió a fijar la miko su vista en la chica. Akari negó con la cabeza- este… bien entonces…Sango… ¿tú podrías enseñarle a montar?

-Claro, Kaede-sama – respondió la mujer al instante con una sonrisa en la cara. Mientras la chiquilla, maldecía la hora en que a la anciana se le ocurrió semejante disparate.

-Yo me voy a encargar de enseñarte todo sobre plantas curativas y antídotos…

-**_"Genial esto era lo que me faltaba, voy a pasar horas aprendiendo las propiedades de las zanahorias" _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

-Ya solo estaría faltando…mmm…Inuyasha- le dijo Kaede, mientras el hanyou dirigía su ambarina mirada hacía la anciana

-¿Y ahora que quieres anciana? – dijo este cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de forma inquisitiva

-Tú¿podrías enseñar a Akari a utilizar sus habilidades?- pregunto

Akari se giro, y cerró los ojos con tranquilidad- **_"¡Bha! Acá no tengo de que preocuparme el tonto cabeza de perro no aceptara y yo me librare de una clase"_**

****

****

****

****

****

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de la chica al escuchar la respuesta:

-Por supuesto Kaede-baba, con mucho gusto voy a entrenar a la mocosa esta- dijo el hanyou con una sonrisa malvada y con cara de :voy a ser tu peor pesadilla: . Akari trago ruidosamente y miro con suplica a la miko. Pero esta negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no se habla más del asunto.

Y así quedo finalmente distribuido su valioso tiempo de ocio…

-**_"Y yo que creí que me había librado de Mamoru"-_**pensó con gran pesar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Vamos al futuro-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las cosas en el templo Higurashi no estaban también como en la época feudal, de hecho las cosas estaban horribles.

Durante una semana Kagome había adelgazado considerablemente, estaba ojerosa y fumaba de forma descontrolada, Aiko se sobrepuso, y se convirtió en el puntal de su hija. Sota se encontraba muy irritable, y por último Mamoru, este estaba con su típica cara de poker, él era el que mantenía la cabeza fría y se encargaba de hablar con la policía. El había tomado esa responsabilidad el día que Kagome comenzó a horcar un oficial por dar a entender que su hija estaba muerta, o más bien eso es lo que la mujer entendió.

Mamoru entro a la casa y se dirigió a la sala, para hablar con Kagome. Al llegar hay esta no se encontraba, estando Aiko sola.

-Dígame señora¿donde esta Kagome? – pregunto con amabilidad

-Ella acaba de salir, debe estar en el árbol sagrado…por favor Mamoru anímela un poco-dijo esta con tristeza mirándolo a los ojos.

El hombre solo asintió y salio del lugar con dirección al Goshinboku, y claro Aiko no se había equivocado hay debajo del gran árbol se encontraba Kagome sentada mirando la nada como sonámbula.

El sensei se acerco, y se sentó al lado de ella. Era solo para acompañarla y que no se sintiera tan sola.

-La extraño tanto sabes…es como si me hubiesen arrancado una parte de mi ser…-dijo esta con tono neutral, era como si el hecho de hablar le causara una gran esfuerzo físico. Mamoru la escuchaba con atención.

- Ella es lo único que me queda de él…- y no alcanzo a terminar ya que abruptamente se quedo en silencio y callo en una especie de transe, que duro solo unos segundos.

Despertó sobresaltada y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Y por primera vez en más de una semana sonrió con alegría y alivio. El hombre a su lado la observaba preocupado temiendo que tanta presión le estuviese afectando su salud mental.

De pronto la mujer aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se lanzo a los brazos del sensei y con voz cortada le dijo:

-Mamoru ya se donde estas…

El hombre la miro con sorpresa, no creyendo mucho en lo que decía…

-¿Qué, pero como…?- dijo confundido

-No hagas preguntas, ahora…-dijo con resolución- quiero que vallas a tu casa te des una buena ducha, comas y duermas bien. También empaca un pequeño equipaje solo cosas necesarias y trae tu katana. Mañana te quiero aquí a primera hora, sano como una lechuga.- termino esta mientras se levantada del suelo.

-¡Para que, explícate…? –dijo este confundido

-Porque mañana tu me acompañaras a buscar a mi hija. Ya llego la hora de enfrentar al pasado y tu iras conmigo- termino esta con simpleza mientras entraba al templo- Recuerda mañana a primera hora aquí.- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

El hombre quedo hay parado en estado de shock, no entendió porque rayos el cambio de actitud de Kagome. Pero si esta decía que sabía donde esta Akari, el seguiría al mismo infierno. Así que se dirigió a su casa a hacer todo lo que le dijo la mujer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¡KIIIIIAAAA, hay Dios por fin termine este capitulo se demoro, porque tuve que por fin decidir el argumento de la historia, todos los porqués y el gran enemigo… , pero bueno ya esta,_

_Ya en el próximo Kagome deberá enfrentar el pasado y a cierto hombre de orejitas…jejeje. Tambien estuve pensando en que Kikio y Akari tuviesen un encuentro.., pero eso yo creo que es más adelante o quizás el próximo no sé._

_Hay una loca idea que me da vueltas en la cabeza y me gustaría que ustedes me dieran su opinión, tengo el fuerte impulso de revivir a cierto padre ausente jejeje pobre inu-chan._

_Y eso bueno no me alargo más aquí van las respuestas de review…! _

_**Shadowlights:** jejeje cierto ese inuyashay, pero quizas no es tan descabellado el hecho de que Sesshomaru este con una humana …muajajaja, pero eso más adelante se sabra. Bueno ya el otro capi será el reencuentro hay veras las reaccion de todos al ver nuevamente a Kagome….hasta a mi me pone algo tensa OO. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO EL FIC! _

_**Sango-Chan7: **JAJAJA si ese es algo que a mi también me gustaría presenciar, pero me voy a conforma con escribirlo, espero no decepcionar a nadie con esto y respecto al futuro yerno…huhuhui! Pobre hombre, porque lo más seguro es q lo va querer destripar jejeej! Muchas GRACIAS POR LEER SANANDO HERIDAS! _

_**Kisuna higurashi:** Jejeje sip todos estan a algo más viejos…jajaja y las caracteristicas fisicas de Akari, se diran completas en el proximo capitulo, ya que hay ocurrirán ciertas cosas mmm…inesperadas! GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! _

_**Zahia vlc:** gracias! Por el cumplido de veras…y si este capitulo se demoro algo, ya que tuve que definir ciertas cosillas que son muy relevantes en la historia XD….Y que genial que te haya gustado! MUCHAS GRACIAS! _

_**Neko-miko-kagome:** Gracias, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya agradado el fic, jejeje. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y si lo voy a continuar hasta el final! Muchas GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA! _

Yap, agradezco a todo los lectores de SANANDO HERIDAS! Y me despido hasta el próximo capitulo!

Pd: DEJEN REVIEW!


	5. Doble personalidad en noches de luna

_**Notas: **Holas! Aquí estoy otra vez…jejeje, bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo .XD_

_- Ahora les quiero pedir mil disculpas el retraso con este capitulo, pero con esto de entrar al colegio me ha quitado mucho tiempo, así que de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones se demoraran un poco…. _

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Este capitulo comienza la noche previa a la llegada de Kagome al Sengoku, para que lo tomen encuentra en su lectura y no se enreden….!_

_Bueno no me alargo más y aquí va el capitulo cinco…._

Capitulo 5

"Doble personalidad en noches de luna"

Como un torbellino salio una jovencita de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, esta iba con una cara de esas que con solo una mirada te dice **_: Me hablas y te arranco la lengua:_**. La chica llevaba ese hermoso mal humor, cada vez que le tocaba entrenar con el "odioso cara de perro" como gentilmente lo bautizo al término de su primera clase.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akari se encontraba dentro de la casa de la sacerdotisa rodeada de tres adultos que intentaban por todos los medios de hacer que la chica se soltara, de la viga de la casa, ya que se había agarrado, en un último acto desesperado.

Sango, Miroku y Kaede le daban mil razones por las que debía ir, habían usado todos los tonos para que obedeciera, pero la muchacha no entendía razones. Ya ni siquiera la visible molestia de la anciana le producía respeto, solo se mantuvo hay asiendo oídos sordos a lo que le decían. Esta era la última carta de la joven y no se iba a dar por vencida.

Mientras en otro lado del bosque se encontraba nuestro "amigable" hanyou caminando como león enjaulado bajo el Goshinboku…

- Pero que le pasa a la mocosa fastidiosa…Grrrrrr- se dijo así mismo muy enojado, por la espera (todos sabemos que inuyasha-sama no es muy paciente). Después de un par de vueltas su reducida paciencia se termino de agotar

-…Chiquilla endemoniada más te vale que tengas un buena excusa- siseo molesto

Y salio rumbo a la aldea, a busca a su querida y puntual alumna….

Dentro del hogar de la miko, se encontraba esta, la exterminadora y el monje con una cara de frustración inimaginable y miraban derrotados a la muchacha que abrazaba al soporte de madera de la casa.

Habían estado mucho tiempo intentando que la chica se dirigiera a sus lecciones con Inuyasha, pero no pudieron moverla…¡que cabezota era!

Los tres estaban pensando una forma de lograr sacar a Akari de la choza. La chica por su parte tenía una sonrisa socarrona pintada en el rostro.

-**_"¡JA¡ Nadie me podrá mover ni en un millón de años de aquí…!"_**

O al menos eso creyó hasta que una voz saco de el mutismo a las personas dentro de la cabaña.

-¡Con que aquí estas mocosa infernal…!- fue lo único que dijo el hanyou, mientras entraba dentro de la casa, con mirada decidida.

La joven se le borro el rictus de un momento a otro, mientras tanto los otros tres humanos observaban expectantes, se preguntaban que tenia pensado hacer Inuyasha.

Este por su parte se cruzo de brazos al lado de la muchacha y le dijo imperativamente:

-Vamos chiquilla…

La chica lo miro con enojo y le respondió con desden:

-No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado

-Tu me vas a acompañar por las buenas o por las malas… ¡Tu eliges!- dijo Inuyasha con asombrosa tranquilidad, sin descruzarse de brazos

La chica frunció el ceño y con ira le grito-¡No te tengo miedo y de aquí no me muevo! Nadie me da órdenes…-termino despectivamente

El hanyou se encogió de hombros, y sin más paso un brazo por la cintura de la muchacha y de un tirón la soltó de la biga, y como si fuera una saco de patatas se la hecho al hombro, haciendo caso omiso de los insultos y manoteos de la niña.

Cualquiera que los hubiese visto dirían que era un padre controlando a su malcriada hija.

En cambio los adultos los observaban divertidos, la escena era muy linda y cómica a la vez. Inuyasha a pesar de todas las peleas era el único que podía hacer que la chica obedeciera, aunque utilizando métodos no muy ortodoxos, pero que demonios si el tipo no lo era…

Cuando los dos llegaron al árbol sagrado la joven aún le gritaba al hombre, este no se daba ni por aludido…

-¡SUELTAME ENANO MENTAL!- le grito Akari fuera de sí

Inuyasha fijo su mirada en ella y sonrió con maldad, la muchacha negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que vendría:

-Si eso es lo que quieres…- y la dejo caer al suelo como un costal, la chica aterrizo pesadamente en el suelo.

-¡Auch¡Si serás bestia cabeza de perro!- le grito mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la ropa. Cuando de pronto sus agudos sentidos captaron que algo rompía el aire con mucha velocidad…

De un veloz movimiento alcanzo a atrapar una espada, que se dirigía directamente hacía su cabeza. Inuyasha observaba atentamente cada movimiento. La muchacha por otro lado pudo parar con facilidad la espada, lo que no pudo hacer fue sostenerla ya que era muy pesada, así que otra vez cayo al suelo pesadamente.

-¡Pero estas demente, acaso quieres matarme!- vocifero la joven desde el piso con enojo.

El hanyou la miro tranquilo y le dijo:

-Veo que tienes mucha agilidad, pero no la usas bien al igual que tu fuerza no esta desarrollada a todo su potencial. – Hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió- Ahora ponte de pie e intenta atacarme.

La joven lo miro como si estuviese loco de remate, pero que trauma tiene este, primero la tira al suelo como un costal de papas, después casi le atraviesa la cara con una espada endemoniadamente pesada y al final le pide que lo ataque.

Al terminar de analizar la situación llego a la conclusión que con a la gente loca era peligrosa así que se abstuvo de contestarle y obedecer, ya vería después como escapar de las garras del desquiciado.

Se paro sin problemas, pero al intentar de levantar la espada la chica casi se fue de bruces…

-¡Pero de que rayos esta hecha esta cosa!- exclamo con asombro

- Perteneció a un yukai poderoso al que vencí hace unos años, esa arma tienes muchas cualidades y es realmente asombroso lo que se puede llegar a hacer con ella¡Feh! Pero claro nunca tan grandiosa como colmillo de acero...- dijo con una sonrisa altiva, mientras continuaba- Por ahora usaras esa katana, ya que como he notado eres una debilucha y con esa arma podrás desarrollar tu fuerza, además es la única que aguantaría un ataque de **Tetsusaiga **… ya después te conseguiré una espada definitiva…- esto ultimo lo dijo más para si que para la joven.

La chica le dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio cuando el hanyou la llamo debilucha –**_"¡Como se atreve a decir eso este idiota!",_** se tuvo que morder la lengua para no responderle unos cuantos calificativos que se le vinieron a la cabeza y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol paso del comentario anterior:

-Yo ya tengo una katana…- dijo apretando los dientes

Inuyasha enarco una ceja con escepticismo – No te deferirás a este trozo de lata inservible…- le dijo mientras le mostraba los trozos de su ex-espada, Akari lo miro con los ojos como platos, y alternativamente observo a Inuyasha y a su katana sin poder creer lo que ocurría. De pronto bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Mientras el hanyou la observaba con curiosidad, ya que de un momento a otro la chica cambio de actitud, cuando de pronto su desarrollado sentido de supervivencia le dijo que sacara a colmillo.

Ya estaba con su espada en la mano cuando la muchacha tomo la katana del suelo y se lanzo en un rápido ataque contra el "estupido-destruye-espadas".

Y Así comenzaron sus clases con Inuyasha…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Solo llevaba cuatro clase con la de hoy y ya las detestaba, es decir, hasta a Mamoru le costo algunas lecciones más para ganarse su "odio". Mira que destruir su katana de entrenamiento el muy salvaje, al recordar el incidente a Akari comenzó a palpitarle una vena en la sien y como acto reflejo alzo el puño.

Después del incidente había hecho hasta lo imposible por zafarse del entrenamiento, entre algunas tantas cosas que hizo fue: gritarle a la miko hasta quedar sin voz (mientras que la anciana ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, pasando de ella soberanamente); castigarla (en su opinión) con el látigo de la indiferencia, una huelga de hambre (que solo duro un par de horas, porque justo ese día Sango preparo unos dulces al vapor y la huelga se fue al infierno ),y hasta rogó piedad, pero ninguna suplica fue escuchada por la sacerdotisa.

Akari estaba fastidiada, pero lo que más le cabreaba era que hoy tuvo toda la esperanza de saltarse las molestas clases, andaba con humor hermoso en opinión de Miroku, pero como no estarlo si por primera vez de desde que comenzaron con la tortura, no tuvo que pasar por la vergüenza de ser arrastrada (literalmente) al bosque.

El mitad bestia era endemoniadamente puntual; en momentos como esos a Akari le hacía extrañar la útil impuntualidad de su madre (que como abran notados la chiquilla heredo).

Pero toda esa alegría se esfumo toda, en el momento en que la "vieja-roba-tiempo" la saco a empujones de la casa, alegando que no podía desperdiciar las lecciones y que debía ir a buscar a Inuyasha…

La joven perdió el hilo del sermón en la parte en que Kaede le dijo "buscar a Inuyasha", en ese minuto se le terminaron de crispar los nervios.

_**-"¡Pero que rayos cree esta bruja que soy, la criada ACASO!"**_

Por esa razón Akari echaba humo por las orejas, no podía por un maldito día deshacerse del "estupido perro".

-**_"¡Porque demonios la anciana loca tiene la manía de que el descerebrado ese pase tiempo conmigo!"- _**pensó con enojo

No tenía ninguna gana de tener esas "HORRIBLES" sesiones de entrenamiento, pero se obligo a obedecer. Porque ahora que lo pensaba con calma Inuyasha no era de dejar todo tirado y marcharse más aún cuando se trataba de torturarla a ella, la joven estaba más que convencido que era su hobby preferido.

-¿Que le abra pasado a Inuyasha?- se dijo así misma la joven, muy intrigada por la ausencia.

Con esa interrogante siguió su camino hacía el bosque del yukai, con semblante confundido y su rostro pintado de preocupación mal camuflada.

Avanzo con rapidez y agilidad, quería llegar pronto al árbol y poder insultar al hanyou, para calmar algo ese sentimiento y su conciencia…

Al encontrarse bajo el Goshinboku, la chica alzó la vista y se extraño al ver que Inuyasha no se había percatadote su presencia. Cosa extraña, ya que él siempre la percibía a penas ella ponía un pie en el lugar.

Él se encontraba recostado en el tronco del árbol con las piernas estiradas sobre la rama observando el horizonte con rostro indescifrable.

-**_"¡Desde cuando el cabeza de perro piensa…!"_**- se dijo así misma intranquila

Akari se quedo hay parada, sin saber si interrumpir la concentración del hanyou o dejarlo en paz, y marcharse en silencio.

La chica después de dudarlo un poco se quedo con la segunda opción ya que tenía plena seguridad, de que si se quedaba lo más seguro es que terminarían en una batalla campal, saltando a la yugular del otro.

Así que mejor se volteo, para tomar el camino hacía la aldea lo más silenciosamente posible, mientras el hombre estaba distraído. La muchacha no alcanzo a dar un paso todavía cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar…- dijo el hombre sin moverse de su posición.

La joven se sorprendió en sobremanera, y pensó que después de todo no estaba tan distraído. Se volteo y fijo su mirada nuevamente en el hombre encaramado sobre la rama.

Inuyasha en ese momento fijo sus ojos ambarinos en la chica y se sentó en la rama dejándole un espacio junto a él. No se necesitaban palabras para entender que el la estaba invitando a ubicarse a su lado

Akari lo miro fijamente sin poder creer que el mitad bestia hubiese tenido un gesto amable con ella, ya que cierto incidente no le fue contado, e inconscientemente una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la chiquilla y de un gran salto se acomodo en la rama del Goshinboku.

Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio mirando el horizonte, solo acompañándose el uno al otro. Los dos compartían una sensación de tranquilidad, se sentían a gusto aunque ninguno lo iba a admitir ni en un millón de años.

Akari estaba entretenida en sus cavilaciones, estas se concentraban en el yukai que estaba a su lado dirigiéndole miradas de soslayo y preguntándose internamente que le ocurría al mitad bestia, porque estaba tan callado, de hecho…

-**_"!Desde cuando no me grita !"_**.

Esto le daba vuelta en la cabeza y por más que intentaba no darle importancia, esa preocupación no la dejaba. Así que sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más las dudas que tanto le incordiaba le pregunto derechamente al hombre, eso si intentando ser lo más amable posible.

-Inuyasha…-susurro la chica, dudo, pero al ver que el mitad bestia fijaba su vista en ella, no le quedo más remedio que continuar- … ¿te encuentras bien…?

_-**"Valla no a sido tan difícil depuse de todo"**_**- **pensó la chica algo más tranquila, pero esto cambio al instante al ver que el hanyou la escrutaba con seriedad.

El hombre la observo con atención, frunciendo el ceño como buscando algo en el rostro de la chiquilla, guardo silencio por unos momentos escudriñando. Mientras Akari se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca, por la expresión que tomo el rostro del medio yukai.

-"**_¡Maldición, no debí preguntar nada!"- _**pensó con frustración, era la primera vez que el tipo era amable con ella y ya la había regado por metiche.

-**_"Porque no me quede callada…"_**- siguió recriminándose.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Inuyasha cambiaba su semblante radicalmente, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-**_"Me esta sonriendo…" _**Oo

La chica estaba confundida, que ocurría – **_"Seguro que este es lado B, del cabeza de perro"- _**se dijo. Mientras Inuyasha manteniendo la sonrisa le contesta extrañamente amable.

-Digamos que hoy no soy enteramente yo…-dijo con misterio

Ahora si que Akari estaba segura de que el tipo tenía un serio problema de doble personalidad. La chica solo lo podía observar en silencio, preguntándose que rayos le ocurría, porque la respuesta que le dio Inuyasha no le decía mucho, de hecho no le decía nada. Además la extraña amabilidad con la que la estaba tratando le estaba resultando aterradora.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales ninguno volvió a hablar, una por estar muy asombrada de la actitud adoptada por el mitad bestia y el otro porque estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones. Este mutismo no duro mucho más ya que fue roto por una pregunta:

-¿Quién fue el yukai?- pregunto Inuyasha, dejando sus actitud lejana, sin cambiar su posición y manteniendo su vista en el horizonte.

-¿Huh?- dijo Akari desconcertada, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba el tipo. – ¿De que hablas...?- le pregunto devuelta la chica sin entender nada.

El hanyou aparto por primera vez la vista del horizonte, fijando sus ojos en la jovencita, buscando alguna señal de burla o mentira en la cara. El rostro de la muchacha revelaba solo una profunda confusión.

-Me refiero que cual de tus padres era yukai- explico este intentando ser más claro en la pregunta, pensado que ese era el problema.

-¡Que, estas bromeando¿cierto?- le pregunto incrédula

-¡Tengo cara de estas bromeando!

-Mira, yo no tengo ningún parentesco con ninguno de esos bichos de los que tú me hablas. Yo soy una humana común y corriente- agrego con convicción

-¿Una humana común y corriente?- dijo sarcásticamente- Dime haz visto alguna vez a algún otro humano dar saltos como el que acabas de hacer.- dijo apuntando el suelo, ambos se encontraban a una considerable altura.

La muchacha mira hacía abajo y con resolución le dijo:- claro, que he visto a otro dar saltos de esta magnitud

-Ha si… ¿a quien?- reto inuyasha enarcando una ceja

- A ti por supuesto- le respondió con burla

Inuyasha la miro divertido – Por eso te digo que tu no eres humana…

-¡Pero que dices, si tu también tienes habilidades como las mías…- fue cortada la frase por el hombre

-Aja por eso lo decía. Tú tienes poderes muy aparecidos y a los que yo tengo, y yo… no soy enteramente humano…

A Akari eso le cayó como balde de agua fría- ¿Como que no eres humano..?- le pregunto temblorosa y algo asustada. (valla si era cosa de mirarle las orejas…)

El hanyou negó con la cabeza- Yo no te dije que no era humano…- dijo el hombre mientras daba un salto para bajar del árbol, cayendo con gracia y agilidad al suelo. La joven lo miraba, intentando comprender algo de lo que ocurría. Inuyasha le hizo una seña a la chica para que le siguiera y esta no se hizo del rogar, y velozmente se reunió con el en el suelo.

Cuando ambos estaban en tierra firme el hombre comenzó a caminar por un sendero oculto entre los árboles, con la muchacha a su lado esta extrañamente no había hecho ningún cometario. La chica se veía algo perturbada:

-¿Inuyasha…a donde vamos?

-Ya lo veras…cuando lleguemos te explicare algunos puntos de tu vida que deberías saber…-dijo con tranquilidad

La chica solo asintió, y camino al lado del hombre.

Anduvieron varios minutos hasta llegar a la entrada de un claro custodiado por grandes árboles a su alrededor, en el centro de este había un hermoso lago con dos grandes rocas juntas, este ostentaba de su belleza mezclando sus aguas con los reflejos del atardecer que se acercaba. El lugar estaba enfundado en un césped de un verde asombrosamente claro.

Akari quedo embobada mirando la hermosura del lugar, se adentro con cuidado y casi con temor de que esta imagen fuera solo un espejismo y desapareciera ante ella.

Mientras Inuyasha observaba la reacción de la joven con una gran sonrisa y una disimulada mirada de ternura.

La muchacha con sigilo observando todo a su alrededor sin querer perder ningún detalle de lo que le rodeaba. Se sentía como en un sueño, se podría decir que era casi mágico.

-Pero que bello…- asombrada, hablándose así misma, perdida en el paisaje.

-Me alegra que te agrade- le respondió el hanyou sobresaltando a la chica.

Akari dio un respingo y volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, con una mano puesta en el pecho, agitado por la sorpresa- No vuelvas hacer eso casi me das un infarto- dijo la chica controlando su respiración.

El hombre mantuvo el semblante serio, pero sus ojos delataban, ya que brillaban con diversión. El hizo una señal para que Akari se sentara en la otra roca. La muchacha asintió y se ubico en el lugar indicado.

-Ahora que llegamos, explícame eso de, "tú no eres humana" y el "no soy enteramente humano"- exigió la joven tomando una expresión seria cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira, niña desde el principio de los tiempo han existido dos clases de seres predominantes en este planeta…Una han sido los humanos y las otra los yukais. Desde siempre a existido una rivalidad entre ambas, una lucha que aún no termina, pero ha habido…digamos que… excepciones…

La muchacha frunció el ceño- A que te refieres exactamente con eso "excepciones"…

-Bueno las excepciones eran aquellos seres que pudieron dejar a un lado todas las diferencias y se unieron como uno solo…-guardo silencio unos momentos, y luego continuo- De hecho de esas uniones, surgimos nosotros los hanyou o híbridos como quieras ponerle…-esto último lo dijo con una mueca de molestia en la cara.

-Híbridos…pe…pero… como…no…que- balbuceo la chiquilla sorprendida y algo atemorizada

-Así como lo oyes, tu y yo pertenecemos e esa mezcla de sangres, tenemos algo de ambas partes pero no pertenecemos a ninguna…Y ahora me crees.

Akari estaba sentada sin poder formular pregunta, en su cabeza, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo todo lo que le dijo el "cabeza de perro" calzaba totalmente con ella, es decir, eso explicaría de donde había sacado las habilidades y sus extrañas características físicas. Además debía agregar que, aunque el idiota este fuera un pesado de primera, tenía plena confianza en el, no sabía porque, pero había algo que le decía que el jamás la lastimaría…debía confiar en él.

La joven dio un suspiro – te creo…

-Pero que testaruda… ¿que?-se cortó así mismo sorprendido al recibir una respuesta afirmativa

-Que te creo…-dijo la chica con simpleza, después de todo porque querría mentirle a ella—**_"Entonces si yo soy una hanya, henyo…lo que sea, es porque sangre de yukai y humana corren juntas por mis venas, no hay que ser adivina para saber que mi madre es la humana…, eso quiere decir que¡Quien rayos es mi padre!-_**pensó con frustración, se despejaba una duda y otra automáticamente tomaba el lugar de la resuelta.

El brillo del ocaso la saco de sus pensamientos nuevamente, maldijo su suerte hoy sería el día, esta giro su cabeza para ver a Inuyasha y vio con gran asombro como conforme se ocultaba el sol el hombre cambiaba su apariencia. Su cabello plateado se volvía negro azabache, sus ojos se tornaban de un café oscuro, sus garras desaparecían junto con sus orejas. Dejando al mitad bestia convertido por una noche en un simple humano cualquiera.

Por su parte Inuyasha sentía su cambio y vio claramente el cambio de la joven; el hanyou, ya anticipaba una transformación de la chica, solo observo a la muchacha sentada a su lado, a esta se le torno el pelo negro, sus ojos se volvieron de un color chocolate, sus garras desaparecieron y unas lindas orejitas oscuras aparecieron sobre su cabeza, tal cual las de Inuyasha. Pero lo que el no se esperaba fue el constatar que la muchacha tenía unos rasgos que se le hacían familiares, ya de antes se había percatado, más ahora que la observaba mejor, noto el parecido con una antigua conocida…

Ya cuando el sol se oculto ambos, y apareció la luna en todo su esplendor, se encontraron ambos a merced sus formas humanas. Mientras tanto Akari estaba sorprendidísima al ver a Inuyasha en sus forma humana¿el también cambiaba?…valla que es irónica la vida, tenía tantas cosas en común con el tipo que fue el blanco de sus peores insultos.

- Quita esa cara de boba, Akari, no habrás creído que solo tú sufrías esta molesta transformación- dijo nuevamente algo arrogante

La muchacha de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y casi se le cae la quijada obviando completamente el insulto. Inuyasha de un momento a otro se sintió incomodo por la mirada que le dirigía la joven- **_"¡Pero y a este chica que le pasa!"_**

-¡Pero que tanto me vez! – le dijo algo molesto, cruzándose de brazos

La joven ni siquiera tomo en cuenta el tono que uso el hanyou y aún con los ojos abiertos, le respondió- Como me llamaste…

Inuyasha enarco las cejas y contesto con un visible tono irónico- Akari, que no es ese tu nombre…- dijo picándola para que respondiera.

-Si, se como me llamo, pero esta es la primera vez que me llamas por el…-hablo la joven aún sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

El hanyou parpadeo un par de veces- ¿Y que con eso?- mirándola con extrañeza y recordando cierto episodio muy parecido a este, ocurrido en el pasado.

-No, solo era un cometario – dijo la chica desviando la mirada y recobrando la compostura, y ahora con más confianza le pregunta de frontón al mita bestia-Oye y en tu caso¿quien es el yukai?

Si otra persona le hubiese hecho la misma pregunta, lo más seguro es que el atrevido hubiese terminado con una katana atravesando su cuello. Pero en este minuto no estaba cualquier individuo frente de él, haciendo preguntas indiscretas.

No, ante él se encontraba una chiquilla con serios problemas de carácter, orgullosa como ella sola y más tozuda que una mula. Es la muchachita odiosa con la que peleo desde el mismo día que la conoció, a la que no soportaba, y a la que le grito una y mil veces "mocosa del demonio".

Y hay estaba él, contándole a una perfecta extraña su vida, hablándole sobre su madre humana, su padre yukai y su estirado MEDIO hermano mayor. Le hablo de lo que significo ser un hibrido, y quedar sin padres a tan temprana edad, y sentir el rechazo de ambas especies…

-…Y eso es a grandes rasgos lo que fue mi feliz infancia-dijo sarcásticamente el hanyou

-Te entiendo…-dijo la chica bajando la mirada- no sé si te sirva pero de alguna forma yo también he vivido situaciones no iguales pero si parecidas…

Inuyasha solo movió la cabeza para que continuara, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención.

-Haber…yo tampoco conocí a mi padre- una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro- este nunca se apareció, dejo a mi madre cuando esta estaba embarazada, creo que la engaño…Nunca lo supero- la chica alzo los hombros, intentando restarle importancia al asunto- Los primeros años en la escuela fueron horribles, recuerdo que todos los otros niños se burlaban de mi por el hecho de no tener padre.- en los ojos de Akari se podía ver dolor, el hombre por su parte apretó los puños con ira, de solo pensar que alguien trato tan mal a la chica le hacía hervir la sangre.

–Ahora que estoy en el instituto, la cosa no ha mejorado mucho, que digamos…-continuo la chica rodando los ojos con fastidio- de hecho aún me molestan , pero por otros…motivos-dijo pensando esto ultimo- algunos atrevidos de cuando en cuando le da por entrometerse , pero nada que una buena paliza no pueda arreglar.-dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa- Claro que eso me cuesta largos castigos con el amargado del maestro Takashy, que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que llegue a ese instituto- término de contar la muchacha

Inuyasha molesto por lo que la joven le contaba, no era contra ella su enojo, si no con los idiotas que la hicieron sentir mal, en especialmente antipatía contra el cretino del padre y el idiota del maestro. De hecho hizo una nota mental en la cual decía algo de tener "una larga charla" con ambos. Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro.

-Te encuentras bien…-le pregunto la muchacha, al ver que inesperadamente el hanyou, se le dibujaba una sonrisa psicópata. –"**_Sip, definitivamente sufre un caso grave de bipolaridad"_**

-No me pasa nada…-le respondió tomando nuevamente su seriedad, y agrego-Acompáñame te quiero mostrar algo…

Akari lo miro y animadamente le dijo- ¡Claro¿que es?- tan animada que hasta se sorprendió a si misma.

-Es una sorpresa, y estoy seguro que te agradara- dijo con tono arrogante mientras se paraba.

La muchacha enarco una ceja, mientras lo imitaba. Los dos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la zona sur del bosque, y aunque no lo crean conversando animadamente.

Akari no podía creer que el bruto este pudiera ser tan agradable, pero lo que más extraño le parecía era que ella misma ya confiaba en él, es decir, se estaba dejando guiar por un extraño hacía un lugar que no conocía, era obvio que debía desconfiar, o eso haría en una situación normal.

Por otro lado Inuyasha estaba feliz, claro que por fuera, por el solo hecho de que la joven confiaba en él. Claro que esta alegría la ocultaba bajo su característica mascara neutral, pero si uno se fijaba en su mirada podía notar un brillo especial.

Ambos se alejaron, sin saber que eran observados desde cerca por tres sombras…

-No puedo creer que haya resultado…-dijo el monje

-Estaba vez se lucio Kaede-sama- continuo Sango- pero me pregunto… ¿donde llevara Inuyasha a Akari?…

-No es obvio mi querida Sango… el la lleva al claro de las orquídeas- respondió este con una sonrisa

-…Esos dos son idénticos-hablo la mujer ignorando a sus acompañantes- Me atrevería a decir que son tan parecidos como padre e hija…- esto ultimo lo dijo solo para ella.

Los otro dos asintieron, y se devolvieron a la aldea con un rictus pintado en los tres rostros…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Época actual-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aún el sol no despunta sobre el templo Higurashi, y en su habitación Kagome se mueve inquieta entre las mantas. Cuando por fin se rinde a la idea de que no podrá seguir durmiendo, se da vuelta y ve la hora en el reloj…

-Son las cinco y treinta…espero que Akari se encuentre bien, ayer tocaba luna nueva- musito mientras se incorporaba -…porque me preocupo, él nunca permitiría que le ocurriera algo malo- un rictus sin alegría se dibujo en su cara. Habrá sido un desgraciado con ella, pero tenía plena seguridad que nunca dañaría a su hija…aunque esto último no lo supiese…

Sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos y se dispuso a tomar un baño, hoy debía mantener pleno control sobre sus emociones y lagrimales. Este iba ser un día decisivo, tendría que afrontar su pasado….

Después de tomar ese largo baño, se dispuso a ordenar su bolso, claro si olvidar hechas una cantidad considerable de sopas instantáneas y el discman de la muchacha…

Estuvo un rato guardando y sanado cosas del bolso, solo de nervios. Hasta que recordó su arco así que subió rápidamente a su cuarto por el. Lo saco de un gran baúl, que tenía de debajo de la cama, con algo de esfuerzo lo movió, este estaba muy empolvado. Bueno era de esperarse, más que mal eran quince años que no lo abría, adentro guardo todas las cosas que le recordaron ese periodo. No se detuvo a mirar demasiado y saco el arma.

Estaba guardando el gran baúl, cuando siente el timbre. Más veloz que un rayo, y se dirigió al primer piso.

Su madre ya había abierto la puerta y se encontró con Mamoru frente a frente. Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Dame dos minutos voy por el bolso y nos vamos

-Claro- dijo el sensei muy sorprendido del cambio de la mujer, de un día para otro había vuelto a ser la misma**_.-"Rejuveneció por lo menos diez años_**" – pensó para si.

No se demoro ni un minuto, en traer el bolso y comenzar el viaje. Kagome lo guió por la salida de atrás, la quedaba hacía el patio, esta muy segura lo llevaba hacia una… ¿bodega, con las ventanas y puertas clausuradas.

-Kagome, pero ¿a donde te diriges?- el hombre la observaba incrédulo, pensando seriamente en que la mujer le estuviera fallando el juicio.

Esta por su parte no lo tomo encuesta y siguió caminando hacia la entrada. Al llegar a ella le dijo:

-Necesito que derribes esta puerta

-¿Qué!

-Ya te lo dije…derriba la puerta- repitió molesta, al ver que el sensei estaba dudoso agrego- Dime quieres o no quieres encontrar a Akari-dijo con tono autoritario

-Por supuesto…

-¡Entonces haz lo que te digo!- le dijo manteniendo el mismo tono

Mamoru la observo enfurruñado y no queriendo discutir más hizo lo que la deschavetada mujer le pedía, más que mal el se prometió ir al mismo infierno a buscar a la mocosa esa.

El hombre de un golpe destruyo la entrada dentro había unas escaleras y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un pozo tapado y con una cantidad impresionante de sellos, el sensei se iba adentrando Kagome lo detuvo, tomándolo del hombro y diciendo:

-Yo voy primero…-esta se adelanto y con las manos puestas en posición de orar comenzó a recitar unas palabras en japonés antiguo.

Mamoru algo incrédulo de esto de los sortilegios la miro frunciendo el ceño, cuando sintió que el ambiente dejaba de ser denso y la sacerdotisa lo miraba, mientras le hacía un ademán para que entrara.

-Ya ahora que esta descargado necesito que rompas la tapa del pozo

Esta vez Mamoru obedeció sin rechistar y de otro fuerte puñetazo quebró las tablas que sellaban la entrada.

-Bien…-dijo Kagome dándose ánimos- ahora vamos a saltar los dos juntos, ok.

El maestro solo asintió y ambos se ubicaron en extremos diferentes del portal.

-A la cuenta de tres…1…2…¡3! –grito la mujer y los dos se introdujeron por el portal hacía la época antigua…

Mamoru no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, esto parecía que estaba directamente sacado de la película Harry Potter. Se encontraba junto a Kagome flotando en un espacio vació, con un destino desconocido, en busca de una adolescente perdida; lejos esto era lo más descabellado que había hecho en su vida, pero que más daba…

-**_"Voy por ti…"_**- pensó mientras una sonrisa misteriosa se apoderaba de su rostro

Por otro lado Kagome estaba como una gelatina, es decir, temblaba de pies a cabeza, por suerte aún se encontraba flotando, porque lo más seguro es que las rodillas no las sostendrían.

-**_"Ya respira Kagome, mantén la calma…no debes flaquear ante nada…Y lo más importante no te dejes intimidar…por él"_**

Y como se dice, hay cosas que no duran eternamente y para pesar de Kagome el viaje se encontraba entre esas.

-¡Ay!...-se quejo la mujer desde el suelo, la falta de práctica le hizo olvidar como era que debía aterrizar, así que cayó pesadamente al suelo. Mientras Mamoru tenía una caída perfecta, hasta se podría decir que con elegancia.

El hombre caballerosamente le ofreció ayuda, esta la acepto en seguida sin hacerse del rogar.

-Ahora me puedes explicar que esta pasando y donde estamos- pregunto el sensei con calma.

La mujer suspiro fuerte, sabiendo que no se podría zafar- Bueno en este momento estamos quinientos años en el pasado…

Mamoru la miro con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada- Esto es una broma… ¿no?-dijo incrédulo

Kagome negó, y agrego- No, esto no es ninguna broma, de hecho en este momento nos encontramos en la época Sengoku…donde conocí al padre de Akari- termino con un suspiro y algo melancólica

El Sensei se ahorro un comentario y asintió, entendía en cierta forma lo difícil que debía ser para Kagome afrontar esta situación. Ya más tarde pediría detalles.

-Ahora Mamoru, necesito que cuando lleguemos arriba te mantengas cerca mió y que evites enfrentamientos con Akari y con su padre- el hombre iba a protestar, pero esta la callo con una mirada y continúo- No protestes que si te lo digo es por algo, además conozco muy bien el carácter de ustedes tres y pongo las manos al fuego que tendrán más de algún rocé. Otra cosa cuando lleguemos, quiero que te lleves a Akari a dar una vuelta por hay. Hay cosas que prefiero que no se entere…aún- concluyo seria.

-Esta bien, te doy mi palabra de honor que cumpliré todas tus peticiones…-dijo Mamoru derrotado, ya que le habían frustrado el lindo panorama de gritarle a la mocosa.

-Ya, confió en ti entonces…Ahora salgamos del pozo.

Ambos comenzaron a subir por la muralla, al salir Kagome se encontró con un entorno conocido, muy conocido para su pesar…-**_¡Que en este tiempo no pasan los años! _**Mientras el sensei miraba todo de forma neutral, con mucha desconfianza. Así que se fue más atrás, para poder vigilar con más detención todo.

La mujer siguió un sendero muy familiar, en ningún momento del camino hablaron, estaban demasiado inquietos como para formular alguna idea con sentido, además la distancia que había entre ambos era considerable. Así que el trayecto fue en total mutismo, los dos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Bueno eso duro hasta que la sacerdotisa reencarnada, quedo estática a mitad de camino.

Mamoru la miro extrañado, porque Kagome se paro tan precipitadamente, no pensó mucho y avanzo más deprisa, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que estaban a la entrada de una aldea. Y que Kagome estaba con una estatua totalmente rígida y tensa mirando fijamente hacia una persona que estaba para frente a ella…

Kagome no podía creer su mala suerte, ella estaba pidiéndole a Kami no encontrarse con dos personas en especifico, pero para variar el destino le hacía las cosas difíciles…

Continuara….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¡Ufff¡Por fin termine, bueno este capitulo me costo algo y la verdad no me gusto demasiado, espero que no se decepcionen por como quedo, pero tengo la firme convicción del que el próximo ya la cosa va a estar más sabrosa… ¡no creen! _

_Actualmente son las 23:15 hrs. y estoy agotada, la falta de sueño y las clases me están destruyendo jejeje, pero bueno que se le va hacer…_

_Ahora los voy a hacer una pequeña encuesta, díganme, les gustaría a ustedes que:_

**_a) agregara a lord Inutaisho_**

**_b) Sesshomaru y a Rin_**

**_c) A los tres juntos_**

_Bueno espero sus opiniones, y no olviden los review… ¡Gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

_**Neko-miko-kagome:** Gracias, por seguir la historia, me llena de emoción que te agrade la historia…Bueno esta actualización se demoro pero bueno aquí esta¡ espero que te agrade! Y ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!_

_**Zahia vlc**: Jajajaja, si el pobre inu se le va aponer de cabeza la vida cuando se entere de toda la verdad…jejejeje, eso ya se vera en próximo capi. Bueno, te agradezco mucho que ¡leas la historia¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_**Meryinustar**: No dejaré de actualizar, así que no te preocupes jejeje , me alegra mucho que te agrade el fic¡Gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

_**Shadowlights:** ¡De veras lo crees, no sabes lo feliz que me hace ese cometario jejeje, espero que leer este capitulo la pagina no te cause problemas , a mi últimamente también me ha dado problemas TT . Bueno gracias po leer Sanando Heridas! MUCHAS GRACIAS_

_**Watty:** Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible jejeje, Hu,y eso de la inspiración ojalá que la musa le de algun cargo de conciencia en dejarme a medio capitulo sin inspiración…XD Bueno jejeje Me alegra que te aya gustado el Fanfic! Gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

_**sayu-2006: **En serio lo encuentras original..? Pero que genial, muchas gracias por el cometario, y bueno esta historia salio después de un día de profundo ocio hay desici comenzar jejeje¡Que chévere que te aya gustado! GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW_

_**kagome-muerekikiomuere:** Jajajaja, pero que bueno que te haya gustado, jejeje bueno, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado……¡Bueno Muchas gracias por leer este fic! _

**_Luna duSoleil_**_ Bueno cuando todos se enteren va a ser una bomba, las cosas serán algo difíciles, en especial para Akari…Me alegro montones que te parezca interesante la historia, porque eso quiere decir de que el esfuerzo no es en vano **. ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!**_

**_cristalblack90_**_ ¡Holas amiga, jejeje gracias por revisar el borrador de la historia, nesecito una segunda opinión en esto…jejejeje , bueno hablamos mañana¡GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA!_

**_sakura waters_**_Jajaja actualice lo más rápido que pude, y es que en algunas partes me he quedado pegada y abandonada de inspiración y bueno la falta de tiempo no ayuda mucho…! XD, Y bueno respondiendo tu pregunta creo que m m m…esta algo extraña esa relación ya más adelante se aclararan las cosas ¡Te agradezco montones tu review! _

**_Aiko-1993_**_ JAJAJA cierto se demoro en deducirlo XD, y bueno el entrenamiento con inuyasha es sinceramente horrible, y para ella es algo frustrante salir de un maniático para encontrarse con otro…Y bueno en este capitulo el encuentro quedó a medias, pero ya el otro se las chispitas saltaran jejejeje , las cosas estarán complicadas ya se daran cuenta…Y miroku y sango bueno es algo triste lo que les ocurre ,pero es necesario para la trama XD . ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER SANANDO HERIDAS! _

_**Ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que leen la historia , y bueno que sigan haciéndolo jejeje…MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, nos vemos próximamente con otro capitulo de ¡SANANDO HERIDAS!**_

_**P.D¡ DEJEN REVIEW!**_


	6. Cachetazos, sorpresas y emociones

_Hola a todos! Jajaja Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo del fanfic…Para comenzar quiero pedir disculpas por la demora de este capi, ya que tuve un serio problema con la inspiración y bueno, me dejo por un tiempo…jejeje, pero eso ya esta solucionado._

_Bueno no me alargo más, para que comiencen su lectura…_

Capitulo 6

"Cachetazos, sorpresas y emociones varias"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Extracto del capitulo anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mujer siguió un sendero muy familiar, en ningún momento del camino hablaron, estaban demasiado inquietos como para formular alguna idea con sentido, además la distancia que había entre ambos era considerable. Así que el trayecto fue en total mutismo, los dos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Bueno eso duro hasta que la sacerdotisa reencarnada, quedo estática a mitad de camino.

Mamoru la miro extrañado, porque Kagome se paro tan precipitadamente, no pensó mucho y avanzo más deprisa, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que estaban a la entrada de una aldea. Y que Kagome estaba con una estatua totalmente rígida y tensa mirando fijamente hacia una persona que estaba para frente a ella…

Kagome no podía creer su mala suerte, ella estaba pidiéndole a Kami no encontrarse con dos personas en especial, pero para variar el destino le hacía las cosas difíciles...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era muy de mañana en el Sengoku, el sol recién asomaba su brillante cara en el cielo y por un camino rodeado de árboles, avanza un hombre de no más de veinte años con paso tranquilo. Traía un semblante serio, y mientras caminaba consultaba un _Kompasu, _que era un pequeño talismán redondo, del cual sobresalían dos estrellas que rotaban según la dirección del viento (algo así como una brújula).

Después de observar atentamente unos segundos el instrumento, cerciorándose que iba en la dirección correcta, lo guardo distraídamente en una pequeña chamarra atada al cinto o más bien creyó guardarlo. Esto de consultar el talismán solo era una costumbre ya que el muy bien sabía que estaba transitando por el camino principal, el cual llevaba a la aldea. De hecho si retrocedía medio kilómetro se encontraría con cierto pozo, pero para eso ya tendría tiempo.

Estaba bastante nervioso, ya que hoy después de tres años volvía a su hogar, el cual dejo para ganar algo experiencia. Una experiencia que no tendría si no se hubiese alejado de la aldea, es decir, es muy difícil tener algo de independencia cuando hay una banda de dementes que no te toman en serio y que te ven como un mocoso inútil; y claro, a esto hay que agregarle un entrenamiento dirigido por un mitad bestia desquiciado conun peligroso sentido sádico que cuenta con unos muy poco ortodoxos métodos de entrenamiento.

Como olvidar esos entrenamientos, estos quedarían presentes en la mente del kitsune, por muchos, muchos años…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la cima de un precipicio se puede ver una escena bastante peculiar, se encuentran dos hombre discutiendo acaloradamente…

-¡QUE ESTAS DEMENTE, PERRO IDIOTA, NI DE CHISTE, ME LANZO!- grito enojado Shippo

-¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO ENANO DEL DEMONIO, Y MUCHO CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES!- le grito de vuelta Inuyasha

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO VOY A HACER, APRECIO MI VIDA!

-Entiende Shippo- dijo el hanyou aparentemente serenándose, cerrando los ojos y afrontándose las sienes, juntando toda la poca paciencia que tenía- la mejor manera de mejor tu velocidad y reflejos, es esta.

-Y tu entiende Inuyasha- le respondió el yukai tomando la misma actitud- que si hago lo que tu dices, lo más seguro es que no salga completo y valoro demasiado mi integridad física.

Esta fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, de que se las da el mocoso que se esta pasando de listillo. El mitad bestia, perdiendo el poco control sobre su volátil carácter, y en un arranque grita:

-¡MIRA ENANO, TE VAS A LANZAR POR EL MALDITO PRECIPICIO Y TE VAS A DESACER DE TODOS LAS _KUMOS_ QUE TE ENCUENTRES, TE QUEDO CLARO!- termino respirando ruidosamente y con una mirada psicópata, muy intimidante.

El muchacho le miro fijamente unos segundo analizando la situación, su mente trabajaba a toda maquina, revisando los pro y los costras. Finalmente llego a la conclusión de que si, se lanzaba lo más seguro es que terminara perdiendo una de sus extremidades y si no lo hacía, su cabeza estaba en serio riesgo de volar de sus hombros porque de seguro el tonto de Inuyasha se la iba a arrancar con las manos. Así que llegó a la conclusión que lanzarse por un precipicio infestado de arañas carnívoras no era tan riesgoso como desatar la furia del huracán hanyou.

Shippo suspiro rendido y sin decir palabra se acerco a al borde del barranco, hecho una mirada hacía abajo trago sonoramente, levanto una plegaria silenciosa a Kami y sin más tramite se lanzo…

Por otro lado Inuyasha observaba triunfante a su discípulo, se sentía pleno de llevar a la practica esa frasecilla suya, inventada por el mismo "el fin justifica los medios", y que más tarde, para su molestia un italiano con poca imaginación le plagio descaradamente.

El hanyou medito unos segundos, cuando vio que una ENORME araña se le tiraba al joven encima, tratando de convertirlo en su aperitivo, en ese minuto se pregunto a si mismo, si quizás sus técnicas de enseñanza eran algo mmm…peligrosas.

Considero la posibilidad unos instantes, pero medio segundo después alzo los hombros y soltó un - Que más da…- de forma despreocupada. Se inclino más al borde para observar mejor las maniobras del joven y así poder saber cuando intervenir, por si las cosas se salían de control…

Mientras tanto Shippo la estaba viendo color de hormiga, ya que mientras descendía por el precipicio aparecían más y más arañas, cada una siendo más grande que la anterior.

Esta situación le comenzó a crispar los nervios haciéndole reconsiderar su decisión tomada anteriormente, justo en ese momento una imagen de el hanyou estrangulándolo le hizo recapacitar, dándose cuenta que ninguna araña era tan peligrosa como el sicótico de haya arriba.

El joven, después de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano pudo completar la prueba impuesta (bajar y subir el precipicio infestado de arañas asesinas sin morir en el intento). Así que los últimos metros de trayecto fueron realmente penosos.

Inuyasha lo observaba desde la punta del precipicio con expresión indiferente cruzado de brazos, pero en sus ojos se mostraba todo el orgullo que sentía, por el molesto niño.

Shippo por su parte estaba agotado y muy asqueado. Al llegar a la sima del precipicio solo se dejo caer al suelo, sin ganas de moverse. Se sentía molesto, porque de todos los lunáticos del mundo justo le tenía que tocar de Sensei el más sádico que se haya visto en la historia de la humanidad (seguido muy de cerca de Hitler y cierto Sensei del futuro).

Lo peor del caso es que el maldito demente tenía razón en lo que decía; cada prueba riesgosa le obligaba a desarrollar sus capacidades con más velocidad, ya que al estar en peligro vital una persona hace lo que sea por salir con bien.

También debía admitir que si no fuera por ese poderoso espíritu homicida, se podría afirmar que era un muy buen maestro. Sus tácticas altamente peligrosas daban resultados excelentes en el que era ahora su pupilo, eso si trayendo consigo secuelas como algún hueso quebrado y uno que otro trauma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shippo dio un respingo al recordar el incidente, y una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro. A pesar de lo que pudiese decir esos fueron unos años casi perfectos. Las cosas estaban tranquilas y el grupo estaba unido, bueno casi todo el grupo…

Este último pensamiento le robo la sonrisa del rostro, y volvió a tomar la actitud seria de un principio. Movió la cabeza para sacudirse esos pensamientos que amenazaban por volver, era mejor dejarlos enterrados no tenía caso volver a cuestionarse, el "que rayos paso para que las cosas hayan acabado tan mal".

Mejor desvió su atención hacía su cinto, específicamente a una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de el, algo le decía que le faltaba algo. Así que tomo la chamarra para ver si su valioso talismán estaba dentro, pero cual fue su sorpresa al constatar que _Konapasu_, no se encontraba en el lugar que supuestamente lo había guardado.

-Oh, rayos me tendré que devolver- dijo el hombre maldiciendo por lo bajo su descuido y sin perder tiempo comenzó el retroceso, pero este ya no fue caminando si no que lo hizo dando ágiles movimientos para perder menos tiempo, al menos sabía exactamente donde lo había perdido.

Cuando llegó al punto adecuado comenzó un barrido con la vista, no tubo que esperar mucho cuando sus ojos se toparon con un pequeño objeto familiar en el suelo, se acerco con calma y se agacho a recogerlo. Lo tomo en sus manos para cerciorarse que estuviera funcionado.

En eso estaba cuando de pronto sus sentidos le alertaron que había una presencia estaba cerca, muy cerca. Tenso su cuerpo y alzo la vista de forma retadora, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Estaba preparado para luchar con cualquier tipo de Yukai, monstruo o humano, pero lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos lo desarmo completamente, quedando estático en el lugar, sin poder reaccionar…

En un hermoso valle rodeado de orquídeas, el sol todavía no ha alcanzado a alumbrar todo el lugar, dejando en una penumbra vaporosa, todo el sitio. En una esquina del valle, amparados por una roca, se ven las siluetas de un par de personas, un hombre y una muchacha respectivamente. El primero estaba sentado a lo indio afirmado el gran piedra, que les cubría, con su vista fija en un punto del vació, por otro lado la joven se encontraba durmiendo afirmando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Ambos montaban un cuadro hermoso, el parecido entre los dos era notable. Los dos tenían el cabello negro y largo, la piel pálida, facciones parecidas; los ojos de él era de un color café realmente atrayente y se podía prever que la chica tuviese unos similares, lo único en que diferían era en las orejitas que coronaban la cabeza de la joven, dándole un aspecto casi místico, mientras que él se veía impasible y desafiante.

El hombre estuvo varios minutos sin moverse concentrado en mirar el vació, se mantuvo así hasta que sintió que la muchacha se acomodaba nuevamente en su hombro.

En ese momento saco la mirada de la nada y centro su atención en rostro de la chica. Lo observo con fijeza, intentando revolver los recuerdos en su memoria, buscando una cara con la cual compararla.

-**_"Donde he visto estos rasgos antes, ahora que es humana, la sensación de que la conozco se hace más fuerte. Siento que en cualquier momento la respuesta de la identidad de esta niña va a llegar. ¡Maldición! Si tan solo guardara algún recuerdo de mi infancia…- _**pensó frustrado contrayendo el ceño y apretando el puño.

Y de pronto, como si hubiese esperado esa señal, un recuerdo de una situación particular volvió del olvido…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En un palacio feudal se encuentra un pequeño hanyou caminando a hurtadillas por un pasillo, con una puerta corrediza. El pequeño se veía nervioso, y sigilosamente llegó hasta ella.

No entendía porque, toda la gente del lugar andaba tan nerviosa. Tampoco tenía claro el porque su madre por más que la buscara y la llamara no aparecía, es que estaba jugando a las escondidillas y además por que le prohibían ir a visitarla al cuarto de ella…¡Era su madre demonios!

Deslizo la puerta corrediza, y asomo la cabecita por la pequeña abertura, dentro había una luz tenue, que dejaba en penumbras la habitación de grandes proporciones.

El pequeño al ver que estaba solo, se adentro en el cuarto, y con sigilo cerro la puerta. Al verse ya seguro de cualquier mirada, por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Y comenzó lo que tanto ansiaba, saber que estaba ocurriendo.

No alcanzo a dar más que un par de pasos, cuando su ambarina mirada se fijo en una pintura que se encontraba colgada junto a un elegante mueble de considerables dimensiones.

Inuyasha no podía apartar la mirada de la pintura, en esta se veía a una jovencita de largos cabellos negros, finas facciones y dulce mirada. El hanyou se acerco como hechizado¿porque no había notado antes ese cuadro?.

Tan abstraído estaba que no sintió que una figura se colocaba detrás de él.

-¿Qué te parece la pintura, querido?

El hanyou se dio tal susto que casi quedo agarrado al techo por las uñas, la mujer sonrió traviesa al ver la reacción del niño. Por otra parte el pequeño Inuyasha se calmo al notar que detrás de él se encontraba la persona que tanto había buscado.

Se lleno de felicidad al escuchar la voz de su querida madre, rápidamente se acerco a ella para abrazarla. La mujer le respondió el gesto al pequeño, casi con desesperación, aferrandose a él de forma protectora, soltando una sonrisa amarga, mientras sus ojos se humedecían, reacción que el chico no vio.

La mujer haciendo un esfuerzo increíble deshizo el abrazo, y tomo una actitud tranquila, simulando una sonrisa. El hanyou la observo con fijeza escrutando con sus ojos la cara de su madre, algo no estaba bien, lo presentía.

-Aún no me has dicho que te parece le pintura- dijo la dama desviando la atención del pequeño, hacía otro lado.

El pequeño como buen niño, obedeció y se giro hacia donde estaba el cuadro, para escrutarlo con detención.

-Es muy bonito…-dijo mirándolo embobado, de pronto pregunto- ¿Quién es?

Izayoi le miro con ternura, mientras se adelantaba para acercarse a la pintura. Cuando estuvo al lado, extendió la mano y rozo con sus dedos el lienzo; y una sonrisa melancólica se formo en su cara. Guardo silencio unos momentos, mientras Inuyasha aguardaba con impaciencia la respuesta.

-Pues, esa mujer del cuadro soy yo a los dieciséis…-dijo girándose y sonriendo algo triste, esta expresión no duro demasiado, ya que un repentino acceso de tos la ataco.

En ese momento el pequeño Inuyasha, se dio cuenta que su mal presentimiento no estaba nada lejano a la realidad. Su madre no se encontraba bien, de hecho ahora que la observaba, notaba que estaba ojerosa y más pálida de lo normal.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y con toda la fuerza que tenía la ayudo a llegar a la cama, para que se recostara.

-Mamá¿que te pasa¿te sientes mal¿te traigo algo?-dijo asustado

-No querido, estoy bien no te preocupes, solo necesito descansar…-respondió la mujer débilmente, cerrando los ojos fatigada…

El pequeño hanyou se arrodillo al borde de la cama, a vigilar el sueño de su madre, mientras esta dormía intranquila, y sin querer preparándose para el viaje sin retorno…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha despertó de su ensueño y volvió a mirar el rostro de la joven que estaba a su lado.

Se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente y se pregunto cuan idiota podía ser en ocasiones - Pero como no me di cuenta antes…- Era lógico que se le hiciese familiar, si era casi idéntica a la chica del cuadro. Ahora que tenía resuelto uno de los misterios le aparecía otro mucho más extraño que resolver…

-**_"Si esta muchacha, tiene un alarmante parecido a mi madre. Por eso me era familiar...ahora solo me resta saber, que parentesco tiene esta ¡esta mocosa con ella!-_**pensó frustrado el hanyou, rodando los ojos, esta situación era una locura…

Lo que no sabía Inuyasha es que la respuesta a sus preguntas estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba…

En un espeluznante bosque negro, una silueta se movía con agilidad y sigilo a través de los árboles, confundiéndose con las sombras de estos mismos. Avanzo velozmente hasta que llegó a la entrada de una cueva, y se introdujo en ella.

Dentro de la gruta no se veía gran diferencia con el exterior, pero conforme se iba avanzando se comenzaron a notar los evidentes cambios. En un principio todo era oscuridad, ya más adelante la luz se comenzó a mostrar más y más hasta que llegó a una puerta, de madera labrada con la figura de dos dragones entrecruzados. En este lugar la figura dijo:

-"_Akeru mon imasugo"_- y la puerta se abrió, dejándolo entrar. Desapareciendo al momento que la silueta se interno dentro.

Al otro lado había una estancia circular con cinco puertas, cuatro de estas tenía un hermoso grabado de distintos tipos de dragones, pero la última, lejos, era la más bella, ya que esta estaba hecha de madera negra y tenía el mismo grabado, pero este era aún más imponente; ya que en la figura del dragón estaba girando en círculos alrededor de un castillo feudal.

El hombre se dirigió a la puerta negra, y se introdujo en ella…

Al otro lado de esa puerta se encontraba una mujer sentada alrededor de una hoguera, estaba rígida pronunciando palabras en un idioma intraducible, mientras unas serpientes haladas se movían a su alrededor.

El recién llegado se quedo parado en la puerta esperando que la hechicera terminara, sin interrumpir, ni con el más leve sonido.

-Lo trajiste, Masao- dijo la mujer de repente

-Si, ama Tsubaki-el yukai ni se inmuto y con suma tranquilidad se acerca a la miko.

Tsubaki al mirar el encargo que traía la pantera, en su mirada se enciendo un brillo de ambición y venganza, realmente intimidante.

La pantera se inclino haciendo una reverencia mientras le pasaba la piel de mandril y el espejo. La hechicera tomo los objetos con cuidado, y los deposito a su lado, observándolos con una sonrisa malévola.

Sin apartar su vista de sus nuevas adquisiciones, se dirigió a yukai:

-Masao, necesito que me traigas a la chiquilla esa, tienes tres días para hacerlo-dijo imperiosa- Y esta vez no quiero fallas…

-Si ama, yo me encargo, no habrán más errores. Se lo aseguro…- volvió a hacer una reverencia y salio. Llevaba una mirada oscura…

La hechicera espero hasta que su súbdito salio, tomo la piel de mandril y la hecho en una gran batea llena de un líquido morado. Al contacto con el cuero, una intensa luz se formo.

-Por fin, la primera parte de mi plan esta por completarse…-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su serpiente.- Solo me hace falta la chica, y mi querido nuevo sirviente estará listo, y nadie me podrá vencer…- Y así comenzó a mezclar ingredientes, mientras musitaba conjuros.

Mamoru miraba algo confundido la escena, pero algo le decía que lo mejor era pasar inadvertido, al menos por el momento. Por otra parte Kagome, estaba estacada al suelo con los ojos abiertos a causa de la sorpresa. No podía creer su mala suerte, en ese minuto comenzó a replantearse la posibilidad de que algún tipo de maldición la tuviera condenada a salir mal de cada lió o quizás era algún karma del pasado- **_"Que rayos hiciste Kikio para que yo tenga que pasar por estas cosas…",_** bueno cualquiera que fuese el motivo el hecho era que a horita no estaba en una buena situación.

-Esto es imposible- dijo anonadado y con voz temblorosa continuo- Eres tú… Kagome- termino diciendo inseguro.

La mujer controlando sus crecientes nervios le contesta- Si Shippo… soy yo- término de decir con un suspiro, fijando su vista en él. Al escuchar la respuesta el hombre cambio su expresión sorprendida a una neutral. La miko se esperaba una mala reacción, la noche anterior se preparo psicológicamente para ella, pero ahora que la vivía la cosa era totalmente distinta…

Dolía. Si, dolía ver al joven yukai observándola con esa mirada fría y desprovista de afecto, esa mirada que alguna vez estuvo llena del cariño más puro que pueda existir.

Hay estaba frente al pequeño que cuidaba y mimaba…al que abandono cobardemente cuando se vio vencida. La mujer no le pudo sostener más la mirada y bajó automáticamente la vista, ya que esos ojos verdes la taladraban hasta lo más hondo.

Shippo por su parte la observaba sin poder creer que esto pudiese ocurrir, es decir, frente a él estaba la mujer que tanto espero volver a ver durante estos quince años. Pero hay estaba él rígido como las piedras.

Kagome no levanto la vista, y las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos y sin su autorización empezaron a salir, de forma ilegal. El flequillo tapaba su cara sin dejar entrever las cristalinas gotas. De pronto la miko, se sorprendió al sentir unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, esta alzo la vista y se encontró con el mismo pequeño kitsune que tuvo que dejar. La mujer no pudo soportar y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Perdón, pequeño...-dijo con la voz entrecortada, sin soltarse del kitsune- perdóname por haber sido tan…cobarde y haberles dejado.

-No te preocupes…por mi parte no hay rencor- termino mientras se separaba, le regalo una sonrisa infantil. Kagome recuperando su sentido del humor, le de volvió el gesto de forma maternal.

La miko se limpio la cara con las manos, le hecho un poco hacía atrás y agrego:

-Haber… déjame verte bien…mmm, pero como has crecido- le dijo mientras le miraba de forma maternal - Ya eres todo un yukai hecho y derecho, ya no queda nada del pequeño kitsune…- concluyo con una risita, al momento que le rodeaba.

Shippo solo atino a sonreír, algo avergonzado por la inspección de su "madre-adoptiva". De pronto la mujer para de reír, y mira en sentido contrario al yukai:

-¡Mamoru ven quiero presentarte a alguien!- grito Kagome

El sensei se acerco, tranquilamente con su vista fija en el desconocido, algo le decía que no se iban a llevar del todo bien con el sujeto. El hombre se acerco y con mucha formalidad se presento ante el recién conocido ¿humano?.

-Mamoru…-dijo secamente, extendiendo la mano, mientras el yukai le respondía el gesto de igual forma.

-Shippo…- Ambos se miraban con suma desconfianza.

Kagome miraba la escena algo incomoda, los dos tenían un gran parecido entre ellos, eso si que Mamoru no tenía las orejas zorrunas, gran diferencia. Además, hay que sumarle la antipatía casi automática que sentía entre ellos, y no había que tener un titulo en psicología para darse cuenta que los dos hombres se iban a llevar tan bien como Bush y Bin Laden, de hecho era tan evidente que hasta el bestia de Inuyasha se hubiese percatado y, a ese cabe agregar tiene la sensibilidad de una gallina castellana, sin entrar a denigrar a las aves, claro.

-"**_En menudo royo te has metido Kagome…"_**- pensó con cansancio. Intentando alivianar el ambiente dijo:

-Vamos chicos, aún queda la mitad de la prueba…-termino en un murmullo

Los pelirrojos se lanzaron una mirada desconfiada, y comenzaron a caminar, al lado de la miko. Uno a cada lado, escoltándola.

La mujer para cortar el tenso silencio le pidió a Shippo que le relatara como había sido su vida en estos años. El yukai le relato sus viajes y los "lindos" entrenamientos de cierto hanyou. Esto solo le dio más motivos a Kagome, para reafirmar su decisión de darle una larga y dolorosa muerte al aprovechado ese.

El trío fue caminando lento, así cuando entraron a la zona de aldea poblada ya era avanzada la tarde. Al momento en poner un sobre el lugar, la miko se callo, cambiando su semblante tranquilo por uno notoriamente intranquila. La mujer miraba hacía todos lados con aprehensión, se notaba a leguas que no estaba alegre por haber vuelto. Aunque la sola idea de volver a Akari le daba las fuerzas de no lanzar la mochila por los aires y echarse a correr como una condenada.

De pronto Shippo paro, en un puente y a unos cincuenta metros se encontraba una cabaña, muy lamentablemente para Kagome esta le era familiar…demasiado para su gusto.

Muchos recuerdos se hicieron presentes en su memoria. El sabor a lagrimas, el sonido de su corazón agitado, el dolor en el pecho…Era alguno de ellos.

Como si hubiese sido programado ambos hombre pusieron su mano en el hombro, de la miko, en señal de apoyo.

Un "Oh, por Kami" le quito la atención a la cabaña y la dirigió a la fuente del sonido, en ese momento reconsidero haber nacido un martes trece, definitivamente estaba salada.

-**_"Ahora si, reafirmo…menudo rollo en el que metí"- _**pensó mirando con temor a los recién llegados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Horas antes en la cabaña-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sango se dirigía a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, ya que hoy un mensajero de otra región le había traído una carta, anunciando la llegada de cierto yukai. La mujer iba que no cabía en si, por fin volvería Shippo.

-¡Kaede-sama!- dijo mientras entraba a la cabaña, pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a la anciana miko. La exterminadora se adentro lentamente y comenzó a revisar la casa, llamando en voz alta. Definitivamente la anciana no se encontraba en el lugar, volvió al "salón" principal.

-Pero donde estará…-murmuro para si.

-Donde estará quien Sango- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

La exterminadora dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Kaede, mientras la anciana entraba tranquilamente con unas grandes canastas de verduras en los brazos.

-Pero que susto me ha dado, Kaede-sama-dijo la mujer con una mano en pecho. La anciana sonrió divertida.

-Y dime hija… ¿que querías decirme con tanta urgencia? –pregunto la miko mientras ordenaba las verduras traídas en las canastas

Sango recuperando la sonrisa, contó sobre el mensaje que había recibido en la mañana. La anciana esbozo una sonrisa al saber de la llegada del más pequeño del "antiguo" grupo.

-Valla…esa si que es una buena noticia…-dijo Kaede con tranquila

-Cierto, que si Kaede-sama, yo…- la exterminadora no pudo concluir la frase, ya que justo en ese momento entro Miroku velozmente a la cabaña, extrañamente agitado.

-¡Sango!-exclamo el monje- por fin te encuentro…

Ambas mujeres se tensaron notoriamente, por el aspecto del monje budista. La esposa de este le miro asustada y con preocupación le pregunto:

-Pero que te pasa, Miroku¿Porque estas tan exaltado!

-Necesito que me lleves con Kirara a la aldea que se encuentra al otro lado del bosque- respondió aún exaltado

-¿Pe-pero…que pasa?

-Vamos en el camino te explico, Kaede-sama nos vemos en un rato…-termino mientras se acercaba a su mujer y la sacaba de la cabaña a grandes zancadas.

Kaede solo negó con la cabeza, mientras un rictus se formaba en su rostro.

-Estos jóvenes son tan extraños….murmuro para si, sin dejar de limpiar las verduras

Por otro lado Miroku y Sango iban montados sobre Kirara, recuperando el aliento después de correr como unos desesperados. La exterminadora recomponiéndose un poco, le espeto al monje con un visible mal humor, por la reciente carrera:

-¡Me podrías decir por que rayos me has hecho correr como posesa por toda la aldea!

El monje sonrió travieso y le contesto;- La verdad mi querida Sango…-se puso un dedo en el mentón como si meditara- no ocurre nada, solo era que quería que saliésemos los dos…Concluyo con una sonrisa, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su nuca. Sango por su parte tuvo una de esas caídas de anime.

La exterminadora le miro con enojo, la sangre se comenzó a agolpar en su rostro y sus puños se apretaron.

-Es decir, que corrí como alma que persigue el diablo…por nada- la ultima frases la dije peligrosamente bajo, a Miroku se le puso la piel de gallina. Odiaba cuando Sango ponía en plan "Linda Blair", le helaba la sangre.

-Sanguito, preciosa, no…no te enojes, solo fue una inocente broma…jejeje- dijo negando con sus manos. La mujer no contesto pero se en su rostro, se leía un "morirás".

La exterminadora alzo la mano, y el monje cerro los ojos esperando un golpazo que le desencajaría la quijada. Espero…pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir dos brazos alrededor del cuello, mientras la ancestro de la chica del exorcista le besaba la mejilla.

-Y a… ¿donde vamos?- le pregunto la mujer como si nada.

-Je je je…a la feria que se inaugura hoy en el poblado de Nasaka- respondió el hombre, aún algo nervioso.-**_"Realmente nunca voy a comprender a las mujeres…"-_** pensó meneando la cabeza.

* * *

El eco que produjo el pesado cuerpo de un yukai gato al caer, fue el último sonido que se percibió en la oscuridad del bosque. 

El lugar estaba completamente destrozado, los cadáveres abundaban esparcidos por todo el sitio, grandes pozas de sangre manchaban el verdor del pasto y en medio de toda esta destrucción una silueta alta e imponente se alzaba. Algunos rayos de luz se colaban entre medio de los tupidos ramajes de los árboles dándole a la silueta una aspecto mágico, casi divino.

Un pequeño yukai verde, aparte del responsable de las muertes, era el único espectador de tan inédito y cruel espectáculo.

El pequeño ser trago saliva visiblemente intimidado por la figura soberbia e imperturbable.

-Amo bonito…de-debemos volver, ya esta amaneciendo y…- el sapo no pudo concluir la frase ya que el hombre hecho a andar sin siquiera mirarlo, y pisando la cabeza de uno de los muertos se comenzó a perder en la oscuridad del bosque.

El yukai no reacciono hasta que su amo ya estaba oculto por los troncos de los árboles, este suspiro y comenzó a correr detrás de su señor, esta intromisión de demonios en las tierras de su amo era algo de verdad preocupante…

-¡Amo Sesshomaru-sama espéreme por favor!-grito al verse solo

* * *

Miroku y Sango volvían de la feria con una sonrisa pintada en los rostro, ya hacía tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntos, de hecho después del incidente del bebe ambos se distanciaron. 

La pareja montada sobre Kirara, diviso a la distancia un pequeño grupo de desconocidos, así que la exterminadora apurando el paso del felino llegaron pronto al suelo, esta de un brinco los dos se bajaron del animal, volviendo a convertirse este en una gatita inofensiva.

Tan ensimismados estaban los extraños visitantes, que ni cuenta se dieron del arribo del monje y la exterminadora.

Sango se adelanto a su marido para poder verles las caras los desconocidos que estaban, dándoles la espalda, distinguió dos cabezas pelirrojas con distintos cortes y una cabellera azabache, larga y ondulada. Camino unos metros y cual fue su sorpresa al ver el perfil del hombre más cercano, no era ese el pequeño Shippo.

-¡Oh, por Kami!- soltó la mujer sin poder contener la emoción, esta frase hizo que los tres extranjeros se voltearan a mirarla y aquí fue cuando sufrió, un susto de muerte.

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron de forma desmesurada, su boca quería articulas una frese con coherencia pero no salía ningún sonido por ella. Giro su cabeza para donde estaba su esposo y después volvió a mirar a los viajeros, la acción la repitió un par de veces hasta que se convenció de que no era ninguna clase de ilusión óptica.

Velozmente la sorpresa se borro del rostro de ella y una mirada dura se apodero de sus ojos y fijo su vista en la cara de la mujer de forma amenazante, traspasándola con la mirada y e intimidando a la pelinegra.

Kagome observaba a la que alguna vez fue su amiga con algo de temor, por que había que decirlo era realmente aterradora. Sango sin quitarle los ojos de encima avanzo lentamente con una parsimonia atemorizarte. La miko se quedo quieta aguardando el acercamiento.

Cuando ambas quedan frente a frente, se miraron de forma desafiante unos minutos, hasta que Sango hablo:

-Eres tú…Kagome- pregunto la mujer, la miko solo asintió con la cabeza, de forma afirmativa. Sango tenso todo los músculos del cuerpo y de un rápido movimiento alzo la mano y le dio un cachetazo a la sacerdotisa…

El golpe retumbo en todo el lugar, mientras la cabeza de la miko quedo girada hacia un lado por la fuerza ejercida. Kagome con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada por la sorpresa, puso sus dos manos en la mejilla "afectada".

Los tres hombres estaban igual de sorprendidos por el acto, de hecho Miroku estaba en shock, por un lado estaba la resurrección de Kagome y por otro la reacción de Sango. Pero los tres siendo prudentes no interfirieron ellas debían arreglar la situación sin ayuda de terceros. Además no fuera que les ocurriera lo mismo.

La miko lentamente giro la cabeza para volver a fijar la mirada, ahora firme, en los ojos de Sango, pero a diferencia de la primera vez ahora los ojos de la exterminadora estaban vidriosos, y sus dos manos colgaban inertes a sus costados; mientras sus puños estaban apretados. La exterminadora con la voz entrecortada por una mezcla de sentimientos agrego:

-Te fuiste sin decir nada, sin despedirte…solo desapareciste, total que más da la tropa de idiotas que queda atrás preocupados, preguntándose que demonios te había pasado-

-Yo…yo no pude hacer otra cosa, estaba desorientada, perdida…-dijo Kagome explicándose

-Lo que tu hiciste Kagome, no se le haces a los amigos, o eso se supone que éramos no…tus amigos- termino con ironía- ¡Ni una despedida nos merecíamos maldita sea!- dijo fuera de sus cabales

-Por supuestos que eran mis amigos ¡maldición, pero estaba desecha- dijo alzando la voz- ¡en una noche me pisotearon el corazón¿que podía hacer, eh?.

-Pedir ayuda, buscar apoyo en nosotros, habían miles de posibilidades y todas eran mejor que huir

-¡Y que puedo hacer ahora, las cosas ya están hechas...!-grito agitada- Y…no saben lo que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…-termino murmurando, mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse nuevamente¡maldición, porque rayos había sido tan cobarde, se recrimino. Su amiga, su hermana en este momento la odiaba por haber tomado esa decisión tan precipitada.

Sango la observo en silencio y en ese minuto se percato de que la miko durante todo ese tiempo no lo había pasado mejor que ellos. Y siguiendo otro impulso la exterminadora se abalanzo para abrazar a la sacerdotisa.

Kagome se sorprendió en un principio al sentir que su amiga la consolaba y correspondió el abrazo. Se abrazaron con fuerza liberando todo esa pena que tenían por la ausencia de la otra.

-Amiga, perdóname…-dijo entre lágrimas la miko

-No perdóname tú por juzgarte tan duramente- le respondió Sango con la voz cortada, mientras se separaban, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa. Por otro lado los hombres observaban la escena ya sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría ante ellos, de hecho la situación había perdido sentido después del tortazo, ya a estas alturas no comprendían nada. (N/a: ya saben como son, sin se les explica con dibujos no entienden nada jijiji ).

Las dos mujeres volvieron a prestarle atención a lo que le rodeaban, y percatándose que los varones las miraban Sango soltó:

-¿Qué!- dijo imperiosa mientras alzaba la mirada exigiendo explicaciones, su semblante hacia prever que estaba bastante cabreada, los tres dieron un salto asustados por las represarías que pudiesen tomar contra ellos, a lo mejor ahora que estaban de buenas entre ellas querían torturarlos en forma de reconciliación.- ¿Que tanto nos ven!

-Bueno…nosotros…este…Nada- balbucearon al mismo tiempo, moviendo las manos frenéticamente. Ambas alzaron una ceja divertidas, pero que fácil era intimidar a estos hombres, era realmente cómico verlos balbucear ante dos mujeres, cuando frente a poderosas bestias se han mantenido impasibles.

-Acaso nunca han visto una reconciliación entre amigas.- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, el trío soltó un suspiro de alivio, después de todo no los iban a desollar, la mente de una mujer puede ser algo curiosa.

-¡Pero que es este alboroto!- exclamo Kaede saliendo de la cabaña- Sango deja al pobre de Mi…- la anciana se callo abruptamente.

El grupo miro a la anciana algo avergonzados, ya que recién ahora caían en cuenta el escándalo que estaban montando, bueno todos acepto la exterminadora que lo observaba con expresión ofendida.

-Pero que sorpresa verte-dijo la anciana recomponiéndose y acercándose Kagome, para darle un efusivo abrazo.

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verla Kaede-sama- correspondió ella.

-Te esperaba pequeña- le susurro la anciana al oído sorprendiendo a la miko, esta la miro confusa y solo recibió como respuesta una sonrisa misteriosa. Mientras se separaba de ella y se acercaba a Shippo. Al separarse del kitsune fijo su atención en el desconocido que estaba al lado Kagome.

- Kagome¿Y este apuesto joven quien es?- pregunto con amabilidad la anciana, Mamoru se sobresalto y Kagome recién en ese momento volvió a la realidad.

-Pero que torpe soy- exclamo la mujer con nerviosismo- el es Mamoru…

-Mucho gusto Mamoru-san, yo soy Kaede- dijo estrechándole la mano, mientras lo miraba evaluativamente, algo en el le era extrañamente singular. Miroku y Sango hicieron lo correspondiente a las presentaciones.

-Ahora que todos nos conocemos y los saludos terminaron, entremos a la casa, estaremos más cómodos hay dentro, ya que por lo que veo hay mucho de que hablar- concluyo la mujer dirigiéndose a su cabaña.

Todos se miraron y le obedecieron al instante, Kagome estaba nerviosa y preocupada; ya llevaba al menos siete horas en esa época y aún no veía a su hija ni a cierto perro. La miko echando una última mirada a su alrededor, se adentro en el lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-En eso momentos en otro lugar-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya deja de ser tan caprichosa niña y párate de una vez- le comento mordaz cierto hanyou, una cosa es que la enana molestosa le cayera bien y otra muy distinta es que se lo demostrara.

- Te lo tatuó en un brazo o que, ya te dije que no me muevo de aquí. No tengo ninguna intención de entrenar hoy- le espeto con enojo, mirando hacia el lado contrario, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, **_"Pero que pesado se pone el perro este"._**

Inuyasha por su parte estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos, puso sus dos manos en la cara y miro al cielo pidiendo paciencia, Akari no se daba ni por aludida. Después de unos minutos, suspiro cansado.

-"**_A quien rayos quiero engañar hoy no tengo, ni ánimos ni gana de entrenar y mucho menos de discutir con la mocosa"_**- pensó mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Tu ganas Akari…- La chica lo miro extrañada sin terminar de comprender lo que decía- Por hoy te dejo pasar el entrenamiento, pero SOLO por hoy- el hanyou sonrió malignamente. La muchacha se paro y lo miro con sospecha, mientras lo rodeaba analizándolo, como quien estudia a un bicho mutante, actitud que por lo demás sorprendió y molesto a Inuyasha. Ahora el quien no entendía nada, era él.

-¡Quien eres y que has hecho con Inuyasha!- exclamo la chica, el hanyou la miro mal y solo soltó un ¡Feh!

-¡Pero que poco sentido del humor tienes cabeza de perro!- siguió picándolo,

-¡Feh!- volvió a repetir el hanyou, cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Akari comenzó a reír, por la expresión ofendida que tomo el mitad bestia.

-¡Anda Inuyasha no te enojes, que era una broma!- dijo risueña la chica

El mitad bestia la miro de reojo, y usando todos sus dotes de actor comenzó a ocultar la sonrisa que se empezó a formar en su rostro.

- Ya déjate de payasadas enana…-dijo relajadamente- mejor volvamos a la aldea, la loca mujer del houshi debe estar desquiciada porque no hemos vuelto. Además quiero comer estoy hambriento…- dijo poniéndose de pie

-¡NOOOO, si vuelvo la anciana demente me agarra y me pone de cabeza a estudiar las maneras apropiadas de cortar una col- dijo suplicante

- Y a mi que mocosa, tengo hambre y quiero volver…-replico intransigente

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo la chica alzando el dedo índice, el hanyou solo enarco una ceja incrédulo.

-Ilústrame- comento irónico

La muchacha paso por alto el comentario y comenzó:

- Mira yo también tengo hambre, pero no quiero volver al poblado porque me van hacer estudiar, tu por otro lado quieres comer¿cierto?- Inuyasha asintió fastidiado- entonces tu como un bueno y bondadoso ciudadano vas coges algo de comer, lo traes y nos lo comemos aquí… que te parece el plan- termino de hablar la chica con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha tuvo una caída al estilo anime, pero se recompuso rápidamente para comenzar a gritar - ¡Y ese era tu gran plan!.

-En resumidas cuentas si- afirmo

-¡Pero por quien me tomas enana del demonio, por tu criado acaso!

-¡Nhaaa! Como se te ocurre, solo es un pequeño favorcito- dijo la chica quitándole relevancia al asunto

- Estas loca si crees que voy seguir el estupido plan...

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor…!-suplico la muchacha usando su mejor mirada lastimera, esa que podía convencer hasta al más duro de los hombre, yukais y espíritus.

El hanyou solo la miro haciéndose el indiferente, pero ya hacía rato que lo tenía en la bolsa.

-¡Oh, esta bien, pero por Kami cállate, maldición! – le reprendió

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-dijo la chica, mientras de un brinco se colgaba del cuello del hombre y le besaba la mejilla, para después salir corriendo y gritarle desde el camino- ¡Te espero en el claro, que me enseñaste ayer!

Inuyasha quedo de piedra, estacado al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, e inconcientemente alzo su mano y se toco la mejilla. En ese instante sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, dándole el aspecto del típico padre que babea por sus hijos.

Y sin cambiar este semblante sale corriendo rumbo a la aldea donde se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Volvamos a la aldea-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo el grupo ya estaba sentado en circulo alrededor del fuego, ubicándose: Kaede dando la cara a la puerta, al lado derecho Sango, a su lado Miroku, después Shippo, Kagome quedo justo de frente de la anciana y al otro lado Mamoru con su cara de poker característica.

Un silencio tenso se cernía, el ambiente la única que no se veía afectada era la anciana miko que estaba con su tranquilidad característica.

-Y dime Kagome cual es la razón de tu visita- dijo Kaede, con cordialidad- ya que tengo la ligera impresión de que has vuelto por motivos de fuerza mayor… ¿o me equivoco?- completo la mujer sabiamente.

La mujer lanzo un suspiro- No se equivoca Kaede-sama una lo que me trae hasta acá es algo muy impor…- Kagome no pudo continuar ya que una voz dolorosamente familiar le corto. A la mujer se le cayó el alma a los pies e instintivamente dio vuelta su cabeza, para encontrarse de frenton con un par de orbes doradas que protagonizaron durante años sus mejores sueños y … sus peores pesadillas.

* * *

_¡POR FINNNNNN! Pensé que nunca iba a terminar uffff esta vez si que retrase, pero como les dije la inspiración me abandono dejándome a la deriva, y bueno digamos que el colegio no ayuda demasiado, en compensación este capitulo fue más largo que los anteriores…_

_Mil perdones por el retraso, y bueno voy a intentar no volver a retrasarme tanto con el próximo capitulo, pero les digo no les prometo nada… _

_Bueno ahora van las respuestas de sus review…_

**_sakura waters_**_ ¡Pues gracias! Me alegro montones de que te agrade el fic, en estos momento mi autoestima va por la luna jejeje Y gracias por dejarme la tu opinión de sobre la encuesta, jejeje ¡ Bueno me despido y gracias por el la historia! _

**_Zahia-vlc_**_ No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste la historia! Te agradezco montones tu review, respecto a lo que dirán esa sarta de locos mmm…mejor ni me pongo a pensar la que se va armar, que me estreso antes de tiempo ..¡.Me despido y gracias de nuevo por leer Sanando Heridas!_

**_shadowlights_**_ Realmente las clases me van a terminar dando una ulcera del tamaño de rusia…jijiji gracias por darte el tiempo y ¡leer la historia te agradesco montones el gesto! Bueno en este capitulo como que la cosa se esta terminando de detapar el asuntl, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y darme animos, no sabes lo contenta que estoy jijiji ¡GRACIAS POR LEER SANANDO HERIDAS!_

**_LADY DRAGON84_**_ ¡Que alegria me da que te haya gustado la historia, jejeje millones de gracias por tu review, y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic!_

**_satorichiva_**_ jejeje opino gracias al bendito colegio me demore tanto en este capi TT, pero bueno que se le va ser…jijiji si después de todo inu-chan no es tan TAN insensible como lo pintan jejeje y bueno ya se entreve que el siente un gran cariño por la chica, lo que si la reaccion de ambos va a ser algo mmm peculiar por decir lo menos…jejeje no adelanto más porque o si no pierde la emocion el asunto. Respecto a lo de la "funesta noche" yo creo que en el proximo capi se sabra… ¡Te agradesco mucho tu review, gracias por leer la historia! _

**_LitzyLuna_**_ ¡Que alegria me da que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por el cumplido en este minuto ya creo que mi ego esta como un globo aerostatito jijiji uyuyui la cara que van a poner esos dos no me la quiero ni imaginar jejeje ¡Bueno muchas gracias por leer Sanando heridas!_

**_Juniotra_**_ Gracias por el cumplido, me encanta la idea de que te haya gustado jijiiji Bueno respecto a la tragedia, te puedes quedar tranquila porque al menos por ahora no se me da eso de los dramas, esas cosas me quedan muy cutre , asi que al menos "por ahora" no sería algo tragico jejeje pero no quiere decir que sea algo bueno jejeje. Te pido mil disculpas por el restraso del capitulo pero el tiempo y la falta de impiracion son realmente difícil de vencer…Aca te dejo otro capi. Que no quiero ser culpable de ninguna muerte jijiiji. ¡Bueno me despido y Muchas gracias POR LEER EL FIC! _

**_athen-maiden_**_**¡**Millones de gracias por tu review! M e alegro montones que te agrade como va quedando, realmente tu review me incentivo jejeje. Bueno ese par no le va a salir muy facil el encuentro y la verdad Akari no va ayudar mucho tampoco al menos en el comienzo…Akari salio de una mezcla de características de muchas personas jejeje… ¡Bueno espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por leer la historia! _

_**Herly:** Mil disculpas por la demora como que esta vez me pase…jejeje pero bueno aquí esta otro capi y bueno el proximo espero no demorarme tanto como en este…jajaja ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**_lore.it92_**_ Que emocion que te haya gusta el fan fi, me alegra montones saber que el trabajo es del agrado del lector Bueno espero que este capi haya sido tambien de tu agrado…jijiji ¡GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC!_

_**Hope:** jijiji que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, me siento realmente contenta, lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar pronto…pero el colegio es realmente un asesino de ideas, me atrofia la mente TT…jajaja ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER SANANDO HERIDAS!_

**_Atori-chan_**_ Me alegra montones que la trama haya sido de tu agrado jijiji, Inuyasha va quedar plop con la noticia, va a ser un perfecto k.o jajaja.. Bueno, Akari en su estado norma como hanyou no tiene orejas perrunas, pero todos los otros rasgos visibles de Inuyasha, ella tambien los posee, por otro lado cuando ella es humana, hay tiene las adorables orejitas de inuyasha-kun. Mamoru tiene 24 años, pero digamos que la ha vivido intensamente…Y si planeo agregar a toda la familia inu jejeje pero eso va a ser más adelante jejejeje…Tu review me ha incentivado mucho mucho y bueno espero que esta capitulo haya sido de tu agrado… ¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia! _


	7. Sentimientos, y algunas verdades

_¡Hola publico! Aquí estoy de vuelta con el capitulo siete…les pido mil disculpas nuevamente por el retraso pero ahorita recién estoy saliendo de vacaciones y he tenido el tiempo para poder concluir este capi. Además de un proyecto que me salio más largo de lo que espere…Bueno espero que sea de su agrado y mejor no les molesto más para que puedan comenzar su lectura…_

Capitulo 7 

"Sentimientos, presentimientos y algunas verdades"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Extracto del capitulo anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mujer lanzo un suspiro- No se equivoca Kaede-sama lo que me trae hasta acá es algo muy impor…- Kagome no pudo continuar ya que una voz dolorosamente familiar le corto. Se le cayó el alma a los pies e instintivamente dio vuelta su cabeza, para encontrarse de frontón con un par de orbes doradas que protagonizaron durante años sus mejores sueños y… sus peores pesadillas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha, paró de correr a la mitad del camino y comenzó a caminar. Aún estaba algo descolocado por la espontánea muestra de afecto, es decir, no es que todos los días dejaba que alguien se le acercase de ese modo. De hecho solo hubo dos mujeres a las cuales tubo la confianza suficiente para hacer algo así, su madre y Kagome. Ni siquiera Kikio llego a tener esa tipo de cercanía, de alguna forma siempre estuvo la invisible barrera que delimitaba los mundos entre ambos.

Aunque ahora la selecta lista se vio ampliada, ya que Akari se incluyo en ella sin siquiera saberlo. Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa, que se podía calificar como calida. La pequeña gritona lo tenía en sus manos, y él haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz.

Una poderosa presencia fue captada, desviando sus pensamientos, y haciéndole levantar la guardia al instante. Con un suave y ligero movimiento desenvaino a colmillo de acero, mientras aguzaba los sentidos al cien por ciento, observando de reojo todo a su alrededor.

No le tomo más de dos segundos captar una concentración de energía detrás de un grueso tronco, el hanyou dio un rápido giro en el aire y partió el tronco en dos como si de mantequilla se tratase.

El medio demonio cayo con ligereza al suelo sin siquiera despeinarse, e hizo un gesto desdeñoso; mientras afirmaba su espada en su hombro. La presencia se había movido.

Cualquier otro yukai jamás hubiese sentido esa leve energía que se ocultaba, o si lo hubiese hecho con lo idiotas que son, lo más seguro es que no le hubiesen dado la más mínima importancia. Pero el hanyou, teniendo la experiencia que tenía y el potencial sabía con certeza que su oponente era fuerte y que solo había cambiado de posición, para asecharle por entre las sombras, así que sin cambiar el gesto gritó al aire:

-¡Si no quieres perder tú miserable vida…más te vale salir del bosque en este instante!- dijo con voz peligrosamente tranquila, manteniendo la despreocupación, pero sin mover un músculo atento a cualquier movimiento.

Dos segundos después Inuyasha bajo a Tetsusaiga y la envaino, su rostro perdió el gesto despreocupado formándose una mueca.

Hecho una ultima mirada y se volvió a echar a correr, pero esta vez con rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba Akari.

La recién desaparecida presencia no le daba buena espina, y en estos momentos se atrevería a apostar su espada, a que el sujeto que había osado asecharle hace unos instantes era el mismo, que mando esa jauría de animalejos roñosos por Akari, el día en que la encontraron en el bosque.

Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo al recordar el incidente y se juro que nada, ni nadie se le acercaría a la chica para dañarla. Primero prefería perder un brazo o incluso apostar su espada. Y con ese pensamiento se hecho a correr por entre los árboles, desapareciendo en la espesura de ellos.

* * *

Un yukai pantera se encontraba corriendo, con cara de poco amigos. Su ceño estaba fruncido en una mueca de furia contenida. No podía creer, que ese hibrido lo pudiese haber detectado con tanta exactitud y facilidad. Nunca nadie había podido dar con él de esa forma. Y hasta ahora ningún otro yukai o hanyou había podido acercársele tanto…¡Demonios, si él era el último descendiente del honorable clan de las panteras, expertas en ocultar sus presencias. 

De pronto sintió que una gota de agua se deslizaba por su mejilla. E inconcientemente y sin dejar de moverse, se llevo una mano a ella para secarla, sin saber de donde demonios había aparecido.

Soltó un gruñido molesto al notar que no era agua lo que descendía por su cara, si no que era sangre. Sus dedos estaban manchados del espeso y rojo líquido. Hizo una mueca desagradable y recién en ese momento se percato de que su pómulo derecho tenía una ligera cortadura.

-Maldito hibrido, nadie me ataca sin asumir las consecuencias…- siseo furioso, mientras una mueca maligna se hacía presente. Ahora la cosa era personal-…me las pagarás con lo que más te duele…

Y sin más, aumento la velocidad de sus saltos por sobre las ramas. Le llevaba ventaja al hanyou, pero no se iba a confiar, ese maldito mestizo era fuerte. Y si quería salirse con la suya y cumplir con los planes de su ama, lo mejor era darse prisa.

La pantera paro de improviso sobre la rama de un árbol de grandes dimensiones y con un imperceptible movimiento, frunció levemente la nariz olfateando el viento, buscando porque dirección seguir.

Masao giro un poco la cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Mmm…creo que me divertiré…-y con un mirada peligrosa se hecho a correr hacía la dirección señalada.

* * *

Inuyasha por su lado corría como un desesperado por el bosque. En estos momentos tenía clarísimo que el mal nacido, se dirigía hacía donde estaba Akari sola. Ya no sentía la presencia, ni tampoco podía olfatearlo, pero aún sin tener ninguna confirmación de sus sospechas; sabía que el objetivo de este nuevo enemigo era la muchacha. 

¿Cómo lo sabía?...No tenía ni pizca de idea, era solo una corazonada...pero¿desde cuando él tenía presentimientos de esta envergadura? Con Kagome quizás…pero nunca con tamaña potencia. Lo que sentía por dentro en estos momentos era algo tan intenso que le ahogaba, desesperándolo hasta el extremo.**_-_** Diablos…- musito al darse cuenta en medio de la loca carrera- Te estas ablandando Inuyasha…- se reprendió, mientras movía levemente la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos que le distraían en medio de tan importante empresa a realizar.

Dando un giro por detrás de unos espesos arbustos, se encontró con el estrecho sendero que dirigían al claro. No perdiendo tiempo mirando nada, continúo avanzando, para que dos segundos más tarde se encontrara con las dos rocas a unos metros frente a él. Y echando miradas apresuradas, comenzó a barrer el lugar con la vista buscando la menuda silueta que se supondría debería estar haciendo cualquier cosa para des aburrirse.

Se le cayó él alma a los pies cuando se introdujo en el claro y no encontró a nadie. No había rastro de Akari. Comenzó a olfatear el ambiente, y sentía el suave aroma de la chica, pero eso solo le preocupo más… y ¿que tal si el maldito ese se le había adelantado? El corazón le comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, al pensar en esa posibilidad. Y ahora si se estaba angustiando en serio (como si no lo hubiese estado al principio). Él conocía lo despiadados que podían llegar a ser los demonios, en especial cuando eran hembras y ni hablar si eran bellas. Un escalosfrió le recorrio la espalda haciendole estremecer ante esa latente posibilidad.

Entro más al lugar, mientras su piel se ponía varios grados más pálida, al ver que su terrible presentimiento se estaba haciendo realidad. Esto no podía suceder…no se la podían llevar, se dijo deseperado.

Lo que Inuyasha no sabía era que una figura se acercaba por la espalda con sigilo. Esta se paro tras él desprevenido hombre sin ser detectada. Descuido que ocurrió a causa de la preocupación.

La silueta hizo un leve movimiento hacía atrás como tomando impulso y con gran potencia descargo un…

¡BUUUUUUUU!

Inuyasha dio un súper-hiper-brinco, que casi le deja agarrado por las uñas de la copa de un árbol a causa de la potencia y de la impresión recién recibida.

Una risa lleno todo el claro, el hanyou giro su vista contrariado al principio, para dar luego paso al enojo. Tardamente el hombre se dio cuenta de la broma y con una mueca furiosa encaro al culpable.

-¡Pero que demonios pretendes mocosa demente¡Que acaso me quieres matar de una impresión!- grito casi fuera de si, acercándose a la chica apretando los puños, aún latiéndole el corazón con fuerza, pero sintiendo un inconciente alivio al verla sana y salva, riendo libremente, ajena totalmente a la peligrosa situación.

Los reclamos efectuados por el mitad bestia solo intensificaron la risa. Akari en estos momentos se retorcía apretándose la panza. Es que esto era algo inédito. Inuyasha con la guardia baja, odió el hecho de no tener su grabadora con ella.

El hanyou frunció aún más el ceño, por la situación. Él preocupándose por ella, casi colapsando de la angustia, mientras se imaginaba una y mil escenas donde era torturada, descuartizada, desollada y otros _"adas"_. Para que la señorita encima le estuviese jugando una jugarreta de mal gusto, y luego para rematar se reían a mandíbula batiente de él.

Soltó un gruñido molesto, para luego cruzarse de brazos ofendido y enojado.

A estas alturas para Akari cualquier cosa que hiciese el mitad bestia le causaba gracia y solo rió con más fuerza. Estaba en ese extraño universo en que nos sumimos cuando reímos demasiado, estos al borde de la inconciencia o se ha consumido demasiado alcohol.

Inuyasha alza ambas cejas con incredulidad sin cambiar de pose, nunca la había visto reír con tantas ganas, es decir, cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar sin fracturarse las costillas.

-¡Inuyasha se te erizaron los cabellos!- dijo entrecortadamente, aún en el suelo a causa del esfuerzo.

-No abuses de mi paciencia niña…te aviso que no es infinita- siseo seriamente girándose hacía ella, mientras una vena en la sien le palpitaba de una forma aterradora casi parecía que cobraba vida sola. Akari no se dio ni por aludida. Inuyasha medito unos segundos y su enojo cambio fue sustituido por una sonrisa astuta y algo macabra. Si la enana quería reír, él se encargaría de hacerle el favor.

-¡Jajajajajaja¡Pero que brinco diste, no sabía que tenías habilidades cangurescas…!- dijo aún sosteniéndose el estomago y con los ojos cerrados. Mala cosa. Inuyasha aprovechando esto, se acerco rápidamente hacía ella y la tomo en brazos.

Akari, que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que se vio suspendida en el aire, se calló de improviso y confundida alzo la cabeza para ver que rayos pasaba. Inuyasha tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, demasiado astuta y tranquila para su seguridad.

Al ver el rostro del hanyou la muchacha llego a la conclusión que su seguridad física estaba en peligro. Era la misma que ponía cada vez que ella iba a ser torturada con alguna especie de monstruoso e inhumano entrenamiento. La última vez que había visto esa expresión casi la partieron en dos… literalmente hablando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por un estrecho camino rocoso por todo el borde de la montaña se encontraba una pareja de hanyou, avanzando con algo de dificultad. Inuyasha iba primero desasiéndose de cualquier roca molesta que les tapase el camino, mientras la chica iba detrás de él reptando por la pared, y echando molestas miradas al hombre delante de ella.

Pero que mente puede ser tan insana como para hacerle caminar por un estrecho sendero, al borde de un acantilado, el solo pensar en los metros que la separaban del suelo le daba vértigo.

Inuyasha se mostraba despreocupado, realmente no le afectaba demasiado la altura, más que mal era algo inofensivo en comparación a estar metido dentro de un capullo con acido o siquiera perder el control sobre su sangre demoniaca.

-Tú realmente te quieres deshacer de mi¿no?- comento irónica Akari, apegándose un poco más a la roca.

-No creo tener tanta suerte, mocosa…-soltó mientras le dirigía una mirada suficiente y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

La joven todo los ojos en un gesto de exasperación y musitando un "no hay caso", dio por terminada la conversación.

Transcurrieron unos minutos y la pareja ya se encontraba casi en la cima, solo les faltaba recorrer unos pocos metros más y ya. Para Akari había sido un milagro el llegar en una pieza a donde se encontraba, _"Diablos"_ casi cae al vació al menos tres veces, además del centenar de veces que casi fue aplastada como un chicle por una enormes piedras que se desprendían por si solas.

Akari ya cansada del mutismo, que le ponía de los nervios, decidió hablar. Además que la incertidumbre de saber que rayos estaba maquinando la estupidamente suicida cabeza de Inuyasha, le estaba carcomiendo los nervios. Su sensor de amenazas en estos momentos estaba descontrolado, ya hacía rato tenía calificado al hanyou como peligrosa bestia sedienta de sangre.

-¡Hey, Firulais! Me podrías decir¿que demonios pretendes con esto, no es que no aprecie el hecho que hayas intentado asesinarme indirectamente durante toda la tarde… -hizo una mueca-… pero¿sabes? me estoy cansado de escalar y siento que las piernas en cualquier momento se me van a descoyuntar… – exclamo detrás sarcástica

Inuyasha ni siquiera se molesto en contestar con otro comentario mordaz, es más, se giro lentamente y le dirigió una sonrisa astuta, teñida con un aura oscuramente misteriosa, a Akari se le erizaron los cabellos, esto era peor de lo que se imaginaba.

- No seas tan impaciente niña…-la expresión se acentuó, ahora si era oficial, estaba asustada-…solo espera y veras - y en una secuencia de rápidos de movimientos, la tomo de la mano y la hizo escalar casi a la rastra lo que quedaba para llegar a la cumbre.

Ahora que se encontraban en lo más alto de la montaña. Era un amplio terreno plano, donde había una cueva en el extremo más apartado, ese era el único adorno que contaba el lugar. No había árboles, ni nada de color verde.

-¡Pero que te pasa estupido neardental!- le grito la joven soltándose bruscamente del agarre del hanyou.

-Como me llamaste enana insolente… ¿Nearden que?- dijo entre confundido y enojado, él no tenía grandes conocimientos sobre la teoría de Darwin, pero intuía que lo que le acaba de decir Akari no era precisamente un cumplido.

La chica suspiro fastidiada, no tenía gracia insultar cuando el aludido no entendía que le estaban ofendiendo- Solo olvídalo ¡si!…-hizo un ademan despreocupado.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño con molestia, pero se abstuvo de soltar otro comentario. Más que mal ahora la enana se las pagaría, le gustase o no, él tenía el control.

-Bien…ahora vamos a ver que tanto haz avanzado durante este tiempo…-dijo con una mirada maligna, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con suficiencia.

-¿Ah?...-dijo incrédula-… me vas a decir que me hiciste subir casi doscientos metros de altura para comprobar mis avances, cosa que, cabe agregar pudiste hacer en el suelo…-termino algo exaltada rotando sus sienes.

-No- fue la seca respuesta-…espera y veras…

-¡No sabes decir otra cosa que…!- la chica se interrumpió cuando un fuerte temblor remeció el suelo, haciéndola trastabillar y casi caer, si no hubiese sido por Inuyasha que la alcanzo a sostener de un brazo.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto inquieta, al tener que volver a sostenerse del hanyou, al moverse nuevamente la tierra con violencia.

-Nada… aparte de que tú prueba se esta acercando- termino con seriedad.

A la muchacha se le desencajo la mandíbula y titubeante balbuceo- M-m-mi prue-prue-…prueba…- pero que clase de cosa se supone tendría que hacer, y con semejantes remesones.

-Si, bien ahora tendrás que enfrentar a un yukai. Utiliza tu nueva adquirida velocidad, para vencerle, debes ser lo más elástica posible- aconsejo seriamente, ubicándose enfrente de ella y tomándola de los hombros mirándola a los ojos- No intentes de cometer la estupidez de intentar ganarle con tu fuerza, eso solo te traerá que te aplaste como a una mosca… ¿has entendido?- termino con las cejas alzada la chica abrió la boca para alegar algo, Inuyasha previendo esto, se le adelanto sin dejarle decir media palabra- Bien…ahora ve – y con un leve empujón la dejo en medio, frente a la cueva.

Los temblores cada era más frecuentes y seguían siendo fuertes. Akari estaba con una cara de trauma impresionante. Y a causa solo del instinto saco su espada del cinto, y la sostuvo con ambas manos frente a ella empuñándola con fuerza.

De pronto por entre las sombras de la entrada de la cueva apareció una silueta de grandes dimensiones. Poco a poco comenzó a verse el cuerpo de un inmenso yukai.

Era una masa de carne sin forma, con al menos doce brazos. Tenía una piel amarillenta con manchas irregulares de color café. Sus pies era como rocas deformes y cada mano sostenía un arma filosa. Los ojos rojos de la bestia miraban fijamente a su presa, y su boca desdibujo una sonrisa o una mueca que se tendría que aceptar como una, haciéndole ver aún más desagradable de lo que ya, de por si era.

La bestia dio produjo un sonido gutural y mostró al menos tres corridas de dientes. Akari tragó con fuerza, de un momento a otro la garganta se le seco, dio una miradita suplicante a Inuyasha que se encontraba a la orilla. Aún estaba con los brazos cruzados y mantenía el ceño fruncido. Ella le rogó con la vista que la sacara del lugar, el hanyou interpretando su mirada negó con la cabeza inflexible, ella tendría que enfrentarse a ese demonio y más le valía que saliese bien.

La chica sabiendo que su sensei no la dejaría escapar, se dio ánimos a seguir con vida. El pensamiento que la mantuvo en pie, fue la esperanza de estrangular al estupido animal, que tenia por instructor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuento corto ese día se tuvo que enfrentar a la mega molé, de doce brazos que sostenía en todos unas hachas afiladísimas, que sin ir muy lejos casi corta por la mitad en un descuido. Cuando, en un acto desesperado intenta estrangular al idiota del cabeza de perro, por haberla metido en semejante embrollo. Pero¿a que mente perversa se le ocurre hacer semejante cosa a una inocente y encantadora adolescente?

Al recordar esos sucesos lo que más le marco fue la expresión del mitad bestia antes de darle la "fabulosa" noticia. Era como si le alegrase saber que había un 0,0001 de posibilidades de que ella pasara la prueba sin perder una de sus extremidades.

Y en esos momentos su sádico sensei tenía la misma sonrisa patentada, que le preveía problemas.

-Oh oh…-fue lo único que se escapo por su boca, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Inuyasha mantuvo su expresión y con parsimonia de sepulturero se acerco al pequeño lago y con toda la naturalidad del mundo comenzó a comentarle:

-Akari no haz notado el bonito día que esta haciendo…- dijo simulando amabilidad.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y negó con la cabeza, sin comprender demasiado el porque del comentario**_,-"pero a este que bicho le picó…"._**

Analizó la situación, pero tarde se dio cuenta de cuales eran los propósitos de Inuyasha-Oh no…No… ni siquiera lo in…- se corto, al sentir que era lanzada por los aires con fuerza y ver el agua acercándose a una velocidad vertiginosa, un fuerte SPLASH termino con todo los acontecimientos- tentes…-termino de decir en la mitad del lago. Con el agua hasta el cuello y toda la ropa mojada, además de un par de algas que se le pegaron al pelo.

El hanyou se encontraba en la orilla mirándola con sorna. –Para ver si se te quita ese pésimo sentido del humor…-dijo altivo

Akari le hecho una mirada asesina y con dificultad se paro del agua y comenzó a caminar hacía la orilla. Su traje de miko se encontraba totalmente mojado, su cabello se pego a la cara y espalda, cayendo sin vida. Además a esto hay que agregarle que le costaba avanzar por que la ropa que traía se hacía más pesada con el agua, cortándole los movimientos.

Cuando llego a la orilla comenzó a estrujare el pelo. El hanyou se empezó a carcajear al verla caminar de forma tan extraña a causa de la ropa mojada.

-¡Oh cállate!- le espeto molesta Akari.

-Jajajajajajajaja- fue la única respuesta de parte de él.

La muchacha solo musito algo como "maldito aprovechado", y siguió con su tarea ignorándole soberanamente.

El hanyou después de un rato paro de reír, pero la sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro. Se paso una mano por la cara limpiándose una lágrima, causada por las carcajadas. La joven que aún se intentaba arreglar la ropa, se irguió y con molestia le espeto:

-Vaya por fin…-dijo cruzándose de brazos-…pensé que se te había pegado el encendido de burla.

Inuyasha enarco una ceja y con diversión hablo- Molesta no es cierto…haber si con eso aprendes a no intentar pasarte de lista de nuevo- termino serio, recordando de improviso la razón por la cual estaba tan preocupado momentos antes.

Akari solo alzo los hombros de forma despreocupada, que más daba, después de todo no aunque el hombre se véngase mil veces y le prometiera las penas del infierno. Ella jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de picarle la existencia. Luego del ademán siguió arreglando sus mojados vestuarios, ignorándolo.

Este le miro frunciendo el entrecejo por la falta de atención, y de pronto con una inusitada urgencia y con voz autoritaria dijo:

-Volvamos- comenzó a escudriñar con sus ojos el lugar intentando captar algo extraño, no sabía porque su instinto le avisaba que saliera lo más pronto del lugar.

La chica le dirigió una mirada extraña, era como si acabase de recordar algo y comenzó a escrutarlo con fijeza- ¿Tú no deberías estar en la aldea…?- ahora la chica frunció el ceño imitándole el gesto- ¿que ocurre?…- le pregunto desconfiada.

El hombre endureció el semblante y con voz ronca dijo- Nada que tú puedas solucionar…- su respuesta fue saca y dura- Ahora vamos.

Miles de preguntas se arremolinaron en la mente de la joven¿y que se supone que pasa ahora? Porque Inuyasha había tomado esa poco convencional actitud en él. Había gato encerrado en el asunto, pero por esta vez prefirió obedecer a la primera. Después de todo, ella estaba empapada. Necesitaba con urgencia un cambio de ropa o lo más seguro iba a ser que se agarraría una pulmonía del demonio. La chica asintió quedamente.

Inuyasha se giro y sin decir nada más se hecho a correr hasta la salida del claro. No le quedaba más de un metro para salir completamente del lugar cuando sintió un golpe seco en el suelo, similar al que haría un gran costal de patatas al caer. Bruscamente paró y se giro a ver que rayos le ocurría a la mocosa descocada.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que la chica se encontraba tirada en el suelo de panza, afirmando su cabeza con una mano en el mentón y con la otra chocando los dedos en el piso con impaciencia. El hanyou al verla, no pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse y con su devuelto tono malhumorado:

-¡Me podrías explicar que demonios haces tumbada en el suelo!

-Buscando África Inuyasha… que más podrías estar haciendo en el piso…-dijo irónica

El hanyou haciendo gala de su impaciencia natural siguió- Que parte del vamos no entendiste, niña.

Akari soltó un gruñido de fastidio, le costaba montones comprender al idiota, tenía cambios de humor tan drásticos como el día y la noche. ¡Por Kami! Ni que estuviera entrando a alguna tipo de menopausia masculina.

-Tú realmente te crees que estoy echada en el piso por gusto…si es así, eres más tonto de lo que pensé.- dijo molesta intentando despegar el cuerpo del pasto, cosa que le estaba resultando imposible a causa de que era un enredo de telas húmedas.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos con impaciencia, esta mocosa si que era un lió, uno muy molesto hay que agregar. La observo unos momentos viendo los desesperados intentos para levantarse del suelo. Al cabo de un par de minutos su ínfima paciencia se acabo y dando grandes zancadas se acerco a la chica, la tomo sus brazos (a pesar de los molestos reclamos y alaridos de Akari, que le exigía a gritos que la bajase, él se hizo el desentendido. Le gustase o no a la chiquilla ella iba a hacer lo que él dijese) y salio velozmente del claro, no sin antes echar un vistazo hacía atrás.

Cuando el hanyou y la muchacha se perdieron entre los árboles, unos matorrales se sacudieron con violencia. Por de tras de estos salio Masao con una mirada peligrosa.

Otra vez, el hibrido le había aguado los planes. No solo se interpuso en su camino al interferir con los planes de su ama, si no, que también le había logrado percibir y herirlo en el rostro.

-Maldito, tú me las vas a pagar…-musito apretando los dientes-…y me asegurare de que sea una cuenta muy costosa…- termino de decir con una sonrisa escalofriante.

* * *

Una alta figura avanzaba con parsimoniosa y aterradora tranquilidad por un tenebroso bosque. Era el típico lugar que cuando somos niños, ni por todo los dulces del mundo nos atreveríamos a entrar. El ambiente estaba cargado de una extraña sensación helada, que a cualquier mortal común y silvestre le traspasaría hasta la medula espinal. 

Pero el sujeto en cuestión, se encontraba totalmente ajeno al paisaje, ya que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, los cuales cabe agregar no eran para nada alentadores.

El tenue sonido de una rama quebrándose, le saco de su ensoñación y afino sus sentidos.

Frunció la nariz levemente y una mueca molesta se pinto en su rostro- ¡Jaken!... sal de ahí y apresúrate- dijo en su típico tono inexpresivo, sin ni siquiera girarse a ver a su pequeño y verde sirviente, que tenía grandes problemas con una traviesa rama que se le engancho a la túnica.

El yukai sapo después de un forcejeo y una mini batalla con el arbusto al fin pudo librarse del agarre, eso si la victoria le costo un gran trozo de su túnica.

-¡Oh diablos! Era nueva…-murmuro cansado, era la quinta que perdía esa semana. Pero no dándole tanta importancia comenzó a correr detrás de su amito bonito.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama espéreme! – grito sosteniendo la raída ropa

Unos metros más adelante el noble yukai, no se dio ni por aludido y frunciendo levemente el ceño se pregunto como ese intento de sapo se había ganado su confianza.

El viejo Jaken corriendo con todas sus energías al fin pudo alanzar a su amo y jadeando notoriamente a causa del esfuerzo, se ubico al lado de su Lord.

Ambos avanzaron en silencio, uno porque no tenía ninguna intención de hablar de sus sospechas con su verde sirviente y el otro por temor a que su Lord le arrancara la lengua si llegaba atener la osadía de preguntar.

Caminaron varios minutos, hasta que se encontraron fuera del bosque oscuro, Sesshomaru diviso a lo lejos en un enorme castillo medieval. Y este, haciendo uso de sus habilidades se convirtió en una bola de luz y se dirigió al lugar a toda velocidad.

Jaken por su parte suspiro otra vez le iba a tocar andar hasta la morada de su señor Sesshomaru, como odiaba cuando hacía eso. Y sin más se hecho a correr, más valía que se apresurara si quería llegar esa noche al castillo.

Sesshomaru volvió a su forma humana a unos metros de la puerta de entrada a su palacio.

Este era enorme, con grabados de batallas e incrustaciones en oro como decoración. El yukai con su típica inexpresividad, se dispuso a entrar. A largó el brazo para empujar la puerta, pero con un movimiento repentino esta es abierta desde adentro. Dándole un susto de muerte, que disimulo a toda velocidad, ya que el gran Lord de las tierras de occidente no podía ser…mmm… "sorprendido" con la guardia baja.

Una espigada figura femenina hizo su aparición por él borde de la puerta. Traía su kimono de dormir color durazno, con diseños en naranjos, mientras el cabello azabache le caía suelto por la espalda. No había nada que decir, tenía que admitir que no era ninguna muchachita…ahora era una mujer y una muy hermosa cabe agregar.

Se reprendió mentalmente escandalizado de si mismo, es decir, no solo era su joven protegida que cuidaba de la más tierna infancia, si no que también era una _humana_, una muy bella, pero humana al fin, y él como Taiyukai, señor de Occidente no podía cometer semejante atrocidad con su linaje. Ya bastante tuvo con la deshonra de su padre al unirse a esa mujer insignificante. No... él no caería, de eso nada. Aun siendo la chica criada con enseñanzas yukai y bajo su tutela.

Aunque no dejó pasar, el hacer una nota mental que le recordara que cuando se encontrara con el clan del chucho de su medio hermano, le daría una buena paliza al houshi hentai, estaba seguro de que la perversión se contagiaba y ese era el único libidinoso que podía haberle pegado tan mala costumbre.

-Rin…-dijo secamente el Yukai al verla aparecer frente a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apartando los molestos pensamientos que lo invadían-… ¿que haces despierta aún…?. No te dije que no me esperaras en pie…- termino con una mirada comprensiva, esa que solo le pertenecía ella, pero esto sin variar el tono de voz. Tampoco era para que todos los sirvientes del castillo se enterasen… ¿no?

La aludida solo sonrió culpable, por la regañada. Pero teniendo claro que a pesar de todo lo que ese cascarrabias digiera, él esperaba que ella le esperase levantada después de una de sus excursiones. No pregunten como lo sabía, porque no podía decirlo, pero de que era así…era así.

-Oh, yo…lo siento…-dijo bajando la cabeza fingiendo un arrepentimiento a la perfección, utilizando todos sus dotes de actriz. Sesshomaru gruño por lo bajo sintiéndose culpable de haber echo que la chica, se entristeciere. (n/a: pobre alma ingenua).

-No importa Rin…-dijo algo más condescendiente, la chica alzo el rostro esperanzada, mientras el yukai le ofrecía el brazo, con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella sonrió alegre haciendo una reverencia para luego tomarle el brazo y entrar al enorme vestíbulo.

La puerta sonó ruidosamente al cerrarse a sus espaldas, ambos entraron pausadamente y se dirigieron al estudio. Sesshomaru con su acostumbrada inexpresividad y con una parsimonia abrió la puerta y le dio el pasó a ella como la etiqueta y el protocolo se lo exigían. Rin hizo una venía con la cabeza y se introdujo al salón.

Este era una amplia habitación, tapizada de lado a lado con estanterías repletas de libros del techo hasta el suelo, con un balconcillo a la mitad que permitía el libre acceso a los libros de más arriba y equipada con una gran chimenea. Además cerca de esta había unos grandes sillones de cuero finamente trabajado. Y en el extremo más apartado unos grandes ventanales adornados con grandes y delicadas cortinas en color burdeo. En el centro del cuarto un enorme escritorio empotrado con un gran sillón detrás y con dos sofás enfrente.

Ambos personajes se dirigieron hacía el centro de la habitación. Rin se acomodo en unos de los sillones frente al escritorio, por su parte Sesshomaru lo hizo enfrente de ella, es decir, en el sillón principal.

Cuando se encontraron ubicados, un tenso silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. El yukai se encontraba sentado rígido en su lugar, su rostro estaba con un semblante duro y su vista estaba perdida en alguna parte de la habitación. La mujer se removió algo incomoda en su lugar. Ella capto que Sesshomaru estaba preocupado, y podía notar en su rostro, regularmente ilegible para las personas, que tenía una preocupación que le corroía por dentro.

Sesshomaru siempre había sido un ser totalmente misterioso y escalofriante para la gran mayoría de humanos, yukais y otros seres que le conocían, para todos ellos era de cuidado. Claro, que ese para todos no la incluía a ella.

Oh no… con ella si que no. Él aunque tenía una habilidad nata para intimidar y ocultar sus emociones. Con ella esas tácticas nunca tuvieron efecto alguno; es más en vez de alejarla, como quiso hacer en un primer momento cuando le conoció ya hacía bastantes años a tras, solo consiguió que la pequeña (en ese tiempo) se le pegara como chicle y le siguiera para todos lados. Ahora que Rin había pasado más de la mitad de su vida junto al inexpresivo hombre, era la única capaz de interpretar los pequeños cambios en su semblante y saber con exactitud lo que el yukai sentía; cuando algo le agradaba o estaba "feliz" un brillo iluminaba sus ojos o cuando estaba furioso su rostro se recubría con una mascara de frialdad y una sombra oscura se instalaba en su mirar, pero en este caso la chica le escruto con cuidado y pudo sacar en limpio de que estaba preocupado, porque sus doradas orbes estaban turbias, como si algo le molestara.

Pasaron unos pesados minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada. Sesshomaru se veía ensimismado y parecía no tener intención de hablar. La pelinegra frente a él se le comenzaron a crispar los nervios, el mutismo de su acompañante era realmente exasperante, así que cortó el silencio.

-Sesshomaru-sama que es lo que le preocupa - pregunto franca y directa, ya hacía tiempo había dejado la timidez de lado. No conocía a nadie a parte del medio hermano de Sesshomaru y de si misma que le hablara tan libremente y siguiese con vida después de eso. Aunque con su _"hermano"_ no es que no intentara asesinarlo de hecho aún tenía deseos de hacerlo, así que solo quedaba ella.

Sesshomaru quedo algo descolocado y le miro confuso. No acabando de entender como es que ella siempre averiguaba lo estaba sintiendo. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así, es decir aparte de su madre, jamás ningún mortal e inmortal le había podido siquiera llegar a entender.

Y ahora Rin, le leía como si fuese un libro abierto, tenía esa habilidad y un cierto dominio sobre él. Claro, que esto ultimo nunca, lo iba a admitir a ningún ser vivo, siquiera lo iba a decir en voz alta. Desde que la conoció, cuando solo era una niña lo sintió dentro de él, y de alguna forma esa fue la razón en que un comienzo la quiso tener lo más alejada de su persona. Por eso fue su empeño en deshacerse de ella, mientras no había lazos. Ahora el solo pensar que Rin se tuviese que alejar de él le significaría el peor de los castigos, una tortura que le mataría el alma y la mente.

-¿Que te hace pensar que me ocurre algo?- le contesto con otra pregunta, alzando las cejas y reclinándose en su silla aparentemente indiferente.

Rin soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada hacía un punto inexistentes -No se lo puedo explicar…solo lo sé, que es como si lo sintiese…aquí - termino algo contrariada mientras apuntaba en dirección a su corazón, bonita respuesta le había dado, justo al ser que creía que todos los sentimentalismo eran una estupidez.

El yukai la escrutó en silencio meditando la respuesta que le habían dado, después de unos momentos negó levemente con la cabeza y cerro los ojos con cansancio.

La mujer le miraba expectante esperando una respuesta, y no cualquier respuesta si no la real.

-La cosas se están complicando- soltó de improviso, ella solo le mantuvo la mirada-Hoy tuve un enfrentamiento con unos yukai del clan de los gatos del norte. Rompieron el acuerdo que hicieron con mi padre, de no adentrarse en nuestros territorios.

-Y eso es malo ¿no? Sesshomaru-sama- dijo Rin insegura.

-Si –dijo secamente - El clan del los gatos del norte se han destacado por ser unos cobardes, ellos jamás intentarían romper el pacto. Nunca buscarían un enfrentamiento frontal con nosotros, si estuviesen solos…- lo último lo musito para si.

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al fin comprendiendo a donde quería llegar el yukai con su explicación. Con voz entrecortada por los nervios agrego- Entonces dice de que están protegidos por alguien más…

-Eso me temo. Y tengo la ligera sospecha que un enemigo se volverá a alzar…- termino con voz ronca, mientras se paraba del escritorio y se dirigía hacía los ventanales del fondo.

La pelinegra le dio un escalofrió al escuchar la ultima frase de Sesshomaru. Las cosas debían estar peor de lo que se imaginaba, el yukai no era precisamente de los que se preocuparan por cualquier nimiedad. Él era fuerte, y pertenecía a la elite de guerreros del clan más respetado que había dentro de la jerarquía yukai. Era el Lord de las tierras de occidente. Rin se levanto del asiento y con lentitud se ubico al lado del hombre. En ese lugar pudo constatar cuan alto y grande era, le sacaba a lo menos dos cabezas.

Sesshomaru se veía distraído, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Su mirada ambarina volvía a estar fija en algún punto de la nada, viendo sin observar nada en particular. Rin se le encogió algo por dentro al verle así de tenso. Tenía la misma expresión en el rostro de cuando casi es asesinada por Naraku en la última batalla…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol se retiraba en el horizonte, y los rayos teñían el cielo de naranja, mientras las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición titilando en el cielo. Se preveía una hermosa noche veraniega, de esas que están echas para sentarse a la orilla de un rió y apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor.

-Es una lastima que un atardecer como este sea testigo, de este desastre…-dijo en un suspiro una pequeña de lacio cabellos negro.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyada sobre el dragón A-Un, vigilada por de muy cerca por Jaken. El yukai sapo estaba atareado preparando algo de comer y manteniendo el fuego, y por supuesto echándole una ojeada a mocosa atrás suyo. Su querido amo Sesshomaru le había dejado a cargo de la pequeña comitiva, su misión era mantener segura a la niña, mientras Sesshomaru estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia enfrentándose con el engendro de Naraku.

El sapo aún se encontraba algo molesto, por haber sido dejado haciéndolas de niñera. Pero su amo fue intransigente bajo ninguna circunstancia debía permitir que Rin siquiera intentara seguirlo, ya que esa sería una batalla cruenta y no podría luchar en paz sabiendo cerca de la pequeña.

Dio un bufido exasperado, y le dio una mirada de reojo a Rin que se veía totalmente ensimismada. Jaken no recordaba haberla visto tan seria desde que la conocía. La chica siempre tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban, dándole un aire travieso, pero ahora se veía triste, sus ojos estaban apagados, su semblante estaba abatido y no había ni rastro de la sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Esto preocupo al yukai, y como que no quiere la cosa, le comento:

-Sabes el amo Sesshomaru debe estar dándole una paliza a Naraku…-dijo entusiasmado.

Rin alzo la vista del suelo y lo miro sin comprender, era como si recién hubiese despertado.

-Si en estos momentos lo tiene que tener hecho polvo- siguió hablando, mirándola de reojo. La niña esbozo una sonrisa comprendiendo el objetivo del yukai. Para Jaken no paso desapercibido este gesto y tomando nuevamente su acostumbrado mal humor, más por costumbre que por sentirlo, agrego en tono de falsa molestia- Y yo me estoy perdiendo tamaña pelea por estar cuidando a una niña malcriada…

La chica negó con la cabeza rió suavemente, dirigiéndole una mirada agradecida al sapo. Este se volvió a girar, poniendo nuevamente su atención en la comida.

De pronto una extraña energía es liberada detrás de él, Jaken se gira asustado y lo que se encontró frente a él le quito los colores del rostro.

Hakudoshi estaba parado con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, mientras con unos de sus brazos tenía a una inmovilizada Rin. El Sapo por primera vez, no sintió las piernas como como gelatina, e intento salir huyendo. Una extraña valentía se apodero de él yukai y con voz fuerte le grito:

-¡Suéltala Hakudoshi!

El albino le lanzo una mirada guasona y con voz desdeñosa- No te preocupes enano, yo solo se la voy a llevar Sesshomaru, te aseguro que se alegrara un montón al verla…

Jaken no sabiendo que hacer, solo atino a sacar su bastón y lanzarle una llamarada. El hombre le miro divertido y solo alzo una mano creando un campo de protección frente a él.

-Lo siento renacuajo, pero no me puedo entretener más contigo, hay una batalla que me espera, pero no te preocupes que te dejare bien acompañado con un grupo de mis queridas mascotas…- termino de decir y se lanzo por el portal que se cerro de inmediato, dejando a Jaken rodeado de abejas…

Rin por algún extraño sortilegio perdió el conocimiento antes de entrar por el portal.

Cuando abrió los ojos aún algo adormilada intento enfocar la vista encontrándose dentro de una amplia elegante habitación japonesa vacía que solo era adornada por unas grandes columnas de mármol de elaborados acabado, estas estaban ubicadas en una línea.

La muchacha intento moverse, pero al hacerlo un escozor le quemo las muñecas recién en ese momento percatándose de que estaba atada de pies y manos a una de las columnas. La niña se asusto y observo hacía todos los lados, despertando del extraño ensueño y recordando de pronto lo que había ocurrido antes en el claro. Ahogo un grito cuando las imágenes retornaron a su mente.

-Rin¿te encuentras bien…? – dijo una suave voz femenina a su lado, que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

La joven giro la cabeza y se encontró con una también atada Kagome, esta noto que la mujer a su lado tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo y uno que otro hematoma, además de que sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas en algunos sectores. Ella debía venir de la pelea.

Asintió afirmativamente, la sacerdotisa lanzo un suspiro de alivio y se intento acomodar, dentro de las cuerdas. Rin algo insegura le pregunto:

-¿Donde estamos?...

Kagome le miro con preocupación e intentando mostrarse calmada le respondió:

-En la guarida de Naraku, pequeña…

A Rin se le contrajo el estomago al saber donde estaba, sintió que sus piernas no tenían fuerza (agradeciendo interiormente el estar sentada) y que su estomago se estremecía con furia incontrolada sintiéndose mareada por el miedo.

-Con Na-Naraku…pero¿porque?...-dijo entrecortadamente

-Porque quiere debilitar a sus rivales más peligrosos…y de alguna manera augura una derrota, y se esta valiendo de trucos sucios…-comento pensativa, más para sí que para la niña.

La pequeña no lograba encajar que tenía que ver ella en el asunto, además que debilidad podía tener su amo.

-No la comprendo…

La sacerdotisa sonrió con amargura – Somos sus debilidades…la fisura dentro de la coraza que los recubre, bueno al menos una de ella en mi caso…-suspiro angustiada.

Rin aún no acababa de comprender lo que decía la acompañante del hermano de su amo.

Como era eso de su "debilidad", su señor Sesshomaru no tenía ninguna debilidad, el era muy poderoso.

-Sesshomaru-sama… no tiene debilidad- dijo desconcertada no comprendiendo

Kagome negó, sin insistir más en el asunto ella lograba entender lo confuso que debía ser para la chica llegar a pensar que el témpano de hielo de Sesshomaru podía llegar a preocuparse por ella.

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio entrando en sus mentes, perdidas en sus pensamientos, vagando por la incertidumbre de saber que estaba pasando afuera.

Un portazo inesperado les hizo dar un brinco en sus lugares, las chicas hicieron viajar sus ojos hacía la puerta recién abierta y se le cayo el alma a los pies al ver que en la entrada estaba el mismísimo Naraku, observándolas con mirada maligna y satisfecha.

-Mis queridas huéspedes. Espero que estén cómodas y les agrade mi humilde morada.- dijo burlón, mientras entraba dentro del cuarto.

Kagome le miró con odio- Suéltanos Naraku- dijo irguiéndose en sus ataduras.

El yukai le observo, acentuando su sonrisa guasona y con una fingida amabilidad se excusó- Me temo humana que no puedo hacer eso…Al menos hasta que tenga destruidos a cierto par de bestias, que se han inmiscuido en mis planes.

-¡Maldito idiota, déjanos ir!- gritó la sacerdotisa exasperada, no pudiendo tolerar que inmiscuyeran a la pequeña Rin en todo este circo. Ella por lo menos iba a asumir las consecuencia, sabía en lo que se metía desde un principio… ¡pero la niña no! La pequeña no tenía porque pasar por esto.

Naraku con varios movimientos a súper velocidad, en un parpadeo Kagome lo vio frente a ella con su rostro en las manos de este. El hanyou le miro con sorna.

-Veo que se te han pegado los malos modales de Inuyasha humana…- la mujer retiro el rostro y le lanzo una mirada de desprecio. Rin por su lado estaba aterrada, ese ser era más que malvado, lo sentía.

-Al menos él tiene honor…algo que tú no conoces ni por definición- escupió las palabras con desden, Naraku se tenso y borro de inmediato el rictus de su rostro. Kagome mientras tomo una actitud aún más osada y descarada- Jamás le vas a llegar ni a los talones a Inuyasha, ni siquiera con todos los demonios que invocaste… Onigumo, nunca podrás superarle…Ni a él, ni a su hermano, eso te duele ¿no?…

PLAFFF

El sonido del golpe retumbo en el cuarto, Naraku tenía una mirada de furia y odio, que helaría la sangre de quien le viese. Su mano estaba alzada en aire y su respiración era entrecortada por la ira. Kagome tenía el rostro volteado y un hilillo de sangre corría la comisura de sus labios, su mejilla estaba totalmente roja. Pero a pesar de la fuerza del golpe la chica no dijo ni una palabra, guardo silencio tercamente. Manteniendo su dignidad, no dándole el gusto al animal que tenía en frente de regocijarse en sus lágrimas. A pesar de que el pómulo le ardía horrores y sentía que su labio comenzaba a hincharse.

Rin estaba encogida en sus ataduras, paralizada por el miedo. No tenía demasiado conocimiento de lo que ocurría, su Amo no le hablaba del tema. Siempre guardando suprema discreción. Las veces que ella había preguntado algo al respecto, del porque de esas batallas sin fin contra ese ser llamado Naraku, el Taiyukai se negaba a hablar argumentando que los cachorros no debían inmiscuirse en los problemas de los mayores y que aún no tenía edad para eso. Lo poco que sabía fue por Jaken, gracias a sus continuas indiscreciones (¡_Oh, no!... el amo bonito va a desollarme si se entera que te dije…¡más te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada mocosa!)._

-¡CALLATE!- le advirtió Naraku- YO soy muy superior a ellos, YO recolecte todos los fragmentos de la Shikon no tama, YO los he podido matar cuando se me ha venido en gana, YO soy el que vencerá a esos perros…¡ESAS BESTIAS MORIRAN POR MI MANO, AL IGUAL QUE TÚ Y LA CHIQUILLA, MALDITA MIKO! – termino sofocado, y totalmente fuera de sí, apretando el cuello de la miko.

La niña al escuchar el feo apelativo con el cual su captor se refería a su señor, olvido completamente el miedo que le causaba, su mente comenzó a recordar las enseñanzas de su protector y como él siempre le recordaba que debía ser fuerte para afrontar el mundo y no echarse a morir por cualquier tontería como aquella vez en la que tuvo el encuentro con su oscuro pasado, las palabras dichas por él no podría olvidarlas nunca -_"No soporto las lagrimas caprichosas, ni las quejas sin sentidos…Rin como mi protegida debes saber que detesto la debilidad y tú siendo criada bajo mis enseñanza, espero por lo tanto un comportamiento acorde a lo que haz aprendido… No recuerdo haberme arrepentido jamás de alguna decisión, no me gustaría que tu me dieras los motivos para hacerlo esta la primera ocasión..."._

Ella no podía permitir semejante insolencias contra su amo, y perdiendo todo el miedo salio en defensa de su señor.

-¡NO¡Sesshomaru-sama no es ninguna bestia! - exclamo Rin con fuerza distrayendo la atención del hanyou, que inconcientemente aflojo el agarre en el cuello de Kagome.- ¡Tú nunca podrás vencer a Sesshomaru-sama, el es más poderoso que tú y te vencerá!

Al escuchar las palabras de la niña Naraku termino de perder el poco control que le iba quedando. Comenzando a ver todo rojo, el resentimiento guardado por tantos años comenzó a prenderse, convirtiéndose en odio puro.

Kagome le miraba sorprendida, nunca pensó que sus palabras pudieran calar tan al fondo en Naraku. No podía creer que esas provocaciones diesen resultado, ahora el demonio estaba descontrolado, no había ni pizca de su frialdad y astucia que le caracterizaban, es más ahora se veía humano…Onigumo había tomado el control.

El monstruo alzo la mano al cielo y comenzó a recitar unas extrañas palabras, de pronto un viento fuerte azoto cuanto había en el cuarto y una pequeña bola de luz comenzó a aparecer en su mano, que paulatinamente crecía. La miko comprendiendo que ocurría entro en pánico, estando atada no podría convocar un escudo. Miró de reojo a Rin que para sorpresa de Kagome se veía tranquila.

Naraku estando tan concentrado como estaba, no previó que dos poderosas presencias se acercaban a toda velocidad. Cuando el conjuro estaba por terminar una potente explosión le quito la concentración. Y con suma ligereza se volteo a ver a los recién llegados. Y con un giro desapareció del lugar.

-¡Kagome estas aquí!- llamo una masculina voz, tapada por la gran cantidad de polvo levantado por la explosión.- ¡Responde mujer! – algo angustiada, mientras entraba y dispersaba el polvo arremolinado a su alrededor.

La aludida alzo el rostro y con voz forme respondió- Inuyasha ten cuidado es una trampa-. El hanyou no haciendo demasiado caso por la desesperación que le producía la situación siguió avanzando, hasta que una fuerte jalón en su brazo le salvo de ser rostisado como un pollo, por un rayo de energía.

-¡Pero que demonios!- exclamo confundido, volteando a ver quien rayos le había salvado el pellejo. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era Sesshomaru.

-Fíjate por donde andas insecto…-le dijo inexpresivo mientras se le adelantaba. La pequeña Rin al escuchar la voz de su idolatrado amo se movió con fuerza dentro de las ataduras, él la iba rescatar.

-A quien le dices insecto estupido animal circense- le contesto mordaz Inuyasha.

Ambos se miraron fríamente unos segundos, siendo distritos por otro rayo de energía, teniéndolo que esquivar por escaso margen. Los dos se pusieron en guardia, sabiéndose asechados.

-¡MUERAN! – se escucho la voz de Naraku, mientras una intenso resplandor morando se hacía presente en la habitación. Ambos hermanos alzaron la vista conjuntamente encontrándose con la figura del mandril sobre ellos, con una enorme cantidad de energía maligna acumulada en sus manos. Este con un movimiento preciso y fuerte lanzo la esfera.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru sacaron conjuntamente a sus espadas, Tetususaiga y Toukijin. Con extraña sincronización, rechazaron el ataque de Naraku. Inuyasha lanzó su _Bakuryuuha_, mientras el Lord de Occidente apuntaba su espada hacía el hanyou saliendo de esta muchas mortíferas lanzas.

Fue tan fuerte la combinación de ambas técnicas que hicieron los yukais que el ataque de Naraku fue devuelto teniendo este que formar un campo de fuerza protegiéndose de su propio ataque y no lográndolo apropiadamente salio herido.

Los descendientes del Lord de occidente, al ver al demonio distraído, se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra él. Sesshomaru hizo aparecer de su mano su látigo, mientras Inuyasha embestía con su _"Kaze No Kizu_". Los dos ataques impactaron de frente contra Naraku, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor y lanzándole varios metros del lugar en que estaban colisionando con una muralla de piedra.

Naraku se levanto con algo de dificultad del suelo, mientras en su rostro formaba una mueca furibunda. Estos malditos insectos se las pagarían, ya bastante les había aguantado. Con un tronar de sus dedos un portal se creo tras él y a toda velocidad se introdujo dentro.

Inuyasha lanzo una maldición al aire, por el extraño escape del "engendro", como amablemente definió el hanyou. Sesshomaru por su parte escruto con atención la habitación, algo no le calzaba en todo el puzzle.

-¡Con un demonio otra vez escapo, el mal nacido!- exclamo exasperado Inuyasha, mientras envainaba su espada.

Sesshomaru le lanzo una fría mirada, que el mitad demonio ignoro soberanamente. Que más le daba si le molestaba al cretino de su medio hermano los comentarios que hiciese. El Taiyukai estaba bajando la guardia cuando un agudo grito femenino se hizo escuchar.

Ambos hermanos se giraron, para ver que les ocurría a las chicas. Y casi les da una apoplejía al ver a "_sus"_ humanas siendo estranguladas por los tentáculos del maldito de Naraku.

Sin ninguna misericordia estaba apretándoles de tal forma el cuello que las muchachas estaban cambiando de color. Kagome se movía frenéticamente golpeando con sus puños el brazo del yukai, mientras Rin pataleaba con fuerza; cada golpe era más débil a causa de la falta de oxigeno que afectaba sus cuerpos.

La pequeña no pudiendo luchar más comenzó a perder el conocimiento, no sin antes ver la expresión en el rostro de su Amo Sesshomaru. Tenía el semblante lívido, mientras se acercaba corriendo velozmente, su expresión era de profundo odio y… ¿desesperación? Rin murmuro – Señor Sesshomaru…- le llamo bajito, que gracias al potente oído del yukai pudo captar. Después de esa imagen todo fue tinieblas a su alrededor, perdiendo el conocimiento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rin de forma inconciente afirmó su cabeza en el costado izquierdo de Sesshomaru, aún recordar esos hecho la agobiaba en extremo. Estuvo a punto de morir en esa ocasión, de hecho, después de esa batalla su amo tomo la decisión de no llevarla consigo a sus viajes a través de las fronteras de sus territorios. Siendo inflexible en ella, a pesar de todos los argumentos, suplicas y ruegos que la chica le daba, no cedió ni un ápice.

Al final tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes el veredicto dictado y no le quedo otra que conformarse solo con esperar pacientemente el regreso, eso si teniendo la garantía de que no estaría más de dos noches fuera del palacio. Nunca tardaba más de dos días en volver, y Rin agradecía interiormente este hecho y de alguna forma guardaba la esperanza de que esos rápidos regresos se debieran por consideración de ella, -Soñar no cuesta nada…después de todo- era el continuo pensamiento que su cabeza formaba.

Sesshomaru se tensó imperceptiblemente en un principio ante la muestra de cercanía que su joven protegida había hecho, pero al instante se relajo nuevamente, sin apartarla de sí. Su primera reacción fue apartarse, pero no tubo la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. E inconcientemente y sin cambiar su expresión neutral, alzo su mano, para acariciar suavemente los lacios y brillantes cabellos color ébano de la joven mujer, que era a pesar de su condición la única que había podido calmar un poco su atribulada alma, que sufría por la historia de su pasado.

* * *

¡ACHU! 

Inuyasha para la frenética carrera de improviso y fijo su ambarina mirada en la húmeda joven que llevaba en sus brazos. Akari le miro sin comprender el porque de su inexplicable detención a la mitad del camino. El hanyou la bajo sin decir ni una palabra, dejándola en el suelo.

-No que estabas apurado pulgoso por llegar a la aldea…-dijo molesta, el aludido no contesto, exasperando a la muchacha- Y ahora…estas mudo o que, no espera… no me digas te comió la lengua el ratón…¿no?- agrego sarcástica.

El hanyou hizo caso omiso de los comentarios de la chica, ignorando las provocaciones. Ya había compartido demasiado tiempo con ella y sabía que en ese minuto ella estaba molesta y de alguna forma la comprendía, quizás, solo quizás su pequeña e inofensiva venganza había sido algo…mmm…excesiva. La salud de la muchacha era algo frágil a causa del "_tsumetai neko"_.

En estos momentos ella era tan vulnerable como cualquier humano, y podía ser afectada por una amplia gama de enfermedades, y todavía debían pasar, al menos, dos semanas para que su organismo volviese a ser inmune a los molestos males humanos. Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo al estupido gato cobarde y a ese maldito yukai.

Akari lo miro sin entender. De pronto el hanyou había interrumpido la carrera y se puso gruñirle a la nada. La chica iba abrir la boca para soltar una ironía, cuando cae sobre ella algo rojo.

-¡Pero que demonios!- grito bajo la manta que le cayo de improviso tapándole la visión. Rápidamente comenzó a tirar de la prenda para sacarla de sobre su cabeza y gracias a un potente tirón esta salio dejándola aún más despeinada. Le dirigió una mirada molesta al mitad bestia. Este por su parte no se dio ni por aludido, mientras con voz monótona le decía:

-Cúbrete con mi haori- dijo observando el frente, perdido en algún punto del vació - esta comenzando a correr una brisa algo fría y tú aún no recuperas la inmunidad de tu sangre- termino de hablar, mientras al fin le miraba. Se sorprendió al ver en los ojos de Inuyasha ira, culpa y ¿preocupación?

La muchacha se sintió sobre cogida al poder ver la cantidad de emociones que guardaba la mirada ambarina del hanyou, y una punzada de culpa la hizo estremecer. Él se estaba preocupando por ella, por su seguridad, y a pesar de sus modos bruscos y palabras rudas el había echo cosas que nadie, aparte de su madre, se había molestado en hacer. Y como le pagaba ella… con insultos y gritos.

Y como echo insólito por primera vez se sintió avergonzada de su actitud. Su forma despreocupada y cínica que normalmente adornaban su personalidad se vio disuelta. Y no sabiendo porque, un extraño deseo se planto en su mente y corazón, ella quería un padre. Y no uno cualquiera, si no que quería que el idiota con mal genio, cubriese ese vació. A pesar de los pleitos, gritos, sarcasmos e insultos, él era el único que le infundía ese sentimiento de protección y cuidado; tan parecido al que sentía con su madre. Y de alguna forma durante su estadía en el Sengoku, Inuyasha había cubierto la figura paterna que tanta falta le había echo. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta y la opresión se intensificó.

Inuyasha busca la mirada de la chica, pero está la tenía puesta en el suelo, sosteniendo aún la prenda entre sus manos sin moverse. Y ¿ahora que le pasa a esta niña¿Por qué de pronto esa extraña actitud? Se arrodillo al lado de ella para quedar a su altura y algo descolocado, puso su mano en su hombro, para llamar su atención, pero la chica no le miro.

-Akari… ¿Qué ocurre?...- preguntó bastante confundido.

La aludida levantó la vista, intentando contener la avalancha de emociones que sentía. Y buscando algún punto de control, no podía perder la compostura. El hombre se impresiono al ver los ojos de la muchacha. Tenía los ojos cristalizados, a causa de las ¿lagrimas? Inuyasha se sintió morir al notarla tan frágil e indefensa. Y otra vez ese fuerte sentimiento de protección lo embargo.

-¿Te pasa algo pequeña¿te sientes mal?...-el hanyou la miraba de forma intensa, olvidándose completamente de su tono acostumbrado y su orgullo, intentando descubrir que demonios ocurría. Ella por su lado solo negaba asiéndole entender que no pasaba nada- Dime algo Akari…lo que sea que te pase…-dijo entre incomodo y angustiado.

La aludida sonrió sin ganas- No me ocurre nada Inuyasha…Solo fue una tontería sin importancia…- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto. Volviendo a guardar todo eso que en su opinión la hacía débil.

Inuyasha la miro no muy convencido de sus palabras, y ella captando le dijo:

-Es en serio…lo juro- agrego con tono afable, mientras levantaba una mano-…palabra de aprendiz de miko.

-Bien…- se veía renuente, pero le siguió la corriente. Más adelante averiguaría que es lo que ocurre dentro de esa extraña y retorcida cabecita-…entonces ponte el haori, y volvamos a la aldea antes de que te de una pulmonía, es lo único que te estaría faltando niña- termino con su habitual tono, pero con una mirada amigable, mientras le tendía una mano para que se parase. La chica acepto con gusto, dirigiéndole una sonrisa y se acomodo la prenda.

-Vamos, no quiero que la loca mujer del houshi me regañe por tú culpa…la ultima vez casi me deja sordo con sus berridos…-dijo algo molesto. Akari río ligeramente.

El hanyou la tomo en brazos y siguió su camino.

No se demoro más de cinco minutos en llegar a la aldea. Inuyasha se dirigía a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, y Akari percatándose le dijo:

-Déjame en la cabaña de Sango…

-Y eso porque…-dijo enarcando una ceja

-Porque estoy cansada de la estupido traje de sacerdotisa y en casa de Sango tengo la ropa con la que llegue…-respondió algo cansada. El hombre no dijo nada más y se dirigió a la cabaña de la exterminadora que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la pequeña aldea.

-Bien gracias por el aventón pulgoso- dijo divertida

-Jajaja…-rió sarcástico- muy gracioso enana endemoniada…-termino murmurando con una sonrisa camuflada- Voy a estar en la cabaña de Kaede-baba, terminando te vas para allá y hablas con ella-dijo seriamente, la chica al escuchar lo ultimo hizo una mueca. La anciana no le iba a dar la tarde…¡Estupidas coles!.

-Hablo en serio Akari- dijo captando el gesto de la muchacha- Y ni pienses en escapar, porque me obligarías a ir a buscarte personalmente y te juro por mi espada, que te daré un castigo ejemplar con algún entrenamiento especialmente rudo.

-¡De acuerdo! Esta bien…tu ganas-dijo simulando fastidio, pero en el fondo contenta- Me voy directo a donde la anciana loca- rodó los ojos y se adentro a la morada del houshi.

Inuyasha negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Dio un ultimo vistazo a hacía el lugar y se dirigió al lugar señalado.

Fuera de la cabaña de la miko, el hanyou escucho voces entendiendo que había gente dentro, estando entre ellos Sango y Miroku. No dándole demasiada importancia y andando distraído, ignoro las voces, que si se hubiese detenido a escuchar quizás la sorpresa no hubiese sido tan brusca.

Al momento de poner un pie dentro del lugar, una oleada de aromas conocidos le llego a la nariz. Todos naturalmente mezclados entre si, pero aún reconocibles para él, pero uno en especial le alertó, primero por lo familiar que le era y por no haberle sentido hacía ya tantos años.

Sus orbes doradas se movieron buscando a la dueña de ese aroma, y no tubo que esperar mucho, para encontrarle. Casi le de una apoplejía al ver a la mujer que por tantos años había esperado, sentada a unos metros de él.

-Kagome…-fue todo lo que pudo decir- ¿Eres tú…?- no creyendo que ella estuviese frente a él.

La mujer le dirigió una fría mirada, para agregar irónica- Inuyasha…cuanto tiempo- luego de esto se giro, no dándole importancia al hombre parado tras ella.

Los presentes se miraron preocupados, esperando una reacción de su irascible amigo hanyou. Y algo sorprendidos por la fría actitud de la linda y dulce Kagome. En estos momentos la mujer era una copia _viva_ de Kikio.

-Bueno como ustedes comprenderán, yo no he vuelto para hacer una visita de cortesía…- dijo mientras analizaba cada rostro con la vista. Después de esas palabras el ambiente se volvió tenso. Inuyasha se adentro en la cabaña como un autómata, no percatándose de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Se afirmo en una de las murallas de la cabaña. No pudiendo superar el shock inicial de verla ahí, es decir, después de quince años de espera; de haber desaparecido sin decir nada ni una palabra o explicación; y más encima de haber sellado el condenado pozo. Impidiéndole ir a buscar una maldita explicación, ella aparecía así como así y le ignoraba soberanamente… ¿pero quien se creía que era esa mujer? Un atisbo de enojo se dejo entre ver en sus ojos, mientras recuperaba poco a poco de la sorpresa y apretaba uno de sus puños.

-Hay una poderosa razón que es la responsable de que yo este aquí hoy…- se calló de pronto, perdiendo todas las agallas que tenía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya había llegado la hora de las explicaciones, no había marcha atrás. Por Kami-sama, porque tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento, no se podía haber encontrado con Kikio dejándole el camino libre de desaparecer antes de que notara su presencia. La anciana le hizo una seña con la cabeza alentándola a seguir. Inspiro profundamente y queriendo terminar rápido con la tortura continuo - Vengo a buscar a mi hija que esta aquí, en alguna parte…- termino firme. Ella venía por su pequeña, el resto ya no tenía importancia suficiente.

Todos a acepción de Mamoru y Kaede quedaron de piedra al escuchar lo que decía Kagome, es decir que entonces…

-¡QUE!- fue la exclamación de Inuyasha al escuchar solo la ultima parte del relato, que cabe agregar era la más importante del asunto _"vengo por mi hija"_. Esa frase retumbaba en su mente haciendo eco. Todas las miradas fueron puestas en el mitad bestia, que se encontraba afirmado en el muro tan rígido como un tronco. Nadie dijo nada.

-Hija…-siseo con peligrosidad, despegando su espalda de la pared- Tienes una hija…- fijo su ambarina mirada en ella.

Kagome al ver la intensa mirada de él, se le seco la boca y su estomago comenzó a retorcerse a causa de los nervios, pero a pesar de tener una tormenta interior, su voz sonó tranquila e indiferente:

-Sí Inuyasha, y vengo a buscarla.

Los ojos del hanyou relampaguearon al escuchar la respuesta de la mujer. Ella no podía hacer eso, después de todo lo que habían vivido no pudo haberle dejado así…y ¡Diablos! Había un cachorro de por medio, maldita sea.

Inuyasha se irguió dejando a la vista toda su estatura, mientras su rostro se tornaba orgulloso y altivo.

-Vamos tenemos que hablar…-era un mandato, no una petición ni una suplica. Y sin decir más salio del lugar. Mamoru busco la mirada de Kagome, esta negó con la cabeza dándole a entender de que estaba bien y sin agregar más salio del lugar.

Todos los presentes dieron un suspiro colectivo, cuando la pareja salio de la cabaña. Des tensándose el ambiente de improviso.

-No lo puedo creer…-dijo Shippo después de un rato de silencio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si... a mi me pasa algo parecido, es que todo es tan… irreal- agrego Sango aún meditativa

-Creo que las cosas por fin se van a esclarecer…-comentó Miroku, en tono indescifrable- ¿Que dice usted Kaede-sama…?

La miko que había comenzando a ordenar unas hierbas, les miro a todos, para decir- Que por fin las cosas están tomando su cause natural…esto era necesario…

Sango la miro entrecerrando los ojos- Usted lo sabía, siempre lo supo, no es así…-dijo perspicaz.

La mujer la miro unos segundo fijo, para luego reír ligeramente y agregar despreocupada- Me das demasiado crédito Sango…Aunque algo sabía del asunto hay una persona en este lugar que sabe más que yo…- dijo lanzando una disimulada mirada a Mamoru. Todos se miraron entre ellos y luego se fijaron en el que sería su nueva fuente de información.

Mamoru, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría. Meditaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir…-**_"Así que él, es el padre de Akari…"_**- No tenía que investigar mucho, estaba seguro que el extraño hombre era el progenitor de la muchacha. Tenía los mismos rasgos de ella; el cabello, los ojos, facciones y hasta la actitud era idéntica, si la chica parecía su versión femenina. Aun que el hombre tenía algo en su persona, que inspiraba poder y respeto. No sabía si era el porte imponente, el rostro altivo y orgulloso o la mirada chispeante, muy parecida a la de la muchachita pero más atemorizante.

-Mamoru…-dijo Sango, poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, este le miro inmutable, muy parecidas a las miradas del hermano mayor del hanyou- Tú podrías darnos más detalles del asunto- termino algo insegura.

El aludido pestaño un par de veces, para luego agregar- Siento no poder serles de utilidad en este caso, ya que tampoco conozco detalles del asunto…lo único que les podría aportar ese que venimos por Akari y eso ya lo sabían- dijo serio

-Akari…-dijo pregunto Shippo-…ese es el nombre de la hija de Kagome ¿no?

Mamoru asintió afirmativamente, mientras Miroku, Sango y Kaede sonreían abiertamente.

-Tiene razón Kaede-sama las cosas por fin van a tomar su rumbo…-dijo Miroku asintiendo.

-¿Que va tomar su rumbo…?- preguntó Akari desde la puerta de la cabaña. El monje casi se atraganto al escuchar a la muchacha, mientras Miroku, Sango y Kaede se removían incómodos. La chica no reparo en la presencia de los nuevos integrantes de tan extraño grupo. Shippo la quedo mudo al ver a la joven que entraba despreocupadamente, vestida completamente de negro acepción del polerón que tenía como adorno dos franjas blancas a los costados – **_"pero que linda…"_**- atino a pensar sonrojándose levemente y desviando la mirada.

-Los sucesos que ocurran de ahora en adelante…-dijo la miko enigmáticamente, volviendo a su tarea.

-Oh no… por favor, no empiece con sus misticismos y sus planetarios misterios…- comentó fastidiada- me basto con mi complicada y extraña vida…- termino diciendo secamente, para luego preguntar- Y… ¿donde esta Inuyasha?

Sango intentando cambiar el tema dijo- Akari, mira tenemos invitados…- señalando a los hombre. Mamoru que estaba de espalda a ella se calmo al escuchar que la chica seguía igual de irónica e impertinente que en el futuro.

La aludida puso cara de Opss y con una sonrisa avergonzada se disculpo- Perdón, demasiada junta con Inuyasha…se me están pegando sus malos modales- se acerco al Kitsune que era el más cercano-…Hola, soy Akari…- extendió su mano.

El yukai respondió el gesto- Soy Shippo un gusto en conocerte y no te preocupes que es mejor que se te pegue las manías de Inuyasha que las mañas de ciertos monjes…-dijo sonriendo y con un brillo en la mirada que pasó desapercibido para todo el mundo, excepto a Mamoru que le dirigió una fría mirada al kitsune.

-Si creo que tienes razón…-rió suavemente, por la cara ofendida que ponía Miroku. Luego dirigió su vista al que estaba al lado-… ¿y tu eres…?- le pregunto al que le daba la espalda.

El aludido sonrió al escuchar que se refería a él y sin hacerse de rogar se giro dedicándole una sonrisilla ¿malvada?

-Hola Akari- dijo con fingida amabilidad.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¡Mamoru…!- exclamo, no captando el tono.

-Veo que no me has olvidado…

-Bromeas…si tus clases eran la gloria- dijo sincera, es que Mamoru en era un santo en comparación el malo y despiadado de Inuyasha. Este alzo una ceja incrédulo.

Akari siguiendo un extraño impulso se lanzo y abrazo a su _"querido"_ sensei. Mamoru quedo tieso unos segundos, pero alcanzando a recomponerse le correspondió el gesto con cariño. Como había extrañado a la pequeña monstruo. Después de unos momentos cortos, muy cortos, en opinión del hombre y demasiado lagos en opinión de cierto kitsune la chica se aparto.

- Y dime ¿como rayos llegaste hasta aquí…?- agrego rudamente afable.

-Yo no soy el indicado para hablarte de eso…-dijo serio y solemne. Mirando a todos los presentes, estos asintieron apoyando al pelirrojo.

-¿Huh?- confundida al principio para luego espetar enfurruñada al ver como apoyaban a la reencarnación de Hitler.- Traidores…- Se cruzo de brazos y soltó un ¡Feh!

Dos figuras avanzaban por un sendero, ambas iban distanciadas unos metros. Inuyasha iba unos metros por delante de la mujer con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mientras por su parte Kagome iba con expresión nerviosa, por la reacción del hanyou y tenía la leve impresión de que no iba a ser la mejor. No habían cruzado palabra desde que salieron de la cabaña, uno por ir demasiado ofuscado para hablar y la otra por nervios de tenerlo frente así. La mujer estaba sorprendida de haber soportado tan estoicamente hasta ahora sin haberse desmayado en cuento lo vio.

Hacía ya varios minutos que caminaban, él enfurruñado adelante ni siquiera le dijo a donde pensaba llevarla. Aunque ella no esperaba tal indicación, ya que a pesar del tiempo aún recordaba el camino hacía el árbol sagrado.

Cuando se encontraron bajo el Goshinboku, Inuyasha se volteo para verle directamente a los ojos. La mujer muy a su pesar no pudo evitar notar los cambios en el hanyou, ahora estaba mucho más alto, su cuerpo estaba más ancho y musculoso, sus facciones se habían marcado dándole un aire más varonil y maduro… estaba endemoniadamente atractivo. Sintió flaquear las rodillas al sentir su mirada sobre ella, estaba enojado de eso no había duda**_.- "¡_** **_Kagome tonta, recuerda que este fue el hombre que te cambio por el odre parlante y que se rió de ti…!_**- se reprendió mentalmente

Inuyasha por su parte también la analizaba a pesar de su enojo y molestia, tampoco le paso desapercibido los cambios. Ahora sus facciones era más maduras dándole un aire encantador, su piel no tenía huellas del pasó del tiempo excepto quizás dos casi imperceptibles quiebres a los lados de los ojos que le quedaban adorables, Sus cabellos estaban más largos hasta la cintura, seguía tan esbelta y estilizada como en sus años de adolescencia quizás solo menos menuda y más curvilínea, estaba hermosa no pudo describirla de otra forma. Que podía decir ya no tenía ese aire infantil, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, que tenía una hija con otro…Ese pensamiento le quito todo el encanto a la situación que si hubiese sido otra, lo más seguro es que la estaría abrazando, impidiéndole volver a huir.

-¿Porque?- pregunto el hanyou secamente.

Kagome le miro sin comprender la afirmación- ¿Ah? – dijo confundida.

-Porque desapareciste y te olvídate de todo lo que vivimos juntos- dijo sin cambiar ni el tono, ni la pose.

-Para mi pesar Inuyasha yo no he olvidado nada de lo que pasamos y si desaparecí fue por motivos de peso créeme…-contesto seria.

-¿Así, pues déjame decir que eso no se nota¡maldición Kagome! Formaste una familia¡tienes una hija diablos!- dijo exasperado

Ella le miro incrédula unos segundo, para luego sonreír amargamente- Me podrías decir donde sacaste tú que yo había formado una familia.

-No tuviste una hija en tu tiempo, no es obvio que te uniste a algún idiota de allá- dijo molesto por la poca imaginación de la mujer.

-Si tienes razón…-dijo fingiendo calma- en lo de idiota…

-¿Qué!- dijo confuso, esta hembra actuaba de lo más extraña, no era que debía defender a su pareja.

-Eso… que el padre de mi hija es un IDIOTA- medio grito enojada, al ver que la miraba confundida- ¡Que no te has dado cuenta aún…!- dijo impaciente, no se suponía que el olor delataba a la niña.

-¡No me he dado cuenta de que!- dijo tan o más impaciente.

-¡De Akari…por supuesto!- grito enojada

-Y que con ella…- agrego indiferente, no entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

-¡Maldita sea Inuyasha! Que Akari es mi hija y tú eres su padre…No hay otro hombre…- termino exasperada, gesticulando con las manos.

Continuara…

* * *

_¡Lo siento, perdón, lo se y lo asumo esta vez me pase!…pero tengo una muy buena excusa y son solo tres letras "PSU"( prueba de selección universitaria), me a tocado estudiar tanto…que aún me sorprende que este conciente y que mis neuronas este activas…_

_Bueno para este capi las cosas ya están en su punto, no creen…jejeje y si otra vez la deje inconclusas muajajaja no tengo perdón…pero entiéndanme que gracia tendría seguir leyendo sin suspenso. _

_También les quiero contar que ahorita algunas cosas se están destapando poco a poco y otras se Irán escondiendo más y más…XD_

_Les tengo que contar que las actualizaciones van a ser una mensual, les pido mil disculpas pero por el momento no puedo hacer más…_

_Acá van las respuestas a sus review:_

**_shadowlights_**_Pues muchas gracias! No sabes la dicha que me da saber que la historia es de tu agrado XD Y no te preocupes que me ha encantado responder cada unos de tus mensajes. Y si te apoyo yo también quiero ir y darle un buen tirón de orejas._

_**stefy: **Gracias por leer la historia jejeje pero creo que esto del suspenso se me ha hecho costumbre, pero es un mal necesario para la historia XD Bueno mil perdones por haber demorado tanto este capi…¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic!_

**_3-CiNdY-3_**_Si creo que me he pasado con esto de alargar, pero espero me comprendan que era necesario…Y si te apoyo yo también quiero escribir la reacción de inuyasha al saber que su pequeña, inocente y tierna hija es pretendida por semejante hombre de la vida jajaja va a ser algo para no olvidar…al menos esos espero jejeje. ¡Gracias por leer la historia! _

_**Natalia: **Y valla que se va armar cuando Akari sepa o no peor va a ser cuando Inu se entere de todo…jejeje Bueno me alegro montones que se de tu agrado y ¡espero que siga siendolo en el futuro!_

_**Hope:** Pues gracias, y de terminar pronto el fic…mmm aún no lo sé, ya creo que queda bastante más que agregarle a la trama, esto solo es el principio del cuento jejeje Espero con todo el corazon que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y ¡Gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

**_athen-maiden_**_jajaja mil disculpas, por alagar tanto el asunto XD Y por demorarme tanto en actualizar asumo que esta vez me pase…Bueno respecto a Shippo siiiiii esta enorme el kitsune y dejo de ser un niño hace rato jajaja Y si tienes toda la razón Inu y él ahora estan más unidos…al menos por el momento. Con lo de Sango y Miroku tienes razón le hace falta un poquito de más empeño en su relacion, pero no te preocupes que eso se va arreglar en los proximos capitulos…y si puede ser que Sango tengo alguna clase de desorden hormonal, esos cambios de humor no son sanos…jajaja. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu gusto…gracias por leer el fic!_

**_Atori-chan_**_ Sip a mi tambien me parecio cuando relei la historia que Sesshy tubo muy poca participación, pero en este capi fue resuelto el problema en compensación jejeje Hasta este capi las cosas estan relativamente tranquilas, pero el otro mmm…dudo mucho que se mantengan así…En cuanto a mamoru y shippo sip ambos no se van a llevar demasiado bien por variadas razones que no te podre contar aún…porque se arruina la sorpresa…jajaja ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia!_

**_RunlineY_**_ ¡Me alegra montones que te guste! Y bueno espero que siga siendo de tu agrado este capi…¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia!_

**_siReNa-cHan_**_: Bueno en cuanto al grupo no fue tanta la sorpresa y a que sospechaban algo de lo que ocurria…Ese para de testarudos se han unido más de lo que quisieran y a pear de todo se tienen un sincero apresio al menos por el momento ya más adelante puede que se arregle o empeore la cosa…jejeje…Te agradesco mucho tú review, me a alentado mucho… mucho. Gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

_**lore.it92: **Muchas gracias por todo los lindos calificativos te lo agradesco con él alma…¡Gracias por leer el fic!_

_**LADY DRAGON84:** holas! No tienes nada que agradecer al respecto…más bien soy yo la que te da las gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejar un mensajito que me anima mucho! Y no te preocupes chica que aunque me demore en actualizar te aseguro que no lo voy a dejar inconcluso… jajaja…Bueno mil perdones por demorar tanto la entrega de este capi y nada más que decir aparte de muchas gracias por leer la historia!_

_**Kitsuxan: **jejeje que alegria me da que te guste el fic…palabra que ma anima montones a seguir, lamento la demora, pero la musa me ha tenido a pan y agua con esto de la inspiración…jejeje Bueno gracias por leer el fan fic!_

_**Aome Shan: **Hola! Me encanto saber que te guste la historia! Y bueno espero que la entrega de este capi tambien haya sido de tu gusto y no quedes con gusto a poco…Cuando lei la post data que dejaste palabra que se me subieron los colores a la cara! XD¡ Muchas gracias por leer Sanando Heridas! _

_**Ayde:** Holas! Jajaja Te apoyo en eso…la sangre llama, y el pobre inu ni siquiera se imagina por que siente debilidad por la chica jajaja y bueno respecto a la reaccion de Akari…mmm…no va a ser la mejor es todo lo que te puedo adelantar jejeje… ¡Bueno te agradezco mucho, montones que leas la historia!_

_**Herly:** Mil disculpas por la demora, en serio que el colegio, la falta de tiempo y la poca inspiración me dejan varada. Tambien el hecho de haber estado trabajando en otro proyecto (que se alargo más de lo que esperaba) no ayudo demasiado…Y bueno aquí esta el capi 7….jejeje. Te agradesco mucho, mucho tus mensajes que me ayudaron a no dejarme estar y a apurarme, y el tiempo que te tomas en leer este trabajo ¡Muchas gracias!_

**_Ayde_**_**¡** Muchas gracias! Me alegra demasiado el saber que es tu agrado el trabajo…. ¡Muchas gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

_**Xully:** Holas! No te preocupes que esta historia va a tener un final publicado, ya que a medias no lo dejo o me cambio el nombre…jajaja. Te agradesco montones que leas la hitoria, muchas gracias!_

_**Dark Angel:** Gracias por tu review…! No sabes la alegria que me dio leerloy te lo digo en serio…Y sabes yo tambien estuve tentada a poner a Akari con el cabello negro, pero después lo tube que reconsiderar porque me servía mucho más para la trama el otro color además que la chica esta más vinculada a la familia paterna…ya más adelante se sabra bien…Bueno te agradesco que leas el fic¡muchas gracias! _

_**MAIKA:** Jajajaja, pero que bueno que te haya gustado, jejeje bueno, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado……¡Bueno Muchas gracias por leer este fic! _

_**Jean: **Gracias, estoy feliz como una lombriz, y me encata saber que te gusta la historia y te pido Mil disculpas por esos errores, y mi excusa es que primero el corrector de ortografía del pc esta malo jejeje y bueno en esto de reconocer los "vaya" o "valla" soy bastante ignorante jejeje nunca se me ha dado bien, y si te soy sincera ni siquiera se cual es la diferencia entre ellos jejeje,pero hare lo posible por corregir lo mejor que pueda…¡muchas gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

**_takako-kurumi_**_ Sip algo lento esta nuestro hanyou, pero dejemoslo en qie no toda la culpa es de él aca hay de todo…El trozo de Jaken y Sesshy, fue más como introducción que un gran aporte jejeje y bueno había que incluirlo jejeje…Te agradesco montones tú review XD y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA!_

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo y el interes de todos ustedes…Y bueno hasta el proximo capitulo…_

_PD: dejen review plisssss! _

_**Brisa Black**_


	8. Conflictos, peleas y demás

_¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Bueno aquí estoy molestando de nuevo con otro capitulo de "Sanando Heridas", como todos ustedes saben les prometí una actualización mensual y que más…aquí la traigo ¡XD! Ya sin querer dar más lata les dejo con la lectura…_

Capitulo 8

"Conflictos, peleas y demás "

* * *

-¡¡No me he dado cuenta de que!!- dijo tan o más impaciente.

-¡De Akari…por supuesto!- grito enojada

-Y que con ella…- agrego indiferente, no entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

-¡¡¡Maldita sea Inuyasha!!! Que Akari es mi hija y tú eres su padre…No hay otro hombre…- termino exasperada

* * *

Silencio.

Era todo lo que había.

Se derramaba como agua de manantial y recubría toda la extensión de la enorme biblioteca, mientras el brillo de la luna entraba a raudales por los ventanales, dejando el cuarto Iluminado de una luz cenicienta y vaporosa.

Frente a los ventanales dos siluetas se encontraban totalmente ajenos a la hipnótica belleza de los rayos lunares y al calmo silencio que se cernía a su alrededor. Estaban concentrados en un solo mundo, mirando sin mirar y oyendo sin oír. Absortos, en sus meditaciones.

Rin soltó un suave suspiro, y alzo un poco la vista para poder observar al hombre que en ese momento la resguardaba en un abrazo. Su mascara fría estaba intacta, no desvelando ninguna pista de lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. La muchacha se sentía sobrecogida por la autoridad y dignidad que su figura erguida irradiaba, era realmente arrolladora. Cerró los ojos agobiada por un torbellino de sentimientos contradictorios, que le revolvían la cabeza. Sabía ella que para él no era más que su protegida, la humana que guardaba bajo su ala por motivos desconocidos para todos, incluso para sí misma y eso lejos de reconfortarla la martirizaba el doble. Era compasión lo que él sentía al cuidar de ella, lastima de la indefensa humana, o quizás la veía como su pequeña mascota, este último pensamiento le revolvió el estomago y la angustio al extremo de la desesperación. Tenía la extraña sensación que su amo la evitaba.

De pronto y sin previo aviso Sesshomaru se aparto de forma brusca de la joven sentándose frente al escritorio sin volver el rostro hacía ella. Rin confundida le clavo la mirada en la nuca. El yukai no se volvió.

Dos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a otro _inu_ yukai tan alto como él Lord y con aires aún más aristocráticos que él mismísimo hijo del general perro. Vestía un kimono celeste con detalles en azul, con el torso cubierto con una armadura plateada. Sus ojos eran grises, dándoles el aspecto de plata fundida, y su cabello era de un color negro ébano veteado en las sienes de blanco, sostenido en una coleta baja. Y su rostro en si denotaba la bondad y la sabiduría del que a vivido mucho. Casi todo en él era armonía, a acepción de una cicatriz que atravesaba de su mejilla hasta el mentón, única muestra de letal que podía llegar a ser en contadas circunstancia

-Tadamasa – dijo Sesshomaru con su habitual e inexpresivo tono.

-Buenas noches Lord Sesshomaru- dijo con una voz amable y haciendo una leve inclinación- Dama Rin-

-Buenas noches Tadamasa-sama- contesto la muchacha con educación, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Lo logro, pero aún tenía el nudo en la garganta y las inseguridades revoloteaban en su cabeza. Tadamasa noto el esfuerzo la chica, pero no agrego nada. Rin interiormente se lo agradeció.- Con su permiso me retiro, ya es tarde y ustedes deben tratar temas de importancia-

Sesshomaru arrugo el ceño, al escuchar las palabras de la chica al salir. Desde cuando Rin actuaba con tanta formalidad con ellos y lo más extraño desde cuando ella se salía sin discutir, para dejarlos hablar "temas de importancia". No. No. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

El Lord no le quito la vista de encima hasta que la chica se hubo marchado de la biblioteca, y luego de haber cerrado la puerta se quedo con la mirada fija en ella, como si el hecho de mirar la bendita salida les traería la respuesta a sus interrogantes.

Tadamasa carraspeo molesto y Sesshomaru de pronto se dio cuenta que el yukai lo estaba observando con una mirada acusatoria. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pudo formular una mascara de indiferencia, adoptando su típica actitud de "soy una muralla y no me importa que te choques conmigo".

-¿Qué se te ofrece Tadamasa?- pregunto indiferente.

-Me podrías explicar que le hiciste a Rin, Sesshomaru – dijo molesto el yukai mayor.

-Nada. – contesto el Lord con sequedad.

Tadamasa enarco una ceja incrédulo, y ya sin ninguna muestra de la deferencia del inicio se sentó en uno de los sillones frente al yukai, escrutándolo con dureza.

-Sesshomaru…te conozco desde que eras un cachorro inquieto y molesto – el aludido lo miro ceñudo, pero el yukai moreno no se dio ni por aludido y continúo con toda calma –

Gran parte de tú educación se me fue encomendada a mí y he estado a tu lado desde que tomaste el mando de las tierras de occidente como concejero y general de las tropas. A esto hay que agregar los siglos de diferencia que no llevamos en edades – le fijo su grisácea mirada, entre exasperada y divertida – Ahora dime, tú realmente crees que me podrás contentar con cualquier respuesta insulsa – alzo las cejas con claro sarcasmo implícito en el gesto.

Sesshomaru se tenso en su silla y con brusquedad se levanto de ella, para dirigirse a los ventanales dándole la espalda. Por Kami, con esto de sus frecuentes salidas había olvidado lo molesto que podía ser Tadamasa. Tenía el maldito don de ser inmune a su mordacidad, además de poder desquiciarlo con sus discursos. Si no fuera porque había sido el mejor amigo y aliado de su padre, se enteraría… - gruño imperceptiblemente.

-Y bien, me darás una respuesta o tendré que esperar hasta que se te pase el hermetismo infantil – dijo con calculada indiferencia, a sus espaldas.

Diablos. Como odiaba cuando comenzaba a tratarlo como un mocoso iluso. Por todos los demonios del infierno el era un Lord. Por que no se apegaba al rol de concejero y le obedecía en todo. No era más fácil así.

-No tengo nada que decir. Ya te di la respuesta que querías, tómala o déjala. – termino dirigiéndole una mirada con el apego de un cirujano.

Tadamasa negó con la cabeza suavemente – Si sigues con esa ceguera premeditada terminaras perdiendo algo más importante que un brazo…

Sesshomaru se movió fastidiado y sus ojos se volvieron dos puñales, en otras palabras, si las miradas mataran el Tadamasa estaría algunos metros bajo tierra saludando a sus ancestros.

-Sandeces – dijo el Taiyukai con frialdad – Si no tienes más que decir al respecto, retírate.

-No, no era para esto a lo que venía- dijo sin darle mayor importancia a la actitud desprovista de cualquier sutileza o emoción. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado, conocía a Sesshomaru desde que era una pequeña bola de pelos plateada, y tenía claro las complicaciones de su carácter de adulto. Era un verdadero puzzle su manera de actuar. En si lo prefería cuando era un cachorro travieso.

-Te escucho – dijo volviendo a sentarse, con calma y frialdad renovada.

-En los limites del bosque _kurai (1), _uno de los atalayas ha encontrado un mensajero de Azumamaru del este – imperceptiblemente el Lord se tenso – estaba malherido e inconciente. Lo han traído al palacio hoy, unos minutos después de mi llegada del castillo del norte…- guardo silencio unos segundos, para luego agregar – Esto no me esta gustando nada Sesshomaru, para que el tigre del este nos mande un mensajero, es que algo extraño esta sucediendo. – termino preocupado.

Sesshomaru frunció los labios como muestra de molestia – _Gekko _(2) del sur rompió el acuerdo _"Hi Sen" (3)_ que se estableció con mi padre. Estamos en guerra – dijo al final inexpresivo.

Tadamasa alzo las cejas y afirmo con la cabeza – No me sorprende en lo absoluto. Después de todo Inu No Taisho nunca espero que él acuerdo fuese definitivo, la naturaleza traicionera de los nekos del sur lo hacía imposible, pero me inquieta imaginarme de cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, aunque con algo de imaginación me lo puedo suponer.

-Hoy al terminar de revisar las tierras del sector norte, me vi rodeado de un puñado de insulsos guerreros nekos, francamente fue una imprudencia de su parte osar invadir las tierras del clan… e intentar atacarme a mí fue un acto suicida de parte de los infelices – dijo sin asomo de ira en el rostro, pero apretando fuertemente el borde de la mesa.

- Demasiado temerario el ataque para un grupo de cobardes. – medito unos segundos, para continuar – Sesshomaru esto no me esta gustando nada. – observo atentamente el rostro del albino- Y por tú rígida expresión veo que ambos llegamos a la misma respuesta. ¿No es así?

- Alguien le cubre la espalda a la sabandija de Gekko. Sino fuera así nunca hubiese alzado las armas contra nosotros. – Toda la preocupación que se había evaporado con la presencia de Rin en esos momentos había vuelto convertida en ira. El Taiyukai estaba libido por la rotura del tratado y por haber pasado a llevar la memoria de su padre.

- Si. La última vez que intentaron levantarse contra nosotros fue solo porque estaban asociados con las tierras de _chūgoku_ (4), que les apoyaban en todo – sonrió con ironía- obviamente en ese tiempo Gekko no tuvo la inteligencia para poder descubrir que lo estaban utilizando con un método de conquista exterior, sudamos sangre pero al final vencimos.

- Algo recuerdo de eso – su cara se volvió neutral, pero un destello de furia ilumino sus orbes doradas.

Tadamasa se reprendió interiormente por haber echo alusión a ese tema en especifico. Para Sesshomaru debe ser difícil volver a revivir esos recuerdos, esa parte de su existencia, fue muy dolorosa, para él. Aunque ciertamente jamás lo admitiría, el yukai lo sabía y comprendía, porque para el mismo también fue un duro golpe.

- Lo que realmente me sorprende del asunto es que vuelvan a romper un pacto de paz, cuando la vez pasada estuvieron a punto de correr la misma suerte que las panteras. El _sōdan rōjin (5)_ tuvo que utilizar toda su influencia para poder detener a tu padre. Y eso no fue algo fácil de lograr. Estuvieron a un pelo de fracasar. – Tadamasa vio el rostro de Sesshomaru, otra vez tenía el ceño fruncido. Y no lo culpaba, a él todavía se le removía todo al recordar esos acontecimientos.

Con un ágil movimiento se levanto del asiento y haciendo una inclinación dijo:

-Lord Sesshomaru hoy ha sido un día agotador para ambos y usted necesita tranquilidad para meditar. Con su permiso me retiro.- El aludido hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero no soltó ni un sonido, Tadamasa se giro y avanzo con tranquilidad, para salir de la habitación. Cuando ya se hallaba por cerrar la puerta, la voz de Sesshomaru lo detuvo.

-Tadamasa, que la seguridad de los castillos sea aumentada y que los hombres se comiencen a preparar desde mañana, para estar listos cuando la guerra sea declarada oficialmente. – El yukai mayor hizo un movimiento afirmativo. Dándole a entender que todo estaba claro. – Puedes retirarte.

Tadamasa salio del lugar, mientras Sesshomaru se levantaba del sillón. Con pasó lento volvió a ubicarse frente a los ventanales, con el semblante pétreo, pero con una mirada peligrosa dirigió su vista hacía el sur. Calculando los pasos a seguir dentro de los próximos días.

* * *

La oscuridad era tan densa en la cueva que no se podían ver las manos. El ambiente tétrico, podría dejar sin resuello hasta al más valiente de los hombres, mientras una suave brisa helada se movía jugueteando en las sombras.

Aún extremo opuesto se podía apreciar una luz y a una figura erguida, que musitaba palabras extrañas para mortales comunes y silvestres. Alrededor de la silueta una serpiente voladora giraba alrededor sirviendo de una especie de conductor, para el hechizo.

De pronto una voz femenina rompió el pesado silencio:

-Por fin mi querido amiguito – dijo la mujer con notoria satisfacción, acariciando la cabeza del reptil – solo nos falta que la sangre enemiga se vierta como vida sobre nuestra creación. Y tendremos todos los poderes del hibrido en nuestras manos.

Tenía su mirada fija en una batea, dentro de esta se podía ver claramente el cuerpo de un hombre de piel cetrina, con cabellos largos y negros. Sus ojos no se distinguían, porque estaban cerrados. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una raída piel de mandril. A simple vista, pasaría por un hombre dormido.

Tsubaki extendió la mano y toco con la punta de los dedos la piel que cubría al hombre. Una sonrisa macabra y satisfecha se apodero de su rostro. Cuando tuviera a la chiquilla en su poder, podría acabar el conjuro que traería devuelta al terrible hanyou Naraku, con la ventaja de tener bajo su control los poderes del demonio, solo sería la imagen. Ella, controlaría sus acciones y podría lograr lo que tanto había ansiado…él poder absoluto.

Ya tenía el apoyo del Neko Taiyukai del sur. No fue muy difícil convencerlo para que se uniera a su causa. El muy idiota acepto enseguida, poniendo como única condición que ella le entregara la victoria contra el clan de los perros blancos de occidente. Nada difícil, con los poderes de Naraku se desharía de todos sus enemigos, y podría saldar esa cuenta pendiente que quedo entre Kikio y ella. Ya se las cobraría con ese maldito espectro, todas las humillaciones que le hizo pasar, incluida la perdida del resguardo de la Shikon No Tama.

La hechicera apretó los puños con ira contenida, mientras se levantaba bruscamente del suelo, para dirigirse a un elegante escritorio, que se veía fuera de lugar en el extremo derecho de la cueva. Encima había un pergamino en blanco, y con un apremio pasmoso comenzó a escribir una telegráfica nota.

Al terminar la releyó y se la colgó al cuello a la serpiente que giraba a su alrededor.

-Ve y entrégasela a Kikio, con prontitud mi querido amigo. – Con un ademán la hizo salir. El reptil desapareció en la oscuridad velozmente.

-Es hora de saldar las deudas, con esa maldita mujer…-murmuro con ira.

* * *

Un pesado e incomodo silencio se cernió sobre ambos, luego del gritó casi histérico de Kagome, la tensión era incluso mucho mayor que la que se vivía en la cabaña anteriormente.

Inuyasha, estaba estático con los ojos muy abierto a causa de la sorpresa, quedó estacado sin saber que responder o hacer. Kagome por su lado tenía las mejillas coloreadas y la respiración entre cortada a causa del enojo. Por todas la mujeres de Zeus, que este hombre no sabe leer entre líneas.

-¿Que has dicho Kagome? – su voz sonó peligrosamente tranquila una vez ya recobrado el dominio de su cuerpo. La aludida se tensó al escuchar el tono.

Pero ella, volviendo a avalentonarse, y aparentando una seguridad que no sentía, le respondió:

- Lo que has oído Inuyasha, creo que el mensaje es bastante claro.

El hanyou cerro los ojos con furia contenida y en un movimiento automático apretó los puños hasta dejarlos blancos. De alguna forma era para auto controlarse y no apretarle el cuello a la mujer.

- Quieres decir que me has ocultado la existencia de un hijo…- dijo sin dejar su posición y expresión. Más que una pregunta era una afirmación – Soy padre y tú no me lo dijiste – dijo casi a gritos- ¡pero quien te crees tú que eres! – abrió los ojos, Kagome se estremeció involuntariamente al ver el brillo asesino.

-No creí que te importara, realmente – dijo la miko volviendo a utilizar su mascara de indiferencia. Kagome no sabía porque, pero tenía (a pesar del miedo) ansias de picarlo

-**_ Pero es que retrocedí hasta los 15 de nuevo…no puedo creer que esta sea mi gran venganza…molestarlo hasta hacerlo perder el control y que me rebane con su espada…Kagome eres una genio-_** pensó para si con ironía latente.

El hanyou la miro descompuesto- Que no me importaría – repito de forma automática- ¡¡Pero tú estas locas mujer!! – Volvió a exclamar aún más molesto, alzando los brazos con exasperación, para luego volver a fijar la vista en ella - Como demonios pudiste llegar siquiera a imaginarte semejante estupidez… ¡Es un hijo maldición! Un hijo…como pudiste pensar siquiera que no me importaria- dijo más bajo, perforándola con la vista.

Kagome en ese momento se le helo la sangre al reconocer la mirada en las orbes doradas de Inuyasha…era la misma que utilizaba con un enemigo, pero… Y ¡quien era él para juzgar sus acciones! Si gracias a su traición las cosas estaban en ese punto. Ahora él enojo estaba haciendo su aparicion.

- Aunque no lo creas no fue difícil llegar a esa conclusión...Has escuchado el dicho "una imagen vale más que mil palabras" Sabes, tú me demostraste lo verídico del asunto y te aseguro que no me quedo ninguna duda…- Todo esto lo dijo con amarga ironía.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escuchar el ataque – Oh no Kagome…ni siquiera lo intentes- le advirtió secamente.

Ahora la que fruncía el ceño era ella – Que ni siquiera intente que…- dijo molesta.

-Echarme la culpa encima – su rostro estaba tenso.

La miko sonrió burlona – Déjame decirte amiguito, que no lo estoy intentando…ya lo hice.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, se notaba a leguas que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no estallar y comenzar a vociferar – Me culpas a mi, cuando fuiste tú la que se desapareció sin dejar rastro después de…- se censuro, pero a la mujer no le quedo dudas a lo que se refería, en esta parte los ojos le relampagueaban- cerrando el condenado pozo. ¡Sin una jodida explicación! Y no solo eso claro, ahora más encima aparte de esto le agregamos un embarazo oculto por quince años…¡Joder, Kagome! – Su voz destilaba dolor y enojo, haciendo un movimiento le dio un puñetazo al suelo haciendo salir volando trozos de este. Era un golpe de impotencia.

-¡Y tú te crees que para mi a sido fácil! Inuyasha, esto no hubiese pasado si tú hubieses sido sincero desde el principio…sino hubieses jugado conmigo.- le espetó destilando veneno.

-Que yo he jugado contigo – su tono de voz era incrédulo- Tú te entregas a mi y luego te esfumas sin más…y yo he jugado contigo.- Comenzó a avanzar hacía la mujer con la misma mirada relampagueante y con inusitada calma… "la calma antes de la tempestad"

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a juzgar mis acciones, cuando has sido tú el causante de toda esta comedia! – le gritó, con todas las emociones a flor de piel. Kagome en medio de esa exclamación sintió que el dolor de la herida que le había estado carcomiendo se intensificaba, tal cual fue en un primer momento.- ¡Yo te vi esa noche con ella!

Inuyasha detuvo de improviso su andar, su rostro palideció y la miró como si nunca la hubiese visto antes – Me viste – musito lo bastante alto para que ella oyera. Los confusos motivos y el dolor del rechazo, recién en este punto lograban tener sentido para él, las piezas sueltas encajaban dejando todo en una dolorosa claridad.

-Si…te vi con Kikio – respondió de forma seca.

- Y por eso huiste entonces… ¿no es así?- dijo en el mismo tono neutral. Por todos los demonios del infierno esto no podía estar pasando… ¡no de nuevo! Esta era la segunda vez que se veía en vuelto en un engaño lo suficientemente ingenioso, para destruirle la vida a él y a los que amaba. Y lo peor de todo es que él, fue lo suficientemente estupido para creer en las buenas intenciones de Kikio…Fue una trampa¡Una Trampa! Cayo en la trampa que le tendieron y fastidio la segunda oportunidad con la misma mujer _(n/a: técnicamente son la misma persona, aunque con distinta esencia. Ambas tienen las mismas almas, pero no tienen los mismos sentimientos, además de actuar distinto). _Y por experiencia sabía que no le sería fácil remediar su traspié.De hecho tenía la seguridad que primero se congelaría el infiernose congelaría el infierno antes de poder recuperar completamente la confianza que tenía, pero bueno que se le va a hacer las leyes físicas jamás habían armonizado en su vida.Al demonio con ellas si estorban… ¿no?

-Sí – fue la seca respuesta de ella. Kagome notó la extraña expresión que el hombre tenía en el rostro.- _**¡Bueno y este creía que no iba a dar cuenta jamás del engaño a que!-** _Por momentos la miko cada vez se sentía más molesta.

-Kagome…-llamo el hanyou con voz seca, la mujer alzo la vista del suelo tenía los labios fruncido – las cosas no son como tú crees…no ocurrieron de la forma que tú piensas.

-No quiero escuchar nada Inuyasha. – él la miro con el rostro contraído-No te estoy pidiendo cuentas de lo que hiciste, haces o harás. No las necesito, pero eso si...te prohíbo que juzgues mis actos.

- Pero Kagome… ¡tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decirte!- exclamo con enojo retenido.

-¡No! Entiende…- contraataco ella exasperada y angustiada. De alguna manera teniendo la seguridad de que si escuchaba sus explicaciones caería rendida de nuevo ante él. Y no quería que eso sucediera, no podía volver a enamorarse de ese hombre, que tanto daño le había echo – ya no vale la pena. ¡Lo que tuvimos se acabo esa noche, cuando…!- ella inspiro, para serenarse- Cuando tú te decidiste por Kikio y yo enterré el pasado…

-¡¡Pero si yo no me decidí por Kikio¡¡Carajo Kagome, escucha lo que tengo que decirte!! – gritó fueras de sus casillas, cortando los metros que lo separaban. Quedando frente a frente.

-¡¡No, ya te lo dije…!! No quiero saber nada- le gritó desesperada por la insistencia, retrocediendo torpemente algunos pasos. Que Kami le ayudara para no desmoronarse y mantenerse firme.

-Kagome…- pidió entre dientes.

-No Inuyasha. Y no sigas insistiendo, porque si lo haces…- la mujer se detuvo y le miro amenazadoramente- …te juro que vuelvo a desaparecer con la niña y no habrá fuerza humana o divina que me haga cambiar de opinión.

Inuyasha gruño molesto. ¡Maldición! Toda esta comedia iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. Pero por la memoria de su padre ÉL iba a recuperar a SU hembra. Porque ella dijera lo que dijera ella era de él…lo decía su olor. Y aunque ella no lo sabía (y no lo sabría, al menos por ahora), que ya era su hembra por derecho, su marca estaba en ella y durante quince años eso no cambio y no cambiaría bajo ninguna circunstancia. Él no lo permitiría jamás. Kagome volvería a él, si o si. Aunque en el intento tuviese que rifar a "colmillo de acero". –**_"Oh no Kagome…ni creas que te has librado de mi"-_** El hanyou sonrío para sus adentros.

La miko tomo el ladrido como un si y prefirió no probar su suerte, ya que con esa pequeña victoria por el momento le bastaba. No fuera a ser que el hombre se hartara y comenzara a incordiarla. Su firmeza no resistiría demasiado. En esos momentos se sentía desequilibrada, es que nunca pensó que Inuyasha se sintiese realmente pasado a llevar por el hecho de haber ocultado a Akari. Si sabía que sonaba estupida esa posibilidad, pero por Kami el hombre se había ido con Kikio veinticuatro horas después de "todo", entonces eso da para pensar no ¿creen?, es decir, quien le decía que el hanyou no estaba utilizándola y un hijo solo sería un estorbo para él. De hecho en esos momentos y luego de ver la reacción de él, forzosamente tuvo que considerar lo poco fundamentada que estuvo su forma de actuar..

La voz de Inuyasha la sobresalto - No creas que esta conversación se acabo…- la miko levanto la vista y se encontró con la intensa mirada dorada e inconcientemente se estremeció, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el hanyou que le sonrió de forma afectada, mientras la cogía de un brazo. Kagome maldijo por lo bajo y tuvo que reprimir las ganas que le entraron de darle un maldito puñetazo y borrarle la sonrisa del rostro.

Molesta le dirigió una mirada de profundo desagrado y con un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar más rápido alejándose. Inuyasha solo mantuvo la sonrisita y se limito a caminar con tranquilidad detrás de ella. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio, en los que solo se escuchan el sonido de los pasos y uno que otro morador del campo. De pronto Kagome se detuvo de improviso y se volteo nerviosa sobresaltando al hanyou.

-Inuyasha…a Akari no le he dicho nada sobre este asunto - dijo nerviosa

El aludido alzo los hombros indiferente – Eso ya lo sé. Si no me lo dijiste a mi, no podía esperar que se lo dijeras a ella.

Kagome cerro los ojos mientras la ceja derecha le palpitaba notoriamente – ¡Que has dicho…!

Inuyasha intuyendo el peligro alzo las manos en señal de paz – ¡Hey! Puedes guardar el hacha de guerra mujer que no te estoy criticando, solo confirmo lo que has dicho tú.- Ella inspiro con fuerza, contó hasta diez y abrió los ojos más serena. Sabía que no era culpa del insensible animal, que ostentaba el titulo de padre de su hija. Asé que no tenía caso culparlo.

-Como digas, pero seguimos con él problema de cómo demonios explicarle todo este asunto…-dijo frotándose las sienes repentinamente cansada, pero al menos ya no estaba sola y eso si que la reconfortaba.

Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos – No tendremos que explicarle todo, ya sabe de su naturaleza hanyou…- dijo serio.

La miko al escuchar la afirmación abrió los ojos repentinamente – ¿Que cosa has dicho?

-Lo que escuchaste hembra loca- fue la respuesta malhumorada que recibió.

- ¿Como se entero?

-Yo se lo dije…- le miró molesto- ¡No puedo creer que ni siquiera le hayas dicho algo tan básico como eso!

-¡No le podía decir eso sin tener que contar el resto de la historia!– exclamo enojada inspiro y exhaló de forma ruidosa, otra vez había perdido la compostura.- Deberías agradecer que no dije nada…- le dijo venenosa.

Inuyasha enarco una ceja mirándola irónico - O por supuesto debería agradecerte el haberme ocultado por "quince años" una hija y claro si no que también debo estar en deuda contigo por mentirnos a ambos…- lo último lo dijo apretando los dientes.

Kagome lo observo altiva – Pues si deberías estar agradecido, por que te aseguro que si Akari se enterara de toda la historia no te volvería a dirigir la palabra jamás…- termino ácidamente, pero con la victoria bailando en sus ojos.

El hombre contrajo el ceño y le sonrió burlón – ¿Así? Y dime pequeña perfecta que hará la chica cuando se entere de que le has mentido durante toda su vida… ¿eh? Al menos yo tengo la garantía de haber sido sincero – Kagome le observo sin poder responder, y luego desvió la mirada dolida. Teniendo muy en cuenta la verdad de las palabras del mitad bestia.

Al ver el efecto de sus palabras en la miko, Inuyasha, se abofeteo interiormente. ¡Que no podía mantener la bocaza cerrada! Por kami si estaba peor que Miroku, cada vez que abría la boca metía la pata hasta el fondo.

- Este…Kagome yo no quería…la verdad no era lo que yo – se intento excusarse, pero se corto al ver la expresión de ella.

-Tienes razón- dijo con voz inexpresiva.

-¿Que? – preguntó desconcertado. – ¿Me estas dando la razón?

Ella continuo sin escucharlo – Cuando Akari se entere de la verdad nos odiara a ambos y sabes que es lo peor de todo…- él guardo silencio invitándola a continuar – que no la podemos culpar…

-No Kagome…-dijo el hanyou acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella e instintivamente la abrazó. La mujer solo se dejo envolver por los brazos de él, sin control de si misma, cerró los ojos cansada, necesitaba urgentemente sentirse apoyada y segura. Inuyasha afirmo el mentón en la cabeza de la miko y con voz pausada y calma le dijo- Akari no nos odiara, solo tenemos que contarle la verdad y hacerla comprender…ella entenderá – esto ultimo fue más un intento para converse a si mismo.

Kagome alzo la vista y lo miro con profunda incredulidad, recuperando de pronto el conocimiento de sus actos – ¡Oh, por favor Inuyasha! Si es tú versión en femenino…- como si con esa afirmación se pudieran ver las terribles magnitudes del asunto (_n/a: de hecho para la gran mayoría de las personas con esa afirmación basta y sobra para prever una situación terriblemente problemática)_.

Algo en el tono en que le dijo eso no le gusto nada, nada al mitad bestia. Y de forma brusca la aparto de si, aferrándola por los hombros y mirándola ceñudo. – Que insinúas con eso…

- No es obvio – dijo ella desafiante- Akari es terriblemente cabezota, algo que ciertamente no heredo de mi parte. – termino de forma apreciativa.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado con sorna –Al menos de mi no saco lo escandalosa…porque te aseguro que eso es tuyo.- dijo alzando ambas cejas y soltando los hombros de ella. La mujer rodó los ojos hastiada.

- Seguimos teniendo el problema- dijo ella dejando atrás el comentario de él

-Yo no le veo el problema al asunto…- dijo el despreocupado

-Claro que tenemos un problema y déjame decirte que uno bastante serio.

-No. No lo tenemos…Hay que decirle la verdad y punto. Es una chica fuerte y podrá sobre llevarlo. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome puso los brazos en jarra y lo encaro- No si tengo claro que es una chica fuerte y que podrá con todo esto, pero ¿y nosotros Inuyasha?…Podremos soportar su desprecio llegado el momento…- dijo temblándole levemente el mentón.

Él iba a replicar, pero se desinflo al instante. Kagome tenía razón, en un principio ambos se llevaban como el perro y el gato, pero él sabía que solo era superficial. No era aversión pura. Ahora las cosas podían dar un giro y aunque le molestara admitirlo y se quisiera convencer de lo contrario, pero sabía que si la chiquilla era la mitad de testaruda que él… uuff… el futuro se les pondría bastante opaco.

-Vamos…cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor…- dijo Inuyasha comenzando a caminar. Kagome lo siguió desde atrás temblorosa.

* * *

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede se vivía una atmósfera de paz, mientras ponían al tanto al kitsune de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en la aldea, y él pelirrojo le contaba como le fue durante sus cuatro años de destierro, claro esta que entre anécdota y anécdota, tenía la precaución de echar una que otra miradita hacía los recién conocidos.

Por otro lado Akari y Mamoru guardaban silencio, ambos demasiados confundidos para hablar. Había demasiadas preguntas en el aire que necesariamente debían encontrar su respuesta.

-**_"¡Maldición! Necesito averiguar que demonios esta ocurriendo en este condenado lugar o sino me voy a volver loca"- _**pensó con desesperación Akari, mientras se frotaba las sienes intentando encontrar las soluciones adecuadas.De pronto miro de reojo desde su lugar a su sensei y con determinación se acerco a él, para ocupar el puesto de al lado. Mamoru tan concentrado estaba que no presintió la cercanía de la muchacha hasta que esta le susurro al oído:

-¿Cómo esta mi madre?

El aludido dio un respingo, y miro a Akari enojado por sobresalto – ¿Qué pretendes?…matarme de un infarto mocosa imprudente. – le gesticulo por lo bajo molesto.

Ella le miro burlona – No hasta después que me respondas…-dijo alzando una ceja irónica.

-Pero que graciosa…hazte cómica, diviertes el doble de lo que peleas - comentó mordaz. Akari se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia, en esos momentos por extraño que pareciese no le molesto el comentario o simplemente no lo escucho. El sensei no pudo menos que sorprenderse por la actitud, la muchacha en frente suyo se veía algo más reflexiva desde su último encuentro.

- Mamoru… - llamo su atención nuevamente, sacándolo de sus reflexiones – mi madre… ¿Cómo esta?

El hombre vio la mirada de angustia que pintaba sus orbes doradas. Y esfumándose el enojo, compadeció a la pobre alma desventurada, y quiso hacer su buena acción del año.

-Ella esta bien Akari. Estuvo muy preocupada por tu desaparición en un principio…pero ya podrás hablar con ella después…- termino con aprehensión, no queriendo revelar demasiado. No estaba en su poder revelar información.

La joven le miró con sorpresa – ¿Ella esta aquí? – pregunto sin terminase de tragar el cuento. Con algo de incredulidad. Mamoru afirmo con la cabeza.

– ¿Y donde esta…? Quiero verla… - cuestiono con entusiasmo. Su madre estaba aquí. Ya no estaba sola en una dimensión desconocida, ahora estaban juntas.

- Tendrás que esperar un poco. Kagome ahora esta en… otro lugar – el pelirrojo al ver que la chica iba a replicar, se adelanto – Esta bien, y tendrás que esperarla hasta…

Akari haciendo un ademán con las manos, lo corto.-Espera un segundo… - cerró los ojos con cansancio – me estas diciendo que mi mamá esta en algún lugar de esta dimensión salvaje… sola – La ultima palabra la musito.

El sensei la miró serio – No. Y deja de preocuparte- fue la seca respuesta.

-¿No, como demonios me puedes pedir que no preocupe. Tú no te puedes siquiera imaginar lo peligroso que este condenado lugar, esta todo lleno de bichos peludos con grandes colmillos y muy mala leche. Que además les encanta tomar de aperitivos a criaturas vivas. Además me dices que mi madre esta en algún parte de este lugar sola, y después vas y me pides que no me preocupe…- Akari a estas alturas había dejado los susurros de lado, estaba de pie con una cara de Linda Blair increíble, hablando y gesticulando con las manos.

– ¡¡Pero tú estas demente o que¡Como demonios me puedes decir algo así y después pedirme que me quede tranquila maldición!

-Demonios Akari ¡Por una vez en tú vida podrías callarte y obedecer! – gritó devuelta el sensei.- Mamoru al escuchar vociferar a la joven en ese momento se retracto de su anterior pensamiento, **_"Ja más madura y reflexiva"-_**pensó para si con sorna.

-Akari – la voz de la anciana Kaede, corto el acalorado discurso – Cálmate y haz caso de lo que dice Mamoru-kun.

La chica dirigió su vista incrédula y molesta hacía la miko – Ósea usted también esta en modalidad de "dejemos huérfana a la pobre adolescente" ¿no?.

Mientras la discusión se desarrollaba, los espectadores estaban divididos en distintas emociones. Miroku se encontraba serio y alerta por si la cosa se comenzaba a descontrolar el podría intervenir, Sango estaba notoriamente angustiada y Shippo no cabía en el asombro, por lo que estaba viendo.

Este último acercándose a la exterminadora, le susurro por lo bajo – Por Kami es tan aterradora como Inuyasha…escalofriante dos iguales a menos de ocho kilómetros a la redonda.- dijo dando un respingo.

-Y eso que no los has visto discutir entre ellos, eso si que cura de espanto a cualquiera…- respondió Sango en el mismo tono.

-No me gustaría hacerla enojar…-musito el kitsune, volviendo su atención hacía la discusión. La exterminadora asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Así y con quien esta?! – exclamo Akari con enojo.

- Conmigo

La muchacha sin comprender se volteo y para su sorpresa se encontró con su madre en la puerta, y detrás de ella la alta figura de Inuyasha la ¿custodiaba?

-¡Mamá!- exclamo la chica antes de salir disparada hacía la miko.

Kagome abrió los brazos para acogerla, en esos momentos necesitaba urgentemente aferrarse a su hija, ya que después que le contase la verdad no tenía ninguna seguridad de que ella le volviera a dirigir la palabra.

La miko la abrazó con una mezcla de desesperación y alivio, por fin su niña estaba junto a ella… ¡Gracias Kami!, pero cuanto podría durar esto. Echo una mirada de reojo al hanyou este le contesto con fruncimiento del ceño…no mucho de eso ahora estaba segura.

-Hija te extrañe tanto- le dijo con la voz temblorosa estrechándola fuertemente.

-Yo también mamá…- murmuro Akari de forma entrecortada.- Este…mamá…creo… que me estas… fracturando las… costillas.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se sonrojo ligeramente y se aparto. Todo el resto de los comensales que miraban la escena sonrieron ligeramente, y los involucrados en la pelea ya la habían olvidado.

-Lo siento tesoro…- dijo sonriendo avergonzada. La joven alzo los hombros no dándole importancia y le sonrió. Inuyasha por su parte se encontraba absorto en la escena. Por primera vez en quince años se sentía completo, era como si una extraña tranquilidad se hubiese instalado en su pecho, como si siempre hubiese sabido que un trozo de él andaba apartado. Y ahora observando a su hembra (porque dijera lo que dijera la terca de Kagome ella era su mujer) y su cachorra se daba cuenta que ese pedazo estaba en su lugar. Luego de doscientos diecisiete años de existencia por fin estaba entero.

-Y ustedes se conocen…-preguntó Akari alzando una ceja apreciativa y apuntándolos a ambos.

-¡No! - ¡Si! – respondieron instantáneamente Kagome e Inuyasha. Este último le lanzo una mirada molesta al oír la negación de la miko, mientras ella se hundía avergonzada de la reacción.

-Que parte de decir la verdad no quedo clara – cuestiono molesto el hanyou.

-Mmm…creo que la negación en si…-dijo sonriendo nerviosa y de alguna forma disculpándose.

Akari alzo ambas cejas incrédula – Es que me perdí de algo…-dijo cruzándose de brazos, en la misma pose del hanyou. Kagome le dirigió una mirada de "viste que es igual a ti bestia engreída". El aludido rodó los ojos y le dio a entender con la mirada "no fastidies mujer loca". Los demás comensales dentro de la cabaña (a excepción de Akari y Mamoru) los miraban con gesto resignado, no llevaban ni un par de horas juntos y ya se estaban riñendo. Akari por su lado comenzó tamborilear un pie en el suelo molesta por la faltas de explicaciones.

-Podrían terminar con su absurda guerra de miradas y explicarme que demonios esta pasando – dijo la joven con una molestia latente.

Ambos adultos desviaron las miradas, y Kagome carraspeo para hablar, pero Inuyasha se le adelanto y dijo:

-Vamos enana…tenemos que conversar largo y tendido los tres- Y con un ademán tomo las manos de ambas mujeres y las saco de la cabaña. No sin antes de lanzar una mirada de advertencia hacía el resto del grupo que decía claramente "Síganos y les haré sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa".

Ninguno se movió hasta que la "feliz" familia salio de la cabaña. Y cada uno de ellos deseo con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas resultaran bien.

* * *

_Glosario:_

_(1)Kurai : oscuro_

_(2)Gekko: Neko Taiyukai líder de las tierras del sur _

_(3)Hi sen : Mil días_

_(4)Chūgoku: China_

_(5)sōdan rōjin: concejo de ancianos_

_¡¡¡PERDON!!!! Si esta vez se me fue la mano en la demora, pero les juro que me a costado montones este capi…es que de alguna forma las cosas se están definiendo por fin y otras están recién desencadenándose. También me disculpo porque el capitulo quedo corto en comparación al anterior, pero les alegrara saber (jejeje o eso espero) es que ahora que hay vacaciones pienso actualizar más seguido…cada quince días quizás…_

_En este capi no pude responder los review personalmente, porque me retrasaría más y con todo lo atrasada que he estado bueno no hay mucho que decir ¡…_

_Quiero dar las gracias a :_

**_Ninde Black_****_kairi elric_****_, 201anamaria, Itsaso, _****_shadowlights_****_Atori-chan_****_,Herly, _****_lore.it92_****_, Dark Angel, kitsuxan, _****_TLAP_****_, LADY DRAGON84, Xully, _****_GrimDarkHanyou_****_, Carla,_****_RunlineY_****_, EVA, _****_satorichiva_****_takako-kurumi_****_, nikkyshigurashi, _****_Seishime_****_, yuiren3, -koharu-, kaoru himura,_** **_diablita_**

_Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que se han dado el tiempo de leer esta historia, les agradezco con el corazón sus mensajes y deseo que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado._

_¡¡¡Bueno nos vemos en el proximo!!!_

_P.d: DEJEN REVIEW EN ESTE CAPI TAMBIEN jejeje XD_

_**Brisa Black**_


	9. Acción y reacción

_...Mil disculpas por el retraso…problemas con la escritura y peleas con la musa...mmm...¡si sera caprichosa!_

Capitulo 9

"Acción y Reacción"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fragmento del capitulo anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ambos adultos desviaron las miradas, Kagome carraspeo para hablar, pero Inuyasha se le adelanto y dijo:

-Vamos enana…tenemos que conversar largo y tendido los tres- Y con un ademán tomo las manos de ambas mujeres y las saco de la cabaña. No sin antes de lanzar una mirada de advertencia hacía el resto del grupo que decía claramente "Síganos y les haré sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa".

Ninguno se movió hasta que la "feliz" familia salio de la cabaña. Y cada uno de ellos deseo con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas resultaran bien.

* * *

Algo iba mal. Lo presentía, y lo veía en cada cambio en el semblante de sus acompañantes. Akari frunció el ceño. Cada vez le gustaba menos todo el asunto y entre más lo pensaba más confuso se le hacía todo. Es que nada tenía conexión, es decir, todo era tan surrealista y endemoniadamente complejo. 

La muchacha gruño levemente molesta y miró de reojo a los adultos. Inuyasha iba en el medio guiando de las manos a ambas mujeres, _sus mujeres,_ dicho de una manera más propia de él. Y por lo que ambas notaron no tenía ninguna intención de soltar el agarre.

El hanyou movió imperceptiblemente las orejas, y si… capto el gruñido de la chica. Ahora que estaba a medio camino de terminar con las revelaciones, recién ahora, pudo comprender en la piel el temor de Kagome. Era un sentimiento extraño que comenzó atenazarle el pecho, como anticipando un brusco choque. Que ya no se podía evitar, la verdad tenía que descubrirse, ahora. Aunque fuese doloroso.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, prometiéndose mentalmente que bajo ninguna circunstancia se volvería dejar arrebatar a sus seres amados. Su hembra y su cachorro no volverían a salir de su vida, no lo permitiría. Y si tenía que deshacerse de su pasado con todas sus implicaciones, para lograrlo…que hacía fuese.

Kagome salio de su estupor, cuando sintió detenerse a Inuyasha. Todo el recorrido que siguió el hanyou, no fue notado por la mujer. Ella estaba más preocupada de cómo enfrentar, la ya _esperada_ reacción de Akari. Y entre más daba vuelta a todo, menos esperanzas tenía en recibir comprensión de parte de su hija.

La mujer movió la cabeza intentando espantar sus preocupación y centrándose en el ahora, más tarde se preocuparía del _"después"._

-¿Goshinboku? – Preguntó la miko mirando sorprendida el imponente gigante verde – ¿Otra vez aquí?

El hanyou alzo los hombros y con tono despreocupado contesto:

-Que mejor lugar para contar una historia, que el sitio donde ocurrió… - fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, mientras se acercaba al árbol sagrado y ponía su mano sobre el tronco, con melancolía.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- dijo quedamente, desviando la vista ante el gesto inconciente de él. Ya había olvidado la mirada melancólica de Inuyasha al recordar su pasado.

¡Embustero idiota!, pensó molesta. Es que se enteraba que tenía una hija y aún así no se sacaba a Kikio de la cabeza. Kagome apretó los puños con ira contenida.

Akari por su lado pestañeo sorprendida, le estaba fallando la vista o era que de verdad que su madre se veía molesta. Corrección. Furiosa, esa era la palabra que describía la mueca casi sicótica que ostentaba el habitualmente dulce rostro materno. Con escepticismo alzo las cejas – Y bien entonces que es lo que me iban a decir…- dijo cruzada de brazos, ya era oficial no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando todo.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron entre ellos, olvidando de improviso sus anteriores pensamientos. El hanyou asintió con la cabeza, dándole entender a la mujer que el partiría el relato. Ella solo se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación. Ahora, o se arreglaba todo o se terminaba de joder la situación.

-Tú quieres respuestas Akari…-fue la afirmación del hombre, la chica solo asintió impaciente – pero para obtenerlas tendrás que escuchar una larga historia, que es más compleja de lo que te podrías imaginar…- dijo guardando las manos dentro las mangas de su haori.

-Oh, no te preocupes…Tengo toooodo el tiempo del mundo…

- Eso espero…- replico, por lo bajo. Mientras carraspeaba, para empezar a relatar – La historia comienza hace algo más de sesenta años atrás. Yo era en esos tiempos era un hanyou arisco y desconfiado…- hizo una pausa

-¿Y ahora no? – dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Ja Ja Ja…muy graciosa enana- contradijo el hombre con un gesto ofendido – Ahora te callas y me escuchas…- ordeno. La joven gruño por lo bajo algo sobre, _como con la edad se pierde el genio_, pero guardo silencio. Kagome la vio sorprendida. Su hija jamás había dejado que le llamaran la atención. Es que Akari no replico e hizo caso a una orden sin dar largas. – "**_¿Cómo fue que logro en un par de semanas lo que yo no pude en quince años?"-_** pensó algo dolida – "**_Hasta que punto le hizo falta la figura paterna…"-_** Se preguntó con un dejo de arrepentimiento. Si que había sido egoísta.

- A causa de mi infancia crecí con un gran desprecio para los humanos, culpándolos de alguna forma por la muerte de mi madre y con un resentimiento hacía los yukais por despreciar mi naturaleza hibrida...- Akari asintió con seriedad. Algo le había comentado la noche anterior, sobre su pasado. – Y esto fue así hasta el día que escuche sobre la perla de Shikon…

-¿La perla de Shikon?... ¿El mito?– preguntó extrañada.

Inuyasha arqueo las cejas, y miró a Kagome de reojo que se encontraba pensativa– Veo que ni siquiera les has rebelado tu misión…- La aludida giro la cabeza y le clavo la mirada.

-¿Y según tú como le explico todo, sin que suene como un sueño loco después de una borrachera? – cuestiono de vuelta irónica.

-Siempre vas a encontrar una bonita excusa para justificarte¿no es así? – respondió de vuelta molesto. Akari veía la discusión como en un partido de tenis¡pero que demonios le pasa a este par!

- Por supuesto, después de todo tuve un excelente maestro… ¿no crees?- contesto con toda intención, fingiendo inocencia.

El albino entre cerro los ojos – Vas a seguir con eso mujer… ¡si ya te explique lo que ocurrió! – exclamo más molesto.

- ¡Y tú realmente te crees que yo me trague semejante cuento¡Pero tú por quien me tomas!

-¡YA BASTA! – fue el gritó fastidiado, que cortó la discusión. Ambos adultos se quedaron con la palabra en la boca y miraron a la joven. – ¡Podrían comportarse como adultos por solo unos minutos y terminar de contarme el condenado asunto¡Por Kami¡Que la legalmente inmadura aqui... soy yo!¡ maldición!- exclamo exasperada alzando los brazos al cielo.

La pareja se quedo en silencio unos segundos, para recuperar la compostura. Genial, fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de los dos. Ahora si que la estaban terminando de fastidiar. Bonita escena habían montado.

-Mmph…Bueno como iba diciendo… La Shikon no Tama no es una leyenda, esa joya existió o mejor dicho existe. Y posee grandes poderes- dijo retomando el hilo de la historia, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Akari asintió quedamente, no volvería a interrumpir. No fuera a ser que partieran otra de esas discusiones y la dejaran a media – Como te decía, en el momento que oí hablar sobre la perla me propuse apoderarme de ella y así poder cumplir mi _inmaduro_ deseo de ser un yukai completo – lo último lo dijo con burla. La miko alzo las cejas sorprendida¿es que ya no quería ser un demonio legitimo? Si hasta antes de que ella se fuera Inuyasha aún quería transformarse en yukai.

-Hice las averiguaciones correspondientes. Todas ellas me apuntaban hacía esta aldea y a su guardiana… Kikio - explico sin ninguna emoción. Kagome se tensó al oír su nombre y Akari entre cerro los ojos con sospecha. ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes?

-Ella, en ese entonces era la sacerdotisa encargada de vigilar y purificar la perla.– dijo manteniendo una mascara de indiferencia. – Cuando llegue a la aldea comencé a asecharla. En varias oportunidades me vi en serios aprietos, al querer acercarme a la joya. Y tengo que admitir que siempre mis intentos para hacerme con la perla se vieron frustrados…Con el tiempo note que ella evitaba dañarme en serio y le pregunte el porque…- Inuyasha sonrió con amargura. Que distinto fue aquello de lo que experimento cincuenta años después. – Creo que en ese momento nació una extraña relación entre una sacerdotisa y un hanyou – Akari pestañeo incrédula, mientras Kagome apretaba los puños.

-Al final yo desistí de apoderarme de la Shikon no Tama, para transformarme en yukai. Ahora la quería para convertirme en humano y Kikio accedió.

La chica alzo ambas cejas sorprendida – Ósea¿Que tú y ella iban a casarse y todo el asuntó?

Inuyasha alzo los hombros con naturalidad – Si, algo así.

-¿Y que pasó? – cuestiono frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Otro hanyou, llamado Naraku nos engaño a ambos. Haciéndonos creer que nos habíamos traicionado mutuamente. Kikio fue herida de muerte por ese engendro y con sus ultimas fuerzas me selló en este árbol…murió odiándome- termino de explicar, mientas apuntaba hacía él Goshinboku.

-¿Y la perla?

-Al morir pidió ser incinerada con ella y desapareciendo.

-Triste final del asunto…-dijo la joven seria, para luego preguntar – Pero… ¿que tiene que ver esto conmigo…?

-Todo…- fue la seca respuesta Kagome. La mujer tenía la vista fija en el piso. Inuyasha solo se removió incomodo.

-¿Qué? – dijo incrédula la muchacha.

-Solo deja que termine la historia y veras…- dijo la miko sonriendo con una amargura latente.

Inuyasha se maldijo por lo bajo. Ya la había vuelto a fregar. Tendría que hablar con Kagome seriamente después de esto. Akari volteo, para ver al mitad bestia.

-¿Y que pasó después que te sellaron?

-Estuve dormido por cincuenta años…- dijo sin darle importancia. Después de todo, pensó para si. Si no hubiese sido de esa forma, jamás habría conocido a Kagome y no tendría esta dispar familia.

Akari silbó sorprendida – ¡Valla que era vengativa la mujer! Gracias a Kami era sacerdotisa…

-Si yo creo igual…- comentó divertido el hombre.

-Y que ocurrió después¿Cómo fue que rompiste el sello? – preguntó curiosa.

-Yo no lo rompí sino más bien... lo rompieron – comentó como que no quiere la cosa. Fijando su vista en la morena, que aún mantenía la vista en el suelo.

-¿Así¿Y quien?...- dijo mirando alternativamente a ambos adultos.

-Yo…- dijo Kagome alzando la vista, para ver a su hija a los ojos. Akari pestañeo sin creérselo del todo. – Yo rompí el sello que mantuvo a Inuyasha dormido…

Así que ahí estaba misterio. Ambos se conocían porque su madre libero al hanyou. Interesante descubrimiento. Si su madre era sacerdotisa no era de extrañar que pudiese manejar la situación. Lo que sí, no le calzaba era el hecho de cómo, había llegado ella a esta época.

-Esta parte de la historia la cuento yo…- dijo con más firmeza. Sin dirigirle la mirada al mitad bestia. – Ahora te preguntaras como fue que llegue al Sengoku…- Akari asintió levemente – Pues bien. Cuando cumplí quince años, por cosas de la vida di con el cuarto que custodia el pozo. El mismo por el que tú entraste para llegar hasta aca…- la joven sonrio culpable, ante la mirada severa que le envío Kagome –…El pozo en si era un portal que tenía en su interior un yukai ciempiés que detectó la presencia de la perla de Shikon en mí y me atrajo hasta esta época…

-Espera un segundo – interrumpió gesticulando con las manos. Kagome guardo silencio.

-¿Cómo es eso de que la perla estaba en ti? No era que había desaparecido con la muerte de la otra miko.

Inuyasha se recargo en el tronco del árbol sagrado y cerró los ojos cansado. Le estaba resultando agotador todo el asunto. Y aún no venía lo peor. Kagome por su lado ya estaba resignada a los designios de Kami. Si su hija se rebelaba y no le volvía a hablar. No la culparía. Como hacerlo si le había ocultado tantas hechos importantes.

La morena suspiro cansada – Si. Efectivamente la perla desaprecio con Kikio al momento de morir.

-Entonces¿como rayos la obtuviste tú, mamá? Si esa cosa había desaparecido – preguntó comenzando a exasperarse.

- Mphf…Porque…porque yo… - se cortó por unos segundos. Para tomar fuerza y continuar –Porque yo soy su reencarnación, por eso.

Akari abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir ningún sonido. Era el mejor retrato de un pez fuera del agua. El hanyou abrió los ojos levemente para ver que cara tenía su hija ante la primera revelación. Era un bonito salmón, pensó con algo de humor.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, la joven pudo hablar – Tú eres la reencarnación de la mujer que selló a Inuyasha por cincuenta años…- Ahora si que lo había oído todo. Con gesto incrédulo se pasó una mano por el cabello – No me sorprende que se lleven como el perro y el gato…- soltó con algo de diversión. Mirándolos alternativamente, mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

Ambos adultos se dirigieron miradas preocupadas. Las cosas hasta el momento estaban saliendo fáciles. Demasiado para su gusto.

- Es una buena explicación…-murmuro con nerviosismo la miko.- Pero debo agregar que Kikio no esta muerta…- miro al hombre de reojo.

-¿Ah no? – cuestiono mirando a Inuyasha. Este negó con la cabeza.

-No…unas semanas después de conocer a tu madre una bruja llamada Urasue la revivió usando huesos y barro…- explico.

-Valla…- murmuro sorprendida – Y esto era lo que tenían que contarme… ¿no es así? – dijo con evidente alivio.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con desesperación y suplica. Él solo negó con la cabeza. Debía ser ahora.

La muchacha ajena a los mensajes silenciosos que se mandaban los adultos, siguió comentando despreocupada – Saben…por un momento llegué a pensar que saldrían con algo así como un romance pasado o un sordido triangulo amoroso. – Inuyasha y Kagome se tensaron levemente y sudaron frío al escuchar lo que decía – Como los que aparecen en los TopShow y en esos culebrones romanticos…- termino soltando un risita – Que tonta... ¿no creen? – Los dos se miraron algo pálidos.

-Este…Akari- llamó en voz baja la morena. La muchacha enfoco su atención en su madre.

-¿Sí? – preguntó con inocencia.

-Bueno…es que…Mphf…los que pasa…emm…en realidad pasa – Kagome balbuceaba sin saber como lanzar el mensaje. Inuyasha atrás se comenzó a impacientar y la chica no terminaba de comprender que ocurría. – Lo que ocurre es que… las cosas…

El hanyou gruño y con fastidio dijo – Lo que pasa es que aún falta que te enteres de una parte bastante importante de la historia… ¿No es así Kagome? – La cuestiono en claro gesto de _"se lo dices tú ahora o yo la largo y se friega todo"._

-¿Cómo?...- preguntó sorprendida. Otra vez, se hacía presente la extraña sensación de _"no te va a gustar lo que vas a oír"._

-Así como oyes Akari…-afirmo Inuyasha. Sin muestra de su anterior molestia y con una seriedad y preocupación palpable.

- ¿Mamá? – volvió a preguntar sin entender.

Kagome inhalo profundamente dándose fuerza. De pronto sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse y su estomago dio un vuelco. En su nuca sentía la profunda mirada de Inuyasha, mientras Akari la miraba expectante – Si, hija…falta una parte que debes saber…

-¿Qué es lo que debo saber? – preguntó sobresaltada.

La mujer respiro profundamente, casi con dolor – La ultima vez que vi a Inuyasha fue hace algo más de quince años, cielo…- dijo cerrando los ojos instintivamente. El mitad bestia por su parte se tensó.

Akari parpadeo un par de veces, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a atar velozmente los acontecimientos. Recordando de pronto, nítidamente cada suceso que hacía alusión a la historia de juventud de su madre. El abandono, la otra mujer, la ausencia, el dolor, el llanto, la soledad. Las imágenes le golpeaban la mente con fuerza, desorientándola. La joven comenzó a negar con la cabeza en un acto reflejo para espantar todos los fantasma que invadían su cabeza. E interiormente se empezó a decir –**_"No, esto es imposible. Mis conclusiones deben estar mal. Tienen que ser falsas. Yo…Mi madre no me ha dicho nada es solo una hipótesis ¿no?"_**- pensó desesperada.

– ¿Y que con eso…? – murmuro con dificultad.

-Hija…-suplico Kagome – Inuyasha…Inuyasha es tú padre…corazón – termino sintiendo que ahora si se desvanecía. El hanyou percatándose de la debilidad de la miko, velozmente se acerco y la acomodo para que se afirmara en él. Apoyándola.

La muchacha por su parte retrocedía, mirando con desesperación la nada y respirando ruidosamente – No…esto no puede ser. No puede ser verdad…- murmuro mirándolos a ambos.

-Es verdad Akari…- dijo Inuyasha firmemente.

-No…-musito bajo negando – ¿Mamá…?- cuestiono desesperada. Kagome solo desvió la vista. No podía mirar a los ojos a su pequeña.

Akari volteo la cabeza hacía la izquierda buscando una explicación lógica, pero entre más pensaba más cuadraban las cosas. Y más descabellado era el asunto.

-Tú no lo sabías cuando me conociste… ¿no es cierto? – preguntó quedamente sin despegar la vista del paisaje.

-No Akari…- dijo con voz ronca – Yo me entere hoy hace un par de horas…- termino secamente. La morena se estremeció entre sus brazos.

En el lugar cayo un pesado silencio, dejándose escuchar solo la brisa que se movía suavemente por el lugar.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? –murmuro trémula. Ambos adultos se miraron nerviosos. – He estado toda mi vida engañada por mi propia madre…- dijo con incredulidad. – Quince años viviendo una mentira…- siseó con sequedad, alzando los brazos. - ¡Una condenada MENTIRA! – termino exclamando.

-Cuida tus palabras jovencita…- cortó Inuyasha con autoridad – No es forma de hablarle a tu madre…

Akari alzo una ceja irónica y con sorna agrego – No hay forma de hablarle a mi madre.

El hanyou molestó con la actitud iba a replicar, pero Kagome le puso una mano en el hombro para que no dijese nada y con voz tomada suplico -Hija por favor intenta comprenderme…

-¡NO!¡Que demonios quieres que comprenda, maldita sea!- exclamo moviendo la cabeza con ira. – Lo único que yo entiendo es que me han mentido.

-Akari cielo lo hice por ti bien creía que era lo correcto…

-Madre…vivir una mentira nunca va hacer correcto...tú me lo enseñaste...- dijo dolida.

-¡Si ya lo sé! Tarde me di cuenta, pero hija…- dijo mirando angustiada a su niña. La estaba perdiendo. – Somos tus padres y…

- Mis padres…- murmuro para ella, cortando a Kagome. Luego sonrió con burla – ¡Oh no! – Exclamo – ¡ustedes no son mis padres!... Porque, saben una cosa... los padres no hacen los que ustedes hicieron…los padres protegen a sus hijos. No les mienten, ni los abandonan…- hizo una pausa, mirándolos con una furia contenida. Kagome aún afirmada por Inuyasha sollozaba en silencio – ¡Pero quien demonios les dio la licencia de padres!

-Akari esta hablando de algo que no entiendes completamente…- intervino el mitad bestia con el rostro pétreo.

-Oh por favor…- dijo fastidiada – Me lo dices tú que te enteraste hace no más de una par de horas que tenías una hija…Tú eres el que no sabe de lo que hablas…

-¡No tenía como enterarme de tú existencia! – exclamo molestó.

-¡Déjate de bromas Inuyasha! Para que un niño nazca se necesitan dos. No vienen por generación espontánea y no es algo que se pueda obviar y decir "no tenía como enterarme"…

-Eres una mocosa testaruda y cabezota…- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Soy tú hija que esperabas…Una santa en obediencia y mansedumbre…- replico sarcástica

-Akari hija…- murmuro la miko. Interrumpiendo la discusión.

- ¡Yo no quiero ser hija de ustedes…! No quiero tener ninguna relación de parentesco con gente de su clase. Con personas inmaduras y egoístas que se anteponen ante todo…Yo no quiero verlos más…- dijo temblando. Inuyasha sostuvo con más fuerza a Kagome. Sintiendo que le taladraban el pecho. –…Yo…yo…- balbuceo con dificultad, sintiéndose de pronto desorientada – ¡YO LOS ODIO A AMBOS! – les gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Kagome gimió con fuerza y cayo desplomada al suelo, moviendo los hombros al ritmo de los sollozos. Inuyasha quedo estático en su lugar, reteniendo el impulso de ir tras la chica. Cuando logro reaccionar se agacho y tomo entre sus brazos a la mujer. Esta se aferro con fuerza al pecho del hanyou. Buscando refugio en él. Dejándose proteger como en los viejos tiempos. Él solo la apretó contra sí, ambos necesitaban del otro.

Detrás de uno árboles una sombra que había estado observando todo, con sigilo se interno en el bosque…

* * *

En las raíces de un gran roble se encontraba sentada Kikio. Las serpientes caza almas se movían por sobre su cabeza esperando ordenes. La mujer tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, y su seño estaba levemente fruncido. 

Su semblante era meditabundo. Le daba vuelta a todas las cosas que escucho en esa conversación. No entendía¿como había logrado volver? Se suponía que después de la escena que montó la idiota esa, no debía regresar jamás.

-Esto no fue lo que planee…¿Cómo pudiste Inuyasha...? – se cortó.

Es que esto no puede ser cierto. Las cosas no debían ser así, Inuyasha no puede tener… ¡Ese miserable! Como se atrevió a traicionarla de esa forma. Él le pertenecía. Se lo debía. Ella murió por su causa. No tiene de derecho a formar ningún lazo con nadie, que no sea ella misma. Y mucho menos debía atarse a su reencarnación.

Ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con esa inútil, sino que también con una hija. Una hija de Inuyasha con esa…esa…esa copia suya. Esa niña no debía ser de Kagome, esa niña debía ser suya…le pertenecía el derecho a darle un hijo.

-Era mi derecho sanarle el corazón…De mi vientre debió haber nacido su primogénito…Era mió el lugar de proporcionarle una familia…Era mió…mió…- murmuro débilmente. Para luego vociferar – ¡Mió!¡ Ese hijo debío haber sido mió….!¡¡Y ella me lo arrebato!!...- la sacerdotisa cayo de rodillas y con furia comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus puños. Algunas lágrimas de impotencia cayeron por sus mejillas. Ella con un movimiento brusco la limpio de su rostro.

La miko pegó la vista en suelo en un estado de catarsis. Después de la explosión irascible, sus fuerzas se agotaron. Ahora con la presencia de Kagome nuevamente en esa época, sus energías se verían limitadas, ya que sus almas querrían volver con su reencarnación. Y para retenerlas tendría que usar un doble de energía, además de necesitaría juntar el doble de almas para poder quedarse en el mundo de los vivos.

Esa condenada mujer, pero como la odiaba. Le había arrebato todo, sus almas, su vida, el amor, sus poderes, su derecho a formar una familia. Gracias a ella Inuyasha la había olvidado. No tenía nada y todo era culpa de ella y de ese traidor.

Kikio apretó los puños con ira, mientras su rostro se descomponía en una mueca de odio – ¡Maldito seas Inuyasha¡Malditos sean los dos! – gritó alzando la mirada al cielo, con su voz destilando veneno.

De pronto las serpientes caza almas comenzaron a rodearla, formando un campo de energía alrededor de la miko. La mujer alzo la vista contrariada. Se levanto del suelo y tomando los pocos pedazos de su tranquilidad, y lentamente fue calmando su espíritu atribulado. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar la presencia que había alertado a sus sirvientes, se sumió en un estado de concentración, queriendo hallar a la amenaza.

Después de unos segundos volvió a abrir sus ojos y con gesto cansado deshizo el campo de energía a su alrededor. Unos segundos más tarde apareció una serpiente blanca frente a ella.

-Tsubaki…-murmuro- ¿Y ahora que quiere esa mujer…? – le dijo con voz fuerte al siervo de la sacerdotisa oscura.

El reptil flotaba ondulante frente a Kikio y con una inclinación acerco su cabeza a la mujer. Esta extendió la mano, hacía un pergamino que traía la criatura en su boca. Lo tomo, y comenzó a leerlo.

A medida que avanzaba en el texto su semblante se iba endureciendo. Cuando acabó, levanto la vista del papel y dijo – Dile a tú señora que iré a su encuentro… en tres días…

La serpiente ondulo levemente, dando algunos giros en el aire y luego desapareció. Kikio, ya más tranquila se quedo mirando la nada. La sacerdotisa oscura pedía verla lo antes posible. La miko sonrió fríamente. Si lo que quería era tenderle una trampa, se llevaría una enorme sorpresa. Ya era hora de callar de una vez por todas a esa odiosa mujer.

Y quizás podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro…

Con una mirada de satisfacción y un plan trazado, comenzó a caminar hacía los árboles internándose en ellos. Seguida de muy cerca por sus sirvientes alados.

* * *

Inuyasha mantuvo el abrazo hasta que Kagome dejo de sollozar lentamente. El hanyou con delicadeza la aparto levemente. Cual fue su sorpresa al notar que la morena se había quedado dormida entre sus abrazos. 

El hombre sonrió tristemente. Le encantaba tener otra vez a su mujer con él, pero la situación era un asco. Con delicadeza tomo el cuerpo de la miko, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de la rodilla y el otro por la espalda. Se levanto del suelo y volvió a mirar el rostro de Kagome. Aún en sueños tenía un aire melancólico. Aunque era de esperarse después de la escenita anterior, no era para menos.

Y esto lo llevaba a pensar, que harían para que Akari les volviese a mirar. ¡Por Kami! El solo hecho de pensar que la enana los odiaba le daba un vuelco en el estomago. Eso era algo que no podría sobrellevar. Negó con la cabeza levemente apartando el pesimismo de si. Si querían recuperar a su hija tendrían que empezar, siendo más positivos. Después de todo si no creían ellos en que lo lograrían, que quedaba para el resto.

Dando un ultimo vistazo al Goshinboku, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía la aldea. Kagome necesitaba con urgencia ingerir algo caliente, y una buena infusión de esas horrorosas hierbas que utilizaba Kaede-baba, le vendrían de maravilla…

Dentro de la cabaña reinaba el silencio. Ningunos de los ahí presentes se atrevía o romper el extraño mutismo impuesto por ellos. Todos se encontraban quietos. Bueno todos excepto, cierto sensei del futuro que se movía nerviosamente en su puesto.

- **_"Las cosas no deben haber salido bien"_** – luego una mueca llena de sarcasmo se dibujo en su rostro – **_"si tomamos en cuenta la irracionalidad patológica de esa niña…"_**

Los minutos siguieron pasando lentamente. Mamoru con expresión histérica revisaba el reloj cada treinta segundos. Sango sentada junto a Miroku inconcientemente comenzó a repiquetear los dedos en el suelo. El tiempo siguió avanzando y el sensei cada vez se impacientaba más.

El hombre no pudiendo aguantar más el pesó del ambiente se levanto de un saltó. Ganándose una mirada. El sensei con un gesto exasperado se pasó una mano por el pelo y con evidente frustración en la voz dijo:

-Necesito tomar aire…- fue la seca respuesta que dio antes de dirigirse a la salida de la cabaña. Tres miradas lo siguieron todo el trayecto hacía la salida, mientras la anciana comenzaba a hervir agua y separaba algunas hierbas.

Sango desviando la vista al sentir un suave aroma a _tilo. _Y con gesto interrogante preguntó – ¿Kaede-sama porque esta preparando tanta infusión…?

La anciana la miró con una sonrisa – Porque, nos hará mucha falta en los próximas horas…- fue la tranquila respuesta.

La exterminadora asintió comprendiendo, mientras Shippo y Miroku alzaban los hombros.

Mamoru salio de la cabaña con decisión. Necesitaba relajarse, la situación lo tenía tensó.

Camino hacía el bosque, pasando por las escaleras que rodeaban el templo. No conocía el lugar, así que avanzaba sin rumbo fijo.

Descendió lentamente los escalones, sin ningún pensamiento en particular.Cuando llegó al final, un extraño pensamiento lo golpeó fuertemente. ¿Por qué tenía la extraña sensación de que no era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar? Todo le estaba resultando aterradoramente familiar. Con una mirada evaluativo escudriño su alrededor, pero no recordaba haber visto ninguna imagen parecida anteriormente en su vida. ¿Cómo podía asociar algo que jamás había visto? Con este pensamiento rodándole la cabeza siguió internándose entre los árboles.

De pronto un aroma lo golpeo con fuerza. Era una mezcla entre jazmín y azahar. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos aspirando la esencia, le era tan agradable y conocida. Pasaron unos segundos en los que se concentro solamente en disfrutar.

Este aroma le era familiar, se parecía tanto al de…Abrió automáticamente los ojos sobresaltando.

-Akari…-musito levemente, antes de echarse a correr detrás del rastro. Siguió un estrecho sendero que se abría paso por entre los árboles. Pero entre más se acercaba el olor iba tomando otro tinte más salino. Dándole un toque melancólico.

Cuando llevaba algunos metros se detuvo inesperadamente con una mueca confusa dibujada en el rostro.- ¡Y como es que yo puedo percibir el aroma! – exclamo. De alguna manera intuía que a pesar de sentir el aroma claramente este aún se encontraba a una distancia bastante alejada de su posición. Mamoru tan racional como siempre, se tranquilizo a si mismo, convenciéndose de que el aire al estar completamente puro transportaba los olores de un lugar a otro con más facilidad y nitidez.

-Si eso debe ser…- se dijo con seguridad. Y con este último pensamiento volvió a correr por el sendero. Cualquiera que fuese la explicación del asunto, en estos momentos perdía importancia. Ahora su única prioridad era reunirse con Akari.

* * *

Escapar. 

Esa era la única palabra que golpeaba su mente, una y otra vez.

No tenía ni una pálida idea de a donde sus piernas la llevaban y tampoco le importaba demasiado. Cualquier lugar lejos de esas dos personas que se hacían llamar _sus _padres, estaría bien.

Corría sin rumbo fijo, y sin ningún control sobre ella. Su mente estaba en colapso y su cuerpo era movido solo por la adrenalina que le producía la ira. En estos minutos ella se había convertido en una bomba de relojería apunto de reventar.

Siguió avanzando con velocidad hasta que de forma inesperada freno bruscamente. Se quedo quieta y tensó la mandíbula, mientras apretaba los puños conteniendo aún la rabia que la movía. De forma instantánea empezó a temblar, aún con el cuerpo tensó. En una acto reflejo cerró los ojos.

Deslizo una mano hacía su cintura, donde colgaba la espada con la cual entrenaba. En un movimiento lento tomo la empuñadura y la saco del estuche que la custodiaba. La ubico de forma horizontal frente a ella, en posición de ataque. Su rostro estaba sin emoción alguna.

Guardo unos segundos tan inmóvil como una estatua. Hasta que de pronto comenzó a temblar nuevamente, su ceño se frunció, mientras apretaba aún más los ojos y los labios.

Abrió los ojos y mando un ataque contra un enorme árbol, derribándolo con un corte limpio. La furia nuevamente hacía presa de ella, poseyéndola del todo. Lanzó un grito y dio un nuevo corte contra otro árbol, y otro y otro…Hasta que esto ya no fue suficiente y en un último ataque desesperado por descargar el torrente de furia que la movía enterró la katana en suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Un destello azul envolvió el filo y el suelo alrededor voló por los aires que levanto una espesa nube de polvo.

Unos momentos después esta logro disiparse. El panorama que se pudo apreciar fue espeluznante, por describirlo de alguna forma. Donde antes hubo una gran cantidad de árboles. Ahora se abría un claro, con troncos caídos por todos lados. En el centro de este espacio formado artificialmente había un cráter de enormes proporciones. Y en el centro de este, afirmada en la espada enterrada, se encontraba Akari respirando entrecortadamente a causa del esfuerzo.

La muchacha, que aún sujetaba la empuñadura entre sus manos, se dejo caer de rodillas al piso. Afirmo su cabeza en sus brazos, con la vista puesta en la nada.

Ahora cansada, nuevas sensaciones remplazaron la ira que la movía en un principio. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes se escapaban de sus ojos. Las primeras en diez años.

En su interior se movían con fuerza los recuerdos, que pasaban desde su infancia hasta la actualidad. Y lo que más daba vuelta en su cabeza era la conversación de hacía unos minutos. La joven cerró nuevamente los ojos intentando acallar el dolor del cual era victima. ¿Era que no podría confiar en nadie? Es que acaso ella nació para ser traicionada… ¡Si hasta su madre le había mentido!

Se sentía traicionada, dolida y sola. Ya no soportaba más, no podía sostener su vida, ni podía contener sus emociones. Le dolía todo…y como un cristal se quiebra al caer al suelo, ella se quebró y comenzó a sollozar, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos…

* * *

Inuyasha con una dormida Kagome en sus brazos, se introdujo lentamente a la cabaña. Al dar un paso dentro del lugar, automáticamente todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacía él, pasando miradas alternadas de él hacía la durmiente mujer. El hanyou pudo leer en cada rostro la misma pregunta… _¿Qué ocurrió?_

El hombre soltó un suspiro cansado y se interno en la cabaña. Kaede y Sango raudas estiraron un futón en el suelo y lo prepararon, para que recostara a la miko. El mitad bestia la acomodo con cuidado, para luego taparla. Para sorpresa de todos se ubico al lado de la mujer con decisión. Ambas mujeres le miraron de forma acusadora, mientras Miroku y Shippo se encontraban expectantes.

Inuyasha captando las miradas frunció el ceño molesto – ¡No me miren así que no le he hecho nada…! – exclamo impaciente. – Además solo duerme…- murmuro desviando la mirada.

- Inuyasha…-llamó Sango con evidente nerviosismo. Por el rostro del mitad bestia las cosas no debieron salir nada bien. El aludido le miró – ¿Donde está Akari?

El hanyou hizo una mueca dolorosa y se frotó la cara desesperado. – En alguna parte del bosque loca de ira…- fue la seca respuesta.

-¿Entonces todo fue…? – no continuo la pregunta, pero se dio a entender por gestos.

-Un completo desastre…- dijo sombrío. Todos se miraron entre ellos incómodos. Conocían el temperamento de Akari – Me pueden creer que caí dos veces en el mismo truco…- continuo sonriendo con amargura.

-¿A que te refieres…? – preguntó Shippo, sospechoso.

-Eso no importa ahora…- dijo desviando el tema – Bien, Akari ya sabe toda la verdad y como verán las cosas salieron mal…- sonrió con amargura. – Lo último que nos dijo fue que nos odiaba y no quería tener ningún contacto con nosotros…

-No te preocupes Inuyasha…- dijo Kaede, sin desviar la vista de sus hierbas – Ella no lo debe haber dicho serio, estaba herida y se sentía traicionada. Es una reacción lógica en una situación así…

-Kaede tiene razón Inuyasha…- intento alentar Sango con una mirada comprensiva- Akari necesita tiempo para asimilar la situación, y que calme su espíritu…

El hombre alzo los hombros y volvió a suspirar – Si lo sé, pero no me deja de atormentar la idea de que nos odie por siempre…Kagome no lo soportaría y yo…- se cortó. No hacía falta que terminara la frase. Todos captaron el mensaje. Otra vez fijo su vista en un punto inexistente. Donde estaba el famoso optimismo del cual debía hacer gala, la respuesta era obvia... Oculto en alguna parte lejos de él.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Inuyasha alzó la vista y se encontró con la azulada mirada de Miroku que le apoyaba. El houshi con un gesto de cabeza hizo que el mitad bestia mirara hacía los otro presentes. Y en cada rostro encontró lo mismo, desde el joven Shippo hasta la anciana Kaede. Ellos le apoyarían en esto, como en tantas otras ocasiones.

Inuyasha esbozo un sonrisa agradecido que le fue respondida por sus amigos. Desvió la mirada y la fijo en su hembra. Quizás las cosas no serían tan difíciles como esperaban. Tenían todo el respaldo de sus camaradas y junto con su ayuda ahora estaba seguro que podrían recuperar a su pequeña.

* * *

Una sombra negra instalada en la copa de un árbol. Observaba atentamente cada movimiento que hacía Akari en el suelo. Esto sería fácil, pensó para si arrogante la pantera. Ahora que la chica estaba mentalmente debilitada no sería complicado embotar sus sentidos y nublar su mente con el somnífero que le entrego Tsubaki. 

Primero le disminuiría la percepción del mundo y luego dejaría caer sobre el gas que la dormiría. Con esto la tendría sin conocimiento por veinticuatro horas. Tiempo suficiente para regresar a la guarida de su ama.

La muchacha ajena a cualquier peligro, se había recostado contra uno de los árboles que ella tiro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y perdidos, mientras su rostro carecía de expresión.

Masao desde su lugar comenzó a musitar – _Hazusu Tomatsu Yume…Hazusu Tomatsu Yume…-_ Una y otra vez repitió la acción.

Poco a poco la joven empezó a perder contacto con lo que le rodeaba. Cada vez sentía los sonidos del bosque y los aromas se iban alejando lentamente. Hasta que comenzó a sentirse confundida, y ya no recordaba donde estaba y que hacía.

La pantera sonrió con satisfacción al ver la expresión confundida de Akari. De su cinturón saco una bolsita de cuero. Qué en su interior guardaba una botella de vidrio con un líquido de color negro dentro de ella. La observo unos momento mientras la sostenía a contra luz. Y de improviso la lanzó al suelo con fuerza.

Cuando el pequeño frasco toco tierra se quiebro en mil pedazos, liberando un gas que se esparció por todo el lugar. La chica aspiro el humo e irremediablemente comenzó a toser. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle costándole cada vez más mantenerse despierta, su cuerpo no le obedecía perdiendo su movilidad.

Masao se bajo elegantemente de su rama y avanzó hacía la joven adormecida.

La muchacha, alzo la vista del suelo y vio una figura humanoide de lo que parecía ser un yukai. Era alto, fornido. Con piel morena, tenía una larga melena púrpura oscura que le llegaba más debajo de sus hombros y llevaba en una cola suelta. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda con un evidente aire felino y astuto. Iba vestido con una armadura de plata que cubría su torso, llevaba también unas muñequeras y unos pantalones de color negros. Todo esto era cubierto por una capa con capucha negra.

Akari vio que este sujeto se acercaba, aún desorientada frunció el ceño. Cuando estuvo al lado ella, la chica con evidente esfuerzo dijo - ¿Quién…eres…tú? – sus ojos le pesaban demasiado y le costaba hilar ideas.

El hombre sonrió de forma maligna, dejando entrever un par de colmillos. Akari se estremeció ante el gesto. Masao se agacho y sin perder el rictus acerco su boca al oído de la joven.

- Tú peor pesadilla, bonita…- ronroneo bajo. Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer inconciente al suelo, perdiendo toda noción de lo que le rodeaba.

Masao al ver que él somnífero había hecho efecto. Tomo a la chica en sus brazos, debía salir cuanto antes del lugar. Estaba seguro que pronto empezarían a buscar el rastro de la mocosa y le sería difícil llevar a cabo su misión.

Se volteo para salir del lugar, cuando fue detenido por una exclamación:

-¡Déjala!

El yukai se detuvo en su puesto un momento, para luego voltearse con toda lentitud y calma. Ante él se encontraba un humano pelirrojo y fornido, de una estatura similar a la de él. Masao enarco una ceja y sonrió con burla.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…- comentó despreocupado – Nada más y nada menos que un humano insignificante.

Mamoru no se inmuto ante el insultó – Déjala en paz…- ordeno imperativo.

Masao dejo de lado la mueca burlona y frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Quién se creía que era este humano para darle órdenes a último descendiente de las panteras?

-Como te atreves a darme una orden sabandija…No tienes ideas con quien estas tratando- siseo con voz peligrosa, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No – dijo secamente -…y tampoco me interesa saberlo. Suéltala…

- Realmente crees que haré caso a una orden dada por un ser inferior como tú – comentó venenoso.

-De hecho no. Ustedes los fanfarrones presuntuosos regularmente eligen la forma difícil…- dijo manteniendo su firmeza y seriedad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Mamoru necesitaba ganar tiempo y hacer que dejara a Akari en el suelo. Logrando esto solo era cosa de cabrearlo y apartar su atención de la chica. Así el tendría la oportunidad de oro de tomarla y salir corriendo hacía la aldea, para buscar ayuda. Era humillante tener optar por el escape, pero no le quedaba otras salida. El sujeto era el doble de fuerte que él y no tendría ninguna posibilidad si luchaba.

El yukai hizo una mueca de desprecio, mientras se agachaba y dejaba a la joven en el suelo – Eres un humano, muy tonto o muy valiente…- dijo tranquilo, sacando una katana negra desde el mago hasta el filo –…y como premio a tú temeridad te daré el beneficio de un reto. Si ganas te llevas a la mujer, si pierdes te mato… ¿estas de acuerdo? – Preguntó con una mirada astuta.

-A esto me refería, siempre prefieren a la manera difícil…- comentó con cansancio, el pelirrojo. Mientras también se hacía con su espada. Hasta el momento las cosas estaban resultando, pero debía apresurarse.

Masao sonrió afectadamente – Tomare eso como un sí…

La pantera se lanzó en un ataque directo hacía el sensei. Mamoru lo paro con un movimiento elegante de espada, desviando el filo de la katana enemiga. El yukai sonrió complacido.

-Valla esto si que es una sorpresa, un humano que sabe utilizar una espada…esto lo hará más interesante…- Y con esto último se volvió a lanzar en ofensiva. Aumentando la velocidad de sus ataques. Mamoru repelía cada estocada con habilidad, dando giros y movimientos con la espada.

Ambos combatientes se separaron de un salto guardando la distancia.

- Bien…bastante bien… – dijo el yukai desde el otro extremo.

-Mamoru…-contesto secamente el aludido.

-Masao…- respondió con una mueca divertida. Antes de agregar – Me he divertido mucho, pero creo que es momento de terminar con el asuntó. Tengo que concluir esta misión…- dijo tomando nuevamente posición de ataque.

-Cuando quieras…- dijo secamente el pelirrojo, mientras alzaba su katana frente a él. El yukai no espero nada más y volvió a lanzar una serie de estocadas a una velocidad mucho mayor que la vez anterior. Mamoru siguió repeliendo haciéndolo retroceder lentamente. Masao le miró con burla y desapareció en el aíre.

Mamoru quedo solo en medio del claro con la espada alzada frente de sí. Con cautela comenzó, girara lentamente. Poniendo todos sus sentidos alertas, para intentar captar la presencia de ese sujeto. –**_"Demonios…se me acaba el tiempo…"_**- pensó desesperado. No tenía otra salida, con una ultima mirada alrededor, el sensei se hecho a correr hacía la dormida joven.

Al estar a su lado se agacho, para ver cual era el estado de ella. Le tomo el pulsó y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Constante y tranquilo, como si estuviera durmiendo. Se dio el lujo de sonreír levemente ante la expresión calmada de su rostro.

Un dolo agudo le traspasó el cuerpo, desvaneciendo el rictus de su rostro y transformándolo en una mueca de dolor. No soltó ningún sonido y con lentitud bajo la cabeza y se encontró con el filo de una katana negra que le atravesaba el estomago. Aún sin exaltarse volteo levemente el cuello. Encontrándose con la mirada astuta y cruel de Masao.

El yukai le sonrió con maldad y enterró más profundo el filo. Mamoru, apretó los dientes, pero ningún quejido salio de su boca.

-Eres muy orgulloso… humano. – Dijo antes de sacar su katana del cuerpo del pelirrojo.- Pero eso no te bastará para sobrevivir…- termino diciendo mientras guardaba su arma en su funda.

Mamoru lentamente comenzó a sentir que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y la temperatura a su alrededor comenzaba a bajar. Un potente olor a sangre, golpeo su nariz…y no era cualquier sangre sino la suya.

Otro fuerte golpe en la espalda lo tiro al suelo, haciendo que la herida sangrara más profusamente.

Masao aún con su sonrisa altanera, camino por el lado del caído pelirrojo. Una pelea digna para haber sido un ser tan insignificante. Se inclino levemente y tomo a la joven en sus brazos. Su enemigo se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo, y su respirar era lento. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, antes desangrarse. Era una lastima que el único humano que sabía tomar una espada decentemente se muriera tan trágicamente. Pero que se le iba hacer, alzó los hombros con despreocupación.

Se dispuso a salir del lugar. Había perdido demasiado tiempo entreteniéndose en la pelea. Ahora su objetivo era llegar a la guarida de Tsubaki lo más pronto posible, para comenzar su venganza personal.

No llevaba ni dos pasos, cuando sintió que algo se aferraba a su bota impidiéndole avanzar. Masao giro la vista y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su rival aún no se rendía del todo.

-Insensato…- siseó ya molesto con la constante interrupciones. Con un movimiento brusco de su otra pierna le dio un fuerte golpe lanzándolo varios metro hacía atrás. Y sin más se dispuso a salir del lugar a toda velocidad.

Mamoru en el suelo, se encontraba incapaz de detener al yukai que se alejaba veloz.

– A…Akari…- murmuro antes de que sus sentidos se nublaran, y cayera inconsciente.

* * *

_Por fín termine este capitulo…ufff…me costo montones sacarlo del horno…jejeje…La verdad no he quedado muy conforme con el resultado, pero que se le va hacer... _

_En los próximos capitulo tengo pensado poner un pequeño encuentro entre Kikio y Akari…jajaja…eso va estar muuuy bueno. Les aseguro que aún hay sorpresas que ni se imaginan…además de ciertos asuntillos bastantes peliagudos._

_Respuestas de review…:_

_**yuiren3 :** Esa mujer tiene planes demasiado grandes jejeje…ya verán a lo que me refiero con eso. Bueno te agradezco montones tu review jejeje y que te dieras el tiempo de leer esta historia…¡Gracias!_

**_Seishime_**_ Lo siento de veras que si, pero es que el capitulo anterior lo comencé cuando estaba en clases y en periodo de exámenes por eso no me rendía lo que escribía y ya ven, estuve siglos sin actualizar…¡Me halaga saber que la historia te agrada¡Muchas gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

_**Ahome23: **Jejejeje…bueno en este capi quedo clara la reacción de Akari, esta demás decir que no fue la mejor… y quien sabe si las cosas se arreglen…eso quedara en el aire jejejeje…¡Me encanta la idea de que el fic haya sido de tú gusto! Gracias por leer este fic… _

**_athen-maiden_**_ ¡Lo siento, lo siento! De veras que si me merezco una buena regañada, por demorarme tanto…y la verdad es que no fue premeditado dejarlo a medias, de hecho, se suponía que en el capitulo anterior debía quedar la reacción de Akari y todo el asunto; pero bueno como me demore tanto en actualizar me comencé a impacientar porque el capi me estaba saliendo demasiado lento y si seguía la idea original hubiesen tenido que esperar más y me parecía algo injusto con todo lo que ya me había demorado…Por eso mismo no respondí review…¡mil disculpas! UU Y esa es mi excusa… _

_Ya volviendo a la historia, pues bien. Tsubaki quiere venganza y para conseguirla necesita poder ( y ya teniendo poder volver a arreglarse la cara no le resultaría difícil y si no al menos podría destazar a los culpables ) . Digamos que es una mujer resentida con el mundo con fuertes traumas emocionales que le han dejado como resultado un asco de personalidad…_

_Y si tienes toda la razón Tadamasa tuvo una gran cercanía a Inu no Taisho, ambos se conocieron cuando el general perro era soltero, compartiendo siglos de amistad. Así que sí, le has apuntado si conoció a Izayoi. Este personaje en lo personal me a gustado mucho y más adelante se vera unido a sucesos importantes dentro de la historia. Dejémoslo en que tiene un pasado interesante…al menos para mi XD…jajaja _

_Respondiendo a tú otra duda, si…Tengo pensado incorporar a Inu no Taisho al elenco, pero esto será unos capitulo más adelante. Tengo que confesar que me voy a divertir mucho escribiendo sobre estos perros. XD_

_Te agradezco montones tú mensaje, y no te preocupes si tienes dudas sobre la trama solo pregunta y te respondo. ¡Gracias Por leer la historia!_

_**Nikole:** Si como que estaba vez si se me pasó la mano con esto de actualizar jejeje…De veras me disculpo, pero salio lenta la cosa con los exámenes y la musa…uuufff…un caxo realmente. Con respecto a lo de Kagome e Inuyasha, las cosas se van a ir dando de a poco, ese hombre tendrá que sudar para recuperar la confianza de la miko y bueno Kagome tendrá que hacerse con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder tan fácil…jajaja…Te doy las gracias por leer el fic y me alegro mucho mucho el saber que a sido de tu agrado. ¡Gracias! _

**_nairelena_**_Este uufff… si que me volví a demorar…de nuevo…¡ Bueno espero que el capi diez me salga más fácil que estos dos ultimo. Por Kami que he sudado escribiendo esto, especialmente la reacción de Akari. La reescribí al menos tres veces y la verdad ninguna me convenció del todo… ¡Te doy las gracias por darte el tiempo de leer la historia! _

_**RunlineY:** Aunque no lo creas el capi anterior no le deje a medias al propio, fue solo que me quise apurar en actualizar. Hasta a mi pareció abuso demorarme tanto…jejeje…por eso lo deje más como transición. En el nueve termine lo que deje inconcluso en el anterior…jajaja…Espero que este capi también haya sido de tú agrado…¡Gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

_**-koharu-¡**Holas! Jejeje…si, se esta gestando otra guerra entre los Taiyukai…digamos que es la consecuencias de rencillas anteriores. Ya no es solo un problema entre una sacerdotisa oscura y el grupo de Inu…ahora se va convertir en un problema más político en el que se va a ver envuelto nuestro hanyou sin siquiera querer. Y sobre Naraku…mmm…creo que eso se responderá en el próximo capi aún no quiero adelantar detalles sobre esa parte…jejeje Las viejas costumbres no cambian, y como se dice por ahí, perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos…esta francesilla describiría a esta parejita…jajaja o eso creo…XD Me da gusto saber que la historia te es interesante…¡Gracias por leer el fic! _

_**Erini: **¡Gracias! No sabes como me alegra que te haya gustado el fic… Y si debo decirlo el pobre de Inuyasha no tiene gran poder de asociación, le cuesta ver lo obvio jajajaja…rasgo fiel sacado del anime…jajaja _

_**Katty: **Ahora si que me has subido el ego…jajaja…Y me comprometo a escribir y avanzar lo mejor que pueda con este proyecto, hasta terminarlo jejejeje…¡¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic!!_

_**Agos¡**Hola! Me encanta saber que te ha gustado el fic, es gratificante y ayuda a continuar. Bueno reconciliación debo decir que por ahora…mmm…no sé…creo que va ser por el momento un juego de tira y afloja de parte de ambos…jajaja XD ¡Te doy las gracias por leer la historia! _

_**Dark Angel: **Si como que se me anduvo pasando la mano…con el tiempo ¡ Con el tiempo las cosas se van a seguir complicando y tendrán que lidiar con cosas que no les será muy agradable…jajaja…Si a mi también se me hace divertido escribir las peleas entre Inu Y Kagome, digamos que ese rasgo no planeo cambiarlo completamente al menos por ahora. ¡Bueno mil gracias por leer Sanando Heridas! _

**_ShadowLights_**_ ¡hola amiga! Al fin están retransmitiendo Inuyasha a una hora decente jejeje…yo también me puse como loca cuando supe…jejejeje Agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo en dejarme un mensajito, de veras que cada review que me has dejado me ayudado montones a seguir adelante y te doy las gracias de todo corazón por esto. También me alegra y halaga el hecho de que te guste la historia, y espero no decepcionar tus expectativas en el fic…jejeje…Con el ultimo comentario se me han subido los colores palabra…realmente me ha incentivado a echarle para delante, cuando vienen esos horrorosos bloqueos jajajaja. ¡¡Bueno mil gracias por leer!! Nos hablamos en el próximo capi…_

**_Naunet-inuxkag-_**_ ¡Te agradezco con el corazón tú mensaje…! Realmente me alegra saber que es de tú agrado la historia, siempre ayuda a seguir…Bueno espero que el capi nueve también haya sido de tú agrado…¡Gracias por leer!_

**_Kagome-Higurashi13_**_**:¡¡ **Pero que bueno que te haya gustado!!! Me alegra demasiado el saber que es tu agrado el trabajo…. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!!!_

**_3-CiNdY-3_**_JAJAJA si ese hombre es un posesivo…jajaja Rasgo propio de los perros de occidente, pasado de generación en generación…jajaja…Y no te preocupes porque en la idea original era subastar a colmillo, pero ya ves me traspapele termine poniendo otra cosa jajaja…Debo decirte que no tengo intención de deshacerme de ningún lector XD así que si tienes alguna duda con la historia me mandas un ,mensaje y yo haré todo lo posible para responderla…Aunque eso de fugarse con Inu no es una idea tentadora… jajajaja ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!!!_

_**Mònica: **Me halaga tú comentario, eso quiere decir que estoy consiguiendo mi objetivo y he mantenido los rasgos que definen a los personajes…Me emocione… De veras…. Te agradezco montones que leas la historia, muchas gracias!!!_

**_satorichiva_**_¡Hola! Sip a Akari no le a agradado nada enterarse de la verdad. Mucho menos descubrir que le han mentido por tanto tiempo…Es doloroso para ella, especialmente porque ella algo conocía de la historia de Kagome y saber que Inuyasha se enredo con otra…mmm…la cosa se bien negra por ahora…Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review! _

_**rachel been: **¡¡Que chévere que te aya gustado!! Y haré todo lo que pueda para actualizar más rápido y el próximo este arriba pronto… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA_

_Me disculpo por que en el capitulo anterior no respondí review. Al menos de ahora en adelante intentare siempre responde cada uno de ellos. Les agradezco a todos ustedes lectores que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia. De veras que le agradezco con el alma saber que les agrada…_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

_**Brisa Black**_

**_Pd¡Dejen review eso siempre ayuda…jejeje! _**


	10. Voces, luces y sortilegios misteriosos

_¡¡Saludos gente!! Aquí nos encontramos otra vez, con otro capitulo de Sanando Heridas…Se supone que en este no me retrase "tanto" jejejeje bueno no les distraigo más… Comiencen su lectura… _

Capitulo 10

"Voces, luces y sortilegios misteriosos"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Capitulo anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se dispuso a salir del lugar. Había perdido demasiado tiempo entreteniéndose en la pelea. Ahora su objetivo era llegar a la guarida de Tsubaki lo más pronto posible, para comenzar su venganza personal.

No llevaba ni dos pasos, cuando sintió que algo se aferraba a su bota impidiéndole avanzar. Masao giro la vista y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su rival aún no se rendía del todo.

-Insensato…- siseó ya molesto con la constante interrupciones. Con un movimiento brusco de su otra pierna le dio un fuerte golpe lanzándolo varios metro hacía atrás. Y sin más se dispuso a salir del lugar a toda velocidad.

Mamoru en el suelo, se encontraba incapaz de detener al yukai que se alejaba veloz.

– A…Akari…- murmuro antes de que sus sentidos se nublaran, y cayera inconsciente.

* * *

Tadamasa, avanzaba con paso calmado y elegante por el corredor principal. Su destino, los aposentos reales ubicados en el ala oeste del castillo. Esta parte del palacio de occidente, era realmente amplio; como si por generaciones se anticipara familias grandes con muchos integrantes. Que irónicos eran los designios de Kami, tanta proyecciones para una familia numerosa y resultaba que actualmente no habían más que dos herederos legítimos de la sangre real que no se pueden ver ni pintados al óleo. Además de tenérsela jurada.

El hombre negó cansado. Era una lastima saber que los vástagos de su gran amigo,Inu No Taisho, se llevaran así de _bien_ _(nótese la ironía)_. Ambos hombres eran tan necios, como su difunto padre. En todos los sentidos, que implica esa palabra.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró fuera de la primera puerta del pasillo. Él, alzo la vista y se acerco levemente hacía la madera; más por costumbre que por que lo necesitara realmente.

Aguzó automáticamente el oído y se quedo un par de segundos totalmente quieto. De pronto, endureció su expresión y mascullo una maldición entre dientes, algo ofuscado.

Se enderezó, contando hasta diez y con golpes calmados, llamó hacía el interior.

TOC, TOC

No hubo ninguna respuesta de adentro.

Otra vez…

TOC, TOC

Nada.

TOC, TOC

Tadamasa suspiro y con voz amable dijo – Dama Rin, se que esta ahí, por favor ábrame…

Silencio.

-Por favor no sea terca y abra esta puerta que necesitamos conversar…

Ningún sonido.

-Jovencita, se esta comportando de forma muy necia…Así que haga el favor de abrir esta puerta, ahora…- dijo en tono de regaño.

En el interior se sintió que alguien avanzaba hacía la puerta, mientras movía algún objeto en el camino. El inu yukai se cruzo de brazos y trato de adoptar un semblante algo severo.

La puerta hizo un clic y se entreabrió levemente, dejando ver solo parte de una cabellera azabache. Tadamasa se sorprendió levemente al notar que Rin tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Tadamasa- sama, dígame que se le ofrece… - dijo la joven, aparentando voz normal y sin levantar la cabeza.

El yukai no respondió nada y con una mano alzo suavemente la barbilla de la muchacha,

Rin que no esperaba la acción, no puso resistencia y se dejo guiar. Lo que el hombre vio, fue solo la confirmación de sus sospechas. La joven tenía los ojos llorosos, algo hinchados, y el rostro húmedo. Tadamasa suspiro triste al verla en ese estado.

-¿Que ocurre dama Rin¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto mirándola preocupado.

Un par lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la morena, ella negó con la cabeza levemente e intento hablar, pero ni un sonido salio de su boca.

-¿Rin que pasa? –volvió a cuestionar.

La mujer le miró levemente y sin poder impedirlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en mayor cantidad, descendiendo por sus mejillas.

Ya no lo podía soportar más, se sentía tan frustrada y herida. No sabía que pensar o que decir. Su cabeza era un revoltijo de ideas y fantasmas que la torturaban, que le hablaban sobre la fantasía en la que vivía. Recordandole día tras día su naturaleza inferior. No le quedaban más fuerzas, para soportar toda la situación. Sesshomaru jamás le correspondería. Él, era un Lord Taiyukai orgulloso de su sangre y linaje. Lo tenía todo, riqueza, nobleza, coraje ¡Por Kami era tan bello, que parecía un espejismo! Podía conseguir lo que quisiera y a la qua quisiera.

En cambio ella. Ella era solo una humana, huérfana e insignificante, que no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Este pensamiento la hizo sollozar más fuerte y como acto instantáneo se lanzo a los brazos de Tadamasa. Necesitaba sentirse protegida y entendida. Descargar ese mar de tristeza que la embargaba, que hoy salía flote después de haber permanecido oculto y enterrado por tanto tiempo, en una careta de felicidad.

Tadamasa la recibió amable, entre sus brazos. Y la dejo sacar fuera todas esas lágrimas acumuladas por años. El sabía muy bien cual era la naturaleza del llanto de la chica. Conocía muy bien los sentimientos de ella y sabía perfectamente quien era el principal implicado. ¡Sesshomaru se enteraría! Pensó molesto. Como podía ser tan cabezota y ciego ese hombre. Es que acaso era tan necio como para no poder leer su propio corazón o siquiera mirar a su alrededor con algo de consideración.

Unos minutos más tarde, la joven comenzó lentamente a calmarse. Con gesto algo avergonzado se separo del yukai. No era la primera vez que era consolada por él, desde que era una niña, siempre recurrió a él. Era como el abuelo que nunca tuvo, siempre con los brazos abiertos para recibirla.

Aunque…en un principio era su Amo quien cumplia ese rol. No supo cuando o porque su señor Sesshomaru comenzó a alejarla de si. De un momento a otro, le prohibió entrar a su cuarto en las noches de tormenta y no le dejo dormir con él cuando tenía pesadillas. Ya no dejaba que ella le abrazara o se le acercara con alguna muestra de cariño espontánea. Solo lo estrictamente necesario, para el protocolo.

Así que al final Tadamasa-sama se convirtió en su refugio. El que la consolaba y alentaba cuando sentía que todo era demasiado. Cuando el dolor que le producía la indiferencia y el rechazo, le eran especialmente duros.

- Y bien, señorita _"me comió la lengua el neko"_ ¿Me va a decir que le pasó…?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Rin respondió con amago de sonrisa y con voz triste dijo – Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora…

Tadamasa, acaricio comprensivamente los cabellos de la joven – Entiendo joven dama. Pospondremos esta conversación hasta que estimes conveniente…

-Gracias…- dijo trémula.

-De nada Rin-chan…que descanses- respondió con semblante preocupado, pero sin decir más se dispuso a marcharse. La muchacha, se quedo afirmada en la puerta hasta que la parsimoniosa sombra del yukai se perdió al final del pasillo.

Soltó un suspiro con algo de alivio. Al menos ya no sentía la desesperación que la envolvió unos minutos antes. Era una bendición tener a Tadamasa-sama de apoyo incondicional. Con este ultimo pensamiento se interno en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

Por entre las sombras del final opuesto del pasillo, la alta figura de Sesshomaru se dejo ver manteniendo su semblante inexpresivo y su porte noble. Dirigió una mirada fugaz hacía la puerta de su protegida, antes de de voltearse y caminar en sentido contrario, con dirección a su despacho. Acompañado de un turbio brillos en sus orbes doradas…

* * *

El cielo estaba adquiriendo un tinte anaranjado, avisando que el día ya estaba terminando y que era el turno de la luna resguardar los sueños de los mortales e inmortales en esa parte del la tierra. Para muchos la puesta del sol significaba el término de una larga jornada de trabajo, para otros, era solo un motivo más de preocupación...

Habían pasado varias horas desde la pelea de esa tarde y la cabaña se había vaciado poco a poco, dejando solamente a la anciana Kaede preparando una infusión, a un _antes_ pensativo _y ahora_ enfurruñado Inuyasha y a una durmiente Kagome. Todos los demás se encontraban en la aldea colindante deshaciéndose de un yukai de baja categoría. Pura escoria en palabras del Inuyasha.

-¡Ya esta anocheciendo y aún no vuelve! – exclamo alzando los brazos molesto, cierto hanyou.

Kaede no se dio el trabajo de alzar la vista, mientras sacaba del fuego la vasija y el té, dijo – Tranquilízate Inuyasha y dale tiempo para que se calme…

-¡Pero… y si le pasa algo! – dijo cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo levemente el ceño. -Tú sabes que el bosque no es el mismo de noche, ni siquiera con mi presencia en él y…

-Estas exagerando…- corto la anciana, mirándolo exasperada – Tú sabes que Akari es lo suficientemente fuerte, para defenderse…

-Si sé que es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse anciana…- gruño ofendido –…yo la estoy entrenando, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Bien entonces estamos de acuerdo en que no le pasara nada…- contesto, mientras le extendía un vaso humeante. Inuyasha lo tomo y lo miró fijamente sin tomar del contenido. La miko por su lado se acomodo y comenzó a beber.

Ambos guardaron silencio, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Kaede se sentía profundamente sorprendida con lo que veía. Es que de todos los años que conocía a Inuyasha (que nos son pocos) jamás le había visto tan decaído. Es verdad que en las ocasiones que creyó que Kikio había muerto, definitivamente se había deprimido, y con la desaparición de Kagome este sentimiento se expreso de una forma más profunda. Pero lo que ahora le ocurría al hanyou era totalmente distinto. El abatimiento que tenía no se reflejaba en su semblante o en su actitud, ya que se mantenía erguido y serio. Si no que se percibía en su mirada, desprovista de todo brillo desafiante o altanero.

-_**"Lo que aflige a Inuyasha es mucho más profundo de lo que él quiere demostrar…."**_ – pensó para si, mientras negaba con la cabeza suavemente en señal de comprensión.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa, Inuyasha?

El mitad bestia fijo su mirada en la mujer, observándola fijamente por unos segundos, como si la analizara. Luego de ese tensó lapso, en el cual los dos se sostuvieron las miradas el hanyou esbozo una tenue sonrisa sin alegría.

-No se te escapa nada¿no es así Kaede?

La miko sonrió de medio lado, marcándosele las arrugas de expresión – Ya soy vieja Inuyasha, y con los años una aprende a conocer a sus cercanos…- hizo una leve pausa –… más aún cuando llevan mucho tiempo compartiendo.

-No necesariamente…- dijo con cansancio - …no a todos, la edad los hace más sabios. Yo soy el más claro ejemplo, tengo doscientos dieciséis años de existencia y aún sigo cometiendo error tras error…- desvió la vista hacía la mujer que descansaba a su lado y con suavidad comenzó a acariciar suavemente los cabellos.

Kaede por primera vez pudo percibir en Inuyasha, la solemnidad de su verdadera edad en él. No había rastro del jovencito impetuoso y terco, ni del hombre infantil y violento; frente a ella estaba un hombre maduro que sopesaba su vida con objetividad y calma. Y sintió el respeto que imponen los años.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

-La verdad siempre ha sido dura, más aún cuando somos nosotros mismo los que hemos decidido que camino tomar…- respondió sin quitar la vista de Kagome. Como le había hecho falta esta mujer durante todo estos años. Cuanta soledad lo había envuelto nuevamente, sin siquiera ser conciente de ello. Realmente se había echo dependiente de su aroma y risa…y claro también de esas discusiones sin sentidos en las que se veían envueltos la gran mayoría del tiempo. Nunca lo diría y a pesar de todos sus reclamos en contra de los arrebatos ocasionales que tenía Kagome debía admitir, al menos así mismo, que le encantaba cabrearla solo para ver la expresión de su rostro. Era fascinante ver el cambio de modalidad que la transformaba de una criatura adorable aun ogro aterrador. Otro pequeño rictus se asomo tímidamente en su rostro.

-Bien…-dijo la anciana llamando la atención del hombre -…supongo que no puedo competir con dos siglos de existencia…

Inuyasha solo asintió levemente divertido. – Entonces creo que haz entendido el punto.

-Sí...mejor de lo que te imaginas…-termino misteriosamente.- ¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que esta preocupando?

El rostro del hanyou se endureció y su mirada se enturbio, todo en un instante – Tienes razón Kaede, no temo por que algún yukai idiota intente hacerle daño. En el estado que estaba esta tarde, nadie podría tocarla… De hecho, puedo decir que siento lastima por el pobre condenado que se le cruce….

-Entonces¿que es lo que pasa?

El hombre soltó un suspiro.- Me preocupa lo que ella pueda hacer. Temo que en el ímpetu de su ira actué sin pensar y salga lastimada o haga algo de lo cual pueda arrepentirse…

-Pero tú crees que ella podría dañarse…- dijo preocupada.-…o dañar a alguien.

-Anímicamente normal te aseguro que no, ella no haría nada de un calibre tan alto, pero en el estado que estaba en la tarde…-negó con la cabeza- …no sé que podría hacer, ella es tan imprevisible.

-En eso tienes toda la razón…- hizo una pausa y soltó una leve risita, para alivianar la conversación –…es idéntica a ti.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente con su tinte arrogante usual – Odio admitirlo viejo cuervo pero es la verdad…- a pesar de su tono altivo y seguro aún se mantenía serio - …Entiendes, ahora, el porque de mi preocupación.

- Sí, ya estoy comprendiendo por donde va el problema y… - Inesperadamente se callo. La expresión de Inuyasha había cambiado drásticamente. Sus orbes doradas se abrieron desmesuradamente y comenzó a respirar de forma agitada.

-¡Me lleva el infierno como lo pude olvidar…! – exclamo de improviso, poniéndose velozmente de pie y avanzando rápidamente hacía la salida cuando se encontraba en la puerta. Giro la cabeza levemente y dijo – Kaede, ninguna de las dos salga de la cabaña hasta que yo llegue o vuelvan los demás…- La miko abrió la boca para replicar, pero el hanyou ya no estaba. Dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Oscuridad y vació, era todo lo que sus ojos podían captar. Sus sentidos estaban agudizados, pero no podía sentir ni la más mínima presencia a su alrededor.

-¡Hay alguien aquí! – dijo con voz fuerte.

Silencio. Era todo lo que le rodeaba.

-¡Hola! – intento nuevamente.

Ninguna respuesta.

Mamoru suspiro ruidosamente y se dejo caer al suelo frustrado. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando en este extraño, y porque no decirlo, escalofriante lugar.

-Demonios…- murmuro para si, con los ojos fijos en la nada - … ¿donde rayos se supone que estoy?

No recordaba nada de cómo había aparecido en este lugar. De hecho solo despertó y se encontró aquí, en medio de la nada. Rodeado de oscuridad.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – Musito cansado - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?...

Se quedo extendido en el suelo intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y emociones. No sabía porque tenía la extraña sensación de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y que él debía intervenir. Era tan fuerte ese sentimiento que le estaba aturdiendo, al extremo de tener la loca necesidad de correr tras un objetivo…incierto. Mamoru lanzó un suspiro frustrado y cerró los ojos, intentando ordenar su revuelta mente.

Se mantuvo quieto unos segundos intentando calmar todas las sensaciones que revoloteaban en su interior. Debía hacerlo si quería descubrir que es lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

De pronto una luz brillante le golpeo fuertemente los ojos, y como gesto automático se cubrió el rostro con los brazos intentando atenuar el resplandor y poder acostumbrarse a ella.

Lentamente comenzó a levantarse del suelo, sin descubrirse la cara. Cuando ya se hubo parado, se quito las manos del rostro, dejando que los rayos luminosos le llegaran sin protección hacía a él. De forma inesperada la luz bajo en intensidad hasta transformarse solo en una guía.

Mamoru, encandilado con el cambio brusco de intensidades cerró los ojos en acto inconciente de proteccion. Así se mantuvo hasta que poco a poco el malestar fue decayendo, pudiendo enfocar algo y recobrando cierta visibilidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, al ver a lo lejos una pequeña lucecilla. Era la solución a todos sus problemas, al menos los que incluían salida y oscuridad. Mamoru se quedo estático, sin quitar la vista del resplandor en frente suyo. Con gesto automático comenzó a caminar hacía la luz.

De pronto y sin razón aparente sonrío una extraña atracción que lo guiaba hasta el extremo brillante. Y conforme avanzaba esta atracción fue convirtiéndose en una necesidad, era el mismo efecto que de la lámpara y las polillas.

Mientras caminaba su mente vagaba en la lejanía recordando sus años de infancia y pequeños detalles de su vida que él creía olvidados, y como si de una película se tratase frente a sus ojos comenzó a correr el video de su vida, pero había cierto capitulo velado.

Cada recuerdo y anécdota fue calzando como una pieza de de rompecabezas, armando u cuadro familiar para él.

-Mi vida…- musito para él, una inusitada paz le embargo el espíritu quitándole sentido a todas las preocupaciones que le atormentaban en un principio y sin siquiera percatarse olvido aquello que lo movía a no darse por vencido...

La luz estaba más cerca, haciéndose cada vez más intensa y grande. Cuando solo lo separaban unos metros de su objetivo, su caminar hipnotizado se detuvo bruscamente y alzo la cabeza, comenzando a olfatear el aire. Poco a poco su agudizado sentido del olfato capto una fragancia que se le hizo exquisita. Un aroma que se le hacía familiar y que le hacía sentir que estaba siguiendo el sendero equivocado.

- Mmm…Jazmín y Azahar – dijo automáticamente, sin detener su caminar y cerrando levemente los ojos. Hasta que una fuerte voz dentro de su cabeza resonó con potencia.

_**"¡¡¡Detente Mamoru!!!"**_

El aludido se detuvo y comenzó a observar a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de la voz.

-Pero que demonios…-murmuro desconfiado.

_**"Devuélvete Mamoru…antes de que sea demasiado tarde" – **_dijo la misma voz, ya no con la autoridad del inicio, sino con suplica.

En ese mismo instante otra voz femenina hizo su aparición, pero a diferencia de la otra, que se oía humana y familiar, esta era suave y con un toque sobre natural, era semejante a al mover de las hojas por el viento.

"_Ven Mamoru…ven…"_

El pelirrojo se sintió tentado a obedecer a la voz y seguir avanzando, pero la advertencia aún resonaba en su mente, manteniéndolo estacado en el suelo.

"_Ven te espero__…ven"_

Volvió a llamar la misma voz, el sensei se sintió impotente y dividido; por un lado quería ir hacía la luz y por otro estaba la inseguridad que el mensaje le había infundido. Ya no sabía que camino tomar o a quien creerle.

"_Ven a mí…" _

-No puedo…- contesto bajamente.

"_¿No puedes…¿Q__ue es lo que te detiene…?"_

Un silencio floto sobre ellos. Unos segundos más tarde la voz suspiro cansinamente y dijo.

"_Ya veo…__Eres afortunado mortal"_

Fue la suave respuesta. El hombre algo confundido preguntó:

-¿Qué…?

"_No te preocupes ya entenderás más adelante"_

-Pero…- volvió a hablar, pero la voz misteriosa lo corto.

"_Haz caso y no seas necio…"_

Mamoru frunció el ceño y molesto se cruzo de brazos. La voz rió levemente al ver como se enfurruñaba el pelirrojo.

"_No te enfades mi joven mortal, __y mejor respóndeme si quieres recuperar tus memorias y volver a verla…"_

-Volver a… ¿verla? Ósea que yo…-musito para él.

"_Sí, exactamente lo que estas pensando"_

–Entonces quiero recordarla... Deseo verla de nuevo…

"_Bien, entonces volverás a la tierra donde recuperaras tus recuerdos y vida, pero te lo advierto esta será dura y tendrás que tomar decisiones difíciles..."_- dijo con el animo de persuadirlo.

-No importa haré lo que fuere necesario, si con eso sé que estará a mi lado…

La voz suspiro algo frustrada.

"_Me lo imagine__, ustedes los mortales son tan tercos que es imposible hacerlos cambiar de opinión, pero bueno es tu decisión. Ahora ten encuesta que si vuelves a estar en esta situación no habrá forma de que te deje volver y tendrás que venir conmigo. Aprovecha bien esta oportunidad que a pocos se les da joven Mamoru…"_

-Así lo haré, pero antes, quisiera que me respondieras algo…- dijo con cambiando su semblante por uno algo confuso.

"_Ya me sorprendía que no me preguntaras…"_ dijo la voz de forma risueña. Mamoru se quedo algo descolocado por la respuesta. La voz soltó una risita divertida.

"_Bien, yo soy __Kōsen, encargada de la entrada al mundo espiritual…"_

-Mundo espiritual – repitió sorprendido – Es decir que yo… he muerto

"_Algo así" _– Mamoru se puso pálido_-"pero no te preocupes que esto lo remediaremos ahora. La vida de ustedes los mortales es un corto suspiro dentro de la gran inmensidad del cronos, pero la tuya aún no termina..." _

-Por suerte para mi…- dijo poco convencido, pero que más daba.

_"Pues bien, ahora volverás a tú cuerpo y no recordaras nada de nuestra conversación mi joven Mamoru…Por cierto agradécele a la miko que intercedió por ti"_

No alcanzo a escuchar nada más cuando un intenso frío lo envolvió completamente. Mamoru abrió los ojos grandemente e hizo una mueca de sorpresa, mientras el hielo tomaba su cuerpo sus ultimas memorias comenzaron a volver a su cabeza, hasta que llego al ultimo instante de su vida.

-¡Akari!...- gritó contadas sus fuerzas, mientras un fuerte dolor en el estomago lo doblo y lo hizo caer al suelo jadeando. La herida sangraba profusamente, el hombre solo fue conciente cuando se vio la mano completamente manchada del espeso líquido. El pelirrojo cerro los ojos unos segundos respirando dificultosamente., mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz…

"_Nos veremos…valiente mortal"_

Al abrirlos se encontró nuevamente en el claro, afirmado en un tronco. Haciendo una mueca dolorosa se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Alzo los ojos y vio que el cielo esta rojizo señal inequívocas de que la puesta de sol estaba a las puertas.

-No puedo morir…debo avisar que pasó…- con esta frase se dio las fuerzas para pararse. La herida aún sangraba y le dolía horrores, pero usando una resistencia que jamás pensó que tuviera comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del claro.

Avanzó con pasó lento pero firme. En ningún momento se detuvo o flaqueo en su propósito. Con la mano puesta en su estomago camino pisando fuerte y lo más erguido posible.

Unos cuantos minutos después las fuerzas lo dejaban de nuevo, perdiendo de improviso todo su estoicismo se afirmo dificultosamente en un grueso tronco. Una gota de sudor cruzo su frente, mientras la respiración era ruidosa y descontrolada.

-¿Qué haré para llegar antes desangrarme? – preguntó al aire buscando una forma de poder volver vivo y conciente a su destino.

Un par de kilómetros más lejos en el sector oeste del bosque, una mancha roja corría como si una manada de elefantes carnívoros lo persiguiera. Inuyasha traían el ceño contraído y su mirada ambarina reflejaba mil emociones por minutos.

-Como pude olvidarme…- se reprendió por milésima vez en el mismo segundo.- Si le pasa algo a…-suspiro, deteniendo su loca carrera y afirmándose en un árbol angustiado - a Akari no me lo perdonare jamás…

De pronto un olor extraño fue captado por su potente olfato. Y de forma brusca se aparto del árbol. Alzo la cabeza y comenzó a olfatear el aire intentando identificar el aroma.

-No otra vez…-musito, mientras su rostro palidecía varios tonos – Que no sea de Akari, que no este herida…- murmuro ahogadamente, mientras se echaba a correr en la dirección que su olfato indicaba.

Corrió como un loco a través del bosque, con el único objetivo de encontrar a su hija.

Unos cuantos minutos más tardes diviso a lo lejos una silueta humanoide afirmada dificultosamente a un tronco. Sin bajar la velocidad siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo a un par de metros y vaya sorpresa que se llevo…

-¡¿Shippo?! – Exclamo sorprendido – Pero que demonios te pasó…- pregunto confuso y preocupado. El estado en que se encontraba no era muy alentador, estaba muy magullado, tenía las ropas desgarradas por sectores, sangraba profusamente, además de notarse a leguas que le costaba respirar.

El aludido alzo la cabeza y sonrió quedamente – Se equivoca…yo…no soy Shippo…

Inuyasha alzo las cejas con escepticismo – Veo que la paliza fue más fuerte de lo que imagine.

-No… usted no entiende…- dijo intentando avanzar hacía él, pero las fuerzas lo traicionaron, y hubiese estado a punto de caer si Inuyasha no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, para sujetarlo. El hanyou olfateo levemente, mientras sus ojos se abrían con profunda sorpresa.

-Tú no eres Shippo – dijo mirando al desconocido que sostenía – Eres… humano.

Mamoru sonrió levemente – Así es…- Su rostro se contorsiono y tuvo que morderse los labios para quejarse. El mitad bestia percatándose de esto lo afirmo en el árbol dejándolo sentado a los pies de este.

- Voy a revisar la herida – aviso y sin esperar respuesta se inclino a ver.-¡Pero como diablos te hiciste esto! – Exclamo asombrado, esa era una herida tan profunda como la que le infligió Sesshomaru, es decir, lo atravesaba completamente -Y como es que estas vivo aún…- termino incrédulo. Él en su condición de mitad bestia una herida así sanaba, con trabajo, pero se sanaba. Pero algo así para un humano es mortal.

-Pura tozudez…-murmuro, mientras se cerraban sus ojos lentamente. De pronto un pensamiento golpeo su mente apartando el sopor que lo envolvía.

-¡Él la tiene! –exclamo vehemente tomándose de los brazos del hanyou, intentando levantarse. – Hay que ir por ella…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y con brusquedad lo volvió a afirmar contra el árbol- Tranquilo chico…cálmate y dime que es lo que ocurre.

-¡Debemos traerla de vuelta antes de que la lastime…!

-¿La lastime? – Contradijo Inuyasha, confundido – ¿Lastime a quien?

-Usted debe ir por ella, debe traerla…

-A quien debo traer¡Maldición! habla claro – grito enojado, la situación le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

-A Akari…él se la llevo – murmuro mientras que sus últimas energías se diluían y el sopor nuevamente nublaba sus sentidos.

-¡Akari¡¿Quién se la llevo?!

-Masao…la... pantera – musito antes de caer nuevamente inconciente.

-¡Demonios! – Gruño Inuyasha, mientras tomaba el cuerpo inconciente del sensei y lo alzaba. Afino su oído para constatar que respiraba y su corazón latía. Era un humano resistente, pero si no era atendido rápido ninguna fortaleza física le salvarían de no estar muerto al anochecer. Y sin más se hecho a correr teniendo como destino la aldea.

Mientras corría se prometió a si mismo traer a su hija de vuelta sana y salva. Más le valía al mal nacido que se la llevo, se buscara un buen escondite, porque cuando lo encontrara lo despedazaría.

-Cuando termine contigo bastardo tendrán que barrer tus deshechos…- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

* * *

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición tintineando alegremente. Parado en la entrada de una oscura cueva, estaba Masao. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y su ropa estaba algo desarreglado, pero fuera de aquellos detalles sin importancia tenía una mueca afectada adornando su rostro.

Complacido bajo la mirada hacía su pequeña rehén – Eres muy hermosa niña…creo que esta será un muy dulce venganza – Dijo con un brillo lascivo en los ojos.

-Haber si tú papi aprende a no ser tan entrometido…- termino con un tono oscuro, mientras se internaba en la cueva.

En el interior de su refugio, Tsubaki se encontraba en la única habitación que tenía vista hacía el exterior. Tenía un techo alto con dos ventanas en la parte superior, las paredes eran de piedra tosca y sin trabajar, en si el cuarto tenía forma redonda, asemejándose mucho con las torres de los castillos occidentales del medioevo.

El lugar estaba desprovisto de adornos y solo tenía como muebles un altar de piedra, tallado con formas de distintos dragones, una repisa con distintos líquidos de colores vistosos y unas cadenas puestas en una muralla. Este era el cuarto destinado desde tiempos inmemoriales a los rituales de magia oscura.

La mujer sonreía llena de satisfacción, mientras le daba los últimos toques al ritual que traería nuevamente a la vida a Naraku.

-Ahora solo nos falta la mocosa y volverás a despertar…- dijo mientras acariciaba levemente el rostro del hanyou. – Y me entregaras las cabezas de mis enemigos en bandeja de planta…

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasadizo que dirigía hacía la torre, Tsubaki se giro lentamente y se encontró con Masao arrodillado y a la chica en sus brazos.

-Ama Tsubaki aquí le traigo el ultimo ingrediente…- dijo sumisamente extendiendo el cuerpo de la muchacha en sus brazos hacía la mujer.

Tsubaki se levanto lentamente y se acerco con semblante satisfecho – Bien hecho mi fiel Masao, no esperaba menos de ti…- termino de decir mientras hacía un ademán para que amarrara a la joven a la pared.

El yukai sentó a Akari en el suelo, y con toda parsimonia amarro sus muñecas y tobillos con gruesos grilletes de hierro. Luego de asegurar las amarras, se dirigió hacía la muralla contraria y se afirmo en ella con despreocupación, cruzándose de brazos.

Tsubaki comenzó a murmurar un rezo en una lengua muerta, en una lengua prohibida para todos aquellos que tengan algo que perder.

Poco a poco un resplandor verdoso envolvió el cuarto, y el cuerpo de Naraku empezó a levitar hasta ubicarse sobre el altar de piedra. La hechicera sin dejar de musitar, saco de entre sus ropas una daga de oro engarzada en esmeraldas, y con el arma en alto se hizo un corte en su mano. Inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a fluir de la herida manchando el filo de plata, Masao se acerco desde el otro extremo en el cual se encontraba con un espejo antiguo y maltratado, el mismo que alguna vez perteneció a la extensión más fiel que el desaparecido Naraku tuvo, Kanna.

Al momento en que la sangre toco el ennegrecido fondo, decenas de esferas luminosas comenzaron a salir del espejo, arremolinándose en el techo; volando de un lado a otro en desorden produciendo, un viento fuerte que meció las ropas y cabellos de todos los que estaban en el cuarto.

La miko no detuvo su recitar, manteniendo toda su atención en el conjuro que estaba realizando ajena totalmente a lo que la rodeaba. Masao por su parte observaba todo con sorpresa.

-Las almas del hibrido- murmuro bajamente, sin quitar la vista del espectáculo frente a él.

Inmersa en un especie de transe chamanico, Tsubaki, avanzo como una autómata hacía donde se encontraba una conciente pero aturdida Akari. La muchacha había despertado hacía unos minutos, pero aún no enfocaba completamente su mente. No recordaba que había pasado con ella o como había llegado a ese extraño y escalofriante lugar.

Intento moverse pero las cadenas de hierro se lo impidió.- ¡Maldición¿Dónde estoy y qué esta pasando?

La joven movió la cabeza en un intento desesperado por aclarar su mente, en eso estaba cuando sintió el picor de un mirada sobre ella. Alzo la vista y se percato del extraño panorama sobrenatural que estaba ocurriendo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la situación ya que tuvo que desviar su atención cuando una mujer, de cabello blanco, vestida completamente de negro se arrodillo a su lado.

Nada en su apariencia llamo la atención de la chica, ni siquiera las dos cicatrices que cruzaban su rostro. Ya que su atencion estaba fija en la daga que acercaba peligrosamente hacía ella...

_Continuara... _

* * *

_Bien aquí les dejo el capi 10 del fic. Me disculpo por el tiempo que he tardado, y por lo seco que salio este capitulo, pero mi excusa es que esto no era lo que yo quería publicar __…el capitulo original tenía 23 paginas con respuestas de review incluidas, pero algo le ocurrió al condenado trasto que tengo por ordenador que me perdió en archivo y no pude rescatarlo. Así que no me quedo otra que escribir todo de nuevo y ya no salio tan bien como el primero… horror…Tampoco quise alargarlo demasiado ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo de la ultima actualización y de veras que no los quería hacer esperar más. Entonces el capi diez es de transición ya que no avanzo mucho el asunto. Pero les pudo decir que el capi once ya esta avanzado así que tendremos una actualización pronto en compensación por esta catástrofe cibernética…XD En este capi tampoco habrá respuesta de review, mil disculpas de nuevo…pero en el próximo les respondo por este capi y el siguiente. _

_Por otro lado en el próximo capitulo si o si se sabrá que pasara con muestro muy querido Mamoru-kun__ y se enteraran de alguno que otro detallito importante…jejeje así que no se lo pierdan…jajaja. _

_Agradezco__ los mensajes que han dejado, no sabes como me alientan a seguir :_

_**-**__**-koharu-**_

_**-**__**ShadowLights**_

_**-**__**takako-kurumi**_

_**-**__**yuiren3**_

_**-**__**Seishime**_

_**-Herly**_

_**-**__**athen-maiden**_

_**-fer chan**_

_**-kuronena**_

_**-MAIKA**_

_**-**__**JigokuTaijiya**_

_**-**__**Flor-sama**_

_**-**__**3-CiNdY-3**_

_**-Dark Angel**_

_**-**__**rachelbeen**_

_Muchas gracias a por darse un tiempito y dejar un mensaje, no saben como me ayudan con esto _

_Bien nos veremos pronto en el próximo capitulo…jejeje ¡_

_¡Por cierto…! **Dejen review** jejejeje XD_

_**Brisa Black**_


	11. Entre torres y presencias

_Después __de años sin actualizar aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capitulo de nada más ni nada menos que ¡¡Sanando Heridas!! Disculpen la emoción por pero este capitulo se me ha hecho muy difícil de concluir, no por negligencia de la musa, sino más bien por tiempo...jejeje… con esto de la entrada a la universidad…ufff…un asco…UU_

Capitulo 11

"Entre torres y presencias"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Capitulo anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La joven movió la cabeza en un intento desesperado por aclarar su mente, en eso estaba cuando sintió el picor de un mirada sobre ella. Alzo la vista y se percato del extraño panorama sobrenatural que estaba ocurriendo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la situación ya que tuvo que desviar su atención cuando una mujer, de cabello blanco, vestida completamente de negro se arrodillo a su lado.

Nada en su apariencia llamo la atención de la chica, ni siquiera las dos cicatrices que cruzaban su rostro. Su vista estaba fija en la daga que acercaba peligrosamente hacía ella…

* * *

Era un enorme salón de lujosas terminaciones. El piso era de mármol, mientras las murallas y el techo eran de piedra ricamente acabada. Las paredes laterales eran adornadas por dos ventanales de enormes proporciones por donde el sol entraba a raudales. Además, sobre las ventanas había cortinas de fino terciopelo celestes. 

En el extremo final del cuarto había un trono, también de mármol, con delicados grabados del sol, símbolo del clan de los gatos del Sur. Sobre este, había una gran cantidad de estandartes colgados en los que se exaltaba la superioridad felina y engrandece a sus gobernantes. En el otro extremo de la habitación, con vista de frente a la silla real, había dos puertas de madera de ébano labrada con más símbolos del sol.

De pronto las puertas se abren violentamente y dos figuras ingresan al salón. La primera en entrar era corpulenta y de estatura media. De cabello castaño, largo y tomado en una trenza delgada. Tenía solo un ojo que era color amarillo, mientras el otro estaba sellado por una cicatriz. Traía puesta un a armadura ostentosa y dorada, todo esto acompañado de un andar enérgico y sin elegancia. Este era Gekko, Neko Tay Yukai del sur.

Tras él venía otro yukai más alto, joven y menos corpulento, a simple vista se asemejaba al primero en casi todo los aspectos físicos, exceptuando el largo del cabello y la falta de cicatriz en la cara.

-¡Maldita sea¡Esa humana miserable aún no cumple con su parte del trato! – rugió el yukai mayor, mientras se sentaba en el trono de mármol con brusquedad.

-Padre, cálmate esperemos un poco más a la hechicera. Además nuestros hombres no han informado que haya nada irregular en la _Tawäyūyake (1),_ si nosotros…** – **fue cortado a la mitad por un bramido furioso.

-¡No! No Genichi, mi venganza contra el condenado clan de occidente no puede esperar más. He pasado más de cinco siglos derrotado a causa de esos bastardos, teniendo que acatar las órdenes de ese condenado concejo…

- Si ya lo se padre, pero por lo mismo si hemos esperado tanto un poco más no nos dañara, esto podría ser la garantía de una victoria. – dijo convencido Genichi.

-O de una destrucción total…-murmuro peligroso el neko entrecerrado los ojos y mirando la nada. Un tenso silencio inundo el cuarto. El joven yukai quedo evidentemente contrariado por la posibilidad. No teniendo argumentos para defender a la hechicera.

-¡Genichi! - dijo de improviso el Tay yukai – Quiero que vallas y revises que es lo que pasa en la torre. Si esa bruja nos esta engañando te desases de ella, sino es así, vigila que no haya traición futura. Si la hay…- sonrió y apareció una hilera de dientes afilados sin uniformidad se hizo presente –mátala…

El joven neko asintió sumisamente y con fuerza, para luego hacer una reverencia y retirarse del lugar sin mirar atrás, mientras Gekko se echaba despreocupado en la silla. Saboreando de ante mano la futura victoria de los nekos sobre los malditos perros de occidente.

-Los aplastare como a unas cucarachas… ¡Inu No Taisho por fin cobrare mi venganza!- grito al aire antes de soltar una risa socarrona y satisfecha.

* * *

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede aún se encontraba ocupada solamente por ella y Kagome. El lugar estaba en absoluta armonía, el crepitar de las llamas y el movimiento del viento en el exterior, impregnaba de paz la habitación. Era como si los seres vivos por esa noche fueran mucho más imperceptibles que otras veces. 

El ambiente era tan calmo que Kaede aprovecho y comenzó a meditar cada suceso reciente. Y valla que habían pasado cosas…de un momento a otro las cosas habían dado un giro radical cambiando todo el panorama que estuvo intacto por casi dieciséis años.

Ella fue testigo mudo de muchos acontecimientos trascendentales de la historia, que se remonta hace algo más de medio siglo atrás, cuando Inuyasha y Kikio, se conocieron. Era raro traer del pasado esos recuerdos y compararlos con los actuales. Es que hace setenta y cinco años jamás hubiese imaginado el futuro que les había asignado el destino por voluntad de Kami.

Cada decisión, acto y error había traído consigo un sendero distinto, con finales y propósitos diferentes.

Lamentaba pensar que su hermana, su querida hermana Kikio, fue una de las mayores perjudicadas en el asunto.

No por Inuyasha o Kagome como afirmaba Kikio, sino por ella misma. Por ese rencor que le carcomió la esencia y le pudrió el alma, que era el motor que la mantenía en este mundo cuando debería estar en el otro. Era ese afán de venganza, el principal motivo de su decadencia como humano y su inicio como ser maligno.

La anciana lanzó un suspiro largo – Kikio…pobre de mi hermana…- murmuro bajo.

Kagome en sueños comenzó a moverse y a quejarse. Su expresión tranquila fue cambiada por una de completa inquietud.

-No…no… no puede morir…

Kaede se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a la afligida mujer.

-Kagome…despierta – dijo moviéndola. La morena no salía de la pesadilla que la atormentaba y seguía hablando en sueños.

-No…no debe morir…tiene que resistir…- siguió murmurando. – No…resiste…no mueras…¡¡No!! – gritó fuerte, incorporándose agitada y asustada. La anciana dio un respingo y se alejo levemente por la impresión.

La mujer tenía la respiración entrecortada y estaba algo sudorosa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de forma desmesurada en una mueca de espanto, mirando un punto inexistente.

Kaede captando la desesperación, se acerco lentamente y puso una mano en el hombro de la miko. Kagome alzo la cabeza y mira a la mujer con suplica y recogimiento, saliendo del ensueño en el que estaba sumergida. Con sobresalto aferro la manga de la anciana y con la voz teñida con desesperación dijo-¡¿Donde están?! – pregunto buscando con la vista en toda la habitación. - ¿Dónde están?...-repitió mirándola con angustia.

La anciana la observo preocupada por la reacción brusca de Kagome. – ¿Donde están quienes¿De que hablas Kagome…?

- De Akari y Mamoru ellos, él…él esta herido – murmuro para ella.

-Mamoru esta herido¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo vi…- dijo aún perdida – Vi cuando lo hirieron y…y…

-¿Y que? – repitió Kaede fuerte, para que concluyera la idea - ¿y que paso?

-Y se llevaban a Akari…y…- cerró los ojos confundida. -…y…

-¡Y que Kagome habla, por Kami habla!…

-Y…Debo ir por Mamoru y alertar a Inuyasha – dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie, dándole un susto a la anciana, que no se esperaba esa reacción. Kagome se puso de pie rápidamente y se dispuso a salir de la cabaña, no sin antes tomar su bolso. Si su premonición era cierta, Mamoru estaba gravemente herido y debía apurarse. Además de que tenía que alertar a Inuyasha sobre ese yukai que se había llevado a Akari. Con todos estos pensamientos dando vuelta en su cabeza salio de la cabaña.

Kaede saliendo de su estupor corrió a la puerta intentando detenerla. Tarde se había acordado de la advertencia que el hanyou le había dado. – ¡Kagome¡Kagome no vallas, ya esta oscuro e Inuyasha dijo que…! – no alcanzo a terminar la frase y se tapo el rostro con una mano. Mala estrategia, ahora si que no volvía.

Kagome no presto atención a las llamadas que Kaede desde la cabaña, al menos esto fue hasta que dijo las palabras mágicas…"Inuyasha dijo…" Cualquier cosa que Inuyasha dijera sería lo última cosa que haría dentro de su lista de cosas que no hará jamás. Pero quien rayos se creía que era para decidir por ella. ¡Por Kami no tenía quince años, diablos! Es que no importa el tiempo que pasé jamás confiaría en ella. Es que Siempre la vería como un estorbo en todas las misiones…Ja… pero que ni se crea que se va quedar escondida solo por que él lo manda, primero se tiñe de rubia y se cambia el nombre a Monona. Ella cooperaría en el rescate de Akari, le gustara o no al tonto de Inuyasha…¡¡ARGGG!!

-¡¡Como te detesto, estupido, fastidioso, idiota!!- gritó al viento en un arranque de genio, pisoteando a una pobrecita piedra que se encontraba a su lado, que para ella simulaba ser la cabeza del hanyou. Tan ensimismada estaba zapateando a la inocente piedra victima, que ni cuenta se dio que el aludido se encontraba unos metros delante de ella y que se había escuchado todo su monologo interior.

-Porque tengo la sensación que eso iba para mi – dijo con notorio sarcasmo, observándola con una ceja arqueada.

Kagome alzo la vista de su "victima", para fijarla en el foco de su enojo y otra vez vio rojo, al tener al responsable de su, ahora, constante mal humor frente a ella muy campante. Con paso decidido avanzo hacía el, mientras una ceja le temblaba peligrosamente, en clara señal de enojo.

-¡¡TÚ¡¡Como te atreves a prohibirme salir de la cabaña!! – gritó profundamente molesta apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

Inuyasha alzo ambas cejas y silbo, comentando con despreocupación – Así que eso era lo que te trae convertida en un Ogro.

-¡Y te parece poco animal presuntuoso! – volvió a exclamar apretando los puños.

El hanyou rodó los ojos fastidiado – ¡Ya déjate de tonterías mujer loca! Y ayúdame a revisar a este humano que encontré en el bosque…- dijo molesto. Kagome recién ahí reparo en el hombre que llevaba en los brazos. - ¡Miroku tenía razón entre más pasan los años más es escandalosas se vuelven! – murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que la morena escuchara. Esta solo le dirigió una mirada asesina, promesa de una futura venganza, y se acerco al herido. Él, al captar la mirada sudo frió, recordando a ultima hora cierta palabrita mágica que esperaba, por el bien de su integridad física, hubiese olvidado. Se quedo quieto y no agrego nada más, no fuera a ser que le bajara ese fuerte sentido de la venganza que decoraba la dulce personalidad de Kagome. Era una de las pocas cosas que le recordaba que era la reencarnación de Kikio.

-¡Mamoru! – Dijo sobresaltada, al reconocer al pelirrojo – Apúrate Inuyasha esta muy grave – presiono mientras se adelantaba para llegar a la cabaña y avisar a Kaede.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño (olvidándose momentáneamente que no estaba en muy buena posición de exigir nada) al escuchar que su mujer, es decir, Kagome conocía al extraños -¿Lo conoces? – pregunto antes de que la mujer entrara.

Esta volteo solamente la cabeza - Por supuesto que sí…- y sin decir más se interno dentro de la casa.

El hanyou maldijo en voz alta y se apresuro a entrar. Aunque ahora que escuchaba que Kagome conocí al hombre no le hubiese molestado en lo absoluto dejarlo tirado junto con algún yukai con muchos dientes y muy hambriento.

-Más te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando o si no yo me encargare de terminarte…- siseo peligrosamente al hombre desmallado, mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Inuyasha dejo al herido sensei en el futón que Kaede había preparado previamente. La anciana al instante comenzó a revisar la herida y aplicar un ungüento de color rojizo que Kagome le proporciono de su útil mochila. Ambas mujeres se enfrascaron en la atención de Mamoru actuando lo más rápido posible. El hanyou al ver esto se dirigió hacía la entrada de la cabaña y se afirmo en el marco de la puerta mirando hacía las mujeres, observando con especial atención a cierta morena que mezclaba con afán medicina moderna con yerbas ancestrales.

En esto se encontraba cuando unas rebeldes hebras de cabello azabache le cayeron sobre el rostro, con un ligero movimiento de su mano izquierda las volvió a acomodar hacía atrás. El hanyou reconoció ese gesto tan de ella en Akari y sonrió para sus adentros, fue aquí cuando un pensamiento lo golpeo de pronto, Akari…

Cuando la preparación estuvo aparentemente lista Kagome se la extendió a Kaede para que la aplicase, mientras la anciana recibía la mezcla le murmuro unas cuantas palabras a la joven miko, palabras que Inuyasha no logro captar por estar ocupado meditando por donde empezar la búsqueda de su hija.

No tenía ninguna indicio de donde podía encontrar a ese roñoso yukai llamada Masao¡ni siquiera sabía quien era el infeliz! Solo tenía el testimonio del humano moribundo que encontró en el bosque. Era la única pista que había para dar con el paradero de la pantera, alzo levemente la vista para ver a su testigo. ¿Y si se moría? como le haría para rescatarla…Se le recogió el estomago al imaginar que le podrían hacer a su hija. Además de esto estaba la duda de quien era el humano y porque SU mujer se refería con tanta naturalidad hacía a él. Y todo esto le llevaba a pensar en cómo darle la noticia a Kagome, era otro problema con el cual lidiar. Frunció el ceño molesto al reparar en todas las dificultades que tendría. Necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad así que decidió subir al tejado de la cabaña, para hacerlo, ya que era definitivo que no podría concentrarse con su mujer revoloteando delante de él.

Kagome ajena a los pensamientos del hanyou asintió de forma afirmativa a lo que le decía Kaede y se levanto con toda la intención de hablar con Inuyasha, este último aún ensimismado no se percato del movimiento de la mujer y se volteo para salir de la habitación.

La morena se sorprendió al ver la acción del mitad bestia y más aún al ver la mirada ceñuda que llevaba pintada en el rostro "_**-Seguro que es por lo de Mamoru…"**_- pensó hastiada, no podía creer que fuese tan posesivo.

Así que bastante indignada le siguió hasta el exterior.

El hanyou estaba a punto de saltar al tejado, cuando la menuda figura de Kagome apareció en el umbral de la cabaña con una cara de poco amigos. Con violencia la morena hizo descender la cortina de bambú, dejando a la anciana Kaede alejada del asunto. Luego se giro y se cruzo de brazos manteniendo una mirada fría y porque no decir molesta.

-¡Inuyasha! – llamó desde la entrada. Tenía unas ganas locas de estamparlo en el suelo hasta transformarlo en la primera calcomanía parlante, pero primero lo primero, la prioridad era alertarle sobre lo que ocurrió con su hija y luego ya lo mandaría a conocer a sus ancestros.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Inuyasha haciendo el desentendido, en un tono indiferente.

-Sí, es sobre Akari…ella…-dijo seriamente. Hizo un breve pausa en la que Inuyasha solo la observo atento-…ella fue secuestrada. – completo esperando el estallido.

El aludido solo alzo las cejas con sorpresa ante la revelación, y lo primero que golpeo su mente fue la pregunta de ¿Como demonios se había enterado? Para sorpresa de la miko los gritos nunca llegaron, y recibió solo una respuesta tranquila e inesperada.

- Ya lo sabía – dijo calmado.

-Lo…lo sabías – repitió desconcertada la mujer, mirándolo extrañada.

-Sí, me entere esta tarde cuando encontré a ese sujeto – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacía la cabaña – en el bosque, él me lo dijo.

-¡Por supuesto! – exclamo para si misma Kagome, dándose una palmada en la frente. – Como pude olvidarlo si fue por eso que quedo tan malherido…- murmuro para ella misma. Murmullo que no pasó inadvertido para nuestro hanyou.

-¿Qué¿Cómo es eso de que "por eso salio herido"?– dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño. Ahora era su turno de preguntar. - Y lo más importante ¿Cómo te enteraste del secuestro si no has salido de la cabaña? – termino mirándola con suspicacia.

La miko se sobresalto por la profunda mirada que le dirigía el hanyou, mientras la invadía un profundo nerviosismo. No era que ocultara nada o que no le quisiera responder, pero no podía evitar esa reacción, siempre fue así y ante aún peor. Era como si los dorados ojos de Inuyasha la traspasaran y leyeran más haya de lo que ella quería mostrar.

-Em…pues…porque… este yo…- balbuceo con notorio nerviosismo. El mitad bestia percatándose de esto, no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al ver que seguía teniendo el mismo efecto sobre ella.

Kagome siguió balbuceando sin poder recomponer su mascara, ya que el hombre no le quitaba la vista de encima. ¡Maldición! Todo mal…Esto se suponía que no debía ocurrir, como le podía seguir afectando eso a ELLA. ¡Después de quince años!

-Yo…lo que…pasó…es pues…bueno…yo…

-Y bien estoy esperando – dijo con el tono más neutral que pudo reproducir. Fue aquí el pequeño traspié, que sin querer delato a Inuyasha, un leve esbozo de sonrisa que Kagome capto claramente. Con esto fue que la morena se percato de la treta del hanyou -_"Lo esta haciendo aposta, el muy puerco"_ -pensó para ella molesta. Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo se tragó la sarta de maldiciones que alguna vez le escucho decir a Akari (esta demás decir que la castigo por tiempo indefinido, por utilizar vocabulario propio de un marinero arrabalero).

Kagome inspiro profundo cerrando los ojos buscando la calma que le faltaba en ese instante. Inuyasha alzo una ceja triunfante al ver el esfuerzo que hacía su hembra para tranquilizarse – _Y fue solo una mirada…No quiero ni pensar en la posibilidad de un beso… - _se dijo así mismo con un dejo de anticipación. Era mejor no pensar más en el tema no era ni el momento ni el lugar para fantasear, ya habría tiempo más adelante.

-¡Ya detente quieres! – exclamo la morena profundamente ofuscada, por la intensa mirada del él.

¡Kuso! Ya lo había descubierto, pensó algo decepcionado por no poder seguir con su manipulación visual. Ahora lo mejor era hacerse el desentendido y darle largas al asunto.

-¿Pero de que demonios hablas mujer? – cuestiono haciéndose el tonto. Si en ese tiempo hubiesen dado premios a la mentira de seguro Inuyasha lo hubiese ganado por mejor actuación.

La miko entre cerró los ojos en un claro gesto que decía _"Eres una sucia y retorcida cucaracha mentirosa…"_.

-Mira no te hagas el idiota…que sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando amiguito.

-Pues lamento informarte que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estas hablando – siguió en su papel con un aire indiferente.

-Si tú te crees que me voy a tragar el cuento de _"soy inocente"_ te aviso que no esta resultando tú treta – respondió cada vez más molesta la sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos y le regalo una sonrisa seductora. – Mejor ilústrame puede que en realidad sepa de que hablas… - término como que no quiere la cosa. Kagome noto que le estaba dando largas, pero lo ignoro soberanamente, ya que el enojo era mucho más grande que cualquier otra emoción en ese momento.

-Y realmente piensas que te voy a dar ese lujo fanfarrón presuntuoso.

El hanyou frunció el ceño al notar que la jugada no estaba saliendo como había esperado – Pues deberías hembra escandalosa…- contesto comenzando a perder el genio.

-Hasta crees... ¡Eres realmente exasperante! – espeto de vuelta la mujer con molestia.

-Gracias opino igual de ti…- fue la mordaz respuesta que recibió.

Con exasperación Kagome rodó los ojos llena de hastió – ¡No se porque discuto, si sé de ante mano que eres un terco que jamás da su brazo a torcer! – exclamo.

-¡Pero mira quien habla¡La señorita siempre tengo la razón! – le grito de vuelta el hanyou molesto.

-¡¡Yo jamás he dicho que siempre tengo la razón!! – se defiendo fuera de sus casillas.

-¡¡Pues actúas así continuamente!!

-Inuyasha…- siseo la morena en voz baja, lanzándole una mirada de esas que producen escalofríos. El aludido tragó ruidosamente y la observo con aprehensión pero no dijo nada.- ¡ABAJO! – gritó Kagome. El albino automáticamente quedo incrustado en el suelo igual que un fósil sin desenterrar, mientras la miko se giro para ingresar a la cabaña nuevamente con un horrible mal humor. Dejando a un enterrado Inuyasha maldiciendo su suerte y al condenado rosario que le controlaba de ese modo.

* * *

Esto no esta nada bien. Fue el pensamiento que golpeo a Akari cuando vio que la extraña mujer se le acercaba peligrosamente con una daga. Y…ehm…tenía la _leve_ sospecha que no era para liberarla. 

Así que comenzó a forcejear con las cadenas haber si en uno de esos extraños golpes de suerte, estas se soltaban y ella podría poner en uso la táctica de resguardo personal numero veintiséis, que es corre lo más lejos que puedas de una arma corto punzante maniobrada por un demente.

Con desesperación siguió tirando de sus ataduras, mientras veía que la mujer estaba arrodillaba a su lado. Akari aterrada por la idea de ser convertida en un trozo de queso suizo se alejo todo lo que pudo de su secuestradora en un vano intento de escape.

Tsubaki aún en un trance profundo extendió una mano hacía la chica y la toco en el pecho, al instante la muchacha quedo completamente inmovilizada, como si su cuerpo de un momento a otro hubiese perdido sus fuerzas. De un golpe seco cayo al suelo sin forma de poder levantarse, y aunque su cuerpo quedo rígido su mente trabajaba a toda su capacidad. Intentando buscar una salida a todo el asunto.

La miko oscura extendió su mano y tomo el brazo de la joven. Akari en su interior gritaba todas las maldiciones y palabrotas que conocía para que la soltase, pero de sus labios no salía ni un mínimo sonido.

En un movimiento ágil giro descubrió el antebrazo de la chica e hizo una cortada ascendente que iba desde la muñeca a la palma de la mano. No era muy profundo, pero dolía horrores como todas las heridas sin riesgo vital.

Cuando el corte comenzó a sangrar dejo caer el líquido carmesí sobre el espejo de Kanna. En el momento que la primera gota toco la desgastada superficie el resplandor verdoso que iluminaba el cuarto fue reemplazo por uno rojizo oscuro y profundo, mientras una niebla morada se alzaba hasta el techo de la torre.

Masao se encontraba totalmente abstraído viendo como se producía ese fenómeno, aún no podía creer que en realidad resultara. Akari por su lado estaba asustada por lo que sus ojos veían tenía la terrible sensación que esto no iba a ser nada bueno.

Las lucecillas que se movían frenéticas y desordenadas, al aparecer la niebla se dirigieron directamente hacía ella formando una humo espeso y brillante. Esta gaseosa mezcla empezó a descender velozmente y se introdujo por las vías nasales de Naraku, haciendo temblar el cuerpo.

Tsubaki se levanto y sin dejar su estado sonámbulo recito un ultimo rezo, mientras lo hacía el cuerpo era sacudido con fuerza. De pronto la mujer lanzo un gritó y el humo desapareció y Naraku dejo de sacudirse instantáneamente. Cayendo en la torre un pesado silencio.

Por unos segundos el cuarto quedo quieto recubierto por una calma pesada y tensa. De un momento a otro la sacerdotisa recupero la conciencia, despertando del ensueño. Masao al comprobar que su ama había salido de su estado sonámbulo se acerco a ella, antes que la tocara lo aparto con un gesto y se acerco hacía donde estaba el hibrido.

Los ojos de Naraku se encontraban cerrados, pero al llegar la mujer a su lado los abrió, quedando con la vista fija en ella.

Tsubaki sonrió triunfal y dijo – Levántate Naraku y obedece a tú nueva dueña.

De forma autómata el hanyou se levanto, quedando cubierto solo por la piel de Madrid, sin perder ese aire ausente y desprovisto de voluntad. La sacerdotisa sonrió al contemplar su obra.

-Masao, llévalo al cuarto del dragón rojo y pásale las ropas que usara de ahora en adelante.- ordeno sin quitar la vista de Naraku.

La pantera asintió y salio de la torre sin mirar hacía atrás, mientras era seguido muy de cerca por el ahora revivido Naraku.

Akari aún paralizada en el suelo estaba asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando. No comprendía lo que ocurría, pero le daba mala espina. Estaba secuestrada, encadenada, hechizada y herida…la cosa se veía bien negra. Lo peor de todo el asunto era que no tenía ni pizca idea de porque le estaba pasando todo esto, es decir, era una adolescente relativamente normal (al menos todo lo normal que podía llegar a ser una quinceañera mitad yukai) ¡diablos¡¡Es que le tenían manía por algo o que!!

Cuando los dos hombres se perdieron en la oscuridad del pasillo, Tsubaki se giro recordando inesperadamente a su querida invitada. Dándose una lenta vuelta se giro para prestarle atención a la muchachita auspiciadora de su victoria.

Akari alzo la vista y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, la misma que le dirigiría a una cucaracha. Era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento. La mujer no se dio ni por enterada y le sonrió socarrona.

-No sabes lo útil que haz sido niña…- comento con un rin tin tin odioso.

La aludida la apuñalo con la mirada.

-Eres única en tú especie en todo sentido de la palabra. – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra especie. La muchacha encantada de la vida le hubiese asestado un buen puñetazo en la cara solo por tratarla como una mascota vulgar.

Tsubaki siguió su monologo – Pero debo admitir que me costaste mucha energía y tiempo. Tuve que recurrir a unos complicados conjuros de magia negra para romper el doble sello que clausuraba el pozo por ambos extremos, nuca espere que Kikio y su reencarnación fueran tan parecidas en cuanto actuar – ensancho el rictus en su rostro, se sentía victoriosa. Akari por su lado solo escuchaba atenta, aunque después de todo no le quedaba otra opción paralizada como estaba.

-. Te confieso si que en un inicio tú no eras mi objetivo, de hecho ni siquiera sabía tu existencia…- se cayo por unos segundos y luego comento indiferente- Un buen punto para tú madre cargar el portal de energía espiritual pura, con eso confundió tú presencia de cualquier intruso…Bien como te decía tú no eras mi primer objetivo, lo era la reencarnación de Kikio. Quería jugarle una mala pasada a mi odiosa rival y que mejor plan que presentarle a la mujer que le arrebato al amor de su vida…- concluyo en tono maligno.

-Ni siquiera te imaginas la sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarme con un premio mejor que el yo buscaba, una legítima _mapputatsuni(2) _estaba ante mí. – se regocijo al recordar como fue que sus planes cambiaron de un momento a otro.

_**-"¿Como es que me llamo esta demente? Pero que rayos significa eso…Por Kami con que clase de gente me toca relacionarme… Definitivamente necesita un novio que la mantenga entretenida, Y ¡por las arrugas de Kaede que alguien la callé de una buena vez!"**_- se lamento interiormente, es que esta gente esta podrida por dentro o que. La mujer seguía hablando y hablando, y Akari ya estaba aburridísima de escucharla así que opto por ignorarla soberanamente.

Se mantuvo entretenida cantando para ella misma un de sus canciones favoritas sin escuchar una palabra de lo que la sacerdotisa decía. Y esto estuvo así hasta que la mujer dijo una frase que llamo su atención y la trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

-Luego el atraerte al pozo y dejarte anclada a este tiempo fue tan increíblemente fácil que hasta yo me sorprendí…

Akari inconcientemente alzo la mirada sorprendida. Así que había sido esta arpía la que la trajo a esta época y le termino de joder la existencia. Ella era la culpable de estar pasando por toda esta bizarra situación…Ahora era definitivo cuando tuviera la oportunidad le partiría todo lo que se llama cara. Oh si, definitivamente lo haría con gusto y regocijo…- pensó para ella conteniendo la ira.

Después de media hora en la que la mujer hablo y Akari escucho, la sacerdotisa llamó al mismo sujeto que había salido hacía un rato con el tipo de la piel de mandril. Le dio un par de instrucciones en voz baja y el yukai asintió afirmativamente, pero tenía un semblante molesto. Luego la bruja salió de la habitación y la pantera se le acerco. Sin ninguna consideración la levanto bruscamente del suelo y siguió a su ama.

_**-"¡Hey más cuidado bestia idiota!" **_se quejo mentalmente. Realmente el no poder hablar le estaba repateando el hígado.

Los dos (la sacerdotisa y el yukai, recordemos que Akari esta siendo transportada) caminaron por el largo oscuro pasillo, pronto se encontraron con una bifurcación con dos puertas en cada extremo. Tomaron la de la derecha. Y salieron a un cuarto circular con tres puertas de madera gruesa, con extrañas palabras grabadas en cada una.

Se dirigieron a la más envejecida, entraron y se encontraron con un pasillo con tres celdas de gruesos barrotes y una pequeña ventana hacía el exterior cada una. Tsubaki se dirigió a la del medio y la abrió, Masao entro y la dejo caer al suelo inmediatamente, para después dejar el lugar sin mirar atrás.

_**-"¡¡Maldita sea y este bruto que se cree que soy!! Un condenado saco de patatas…"**_

Akari bufó fuerte. Tsubaki que estaba cerrando la puerta la observo sorprendida.

-Veo que el efecto del hechizo ya esta perdiendo el efecto…interesante – dijo complacida.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, poco a poco sentía que la pesadez la abandonaba y que recuperaba el control de su cuerpo.

-Maldita bruja…-siseo la chica con rencor.- Juro que esta me la cobro…

La miko la miro con desden y se retiro del lugar dejando sola a la muchacha. De la puerta le dijo- Espero que te agraden tú nuevo cuarto, porque pasaras mucho tiempo en este lugar…- Y sin decir más salio.

-¡¡Déjame salir de aquí arpía Psicópata¡¡Suéltame maldita sea!! – Gritó desesperada, corriendo hacía los barrotes- ¡¡Sáquenme de aquí¡¡Hey suéltenme¡¡Bruja frustrada libérame, maldición!!

Estuvo mucho rato gritando e intentando aflojar algún trozo de hierro. Cuando se le acabaron los insultos y se termino de convencer que los barrotes no se moverían, frustrada se dirigió a uno de los rincones de la celda y se dejo caer, afirmando la espalda en la muralla. Con cansancio recogió las piernas y las abrazó.

No sabía que era peor, el saberse engañada desde siempre o encontrarse en una celda oscura, tétrica y húmeda a merced de una loca habladora. Después de meditarlo unos minutos llego a la conclusión que la primera opción era peor. La sacerdotisa era un enemigo y ella lo sabía y lo enfrentaría, pero ellos…se suponían que debían protegerla, y amarla ¡diablos! Esa era la función de los padres, así era desde siempre. Todo esto debía ser una pesadilla.

- M e voy a volver loca con todo este lió…-murmuro agotada, mirando el techo mohoso.

* * *

Era pasada medianoche y el castillo estaba completamente en silencio. A estas horas estaban casi todos lo ocupantes del lugar durmiendo. Hago énfasis en el casi porque, había una sola persona que se encontraba despierto en su estudio… 

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el enorme sillón de su escritorio con la vista fija en la nada, perdido en cierta conversación que escucho no hacía un par de horas. Él había sido testigo ocular de lo que había pasado en pasillo con Rin y Tadamasa, y se sentía levemente responsable de lo que le pasaba a su protegida.

Le inquietaba la situación, de un momento a otro se daba cuenta que ella no era completamente feliz a su lado. "_Y que tal si ella estaba cansada de él…y quería volver con los humanos…"_ Odiaba admitirlo pero, el solo hecho de imaginarse, el verse obligado a renunciar a su sonrisa dulce o a su calida presencia, le aterrorizaba. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque le pasaba eso, era algo indescifrable para él, algo que no entraba en ninguna clasificación que el conociera o que hubiese experimentado antes. Ella le atraía de una forma inexplicable y eso no podía ser. Él era un Tay Yukai y no era cualquier Tay Yukai sino el gobernante de occidente, cualquier sentimiento que le produjera la chica no podía ser permitido, no debía ser.

Primero porque él la cuido y crió desde que era una niña (en que clase de pervertido se estaba transformando) y segundo porque ella era una humana y no podían mezclarse aunque se muriera por hacerlo. Él no repetiría el error de su padre, el no se tropezaría con la misma piedra.

-Esto debe suprimirse, mientras pueda hacerlo…-musito para sí - …sino después será demasiado tarde para los dos.

Fue con este comentario que surgió la idea que lo liberaría de todo problema y le sacaría de apuros. Habría que comenzar los preparativos para llevar a cabo todo de forma digna y elegante. Mandaría una carta al Inu TayYukai del _Chügoku (2)_, Baatarsaikhan, el líder del clan _Kuroi(3) _y pediría permiso para cortejar a su hija Lei. Si todo salía como el esperaba con este futuro acuerdo matrimonial lo liberaría de la obsesión que sentía por su protegida y tendría un heredero legitimo que ocupara su lugar. Si, esta era la mejor salida para ambos, para él y su descendencia y para ella en sufrimiento, se convenció resignado. Como si fuera una imposición infranqueable de alguien más.

Esos pensamientos lo envolvían cuando un escalofrió lo envolvió de improviso, era como si una energía hubiese sido despertada. Su aura la percibió y lo alerto de inmediato no duro mucho solo fue una rápida descarga maligna que lo recorrió.

Sesshomaru rígido se levanto del asiento y se dirigió al ventanal a escudriñar en la oscuridad de la noche que había sido aquello. De un momento a otro lo habían asaltado un mal presentimiento que le removió todo por dentro.

Un par de minutos después apareció Tadamasa en la puerta con gesto serio – Lo sentiste Sesshomaru – dijo mientras se ubicaba al lado del albino.

El aludido solo asintió sin inmutarse, un pesado silencio cayó sobre los dos hombres. Sesshomaru se aparto de la ventana de improviso y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Tadamasa sin voltearse lo detuvo – ¿Qué planeas hacer?

El Tay yukai sin mirarlo tampoco respondió secamente. Antes de reanudar el pasó - Voy a investigar.

El mayor se volteo con seriedad – Te acompaño...

-No Tadamasa, necesito que te quedes en el castillo y lo protejas, mientras no estoy…-dijo mirando al yukai con una preocupación muy bien disimulada – Solo a ti te confiaría el cuidado de lo más preciado que tengo. – fue la respuesta metafórica de Sesshomaru. Tadamasa sabía muy bien a lo que él se refería y no era precisamente la fortaleza, sino más bien un habitante del lugar.

Tadamasa sonrió levemente – Como usted mande mi Lord…-dijo haciendo una inclinación.

El hombre solo asintió y salio del cuarto, con el claro objetivo de descubrir que había sido esa energía. Cuando se encontraba en la puerta del vestíbulo escucho las livianas pisadas de su fiel mayordomo verde. Jaken venía corriendo de uno de los pasillos laterales con su acostumbrada torpeza sosteniendo con dificultad su sobrero y báculo.

-Espéreme Amo bonito, que Jaken le acompaña – dijo una vez al lado del alto Yukai.

- Como sea, solo no me retrases – respondió con su usual tono inexpresivo, pero guardando una sonrisa leve tan pequeña que era casi imperceptible.

Así Amo y sirviente se dirigieron hacía la fuente que produjo esa descarga de energía, pero ninguno se encontraba preparado para lo que vería una vez llegado al lugar…

* * *

Volando sobre Kirara se encontraban, Sango y Miroku seguidos muy de cerca por Shippo. Los tres iban conversando muy amenamente cuando una potente energía maligna les recorrió la espina dorsal. 

Cada uno intercambio miradas asustadas, no era de todos los días sentir algo así. No querían imaginarse lo que realmente significaba, pero les daba mal espina a los tres.

-Eso fue lo que yo creo que es…O es solo mi paranoia innata – pregunto Sango con algo de recelo.

-Creo que no es paranoia mi querida Sango, yo también sentí ese flujo de energía maligna – dijo Miroku con semblante pensativo.

-Esto no me gusta nada, me trae recuerdos no muy gratos – agrego Shippo con el entrecejo fruncido. Esa energía era muy parecida a la de un viejo conocido que no querían volver ver.

-Por suerte estamos cerca de la aldea, esto hay que comentarlo con los demás…- comento la morena.

-Si es que los encontramos, con lo voluntarioso que es Inuyasha seguro se larga solo a investigar…

-No lo creo, no en este momento al menos. Si esto hubiese ocurrido hace un par de semanas atrás te aseguro que hubiese salido corriendo al instante, pero ahora esta la señorita Kagome y Akari de por medio. Él no se moverá tan libremente…

-Miroku tiene razón, Shippo – apoyo Taiji – Inuyasha esta anclado a este lugar mientras estén ellas acá…

No muy convencido el yukai frunció el entrecejo – Si ustedes lo dicen…-dijo brevemente mientras aumentaba la velocidad. El matrimonio se miró mutuamente con sorpresa, no entendiendo porque la inesperada reacción.

Shippo se encontraba inseguro, se sentía confundido algo dentro de él se había removido de forma inesperada. Algo que no sabía como describir ni a que atribuir, era como un presentimiento, un anticipo de algo que cambiaría su actual forma de vida.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, unos por que no se atrevían a indagar más de la cuenta y el otro porque no sabía que ocurría con él.

* * *

En la aldea, específicamente dentro de la cabaña de Kaede la cosa estaba que echaba chispas. Por un lado se encontraba Kagome moliendo unas hierbas con evidente agresividad, mientras por el otro estaba Inuyasha cruzado de brazos y sentado en un rincón enfurruñado, ambos se dirigían ocasionales miradas asesinas mutuamente. En medio de este ambiente estaba un inconciente Mamoru y una cansada Kaede que miraba todo con resignación. ¡Esos dos definitivamente no cambiarían nunca! 

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que la pareja se ignoro soberanamente, los dos hastiados de observarse con mala cara. Según Kagome ella no le dirigiría la palabra al salvaje de rojo mientras él no se disculpara por su grosero comportamiento. Inuyasha por el contrario se decía que no le prestaría atención a la mujer hasta que ella fuera y le pidiera perdón por ser tan agresiva.

En eso se encontraban cuando un fuerte corriente los recorrió a ambos, de forma automática Inuyasha se levanto tomando a Colmillo de acero y se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña. Kagome quedo estacada en el suelo, de un momento a otro los recuerdos de una batalla pasada la bombardearon nuevamente llevándola irremediablemente hacía un nombre que se obligo a olvidar…el temor la embargo de improviso.

Lentamente se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacía donde estaba el hanyou escrutando los alrededores de la cabaña. Cuando estuvo a su lado la mujer, le tomo un brazo y afirmo su cabeza en el costado de él. Inuyasha ya la había percibido mientras se acercaba, así que no hizo ningún movimiento brusco, para no ahuyentarla, él sabía que también había sentido la descarga de energía maligna y le encanto comprobar que aún recurría a refugiarse en él. Sonrió levemente aún sin mirarla.

-Naraku…-musito la mujer aferrado el brazo del hanyou.

Inuyasha se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre de su Némesis - ¿Qué? – dijo en voz baja buscando la mirada castaña.

-La energía pertenecía a Naraku…-aclaro ella, correspondiéndole – No se como volvió, pero estoy completamente segura que pertenece a él…

-¡Diablos!- maldijo entre dientes – Lo que nos faltaba ahora…-mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la miko y la acercaba a su pecho protectoramente. Ella no se resistió, se sentía tan asustada y preocupada.

- Akari sola en algún lugar…-murmuro nuevamente acongojada.

-No te preocupes Kagome, la encontraremos – dijo seriamente abrazándola, más fuerte – Eso te lo aseguro…- afirmo con decisión mirando el negro cielo, jurándolo a los astros. En encontraría a su hija así tuviera que matar a medio mundo para hacerlo….

* * *

_Vocabulario:_

_1.-Tawä __yūyake: "Torre del ocaso"_

_2.-Mapputatsuni: "a la mitad"_

3.-_Chügoku: "China"_

_4.-Kuroi : "Negro"_

_¡¡Hasta que lo termine!! Pensé que no iba acabar nunca este capi…ufff…si que me pase esta vez con la espera y reconozco que me merezco un buen tortazo por ser tan abusiva con ustedes… Bien espero que sepan disculpar esta horrorosa espera (que no fue solo para ustedes sino que para mi fue un calvario) que les provoque…pero he estado tan llena de cosas entre el Preu y el cole no me quedaban energía para nada así que ando con un escaso margen de tiempo que utilizo para dormir…realmente un fiasco todo…_

_Ahora volvamos a la historia, la cosa esta prendida y la mecha comenzara a avanzar y las cosas se les van a complicar a nuestro personajes…pero entre más se ensombrezcan más sorpresas se llevaran jajaja tengo un par de cartas bajo la manga que…ufff…ya se enteraran…jajaja…claro si siguen leyendo eh?... (si sé ha sonado a manipulación, pero aunque no lo crean no lo es, solo quiero dejarlos picados para que a pesar de mis retrasos no pierdan el interés en esta humilde historia…) _

_Antes que todo quiero dar la cordial bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores que se han unido a esta serie…¡Muchas gracias por leer! _

_Bien ahora si respondo los review de este y el capi anterior…prefiero no referirme a cierto capitulo desaparecido…snif…snif…_

_**Shi no hime**__La actualización no fue tan pronto, pero lo prometido es deuda así que el capitulo 11 esta listo para que le eches un ojo…jejeje espero que sea de tú agrado y no decepciones tus expectativas… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POT TÚ REVIEW! _

_**-Koharu-: **__Sip, aquí esta el capi 11, debo agradecer tus mensajes ya que con el ultimo que mandaste realmente llegue a la conclusión de que debía si o si terminar lo antes el capitulo muchas gracias…Ahora volviendo a la trama, si Inuyasha si que confundió a Mamoru con Shippo vaya a saber uno porque jajaja . Rin a pesar de su imagen es un personaje lleno de pliegues e inseguridades que quedaron al descubierto y que aun faltan por salir y Sesshomaru…mmm…no se que se puede hacer con Sesshiy realmente tiene la emotividad de una tronco…realmente le saca canas verdes al pobre de Tadamasa…jajaja. Por ultimo me alegra que haya gustado la faceta centrada de Inuyasha la verdad de alguna forma me llamaba la idea de mostrar su verdadera cantidad de años y que el tiempo no pasa en vano incluido nuestro tan estimado hanyou Y no te preocupes que fue solo un lapsus, el seguira teniendo ese carácter divino que trae en cima jajaja no sería Inuyasha sin él jajaja…sip y eso jajaja. ¡Gracias por leer la historia! _

_**S**__**atorichiva**__Uh…no me quiero ni acordar, lo que me hizo este trasto no se lo perdono…casi me dio un shock hepático cuando no encontré el capi. Si hará todo lo que este en sus manos para traer devuelta a su retoño, y Kagome…bueno digamos que las cosas se van a mantener algo tensas entre ellos después de ciertas cosas que ocurrirán jajaja…Y con Mamoru…bueno Mamoru es muy especial en el amplio sentido de la palabra y tendrá un rol importante para un personaje en especial…no le digo quien es porque o sino pierde la gracias…jejeje…lo que te puedo decir es que no es el más obvio…jajaja…nose dejen llevar por las apariencias…Y en cuanto a Masao …ufff...es más peligroso de lo que aparenta…Te agradezco montones tu review ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**V**__**ivian alejandra**__Holas me alegra saber que el fic es de tú agrado…muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un review que me ayudan mucho a seguir con el proyecto…Ellos harán todo por salvarla, será mañosa y todo eso pero la quieren mucho jajaja…Y en cuanto a Mamoru jajaja…no digo nada…jejeje ¡¡Muchas gracia por leer la historia!!_

_**J**__**igokuTaijiya**__Jajaja…No sabes cuanto me costo para no lanzar el estupido trasto por la ventana…ganas no me faltaron…ufff…horroroso…Si lamente tanto perder el primer capitulo 10 ese realmente me había dejado conforme, pero que se le va hacer…¡¡Y dejame decir que tus review no son malos!! No digas eso porque no te imaginan lo que ayudan para continuar con este proyecto… Te agradezco montones tus review y que te tomes un minutos para leer la historia…¡¡Muchas Gracias!!_

_**Y**__**uiren3**__Sip, realmente ese hombre es un favorecido, pero como has dicho no hay ninguna seguridad de sobrevivir…jejeje…Bien Tsubaki tiene unos planes retorcido y sórdidos, y puedo asegurar que esta tan a más podrida que Kikio (con todo el respeto que merecen los que le gusta el personaje) así que es pura venganza lo que la mueve…Y bien Naraku es un ente extraño y no me atrevería a decir nada aún es algo que todavía no decido…XD Akari por otro lado es muy especial, no solo por ser hija de Inuyasha, digamos que esta marcada de una forma profunda e irrevocable…Y esto no se puede suponer algo bueno para ella…¡Gracias por leer la historia!_

_**ShadowLights**__¡Hola amiga! Bien aquí esta el capi 11 me pase con la demora pero espero que haya valido la pena retrasarme jejeje…Entonces, no la mato… al menos por ahora…más adelante quien sabe…En cuanto a Rin ella se ve prácticamente perfecta es una humana criada como una dama yukai eso no es cualquier cosa…más aún cuando fue Sesshomaru quien dirigió esa educación, pero como te habrás dado cuenta las cosas no son tan perfectas, es más, son terriblemente complejas aún para el lió de hombre que es Sesshy. ¡¡Te agradezco montones tú review muchas gracias por tú apoyo y ánimo¡Gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

_**Vampire Star: **__¡Que alegría me da que te haya gustado la historia!, XD millones de gracias por tu review, y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic y darte el tiempo de dejar un mensajito!_

_**Cattu-shan: **__Muchas gracias por leer esta aglomeración de locuras te agradezco montones que hayas hecho clic en la historia y la hayas leído y dejado un review que me ayudan tanto…jajaja…No te preocupes no me tome a mal el comentario, de hecho gracias a este le puse un poquito de tregua a esos dos en la batalla campal que emprendieron ambos jajaja…pero lo que sí me es imposible es sacar escenas de los otros personajes ya que la columna vertebral de la historia es más la relación familiar y como es intervenida por externos o algo por el estilo…jejeje ¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic!_

_**Whitest angel**__XD Creo que no me acabare de acostumbrar nunca a los cumplidos…Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por tú review me ha ayudado mucho saber que la historia esta gustando, más motivación más rápida actualización jejeje. ¡Gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

_**Iriany**__¡¡Pues gracias!! Me alegro montones de que te agrade el fic, en estos momentos mi autoestima va por allá por Urano XD ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por otorgarme tú apoyo¡Gracias por leer el fic!_

_**Atori-chan**__¡Hola Atori! Se te extrañaba por esto lares jejeje XD Me alegra volver a tener noticias de ti, no te preocupes que a cualquiera le pasa jajaja a mi al menos muy seguido ando con la cabeza en las nubes con esto de el colegio…ufff…No voy a responder preguntas sobre Mamoru sensei, no quiero adelantar nada de ese personaje en particular por que aún no tiene destino definitivo…muajajaja (inserte risa malvada) En cuanto a las teorías me encantaría saberlas, en una de esas quien sabe si le apuntas, cosa que no me extrañaría tampoco…XD ¿Ya actualizaste? Ahora de volada me voy a leer el capitulo tres que ese par de angelitos me tiene el alma en un hilo, si que me agrada que metan en aprietos al necio de Inuyasha…jajajaja Bien amiga espero que este capi haya sido de tú agrado… ¡Gracias por leer el fic!_

_**Kaoru himura t.**__**: No**__ te preocupes que a todos nos pasa jajaja…y si estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el dicho, creo que lo he graficado bastante con todo lo que los hice esperar, en serio mil disculpas me pasé…Volviendo a la historia pues la verdad si quedan bastante preguntas en el aire… Bien si llegara a tiempo o no eso se responderá el próximo capitulo y las cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome se compondrán algún día quien sabe…XD Espero que el capi haya sido de tú agrado…¡Gracias por leer el fic!_

_**Paula: **__Gracias por el cumplido, me encanta la idea de que te haya gustado jijiiji Y bueno después de tanta espera aquí esta el capi 11…jajaja estoy tan emocionada, pensé que jamás lo terminaría…¡Te agradezco mucho que leas la historia! _

_**Dreyco**__Muchas gracias por leer…Y jajaj respecto al yerno cuando aparezca el pobre desafortunado tendrá que ser un campeón de atletismo porque Inuyasha lo perseguirá hasta destazar al pobre hombre…XD En cuanto Kagome, bien ella no tiene ni pizca idea de que es naturalmente hembra oficial del hanyou, y cuando sepa no le gustara nada…nada. Al menos de los dientes para afuera…jajaja. Por ultimo Mamoru es un personaje especial como dije unos review atrás, y tendrá un rol importante pero no esencial…sip…jajaja. Te agradezco muchos tu review me a alegrado mucho leer…¡Gracias por leer la historia!_

_**rachelbeen**__ XD Gracias por el cumplido realmente muy agradecida…En el capitulo diez hice un pequeño reajuste momentáneo a Inuyasha solo para darle algo de madures al asunto, pero no te preocupes que es solo temporal. Todos amamos a Inuyasha temperamental…jajaja…Y en el capi actual hubo más mino luchas entre Kagome e Inu esos dos no cambiaran así que aunque las cosas se vean muy estables entre ellos les aseguro que seguirán discutiendo…Y con Akari bueno ahí esta la reaccion de ese angelito…TT UU jajaja …Bien espero que sigas leyendo el fic¡Muchas Gracias!_

_**Dark Angel: **__Sip, opino igual es realmente lamentable el asunto, pero como bien dice ya era hora de se destapara la olla. De alguna manera y aunque no lo demuestre Akari es muy absorbente en cuanto temas importante…ella es el fiel reflejo del dicho perdona pero no olvida…las cosas la marcan mucho más de lo que quisiera pero todos tenemos un limite y ella llego al de ella en ese momento. Yo también soy repetitiva y te seguiré agradeciendo una y otra vez tú review y el tiempo que inviertes en leer este humilde proyecto…¡Muchas gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

_**3-CiNdY-3**__Te agradesco mucho que leas este fic y te agradesco más aún que me brindes tú apoyo y tiempo y me dejes este mensajito que me ayuda no sabes como…¡Muchas Gracias por leer el fic!_

_**Flor-sama**__ De veras que me llena de alegría que te agrade este humilde fic escrito por una novata que le encanta lo que hace, es gratificante saber que lo se construye es leido por otro más aún cuando esto gusta…¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y apoyo!_

_**JigokuTaijiya**__Sip, Inuyasha andaba más que distraído con la bomba que estallo en sus manos. Él no estaba preparado para todo esto, pero lo afrontaría sin replica. En cuanto a los rasgos estos nos variaran permanentemente solo habrá lapsos en que sus personajes tendrá algún arranque de madures o de genio dependiendo de cual sea la situación. En cuanto a lo de Miroku y Sango, no me parece mala idea no estaría mal dedicarles algún one Shot a ellos ya creo que tengo una idea que calzara super con el fic pero para más adelante eso si jejeje…de todas maneras avisare ¿si? Te agradesco un millón que leas el fic, no sabes cuanto me alegre saber que te agrada…¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_**MAIKA: **__Si es algo penosa la situación, pero igual el tiene culpa en el asunto una torpeza sin sentido de él trastoco todo lo que tenía y perdió a su familia por mucho tiempo, Kagome por otro lado se lleva más peso solo por ser más reciente su error pero siempre hay que considerar que los dos actuaron de forma inadecuada. Jajaja En cuanto a Mamoru jejeje no adelantare nada sobre él…jejeje no les queda otra esperarme un poquito para acabar el capi 12 Y por ultimo la conversación entre Akari y Kikio jajaja será algo de película (o al menos eso espero) Te agradezco mucho, mucho tu review ¡Gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

_**Kuronena: Me**__ alegra mucho que te agrade el fic¡¡Gracias por leer Sanando Heridas y por gastar un poco de tiempo en dejar un mensajito!!_

_**fer chan: **__XD Me demoro tanto en actualizar que hasta para mi a veces me parece que quedara incompleta…(¡es broma! Al menos por ahora jajaja) Me es dificil actualizar cada semana o cada mes más que nada por tiempo ( sin tiempo no hay inspiración) pero hago y seguire haciendo mientras pueda mi mayor esfuerzo por no dejar esto a medias. No me gustaría nada dejar todo tirado sin concluirlo…Si el encuentro va si o si, pero sera más adelante no se cuando específicamente aún, pero estara…¡Gracias por leer el fic!_

_**athen-maiden**__**:¡**__Holas amiga! Lamento lo del suspenso, pero el capi debe terminar en algún momento de preferencia donde el amigo lector quede picado con la curiosidad…jajaja De acuerdo contigo era lo más obvio conociendo el carácter de ese par…ufff…Nop, la chica es bastante distraída así que si el dato se vuelve a repetir lo más seguro es que reaccione. En cuanto a la comparación que haz hecho la verdad no se me hubiera ocurrido relacionarlo de ese modo, pero concuerdo contigo totalmente Inuyasha es un hombre perseverante y terco cuando se le mete alo entre cejas no hay fuerza humana que lo detenga…y Kagome…ella es algo más emocional lo cual la lleva a ser algo más dependiente, no en exceso, pero ocurre. Akari por otra parte va a ser un dolor de cabeza…no quiero estar en los zapatos de esos dos. Y por ultimo Mamoru, bien él es un hombre lleno de sorpresas y pliegues…jejeje más adelante se vera con más claridad. _

_¡¡Espero que te haya ido súper bien en el examen!! Y ya comencé apurar los caracoles para que el próximo capitulo no se tarde un milenio más…jajaja…¡Gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!!_

_**Herly: **__XD jajaja Mamoru es especial, pero no adelantare nada de nada jajaja…el próximo capitulo ya se estaría desenredando un poco la madeja…¡¡Gracias por leerel fic y dejar un mensajito!!_

_**Seishime**__¡¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic!! Espero que este capi te haya gustado, que me he esforzado bastante para sacarlo lo más pronto posible…jejeje…Espero no demorarme tanto en el próximo…¡Gracias por tu review!_

_**takako-kurumi**__ Sip, mi promesa será cumplida en su debido tiempo, el proximo capitulo según calculo, sino adelantare algo en las respuestas a los review jejeje…Mamoru es especial como ya he repetido jajaja…me encanta él…Te agradezco montones tu review ¡Gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!_

_**Kagome-Higurashi13**__**: XD**__ Nop, no fue nada feliz con la verdad, pero era de esperarse con el geniecillo que tiene…ufff…realmente agotador tratar con ella. No sabes cuanto significa para mi saber que la historia es atractiva y gusta a el lector te agradezco mucho tu review y el tiempo que te has tomado en leer este proyecto…¡Muchas gracias!_

_Doy las gracias a todos los que han leído la historia y siguen sus actualizaciones…nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Sanando Heridas"…_

_**Brisa Black**_

**_pd¡¡Dejen review!!_**


	12. Reflejo del pasado

_¡Que onda! … Bien Aquí les traigo el capitulo 12 de Sanando Heridas…Se que se ha tardado, pero es mejor tarde que nunca como se dice por ahí…No les retraso más y disfruten la lectura._

_Quiero agradecer antes que todo a Cherry que ha beteado el capi completo y me esta ayudando a reeditar la historia. ¡Muchas gracias, amiga! _

* * *

Capitulo 12

"Reflejo del pasado"

**-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Capitulo Anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lentamente se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacía donde estaba el hanyou escrutando los alrededores de la cabaña. Cuando estuvo a su lado, la mujer, le tomó un brazo y afirmó su cabeza en el costado de él. Inuyasha ya la había percibido mientras se acercaba, así que no hizo ningún movimiento brusco, para no ahuyentarla, él sabía que también había sentido la descarga de energía maligna y le encantó comprobar que aún recurría a refugiarse en él.

Sonrió levemente aún sin mirarla.

-Naraku…-musitó la mujer aferrado el brazo del hanyou.

Inuyasha se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre de su Némesis - ¿Qué? – dijo en voz baja buscando la mirada castaña.

-La energía pertenecía a Naraku…-aclaró ella, correspondiéndole – No se como volvió, pero estoy completamente segura que pertenece a él…

-¡Diablos!- maldijo entre dientes – Lo que nos faltaba ahora…-mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la miko y la acercaba a su pecho protectoramente. Ella no se resistió, se sentía tan asustada y preocupada.

- Akari está sola en algún lugar…-murmuró nuevamente acongojada.

-No te preocupes Kagome, la encontraremos – La abrazó con fuerza, mientras fruncía el ceño – Eso te lo aseguro…- afirmó con decisión mirando el negro cielo, jurándolo a los astros.

En encontraría a su hija así tuviera que matar a medio mundo para hacerlo…

* * *

Era pasada medianoche. 

La luna estaba alta en el cielo, lanzando una mortecina luz por sobre la espesura de los árboles que componían el bosque. Las ramas, se mecían con suavidad por el leve viento, mientras la penumbra benigna se deleitaba en la tranquilidad envolvente de la noche.

Dentro de este cuadro de tranquilidad absoluta, se movía la etérea figura de Kikio.

Avanzaba con sigilo felino y con una tranquilidad monacal. Resguardada fielmente por sus sirvientes caza almas.

En su semblante adusto y frío, se distinguía un brillo peligroso muy semejante a una llamarada de furia helada. Estaba muy, pero muy enojada.

Y con toda razón.

La situación no era la mejor, para ella. Sus planes se habían ido al infierno. Inuyasha estaba otra vez con la idiota de Kagome y además tenía una mocosa con ella. Y para rematar todo, Tsubaki había vuelto a molestarla con sus inútiles juegos. No tenía la menor intención de correr a su encuentro, si quería verla tendría que esperar.

Definitivamente las cosas estaban tomando un tinte muy negativo.

Frunció el ceño, fastidiada, ante este pensamiento.

Sangre fría. Debía mantener la calma y la cabeza lucida, para poder girar a su favor la situación. Primero, se desharía de la patética sacerdotisa oscura. Estaba harta de esa mujer y sus estupidas intervenciones. Luego, buscaría la forma de partir a Inuyasha en dos. Lo quebraría de forma limpia y definitiva.

Ese maldito hanyou redefiniría la palabra sufrimiento.

Sonrió fríamente.

De pronto, sus serpientes la rodearon con un campo de energía. Kikio, cambio el gestó y alzó la mirada hacía el cielo. Un fuerte estremecimiento la recorrió como una corriente, haciéndola abrir los ojos desmesurados.

Era una poderosa onda de energía maligna. Energía que ya había sentido antes, y que le era familiar.

- Naraku…- fue el murmullo bajo que se escapo de sus labios, antes de que sus sirvientes la tomaran y la elevaran.

Acababa de aparecer un excelente motivo por el cual apresurar la marcha. Algo le decía que la suerte estaba a punto de volverse a su favor.

* * *

Fuera de la cueva, que resguardaba la entrada a la guarida de la sacerdotisa oscura una alta figura se alzaba, escrutando con detenimiento el lugar. 

No era la primera vez que venía. Desde niño había visitado este lugar por distintos motivos, primero acompañando a su padre. Luego, él solo, cumpliendo las órdenes de su progenitor y por último por mero placer de visitar a la hechicera que ocupaba la torre.

Un rictus se apodero de sus facciones.

Esa humana le volvía loco. Absoluta y completamente loco. De una forma casi enfermiza. Había algo en ella que le hacía desearla de forma tan potente que se transformaba en una necesidad que lo llamaba. Y a la cual no podía negarse a acudir a su encuentro, estuviese donde estuviese.

Esa mujer era el demonio.

Y a él le encantaba.

Ensanchó la sonrisa. Le hacía olvidar. Daba igual como lo hiciera y porque lo hiciera. A esas alturas su ética, moral y honor habían desaparecido hacía mucho. Mucho antes incluso de que apareciera...

Gruño alto ante el recuerdo.

Si no hubiese sido por el maldito de Sesshomaru, la hubiese tomado para sí. Pero ya le tocaría su parte. Se vengaría del Lord de occidente pegándole donde más le duele. Y donde más disfrutaría él.

Más valía no pensar en eso por ahora. Ya tendría su oportunidad. Mejor era seguir pensando en la hechicera y de sus pocos escrúpulos ante la traición. Que podía hacer, su ejemplo a seguir no fue el mejor.

Su padre era de lo peor.

Se internó dentro de la gruta con este último pensamiento y sin perder el humor de su meditación.

Le hacía gracia, pensar en lo que ocurriría dentro de poco tiempo.

* * *

Dentro de sus aposentos, Tsubaki, se encontraba recostada en un enorme sillón de madera recubierto de finas terminaciones e incrustaciones de gemas preciosas de muchos colores. 

Su expresión era reflexiva, mientras leía detenidamente un antiguo pergamino.

Repasaba, una vez más los pasos del encantamiento con lo que se volvería inmortal. Esto no debía fallar, menos si tenía en su poder el ingrediente más importante, para lograr su victoria total.

Pero entre más leía los pasos a seguir, más insegura se volvía. El conjuro a realizar era terriblemente complicado y si por alguna razón llegase a fallar su alma se quebraría y quedaría fuera del ciclo de la vida.

Ósea adiós alma.

Observó nuevamente el papiro entre sus dedos. Debía hacerlo y pronto, el hanyou y la sacerdotisa no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, mientras tuviera a la mocosa en su poder.

Frunció los labios y se enderezo.

-¡Masao! – Gritó autoritaria.

En unos instantes su fiel sirviente se encontraba dándole una respetuosa reverencia. Le hizo un gesto de cabeza y la pantera se levanto con su habitual elegancia calculada.

-Me necesitaba mi Señora…- Tomó una pose servil.

-Así es, fiel Masao…-respondió con voz seria –…necesito que prepares a la prisionera para el _Seremonï chi (1).- _los ojos del aludido brillaron de forma extraña al escuchar su misión. Brillo que no paso desapercibido a Tsubaki.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses…- Siseó bajamente. El yukai se tensó levemente con la molestia pintada en sus facciones – Al menos no por ahora…- rectificó, luego de un segundo, sonriéndole de forma malvada. Que le importaba a ella que hiciera la pantera con la chiquilla después de la ceremonia…que se divierta todo lo que quiere después.

Él asintió y se dirigió hacía a la puerta, cruzándose en el camino, con Genichi del norte, que entraba orgullosamente a la habitación. No pudo evitar, que al pasar por su lado una sonrisa burlona se pintara en su rostro sin que se percatara.

"_Ese pobre infeliz no tiene idea con quien se mete…" _– pensó para si, al internarse en uno de los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacía los calabozos.

* * *

Inuyasha de forma inconciente apretó a Kagome contra su cuerpo. Ese maldito de Naraku estaba de vuelta. 

De eso, no le cabía la menor duda.

Y eso se traducía en otro problema que resolver. Gruñó por lo bajo.

Pero por ahora eso no sería su prioridad, más tarde tendría tiempo de patearle el trasero. El como volvió, le importaba un cuerno. Era un condenado misterio que no se molestaría en descubrir hasta que su hija estuviera bajo su protección.

Cuando su familia estuviera junta de nuevo recién ahí saldría a la caza del bastardo.

Apretó los puños. Mientras una idea siniestra, acompañada de una horrible corazonada le golpeo el cuerpo con fuerza¿y que tal si la vuelta de Naraku estaba ligada con el secuestro de Akari?

Eso sería algo que debería averiguar.

-Demonios…-musitó con ira. Se sentía impotente.

Por primera vez en toda su existencia no tenía ni la más remota idea por donde debía comenzar la búsqueda. Es decir, antes al menos tenía la certeza de que todo era culpa del cabrón y que debía cargárselo.

En cambio ahora, no sabía quien narices era su enemigo y menos aún sus propósitos con su hija.

Aferrada a Inuyasha; Kagome seguía cuestionándose el como revivió. Él no podía volver, era prácticamente imposible que pudiesen traerlo de vuelta. Eso dijo Midoriko cuando les dio la clave de ese sello. El ingrediente principal del contra hechizo era sangre y no cualquiera. Esta debía pertenecer a un…

Gimió recordando de golpe un detallito que se le había pasado por alto – Joder esto esta mal, muy mal.- musitó haciendo una mueca dolorosa. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo¿Qué clase de madre era por todos los demonios?

Inuyasha a pesar del susurro casi imperceptible, pudo escuchar con claridad.

-¿Qué? – la miró con una ceja alzada ante el juramento. Era raro escuchar palabrotas en Kagome, era tan raro como que el no las dijera a menudo.

Ella lo observó sin perder la expresión – _Mapputatsuni _(2)…¿Recuerdas esa palabra? – preguntó con sequedad.

Frunció el ceño, recordando. Buscando en los dos siglos de registro de palabras extrañas – De que rayos estas…- se cortó cuando volvió a su mente donde había escuchado esa palabra – ¡Kuso!

-Exactamente, Akari es la llave. Ella es el mestizo perfecto…. Ahora….ahora queda averiguar quien fue. – completó apartándose de él. Percatándose tardíamente que estaba abrazando al último en su lista de gente y/o cosas que no abrazaría jamás.

Cochino sentimentalismo.

-Pero esto no puede ser se supone que yo soy un hanyou como diablos ella…- cerró los ojos desesperado. Afirmándose en el marco de la puerta.

- No lo se con seguridad, pero supongo que tu herencia yukai es tu parte dominante. Y por lógica cabe pensar que fue ese lado el que traspasaste a nues…- se censuró ante su casi afirmación – a Akari – Terminó corrigiéndose.

Se percató claramente en lo que iba a decir, pero por esta vez se abstendría de omitir comentarios. No era el momento propicio - Demonios… ¿Cómo se nos puede haber ido ese detalle?

- Que tal¿eh? Somos una pasada como padres – comentó la morena ácidamente.

Inuyasha guardó silencio. Y sin proponérselo, ambos, recordaron esos días previos a la encuentro. Los días que pasaron en la cueva de Midoriko.

_Miroku, Sango y Kagome se encontraban atareados intentando descifrar unos extraños y antiguo__s pergaminos con conjuros, que bajo el concepto de Inuyasha contenían un montón de garabatos sin sentido. Fuera así o no en esos viejísimos trozos de papel se encontraba la única forma de destruir a Naraku. _

_Estos documentos __se los había proporcionado una anciana que vivía en el bosque, cercano a la gruta, y habían pertenecido a la poderosa sacerdotisa…eran toda una reliquia _

_Pero pese a su importancia aún no llevaban grandes avances. Cada integrante del grupo investigador, apodo dado por el hanyou, estaba de los nervios. Y no era para menos tener a un yukai refunfuñando como condenado no era agradable para nadie._

_Inuyasha __como animal enjaulado, se paseaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Aun no terminaba de entender porque perdían el tiempo con esos malditos papeles cuando deberían estar de camino a destruir a la sabandija disfrazada de mandril._

_-¡__Maldición! – Gritó molesto – ¡Porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esto¡En este instante deberíamos estar peleando!_

_-Pero__ que tonto eres perro idiota – comentó Shippo. Sentado rígidamente sobre Kirara – Que no te das cuenta que sin esos pergaminos no podremos destruir a Naraku._

_-¡Como me has__ llamado enano del demonio! –Le lanzó una mirada irascible y le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza._

_El kitsune __comenzó a llorar ruidosamente –…snif…snif… otra vez me pago el tonto de Inuyasha…¡¡wuuaaaa!!_

_-Quieres otro enano – amenazó__ alzando el puño, mientras una ceja le tiritaba insistentemente._

_-¡INUYASHA! – Kagome avanzó desde el otro extremo de la cueva, con mala cara - Me puedes explicar por qué le estas pegando a Shippo._

_-El empezó Kagome. – Contestó con rapidez, apuntándolo – Además, porque siempre lo defiendes a él –Se cruzó de brazos molestó._

_-¡__Huy, eres tan crió! – exclamó con la paciencia completamente evaporada. Mientras Shippo saltaba a sus brazos. Realmente en ocasiones era un hombre tan horriblemente infantil. _

_-¡Feh! Eres una tonta mujer – dijo antes de darle la espalda en un gesto ofendido. Gesto que no le permitió ver la mueca psicópata en rostro de la morena._

_-Inuyasha…-llamó con voz cantarina__. Peligrosamente cantarina, cabe recalcar. _

_El hanyou se volteo y la miró asu__stado, la miko tenía una expresión sicótica…oh, oh…esto le iba a doler. _

_-Kagome no era cier…- fue cortado con un fuerte…_

_¡ABAJO!_

_-…to – que no le dejo concluir su suplica. –…Ku…so – murmuró con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo. Dándole todo el aspecto de una linda y albina avestruz._

_La miko no le presto mayor atención y se dirigió hacía__ donde estaban Sango y Miroku. Y por lo que pudo observar el monje nuevamente había hecho de las suyas, ya que tenía una roja marca de mano plasmada en la cara, mientras Sango hacía muecas de enojo de vez en cuando y se apartaba todo lo que podía del hombre._

_-¡Hombres son todos iguales…!- se __dijo a si misma con molestia. O eran pervertidos o se pasaban de lentos y groseros. Manteniendo el ceño fruncido se sumergió en el análisis de pergamino frente a ella._

_Los minutos corrieron __y las cosas no avanzaban. Ya a esas alturas Kagome había amenazado al hanyou con quitar el sello que evitaba que, saliera suspendido hacía el exterior de la cueva si seguía fastidiando._

_En respuesta sólo recibió un ¡Feh! __y una mirada cabreada, mientras se sentaba enojado en el extremo contrario de la gruta._

_Otro silencio se hizo presente. Algo de paz por al menos unos momentos__. Si escuchaba gruñir a Inuyasha una vez más, por kami que lo haría llegar al otro lado del planeta a punta de abajos. _

_- Creo que encontré algo – fue el bajo comentario__ de la exterminadora. Todos los presentes alzaron la cabeza y prácticamente volaron hasta la mujer._

_-Sanguito que encontraste…__-dijo el monje con aire solemne, mientras se acercaba a la mujer, no con las mejores intenciones._

_-__No se atreva a dar ni un paso más, excelencia – siseó peligrosamente la taiji, asesinándole con los ojos._

_Asustado por la expresión __tétrica de la mujer se alejo todo lo que se había acercado – Pero Sanguito, no me trates de esa forma…- comentó con una mano detrás de la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente. Por kami, que carácter, pensó asustado._

_-__ ¡Quieres callarte Miroku, y dejar de hacer el tonto! – reclamó Inuyasha detrás de la exterminadora. Shippo se había bajado de los brazos de Kagome y ahora estaba en el regazo de Sango._

_Miroku suspiró con tristeza, pero que suerte tenía ese kitsune._

_La taiji comenzó a leer el pergamino. Todos dejando olvidada la anterior discusión. Al menos por el momento. Luego de concluir, nadie dijo nada. Cada uno sacaba sus propias conclusiones del texto. _

_Unos instantes después, el kitsune, cortó el silencio reflexivo – No entiendo, a que se refieres con __mapputatsuni_, _¿Qué es eso?_ – _preguntó el niño sujetándose el mentón con concentración._

_El houshi se tomó su tiempo en contestar – Por lo que dice el texto sería algo así como una especie de…-se censuro. No quería decir algo que ofendiera al mitad bestia o que se lo tomara a mal._

_-Hibrido…-concluyó el hanyou mirándolo burlonamente – Houshi no me ofende la palabra._

_Asintió algo más relajado – Bien como les decía es algo así como una especie de hibrido completo…_

_-¿Completo¿A qué se refiere con eso excelencia…?- cuestionó Sango confundida._

_- Digamos que aparte de ser hijo de dos clases distintas, posee además dos esencias contrapuestas…_

_- Así es – confirmó Kagome – Por ejemplo; Inuyasha es mitad humano, mitad yukai esta en el medio de esas dos razas. Pero su esencia es única. –Hizo una pausa –El mapputatsuni en cambio aparte de pertenecer a dos razas distintas su esencia también esta partida a la mitad, es algo así como la sacerdotisa y el monstruo. Es un ser completamente mestizo.- concluyó cerrando los ojos._

_-Gracias por ilustrarme, pero alguien me puede decir para que demonios nos servirá esto. - gruñó el mitad bestia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos fastidiado por la perdida de tiempo. _

_-Esta es la clave, del sello que hemos estado buscando, Inuyasha – contestó el monje con su habitual serenidad._

_-Entonces ahora sólo queda descubrir cual es el hechizo que nos permitirá realizar esto – Sango suspiró cansada._

_-Nunca creí decir esto pero, estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de chorlito.- dijo Shippo serio._

_-¡Que haz dicho mocoso del demonio! – Inuyasha le lanzó puñales por los ojos._

_Antes que el pelirrojo pediese responder, Miroku cortó la discusión- Y usted que opina señorita Kagome._

_No contestó nada. Tenía la mirada fija en la estatua de Midoriko._

– _Señorita Kagome…-llamó de nuevo._

_Sango se inquieto y se ubicó a su lado – Kagome¿qué te ocurre?_

_Ambos yukais dejaron de lanzarse miradas afiladas y fijaron su atención en la joven colegiala. _

_-¡Contesta mujer¡¿Qué pasa?!- demandó imperioso._

_Nada._

_De pronto, en el centro de la cueva apareció una fuerte luz celeste que envolvió el lugar. Todos entrecerraron los ojos, cegándolos por unos instantes. Luego, lentamente esta comenzó a bajar de intensidad hasta quedar solo una figura etérea y familiar enfrente de ellos._

_-Pero si es…-murmuró la exterminadora._

_-Midoriko – completó la miko saliendo del trance._

_La aludida sonrió e hizo una venía con la cabeza a modo de saludo._

_-Pero qué rayos…- soltó el hanyou por lo bajo, incrédulo ante lo que tenía frente así._

_-Les saludo jóvenes guerreros – les miró con amabilidad – Como pude constatar no es necesario que me presente…- hizo una pausa. Nadie se movió de su sitio – Se preguntaran el porque de mi aparición, pues les diré que me han dado permiso para ayudarles un poco en su empresa. Ustedes hoy han descubierto que existe un sello capaz de aprisionar hasta a un kami bajo su poder…- su mirada viajo por cada rostro._

– _Para realizarlo necesitaran una enorme cantidad de poder espiritual, la sangre de un mestizo, fuerte y dos objeto que pertenezca al ser que se quiera encerrar.- sin ningún disimulo miró a Inuyasha. Este se removió incomodo. – El hechizo es __**Dekiru moto akeru mon hanbun sakai tsukau chi noyōni kaki banken. **__y__debe ser recitado por una miko.- otra pausa y fijó su mirada en Kagome – El primer objeto servirá para guardar sus almas; el segundo para sellar sus poderes._

_-Luego de esto el mestizo por su propia mano deberá rosear su sangre sobre el objeto, mientras se recita una y otra vez las palabras. Mientras el otro, la sacerdotisa lo debe cargar con aura, para sellar los poderes. Por ningún motivo el rito puede ser interrumpido antes de que las almas se han encerradas por la sangre, ya que si por alguna razón no concluye completamente, alguno de los presentes puede ser absorbido junto con el villano. _

_- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Inuyasha desconfiado, lanzándole una mirada suspicaz._

_Una sonrisa espectral se dibujó en el rostro de la aparición – No eres el único que se ha visto perjudicado por la codicia de Naraku, Inuyasha. – Luego su expresión se volvió seria nuevamente – Pero debo advertirles que este sello no es infalible y puede ser roto si se consiguen todos los elementos que encierran su esencia y poder... Además de poseer la sangre de un mapputatsuni. Si estos tres elementos se juntan el sello se vera roto y el ser volverá a la vida._

_-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? Si el hechizo no es infalible como arriesgarnos a usarlo - preguntó Sango acariciando a Kirara. La gatita ronroneaba con alegría al ver a su antigua dueña._

_-A pesar de que existe forma de romper el sello, aún así es difícil de lograrlo. El tercer elemento a juntar, en la actualidad no existe. – Negó con la cabeza – Y quien sabe cuando nazca una criatura similar a ella. _

_Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. No había opción, tendrían que realizar el rito._

_Kirara maulló en voz alta y bajo la cabeza. Midoriko le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. La gatita camino hacía ella alegre._

_El espectro descendió y acaricio con las puntas de los dedos el pelaje de su eterna compañera. Una sombra de nostalgia inundo su mirada._

_-Veo que estas, muy bien querida Kirara – dijo con ternura. _

_La gata maulló más fuerte. _

_-Sango – llamó el fantasma. La taiji le miró expectante – Muchas gracias por cuidarla._

_La exterminadora asintió sonriente – N o hay de que – Luego, hizo un gesto y Kirara volvió a sus brazos._

_-Bien jóvenes guerreros me despido.- alzó el brazo y trazo un signo en el aire – Qué Kami les guié y los proteja para que salgan victoriosos de esta prueba.- Luego de estas palabras desapareció en el aire_

Ambos se observaron en silencio unos segundos. No había otra respuesta, su hija era el mapputatsuni, la mestiza perfecta, la clave de la vuelta de Naraku al mundo de los vivos.

-Iré por Akari – soltó Inuyasha de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. – No puedo esperar más.

– Yo voy contigo.- afirmó con decisión

Él negó suavemente. Gesto que hizo fruncir el ceño a la mujer. Le estaba negando la oportunidad de cooperar en el rescate de su hija.

-Alguien debe explicarle a los demás que pasó – hizo una pausa –Y ese humano necesita ser curado. – Dirigió una mirada evaluativo al hombre inconciente.

Kagome se mordió el labio impotente. Quería ir con él y ayudar, pero tenía razón. ¡Maldición Inuyasha tenía razón!

Luego de unos segundos suspiró resignada. Si iba ahora no habría nadie que avisara a sus amigos y Mamoru necesitaba de ella.

- Trae a Akari de vuelta – le pidió en una muda suplica.

– No te preocupes, estará aquí sana y salva en poco tiempo – Un brillo peligroso apareció en su mirada. Su mente ya estaba ideando su venganza. – Es una promesa.

Luego de esto se volteó, con el propósito de ir hacía su única pista, donde encontró al humano. Si Kagome estaba en lo correcto cerca de ese lugar se desarrollo la pelea de donde salio tan mal parado ese hombre.

El rastro de su hija debería estar todavía fresco.

Iba a comenzar a correr cuando la voz de su mujer lo detuvo.

- ¡Inuyasha! – el aludido giró la cabeza para verla.

La morena titubeó unos segundos, para luego decir – Cuídate mucho por favor…- se sintió compungida y avergonzada.

Él sonrió calidamente – Así lo haré, tranquila.

Y sin más se interno en el bosque, perdiéndose en la espesura a toda velocidad

Suspiró asustada, mientras se recargaba en la entrada.

-Kami cuídalos por favor…- cerró los ojos y rogó al cielo por el bienestar de su familia.

Se mantuvo quieta unos instantes, buscando la tranquilidad que había perdido ya hacía mucho tiempo. Necesitaba mantenerse en calma, por el bien de todos.

En el interior de la cabaña se escucharon gemidos y la voz de Kaede se hizo escuchar.

-¡Kagome, apresúrate!

Entró rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver a Mamoru convulsionándose de forma violenta. Los ojos los tenía abiertos y las pupilas estaban alargadas, mientras que de su boca salía un hilillo de sangre.

Corrió al lado del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué ocurrió Kaede-sama? – inquirió sobresaltada, ante el aspecto del hombre.

-No lo sé de un momento a otro abrió los ojos y comenzó a moverse violentamente – contestó la anciana.

Llevó una mano a la frente del enfermo, para luego quitarla de inmediato – ¡Por Kami esta ardiendo en fiebre!- exclamó horrorizada.

Con velocidad la mayor de las mujeres le extendió unos paños mojados. Kagome tomó uno y lo llevó a la cabeza, cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo; una fuerte descarga eléctrica la hizo soltar el trozo de género.

Apartó su extremidad del cuerpo inconciente y se encogió en su lugar contrariada.

-Qué rayos…- murmuró frunciendo el ceño y observo al hombre fijamente, para luego mirar a la miko, enfrente; interrogándola con la mirada. – ¿Vio lo mismo que yo Kaede-sama?

Asintió – Fue energía yukai…- confirmó cruzándose de brazos.

- Imposible. ¿Un humano con energía yukai? – Negó con la cabeza confundida – Eso no puede ser, es antinatural…

La anciana tomó un gesto adusto – No es imposible.

-¿Qué? De que habla.

-Que existe una forma de que un humano posea energía yukai – Se callo unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos – Esto sucede cuando el humano en cuestión tuvo alguna vida pasada yukai.

-Me esta diciendo que Mamoru es reencarnación de un yukai – dijo con un dejo de incredulidad, frotándose el rostro con las manos.

-Exactamente. Y según veo, en este instante su esencia yukai está luchando con su cuerpo humano… – Miró a la morena preocupada – Kagome, su esencia demoníaca debe ser liberada, el frágil cuerpo mortal no puede soportar esa cantidad de energía.

Las convulsiones se hacían cada vez más intensas.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer¿Cómo lo ayudamos? – preguntó desesperada ante el estado del pelirrojo.

-Es muy simple – respondió pasiva – solo debes tocar su frente y decir _jiyū_ ki (3)(4).

-¿Debo hacerlo yo?…-dijo entrecortada, mirándola preocupada.

Kaede asintió suavemente – Yo no tengo el poder espiritual suficiente. Hazlo Kagome, tú tiene las fuerzas para lograrlo sin problema. Mi hermana Kikio lo hizo un par de veces, si ella pudo tú podrás.

Otra vez Kikio.

Asintió desanimada mientras se concentraba. Acerco su mano lentamente hacía Mamoru, y otra descarga la golpeo con fuerza. Se mordió el labio e hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no apartó la mano.

Con algo de dificultad pudo cumplir su cometido. En el momento que tocó la frente, el sensei lanzó un gruñido fiero, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. Kagome sintió que la piel le quemaba y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Pero aún así no se apartó.

- ¡¡Jiyü Ki!! – gritó fuerte, para luego salir suspendida hacía atrás por una enorme fuerza invisible.

El cuerpo de Mamoru se elevo unos centímetros del suelo. Los gruñidos se hicieron más fuerte y su cuerpo se tensó. Sus facciones comenzaron a cambiar, sus colmillos se alargaron, sus orejas se afinaron, sus manos se volvieron garras y su musculatura aumento; mientras una cola peluda y castaña hacía su aparición.

Kaede sonrió de forma perceptible.

Siempre lo sospecho. Desde que lo vio por primera vez. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacía donde estaba Kagome, tomándose la cabeza desorientada.

-Kagome linda, - llamó - ¿te encuentras bien? – se arrodilló junto a ella.

Pestañeo un par de veces focalizando sus ojos – Eso creó. –Se tocó la cabeza con cuidado – ¡Auch! – Se quejó. La anciana se acercó y la examinó de inmediato.

– Es solo una contusión.

-Como duele…-murmuró con una mano en la mejilla. Luego se volvió hacía Mamoru, que ahora volvía a encontrarse en futón quieto. Se levantó bruscamente del suelo, y un repentino mareo la hizo trastabillar.

-Con cuidado niña, que el golpe fue bastante fuerte – la reprendió, sujetándola.

- Ya estoy bien. No se preocupe Kaede-sama – sonrió culpable y caminó hacía el herido.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – ¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó. – Es un Kitsune.

La mayor se acercó calmamente – Así veo – se arrodilló y revisó la herida –por lo demás su cuerpo ya ha comenzado a sanar.

- ¡Pero es que no lo ha notado! – gritó algo histérica.

-¿Qué no he notado? – inquirió con aire inocente.

-¡El parecido con Shippo! – Exclamó exaltada – Es que son prácticamente…idénticos – murmuró confusa. – Es como Kikio y yo…- terminó, haciendo una mueca.

-Puede ser. El parecido entre ambos es notable, pero aún así no tendremos la seguridad hasta que estén frente a frente – sentenció.

Asintió quedamente – Sí resulta verdad que Mamoru es la reencarnación de Shippo, esto¿podría traer resultados parecidos a los míos con Kikio?…- la miró ansiosa. Si fuese así, sería peligroso que los dos estuviesen juntos, ya que Mamoru podría absorber las almas del kitsune.

Para alivió de la morena, la miko negó – No. Eso no sucedería con ellos. Ambos están vivos a diferencia de mi hermana y de ti. – Le sonrió con nostalgia – Tú absorbías esas almas porque ella ya te las había traspasado en el siclo de la vida…

-En cambio ellos están los dos vivos… aún- concluyó.

-Justamente.

Kagome rió levemente.

-Pero sabe Kaede-sama – hizo una pausa divertida, ante la extraña situación – a pesar de que no se robaran las almas mutuamente como nos ocurrió a Kikio y a mí – miró a la miko, está sonrió divertida – Creo que se repetirá todo lo demás…

Asintió de acuerdo – Coincido contigo – soltó un risa pausada y grave.

-Será que la antipatía entre reencarnaciones es algún tipo de cláusula…

La anciana solo rió más fuerte en respuesta y Kagome alzó los hombros resignada. No había nada que hacer; las cartas estaban echadas. No le quedaba otra que armarse de paciencia y mediar una situación, que estaba segura le traería más de una jaqueca.

* * *

Hacía frío. 

Durante las últimas horas nocturnas la temperatura había bajado considerablemente.

Akari tiritó, al colarse una fría brisa por una rendija. Se acurrucó en la esquina más alejada. Y se abrazó con más fuerza.

Se sentía cansada. En el momento no lo había percibido, pero había perdido bastante sangre sin siquiera percatarse. Así que se encontraba algo adormilada, no creía que fuera algo de cuidado no era la primera vez que lastimaba de esa forma. Con unas horas de sueño se repondría y podría pensar en su huida.

Cerró los ojos con toda la intención de dormir un poco.

Una fuerte remecida la despertó.

Nuevamente se sintió desorientada y vio que era llevaba en volandas por alguien. Abrió los ojos asustada y se tensó. Con vacilación alzó la mirada y se encontró con el mismo sujeto que la había encerrado.

Frunció el ceño.

Era el mismo idiota. Ahora, gruñó molesta. Harta de toda la situación, intento asestarle un buen puñetazo en plena cara y salir pitando de ese horrible lugar, y como dije anteriormente solo quedó en el intento ya que cuando intentó moverse su cuerpo no le respondió.

Abrió los ojos asustada. ¡¡Pero que demonios…!!

Otra vez quiso alzar el brazo.

Nada.

Bien, era oficial, ahora si estaba en problemas.

Masao, ya hacía un rato se había percatado de que estaba despierta y le sonreía burlón desde lo alto.

- Veo que haz despertado – comentó sin perder la sorna, volviendo la mirada hacía el frente – Te hubiese convenido no hacerlo…- le dedico una sonrisa malvada. A Akari se le erizaron los cabellos.

No pudo más que maldecir interiormente su congénita mala suerte. Estaba segura que su madre le había heredado esos genes. Aunque aún no conocía toda la historia de Inuyasha, rodó los ojos con fastidio, se estaba desviando maldita sea. El punto era que estaba en un cochino lió del cual no veía como zafarse. Así que, con lo limitada que estaba tuvo que contentarse, solo con apuñalarlo con la mirada.

Definitivamente odiaba a este hombre.

- Sabes, has sido una presa interesante…- musitó acercándola aún más a él. Akari se sobresalto ligeramente. –…me ha costado una infinidad atraparte – Hizo una pausa y le sonrió con ironía – Es increíble la cantidad de guardianes que tienes; el hibrido y ese humano insolente me quitaron mucho tiempo en concluir mi misión…– La muchacha agrando los ojos de golpe, después de todo era lo único que podía mover ¿A qué se refería este bravucón con eso de humano… ¿que humano?, es decir con lo de hibrido es más que obvio, que se refería a Inuyasha, pero y el otro¿Quién era?… – Esa cucaracha humana llamada Mamoru se atrevió a desafiarme a mi… - Hizo un gestó de incredulidad.

Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio. Estupido animal presuntuoso, porque siempre terminaba relacionada con geste megalómana con altos instintos psicópatas…¿Por qué¡Es que acaso tenía alguna especie de imán o que! Ahora, si Mamoru lo desafió lo más seguro es que le avise a sus…_lo que sea_, que la han secuestrado. Al menos no estaba completamente sola y seguro que salían a buscarla. Respiró algo más tranquila.

Al menos por unos segundos…Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. ¡¡Mamoru desafió a Masao!!

¡¿Desafió a esa montaña de músculos ambulantes, con mala leche…?!

¡¿Cómo pudo hacer sido tan…idiota¿Cómo se arriesgó así, de forma tan desmedida?

Oh, no esto no estaba nada bien. ¿Qué tal si lo hubiese...? Prefirió no pensar en eso. No se creía capaz de plantearse esa situación.

- Lamento tener que decirte preciosa, que lo más seguro es que tú amigo sea historia. – comentó con altanería. El alma se le cayo al suelo.

Una profunda congoja le presionó el pecho – Mamoru… - pensó asustada. – Por qué lo has hecho…- Y por novena vez dentro de un mismo día se sintió miserable, por su culpa su sensei ahora estaba más tieso que una tabla.

-No…- se dijo desesperada, mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Sin que ella siquiera fuera conciente de ello. – No Mamoru…- musitó quedamente, más triste de lo que había estado en años.

Continuara…

* * *

_Glosario:_

_1)__ Seremonï chi: Rito de preservación de las almas. _

_2 )Mapputatsuni : Mitad y mitad_

_3 )y 4) Jiyū_ ki: _Liberación de energía._

_Ja…al fin esta terminado el capitulo 12…no me maten por favor, esta vez tengo una excelente excusa para mi tardanza; y es que me acabo de graduar y entre la PSU y la matriculas a la universidad festividades despedidas y todo el engorro no he podido ni respirar tranquila hasta ahora…XD Pero tengo toda la intención de aprovechar las vacaciones para avanzar el fic, ni se crean que lo voy a dejar así a la mitad que de mi no se deshacen tan fácil… jejeje… Ha sonado algo psicópata…ufff…es el estress jajaja…bien ahorita les respondo los review. Por cierto agradezco con todo el corazón cada unos de los review y bueno…los insto a que sigan dejándolos, es la forma de saber que opinan de la historia, que les agrada que no y todo eso… _

_Por cierto les cuento que estoy comenzando a hace una reedición de los primeros capítulos, comencé con el uno y bueno el tronco de la historia no cambiara sino que las faltas de ortografías desaparecerían y abría más descripción y orden narrativo…les avisó que próximamente estará el capi uno en línea. De todas maneras yo les avisare con precisión cuando esto ocurra. Ahí me comentan que les parece…_

_Bien ahora si los review :_

_**Y**__**uiren3**__: Buena teoría con Naraku nunca se sabe, es más impredecible que un mono con metralleta Xd jajaja…nose la verdad no adelanto nada de nada, para mantener la curiosidad viva ñaca ñaca XD Por otra parte si, Akari es algo rencorosa no en balde es la copia de Inuyasha¿no? No vamos a decir que el hanyou se caracteriza por no serlo y si Sesshomaru es un prejuicioso de lo peor ¬¬ que rabia me da con ese pedazo de bestia… Lamento montones la tardanza pero no pude apurarme más por tiempo y bloqueo. Bien espero que el capitulo haya sido de tú agrado ¡Muchas gracias por Leer! _

_**Herly**__¡¡¡Siii!! La verdad no pude resistirme a agregar una escena de esas, es que ufff esos dos echan chispas y son tan monos cuando quieren Mamoru, bueno el misterio de Mamoru quedo al descubierto por fin…estaba cabreada en tener que correr tanto esta información, pero la solté xD y no sé aún amo a Mamoru y no creo que me deshaga de él al menos por ahora…muajajaja…Oo ………'…… omite lo anterior. Jajaja Muchas gracias, acabo de ingresar así que estoy de los nervios con todo el asunto, es todo tan raro… ¡no quiero crecer! jajaj Bien cuidate, chica ¡Muchas gracias por leer! _

_**Paula**__¡Hola que tal! Jamás ha pasado por mi cabeza siquiera la posibilidad de dejar el proyecto a medias así que no te preocupes, que aunque me demore las actualizaciones vendrán Espero que el capi sea de tú agrado ¡Gracias por dejar un review!_

_**v**__**ivian alejandra**__**¡**__Hola!...Ufff…un engorro de lo peor que no se lo doy a nadie…chica crecer es terriblemente agotador. Y no quiero ni imaginarme ahora con la universidad… Cierto esos dos son un par de crios…enamorados, pero crios al fin y al cabo pero me ha hecho mucha ilusión poner una escena así tierna, como para variar algo. En cuanto a Akari… esa niña es un problema ambulante de marca mayor. Ya veras como me entiendes más adelante jejejeje…Te agradezco muchísimo el mensaje ¡Gracias! _

_**Dark Angel:**__ Xd¡¡Holas!! Realmente ha sido mucho tiempo desde la ultima actualizacion….me he pasado esta vez…Y como crees yo te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo y leer todas estas locuras, es realmente un gusto seguir escribiendo. Lo que sí, me hacía ilusion eso del pollo jajajaj…pero bueno sera UU XD jajaja_

_Bien muchas gracias por las energías, que toy segura me han llegado para concluir este capi que si no todavía estaría craneandome con la pagina en blanco…¡¡Gracias por leer el fic!!_

_**A**__**then-maiden**__**¡**__Sip, me he pasado mil disculpas! UU jejeje y los caracoles tuvieron problemas por que anduvieron más lento horror, pero creo que al menos por estos dos meses de vacaciones estaran algo más veloces XD._

_¡Chica por todos los cielos no me des ideas! Que ya bastante negras se le pondrán a la pequeñaja como para empeorársela… jajaja…y créeme ser hija de Naraku en algún momento sería algo lindo con lo que tengo pensado para ella….muajajaja… Y en cuanto a las torturas nose hay que verlo y definir tortura…xD_

_¡Por las barbas de mi abuela! Pobre tío ten compasión de él…XDDale un respiro al hombre, jejeje, en menos de un día descubrió una hija perdida y se dio cuenta que metió las patas dos veces…Además agrégale que tiene que lidiar con una Kagome nada cooperadora y bastante más voluntariosa que antes (aparte de agresiva). Eso descoloca a cualquiera incluso aún impulsivo Inuyasha…jejeje…y bueno que además me servía para la continuidad de la historia XD._

_Mmm…Sesshomaru es…de otro planeta ese hombre-bestia. Prefiero no confiar en sus decisiones rompe esquemas Y si completamente de acuerdo, pero válgame estos aprenden de la manera difícil sino que vea a su hermanito pequeño._

_No te preocupes que entre más se explayan mejor para mi, me encanta que comenten a su antojo y hagan todas las acotaciones del capitulo. Me ayuda montones tus mensajes así que no te prives que nunca me aburrirán XD ¡¡Y de nada que bueno que estas mejor!! Uff esa musa de veras que estoy que la corro por vaga me ha costado montones concluir y ordenarme, con esto de que hay otras ideas rondándome la cabeza me pongo a trabajar en otras cosas y se me va el tiempo que tampoco era mucho…Gracias te agradezco montones las buenas vibras que me mandas y bueno el tiempo que te tomas en dejarme un mensajito que me ayuda no sabes como, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y sigas comentándola ya me has dado un par de ideas que jajaja ya veras… ¡cuídate, mucho amiga! Hasta el otro capi._

_**ShadowLights**__Hola amiga que tal ¿eh? Gracias por comentar y nop, jamás me aburren los mensajes así que no te prives, de hecho entre más largo mejor…XD mañas de fiker uufff…Ese bestia de Naraku lo tenemos nuevamente entro vivos, bueno entro los que se mueven al menos…jajaja… ¿Episodio? OO que se me suben los colores jajaja…Muchas gracias por seguir la historia desde el principio, y ojala te siga gustando y sigas comentando XD ¡Muchas gracia por leer!_

_**W**__**hitest angel**__Gracias, me alegro montones que te haya gustado…sude sangre el capi anterior y ahora no se… creo que fue uranio o algún acido porque me costo de veras que mucho. Espero que el próximo capi sea más rápido tendré todas mis energías para actualizar al menos estos dos meses más seguido, eso si dentro de mis márgenes……de por sí soy algo lenta en escribir, pero… ¡me esforzare! _

_Ahora te agradezco en especial por el review que dejaste en el otro fic, chica revise el capitulo y claro que tenías razón así que el otro lo corregí lo más que pude y el tercero bueno ese me salió más repetitivo pero el que sigue me queda mejor XD jaja… no me molesta la critica, ayuda a mejorar así q te agradezco el comentario._

_¡Bien cuídate y Gracias por leer!_

_**Alba: **__Hola¿como estas? Pues gracias me alegro mucho que te agrade el fic, en serio que si y la continuación no vino pronto pero tengo toda la esperanza que compensara (eso espero al menos : s) Si es bien feo lo que esta pasando la pobre criatura y ni hablar yo los hubiese desollado a ambos por crios UU…aja Naraku es un condenado incordio, vaya molestia el tío ese._

_No te preocupes el tiempo es un bien escaso en estos días, soy un claro ejemplo de ellos xx, pero me alegra que igual hayas podido comentar no te imaginas lo que un review ayuda y motiva a seguir…Te doy las gracias de todo corazón._

_Respondiendo a tú pregunta nop, esta historia se ha mantenido igualita siempre. Igual hace algún tiempo leí un titulo igual, pero no tiene ninguna conexión conmigo, de hecho si hubiese sabido que el titulo ya estaba tomado no lo uso. Pero que se le va hacer a estas alturas cambiarlo sería un engorro para todos._

_¡Yap, que estes bien cuidate y gracias por leer! _

_**-koharu-:**__ ¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias y mil gracias!! Me halagas, si ya parezco farolito de navidad… jejeje._

_Ahora, Sesshomaru…UU… definitivamente lo lento lo traen en los genes al igual que el atractivo. Como adelanto te cuento que realmente las cosas se le van a complicar, pero que se le va hacer así es la vida con estos hombres no aprenden sino a la manera difícil. UU_

_La magia de Inu y kag es precisamente esa relación espinosamente dulce, nose es algo que me encanta y no tengo intensiones de cambiar sería como volver a Miroku decente. ¬¬? Y eso es prácticamente imposible, lograble solo a golpes, cortesía de Sango._

_Y sip Naraku volvió a fregarles la vida a todo por obra de Tsubaki, una marioneta muy molesta. Y uffff…Akari no lo esta ni pasar a mejor créanme jajajaja…me encanta ponerla en aprietos. Y esa mala leche que se carga es una bendición de del inframundo, para mostrarle un poquito a Inuyasha lo molesto que puede llegar a ser._

_¡¡¡ Gracias por leer y el dejar review!!! _

_**Kaoru Hatake**__Si, después de siglos sin actualizar jejeje pero ya toy devuelta. Sesshomaru espécimen único dentro del planeta… con eso queda todo claro jajaja _

_Gracias me encanta manejar a Inu y Kag son de los más divertido ambos, son tan lindos cuando quieren que me revuelven las emociones. Jo. Yo no pienso nada, pero no me atrae la idea de emparejarlos a los dos, es algo que no me agrada. Y bueno ahora se sabe que clase de relación llevaran ambos, como se dice parece que las reencarnaciones siempre se llevan mal imaginaran el asunto…jajajaj En cuanto a lo de la madrastra nose la verdad conociéndola no creo, actualmente no acepta a sus padres no quiero ni pensar en una madrastra, sino ya veras lo que pasa con cierta muerta viva. XD jajaja Más que a problemas huele a rata, este condenado llega solo a molestar como de costumbre más encima de sirviente de la loca de Tsubaki ufff un buen lió. _

_Agradezco montones tú tiempo¡Muchas gracias por leer! _

_**Hanzaki**__ Gracias por dejar un review y leer la historia, en serio que me ayudan mucho a continuar con todo…Y que puedo decir me halagan tus palabras y creo que el hecho de correr para todos lados da igual porque los resultados estan a la vista… Bueno Ahorita si tengo más tiempo libre que toy casi lista con todos los tramites así que la escritura avanzara más rápidamente._

_¡¡Gracias por leer y dejar un mensajito!! _

_**Sa**__**torichiva**__Xd ¡Hola! Pues si como que se me anduvo pasando el tiempo ¡Pero ya esta el doce! Inuyasha por lo general tiene reacciones excesivamente impulsivas y era lo más lógico, pero ahora las cosas tienen un matiz distinto que es la sorpresa. Esta profundamente impactado por todo lo que se ha desarrollado en unas horas que aún no acaba de asimilarlo y eso lo lleva a desconcentrarse y a atarlo. _

_Si ese par de cabezotas quedan juntos es algo que aún no aclaro, tango una pequeña batalla entre mi lado bueno y cliché y mi lado malo a por el cambio. Quien sabe cual de los dos gane. _

_¡¡Te agradezco montones tu mensaje!! _

_**Karu-chan!:**__ Ese cuerazo de hombre debería estar prohibido…XD…Bueno el capi doce esta en línea y listo para la lectura…jajaja…me retrase un buen tanto pero no hubo caso de acabarlo antes._

_Me alegra mucho que te agrade el fic¡¡Gracias por leer Sanando Heridas!!_

_**Felix: **__Lo prometido es deuda a por el momento salde parte de mi deuda y el capitulo 12 esta completo ahora hay que ir a por el trece, pero ese se viene antes así que no te preocupes. _

_Akari aún no tiene destino definitivo, hay tantas posibilidades que acabe con Mamoru, con Shippo o simplemente con ninguno de ellos. Eso depende de ciertos acontecimientos que aún no se definen del todo. _

_En cuanto a Shippo…¡no por ningún motivo lo voy a transformar en malo! Me encanta ese kitsune con todo y orejas…así que no te preocupes por eso xD._

_¡¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!!_

_**Misuki-chan: **__¡Hola! Pues aquí esta el capi doce por fin…jajaja…Bueno acerca de la sangre y tristeza aún no lo se y no creo poder evitarlo en su momento. Pero haré lo que pueda…En cuanto a Inutaisho pues va si o si y de nuevo hare lo que pueda para agregar a la Izayoi pero no prometo nada. XD Las actualizacion durante los dos meses de vacaiones sera más frecuentes, pero no creo que puedan ser semanales cada quince días quizas veinte…no me atrevo a comprometerme con menos porque dudo que pueda lograrlo…¡Muchas gracias a ti y atodas tus amigas que leen el fic! _

_**Dreyco: **__jajaja a que sí…no… Ufff…la cosa ya prendió y de ahora en adelante comienza la gran maquinaría del mal XD Si ese par se va mantener igualito hasta que se derritan los polos y la luna se funda… ¡serán crios! TT… UU…Créeme se volverá loca de coraje, cuando se entere pobre Inuyasha.__Pero en el fondo no le molestara tanto, después de todo es un termino de posesión y pertenecía y eso sera algo que siempre caracteriza a ese hanyou y que ella pese a todo le agrada…Y que va hombre, no pienso que estas loco todos tenemos algo de posesivos, mujeres y hombre. Es como el egoísmo…esta ahí :D XD _

_Jajaja…en cuanto a Mamoru digamos, que no iba tras Kagome precisamente…pero el que se va a cabrear realmente va ser Inuyasha. Y si Mamoru dentro de todo le va pesar todo su pasado casanova…_

_¡Pobre Shippo! Ya sabe a lo que se enfrenta así que solamente le queda correr por su vida y ser lo más cauteloso posible si no quiere terminar con un espada atravesando su garganta._

_Es desesperante la actitud de Sesshomaru, puede llegar a ser tan ciego e insensible…ufff…que no se diga q es solo Inuyasha el que tiene la sensibilidad de una gallina caponata que Ssshy puede llegar a ser bastante más bestia…uufff…casi me sulfuro. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Rin debería darle un buen escarmiento haber si aprende, pero como ya he dicho anteriormente estos hombre aprenden a la manera difícil…lastima…UU_

_Miroku y Sango tengo algo abandonada a esta parejita, pero ya más adelante tendrán algo más de protagonismo….en cuanto a sus problemas digamos que hay bastantes cosas que aclarar y uno que otro secretillo…ya veras después. XD_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejar un mensaje, te lo agradezco montones! Cuídate y nos leemos en la próxima actualización._

_**Tsubaki:**__ ¿En serio¡Qué bueno! Me alegró mucho que el fic te agrade y te hayas animado a comentar Nunca están demás las opiniones así que si tienes alguna duda, mientras lo pueda contestar lo haré con muchísimo gusto._

_Aja…esa Kagome a pesar de todo es incapaz de no recurrir a él. _

_Ese par se van a llevar como el perro y el gato, por varios motivos, entre ellos esta la competencia por la superioridad, él amor propio de cada uno y la similitud de caracteres que les traerá más de un roce. _

_Ya pues vuelvo a agradecer a todos lo que siguen el fic y a todos aquellos que han comentado. Insto a que comenten y me digan que les parece el desarrollo del fic, y si quieren ayudarme y aportar alguna idea y/o corrección háganlo con confianza. Esu chicos y chicas me despido y se me cuidan…_

_¡Hasta el próximo capi!_

_**Brisa Black**_


	13. Ritos de sangre y muerte

_Siendo lo más diligente posible he comenzado con el capitulo 13. Así que bueno esta vez y por este tiempo actualizare todo lo rápido que me inspiración me permita. _

* * *

Capitulo 13

"Ritos de sangre y muerte"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Capitulo Anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio. Estupido animal presuntuoso, porque siempre terminaba relacionada con geste megalómana con altos instintos psicópatas… ¿Por qué¡Es que acaso tenía alguna especie de imán o que! Ahora, si Mamoru lo desafió lo más seguro es que le avise a sus…_lo que sea que fueran_, que la habían secuestrado. Al menos no estaba completamente sola y seguro que salían a buscarla. Respiró algo más tranquila.

Al menos por unos segundos…Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. ¡¡Mamoru desafió a Masao!!

¡¿Desafió a esa montaña de músculos ambulantes, con mala leche…?!

¡¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan…idiota?!.¿Cómo se arriesgó así, de forma tan desmedida?

Oh, no esto no estaba nada bien. ¿Qué tal si lo hubiese...? Prefirió no pensar en eso. No se creía capaz de plantearse esa situación.

- Lamento tener que decirte preciosa, que lo más seguro es que tú amigo sea historia. – comentó con altanería. El alma se le cayó al suelo.

Una profunda congoja le presionó el pecho – Mamoru… - pensó asustada. – Por qué lo has hecho…- Y por novena vez dentro de un mismo día se sintió miserable, por su culpa su sensei ahora estaba más tieso que una tabla.

-No…- se dijo desesperada, mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Sin que ella siquiera fuera conciente de ello. – No Mamoru…- musitó quedamente, más triste de lo que había estado en años.

* * *

Estaban a unos metros.

Un enorme alivio recorrió inconcientemente a Sango, personalmente ya no aguantaba la tensión que había por esa extraña energía y la mala cara de Shippo.

Miroku estaba sumido en sus meditaciones y no prestaba mayor atención a sus acompañantes, Sango reprimió un suspiro de tristeza. Se había vuelto tan reservado que le costaba interpretar sus actitudes.

Acarició a Kirara quedamente.

El kitsune, unos cuantos metros más adelante, traía un humor de perros, digno de Inuyasha. Odiaba enojarse. En momentos como estos, no se resistía así mismo. Y eso era un problema.

Refunfuñó para sí, contrariado.

Era normal que las personas se cabrearan de vez en cuanto y estaba conforme con eso. Estaba vivo después de todo¿no?

El asunto era que no sabía porque se encontraba tan molesto. Es decir, tenía una idea pero esta no tenía sentido, ni lógica. Mejor se lo decía a si mismo, y lo veía desde perspectiva.

Tomó aire y lo pensó.

Le caía como patada en el hígado el tipo que llegó con Kagome, y le repateo aún más el percatarse de la extraña confianza que había entre ese sujeto y...

Se cruzó de brazos con una mueca apática. Y a que venía su enojo, después de todo, no la conocía de nada. Además de que era la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome…Era de ambos. Todo era tan confuso, de un momento a otro la mujer que había interpretado el rol de madre en su niñez aparecía de la nada después de quince años, y no sola sino que con una muchacha.

¿Que se supone que vendría siendo ella? Su prima, sobrina, hermana. Ante esto último hizo una mueca de disgusto. No le sonaba que ella pudiese cubrir ese tipo de lugar en su vida. Al menos no tan… superficialmente.

Suspiró. Mejor intentaba calmarse

Se alegraba por Inuyasha, aunque jamás se lo diría. Y no eran celos por la aparición de esa chica en la vida de sus supuestos padres adoptivos. Lo que le molestaba realmente era el efecto que esa chiquilla causaba en él. Porque quisiera o no ella tenía algo que lo llamaba. Cuando la vio sintió algo.

Que no se podría llamar como un sentimiento fraternal o algo que se le parezca.

Era extraño, por decir lo menos. Movió la cabeza intentando remover esos pensamientos ridículos. No valía la pena quebrarse la cabeza pensando en algo que ni siquiera entendía y siquiera podía definir.

Lo mejor sería dejarlo ahí, ya más adelante tendría tiempo de analizarse y analizar más detenidamente. Ahora, estaba hecho un lió y no tenía ganas ni ánimos para cuestionarse más. No era el mejor momento para perder los papeles.

La aldea estaba próxima, al fin. Ya no aguantaba más, las miradas extrañadas que le lanzaban sin ningún disimulo la pareja. Odiaba que le miraran así. Bufó por lo bajo.

Fuera de la cabaña de Kaede, Kagome observaba nerviosamente el paisaje.

Era casi media noche y aún no volvían de la misión. Por centésima vez en un minuto revisó su reloj de pulsera. Uff…no se había movido ni un miserable minuto.

Rodó los ojos frustrada.

Cansada se afirmó en la muralla, junto a la puerta. Desde esa posición tenía el ángulo perfecto para observar a Mamoru y escudriñar la vuelta de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? – se frotó las sienes con desesperación. Es que era su idea o el tiempo avanzaba más lento que de costumbre. Lanzó un par de maldiciones entre dientes.

La pasividad de la situación la iba a enloquecer. Comenzó a mover la pierna convulsivamente.

Volvió a revisar su reloj. Nada.

Alzó la vista al borde de la histeria y ahí fue cuando los vio. Era como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento en que ella perdería los papeles definitivamente para aparecer.

Con evidente alivio, respiró hondamente.

Shippo venía corriendo adelante, con una velocidad notable. Detrás por unos cuantos metros venía Kirara, con Sango y Miroku abordo.

Kagome alzó las cejas confundida. Era idea suya o los ánimos venían algo… tensos.

Se detuvo a escrutar con más fijeza a cada uno de sus amigos, el kitsune traía las cejas fruncidas, visiblemente molesto. Miroku venía ensimismado y bastante incomodo, mientras Sango traía una mirada preocupada y si sus ojos no le mentían un semblante dolido.

Tendría que hablar con ella después.

Alzó el brazo y les hizo señas. Los tres sonrieron con distintas intensidades.

Shippo, el primero en llegar, la abrazó efusivamente de alguna forma intuyendo el decaído estado de animo que poseía en esos momentos. Ya volvía a tener la confianza de antaño con ella. Kagome correspondió el gesto. Lo necesitaba con desesperación en esos momentos.

Unos instantes después apareció la taiji y el houshi a su lado.

Les regaló un amago de sonrisa. Los tres se miraron con entendimiento entre ellos, las cosas no había resultado nada bien. Sango rompió el silencio – Kagome…- llamó con precaución. - ¿Qué pasó?

La morena negó con la cabeza y suspiró amargamente. El kitsune la libero medianamente, ya que dejó su brazo entorno a sus hombros. – Nada bueno…Se llevaron a Akari e hirieron a Mamoru. Además de que descubrimos algo- Soltó de un tirón, mientras lanzaba una mirada de reojo al yukai. Se quiso golpear mentalmente. Los tres le observaban como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. Alzó los hombros, exasperada. – Les dije que no eran buenas noticias…Mejor entremos hay muchas cosas que deben saber.

El grupo se interno en la cabaña y se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida, en especial cierto pelirrojo…

* * *

La habitación estaba en penumbras y el silencio reinaba en conjuntos con las sombras, que unidos a la pesada atmósfera reinante y al aspecto descuidado y lúgubre, transmitía una extraña sensación de desosiego.

Era una amenaza invisible y abstracta, que sin tener la certeza que existía se podía asegurar de que estaba presente de una forma casi tangible.

En un rincón, sentado la alta silueta de un hombre se reflejaba tenuemente en las murallas. Estático, Naraku, musitaba levemente palabras ininteligibles, sin parpadear y con la vista fija en la nada.

Se veía vació y muerto en apariencia, pero se podía vislumbrar en sus orbes una extraña oscuridad que se movía como un fénix renaciendo de las cenizas. Estaba imperturbable, y ajeno a las tinieblas que le envolvían y al hecho de estar cubierto solamente por una raída piel de mandril.

No había ventanas y los pocos destellos luminosos provenían de las ranuras de la puerta.

De pronto, en el exterior se escucharon unos tenues pasos y el sonar de unas llaves. Instantáneamente guardo silencio y endureció aún más su semblante, llegando a tomar el aspecto de estar esculpido en mármol.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar la luz tenuemente, mientras se adentraba una silueta menuda con sigilo felino. Avanzó con cautela y se ubicó frente al hibrido.

Podía captar una energía naciente, de su nuevo sirviente. Estaba recuperando su fuerza y poder. Tsubaki lo observo con regocijo. Sentía la victoria en los dedos, estaba un pasó de cumplir sus propósitos y concluir su venganza.

Todos sus enemigos caerían.

Sonrió con crueldad.

Si hubiese sido algo más perceptiva se hubiese horrorizado al ver que no solo sus poderes se restauraban, sino que además sus recuerdos, propósitos y sus ansias de libertad.

Ajena a todo lo que se estaba desatando en el interior de Naraku, rodeo al hombre evaluativamente, con intensidad. Su mirada lasciva lo recorrió. No solo había ganado un fuerte colaborador, sino que además un amante.

Alzó una ceja ante la perspectiva. Pobre Genichi, se vería prontamente desplazado, pensó indolente.

Naraku enturbio la mirada, pero este cambio pasó desapercibido para la miko. Ella, extendió la mano con seguridad y acaricio con un dedo la línea de la mandíbula del hombre. Para luego voltearle el rostro con las manos y besarle de forma apasionada.

Cuando se vio en la necesidad de respirar se apartó bruscamente y suspiró con anhelo.

Él se mantuvo imperturbable y quieto, sin un cambio en su fachada. Indiferente a cualquier treta de la mujer.

-Te estaré esperando…- fue el susurró bajo que emitió. Antes de salir de la habitación tan sigilosa y silenciosa como entró.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta. El semblante indiferente de Naraku se contrajo y una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro. Pero no se movió y nuevamente comenzó a murmurar entre dientes, extrañas palabras en otro idioma perdido.

* * *

Se sentía perdida, en medio de una nebulosa. El sentido de la realidad se le había evaporado y no podía distinguir si todo era una cochina pesadilla o simplemente tenía la peor existencia de la que se haya tenido noticias.

Su vida pasada sencillamente había sido un asco. Porque si no era un karma lo que estaba viviendo, no se le ocurría que más podría ser. Claro, aparte de estar gafada de forma congénita.

Y dentro de todo el surrealismo, la horrible sensación de perdida, que sentía le anclaba al suelo. Azotándola con rudeza.

"_Mamoru muerto"_

Tragó con fuerza y se le acelero la respiración. Ante una verdad que no podía discutir. Se sentía al borde del colapsó. Con dificultad intentaba desviar su mente de esa afirmación y centrarse en su lamentable situación, pero al instante volvía a ella aturdiéndola.

"_Mamoru muerto"_

Millones de recuerdos la bombardearon aturdiéndola.

Apretó los ojos.

"_Mamoru muerto"_

Era una maldita cucaracha, era su culpa.

¡Su maldita, culpa!

Nunca más lo volvería a ver. Ni se gritarían. Ni discutirían…ni mucho menos…

Boqueó, desesperada.

Sumergida en su pequeña pesadilla personal, no se percató en que momento habían dejado de moverse. Se encontraban frente a una gruesa puerta de madera rustica, sin más decoración que un pequeño grabado en el centro.

El yukai de un fuerte movimiento abrió la puerta. Antes de adentrarse tomó una de las antorchas del pasillo, para iluminarse el camino. Con la misma prendió las que estaban dentro.

La oscuridad se disipó y se mostró la misma habitación del primer rito. Akari sin entusiasmo observó todo aburrida. Los villanos eran tan poco creativos el noventa por ciento de las veces. Se esperaba de ante mano una no muy grata sesión de tortura, con mucho rojo.

Sonrió ácidamente. Lo que ellos no sabían era que por mucho que se esforzaran no podrían torturarla más de lo que la culpa y el vació hacían en ella. La estaban secando.

Interiormente deseo sentir dolor, que la lastimaran. Deseo gritar de desesperación, que el sufrimiento la aturdiera y pudiera olvidar aunque fuera un instante un poco de la amargura que la estaba simplemente desquiciando. Necesitaba aplacar la avalancha de emociones y sentirse menos… culpable.

Para sorpresa de Akari, en vez colgarla a la pared como la vez anterior, la acomodó en el altar de piedra. Pero siendo fiel a la tradición, la ató con grilletes las manos y los pies. Como si pudiese moverse de todas formas.

Luego de eso trazó un círculo en torno a ella con una especie de tinta roja. Bufó molesta al percatarse del color. No existía otro color que no fuera el rojo, definitivamente los malos debían tomar clases de creatividad y de combinación de colores. Que tal un azul o un naranjo, no sería una mala elección.

Suspiró, angustiada. Sentía que iba a reventar en cualquier momento. Demasiada presión, sobre sus hombros. Por todos los demonios tenía quince años. Ahorita, debería estar en su época burlándose de los adolescentes normales, escuchando música y yendo al cine con sus amigos. Pero no.

Ahora, estaba quinientos años en el pasado en una torre medieval junto a un par de psicópatas adictos a la magia negra y a la sangre. A eso había que agregarle un redescubierto padre que en su perra vida había visto y una fuerte mitomanía poseída por su madre. Pero definitivamente lo peor, era lo que la estaba intentando comprender…la perdida de Mamoru.

Cerró los ojos, nuevamente sintió la tenaza en la garganta.

Y quiso gritar.

Hacía rato que Masao había terminado de trazar símbolos en el suelo. Y observaba a la joven con avidez concupiscente.

Pronto, sería suya. Sin ninguna duda, la poseería.

La puerta fue abierta con violencia, sobresaltando a la joven y haciendo fruncir el ceño al yukai. Giró la cabeza rápidamente y se encontró con la figura de Genichi, parado tiesamente en la entrada.

Ambos se midieron con las miradas, evaluándose velozmente. Masao sonrió interiormente. Era solo un fanfarrón con títulos, no valía la pena prestarle atención. El neko entro a la habitación sin quitarle la vista a su oponente.

Esa maldita pantera, no le daba buena espina.

Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. Se lo había dicho a Tsubaki, pero esta no quería escuchar. Más le valía que su arma secreta fuera al menos la mitad de poderosa, de lo que aseguraba. Si no tendrían verdaderos problemas.

Un conocido olor lo invadió haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. Sesshomaru. Que demonios hacía su esencia, en su territorio.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con una inmóvil joven sobre el altar ritual.

Una mueca se formo en su rostro. La analizó detenidamente con los ojos y con la nariz. No había duda, pertenencia a ese maldito clan. Un fuerte gruñido salió de su pecho. Esa muchacha. Esa muchacha, podía ser que el maldito de occidente le hubiera ganado la partida.

Volvió a olfatear, intentando encontrar algún error en su identificación. Estaba en lo correcto. Era un hanyou y pertenecía a esa familia de mal nacidos.

Su mente comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora. Hasta que una sonrisa cruel decoró su semblante. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, tenía una hermosa posibilidad de cobrarse algunas cuentas del pasado.

- ¿Quién es? – se dirigió a Masao. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven Antes de que pudiera contestar de manera mordaz, una risita calculada se hizo escuchar.

-Lamento romper tus planes Genichi – comentó con voz cantarina Tsubaki – Pero ella no es hija de Sesshomaru. - La pantera se tensó en su lugar ante la mención del Taiyukai. Y dirigió una sorprendida mirada a la joven. – Es de Inuyasha.

- Del hanyou – Una mueca de asco apareció en sus facciones. Se había olvidado de ese miembro de la familia de occidente. Por lo que sabía las relaciones entre esos dos perros no eran las mejores. Entre cerró los ojos, fastidiado. Los planes se le habían doblado…a no ser que, aún podía sacar algo de provecho.

Debería consultarlo con su padre. Volvió la atención a la miko, que observaba con ojo crítico el trazado y a la prisionera.

- Y¿Qué harás con ella? – preguntó indiferente.

-Tomare su sangre. – fue la seca respuesta.

- Interesante…- repitió divertido – Ahora, la pregunta es ¿para que necesitas la sangre de uno de los miembros del clan de occidente?

Apartó la vista del trazado del suelo – No me importa a que linaje pertenezca – comentó distraída.

Alzó las cejas, incrédulo – Entonces, qué es lo que tiene ella que la hace tan especial…

-Su esencia – observó brevemente a Masao y continuó – Ella es el hibrido perfecto – sonrió enigmática. Genichi en respuesta frunció el ceño.

-A que te refieres, exactamente. – se cruzó de brazos.

Chasqueó la lengua en aceptación – Que aparte de estar en el medio de dos especies tan distintas como la humana y la yukai. Su espíritu – se acercó a la prisionera – está partido en dos esencias contrapuestas…- le acaricio los cabellos con los dedos.

-Mapputatsuni – probó, con comprensión.

-Exacto – mostró las palmas de sus manos e hizo un gesto de separación – Miko y yukai en un mismo espíritu. – Juntó sus manos frente a ella – Ambas esencias fusionadas, descansan dentro de está joven cuerpo.

-Así que era cierto…- musitó para él –…nunca creí que el oráculo dijera la verdad.

-Nos hubiese sido muy útil…- canturreo la mujer, indiferente. Con Naraku en su poder no necesitaba otra arma. Miró de soslayo a un ensimismado Genichi…ni otro amante. Un sutil rictus se apoderó de sus facciones.

Por otra parte Masao, apoyado tiesamente, en la muralla. Escrutaba fijamente a la prisionera, maldiciendo internamente su falta de atención. Como no había relacionado los aromas de estos híbridos con el de Sesshomaru. Los aromas era muy parecidos, solo la ligera variación humana los diferenciaban.

Había estado tan preocupado de llevar a cabo de misión que su verdadera meta había sido desviada. Gruñó fastidiado. Segundo traspié, en una misma semana. Las cosas debían solucionarse de prisa, su orgullo se lo mandaba así

Tendría que matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Esa maldita familia iba a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. De eso, se encargaría él.

Tsubaki, tomó un enorme cáliz de plata que le promocionó Genichi. Luego de entre sus ropas volvió a extraer esa pequeña y brillante daga engarzada en piedras preciosas. Con ambos implementos se acercó a altar.

Akari observo inexpresiva a la mujer. Ya se podía imaginar lo que le harían, y bajo las circunstancias que estaban no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Así que no valía la pena pelear.

Necesitaría toda su energía, para escapar después.

Fijó su vista en la bruja, expectante.

Unos pasos al otro lado del altar le desviaron su atención. Tiritó imperceptiblemente al ver a la pantera fanfarrona con una daga más grande y otro cáliz del mismo tamaño. La desangrarían…

Estaba perdida.

Armándose de valor, volvió a centrar su atención en la mujer. La bruja era la culpable de todo. Se resigno, no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Por primera vez en su vida aceptó de buenas a primeras los designios del destino y se rindió sin dar pelea.

Tsubaki no pudo dejar de sorprenderse ante la docilidad que presentaba su prisionera. El fuego no ardía en sus ojos. Estaba como, vacía. Qué lastima, esperaba algo de pelea. No sería tan divertido.

Utilizando una mascara indiferente, dejó el cáliz en el suelo; en un movimiento sincronizado con la pantera. Luego musitó un par de palabras en un idioma desconocido, tomó el brazo de la joven y le hizo una larga cortada de la muñeca al antebrazo. Por su lado Masao hizo lo propio.

Akari reprimió un gemido e hizo una mueca.

Cuando la sangre fluyo a borbotones acomodó la extremidad sobre el cáliz, y este comenzó a llenarse del liquido carmesí. Se alejó unos pasos y con ojo de águila guardo que todo se produjera como tenía predestinado.

Hizo un gesto a su sirviente, para que se acercara.

-Tráeme unas vendas de esa estante – apuntó un aparador a un lado de la puerta -… y una pócima rojiza que esta dentro de la caja de planta.

Asintió servil y se dirigió a buscar las cosas, pedidas.

Genichi, frunció el ceño al ver lo que hacía la miko. Y raudamente se acercó a ella, con mala cara – Me puedes decir que pretendes desangrándola…- siseó bajamente, furioso con ella. Su arma contra la familia de occidente se estaba muriendo frente a él.

-Tranquilo, Genichi…- susurró calmada, sin inmutarse ante su evidente molestia. – No morirá. No está noche.

El neko entrecerró los ojos, apuñalándola con la mirada.

Akari, sobre la fría piedra sintió, como su temperatura comenzó a descender. Los pies se le entumecieron y las manos se le durmieron. Mientras una somnolencia la invadió de improviso. Peleo contra ella con todas las energías que le quedaban.

Sabía lo que le estaban haciendo. Y era dolorosamente conciente de que si no cortaban pronto con la hemorragia finalmente moriría desangrada. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, y por más que le daba vuelta a la idea de luchar por su vida, menos convencida se veía en hacerlo.

Porque después de todo¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo? Es decir no tenía absolutamente nada que le obligara a seguir adelante. Es más la muerte sería una liberación a todas las tribulaciones. No podría vivir sabiendo que Mamoru había muerto por su causa. Y todo lo demás que la acompañaba no lo hacía mejor…

Curvó los labios en un rictus amargo. Que más daba, al menos si moría, ya no estaría sola…

Y se dejo caer en la inconciencia.

Tsubaki cuado vio los cáliz estuvieron hasta la mitad. Avanzó hasta su prisionera y aplicó el ungüento en ambos brazos. Al instante los cortes se cerraron dejando una cicatriz en toda la longitud del antebrazo. Para luego alzar las vasijas con sangre y llevarlas con ella hasta su dormitorio.

Genichi la siguió de cerca.

Antes de salir, ladró – Llévala de nuevo a la celda.

Masao asintió quedamente y se dirigió hacía la joven. Nuevamente la cargó en brazos y la llevo al calabozo.

* * *

Tsubaki se encontraba alborozada.

El último y más importante ingrediente estaba en su mano. Ahora estaba a un paso de concretar sus planes finales y su venganza.

Con ambos cáliz, llenos de sangre embotello un tanto, mientras el otro lo echaba a un caldero. El humo cambio de tonalidad de verde a anaranjado. Observó triunfante su obra. Victoriosa besó a Genichi.

El yukai le correspondió el gesto con pasión. Cuando las cosas empezaron a descontrolarse, se apartó de él y le sonrió insinuante.

-No por ahora…- pestañeo pausadamente. Él gruño molesto. – Ten paciencia cariño…las cosas llevan su tiempo y…-Unos toques en la puerta la cortaron. El neko rodó los ojos fastidiado, ante la negativa de la mujer.

-Adelante – ladró, agudamente.

Un soldado entro rígidamente en el cuarto e hizo una venía a los dos. Él, con la mano le dio la señal para que hablara de una vez.

-Mi señor, hay una mujer que pide hablar con la hechicera.

Los ojos de la miko se iluminaron. De seguro era Kikio, al fin daba la cara esa maldita muerta. Antes de que Genichi, pudiese decir algo dijo – Voy en seguida¿dónde está ella?

-En el cuarto de las velas – respondió marcialmente.

Asintió complacida – Y esta vigilada, supongo – inquirió nuevamente.

-Así es Tsubaki-sama.

-Perfecto. – Alabó – Puedes retirarte.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron solos nuevamente, la bruja, rió divertida. Todo estaba saliendo según sus planes. Triunfaría. Al fin vencería.

-Kikio está aquí – anunció, dichosa – Por fin ajustare cuentas con esa maldita muerta…

Genichi, alzó las cejas desinteresado y se acomodó en un diván, evidentemente aburrido.

-Haz como quieras, sólo apresúrate – cerró los ojos hastiado.

Salió de la habitación, fastidiada. Estaba cansada de ese inútil. Lo único que quería era hacerlo desaparecer de su vista de una buena vez.

Con ese último pensamiento se interno en el pasillo, con el firme propósito de eliminar a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

* * *

Detuvo su loca carrera, para olfatear.

El aroma de Akari aún se sentí, débilmente.

Avanzó por el lugar que le indicaba su nariz. Llevaba algo más de media hora en la misma temática. Olfateando y corriendo.

Aún daba gracias que el bosque estuviera en penumbras, y la visibilidad fuese relativamente buena. Al menos no se estaba estrellando con los árboles Si la noche fuese cerrada su misión, si que se le hubiese dificultado.

Y lo último que quería era retrasar un segundo más el rescate de su hija.

Aumentó la velocidad y se internó por un sendero. A los pocos metros el rastro se intensifico, de forma paulatinamente.

-Perfecto – musitó.

Ahora, otro el del humano comenzó a aparecer, mezclándose con el de Akari.

Estaba cerca, en el estado que lo encontró esa tarde era imposible, que hubiese avanzado más de unos cuantos metros. Llegó justo al árbol donde se había topado con el herido, conocido de su mujer. Gruñó.

Olfateo nuevamente, y siguió en línea recta. Su nariz captada cada vez más fuerte el olor a sangre, lo siguió.

Prontamente frente a sus ojos, se abrió un claro.

Apuró el paso.

Se le fue el aliento, al entrar en el. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su quijada cayo, por efecto de la sorpresa y el estupor, ante el paisaje que se mostraba delante suyo.

-Que rayos…- exclamó ahogadamente. – pasó…aquí.

El lugar estaba devastado. Los árboles se esparcían por todos lados, había troncos despedazados hasta a cien metros a la redonda. Pero lo más insólito era el enorme agujero que abría el suelo. La aldea del viejo cuervo cabía, ahí.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber, que todos esos destrozos habían sido producidos de forma artificial. Y tenía una ligera idea de quien podía ser el responsable. Corrección. La responsable.

Tuvo deseos de golpearse la cabeza contra un tronco. Si Akari tuvo la energía de hacer semejante paisaje, no le cabían dudas, que la noticia la había hecho perder el control sobre sí.

Le había afectado más de lo que creían.

Apretó los ojos, agobiado.

Unos instantes después, rehecho. Retomó su misión, ya tendría tiempo de expiar sus culpas para con sus mujeres. Por ahora debía encontrarla. Nunca se perdonaría si le llegase a pasar algo malo.

Con el coraje aumentado en un mil por ciento, buscó rastros del olor del yukai que se la había llevado.

No le tomó demasiado, identificar al desconocido.

Ya tenía la pista que estaba buscando.

Sonrió peligrosamente. – Solo resiste, Akari…- su mirada se tornó mortal y un brillo amenazante iluminó sus orbes.

* * *

Sus pasos eran inaudibles. Pese a que el suelo era de roca y el pasillo alto, no se escuchaba ningún sonido que delatara la presencia de un desconocido. Se preguntó así misma, cuan silenciosa podía ser.

Siguió caminando segura, de su andar. Sabía donde se dirigía.

Se encontró con una enorme y rustica, puerta.

Escudriñó, en el habiente si había alguna otra presencia. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

Nada apareció en su radar.

Debía apresurarse, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, Tsubaki sospecharía de inmediato.

Entró. Las sombras se hacían densas. Y solo la luz de unas pequeñas antorchas, evitaban que la oscuridad fuese inexpugnable. Tomó una cercana a la puerta y revisó con la vista el lugar.

Había cuatro jaulas de metal.

En la última pudo reconocer un bulto ligeramente plateado.

Rápidamente se acercó.

La había encontrado. Estaba segura de ello…

Parsimoniosa, y tranquila se acercó hasta ubicarse fuera. Hizo un esfuerzo para que en sus rasgos nos se formara un rictus cruel. Guardo silencio, esperando que la muchacha la volteara a ver.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y la chiquilla no se daba ni por enterado que tenía visitas.

- Así que tú eres la hija de Inuyasha…- soltó burlona.

Akari, medianamente aturdida, pero sin el hechizo. Volvió la cabeza hacía la mujer desconocida que tenía a sus espaldas. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver a su madre a sus espaldas con expresión fría.

Frunció los labios.

Algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – cuestionó agriamente.

La mujer sonrió, torcidamente – Me llamó Kikio, y soy la sacerdotisa encargada de la shikon No Tama.

- Kikio…- repitió bajamente. Inmediatamente el relato de sus progenitores, le llegó a la mente. Junto con la identidad del nombre. – La reencarnación de mi madre…- preguntó desconfiada.

Frunció, el ceño. – No. Ella es la reencarnada. – corrigió fríamente.

La joven, se incorporo pesadamente y alzó los hombros indiferente. Que más daba. La observó con detención. En un primer momento las había confundido. Pero ahora, que la escudriñaba con detención, las diferencias saltaban a la vista.

Básicamente, se notaba a kilómetros que está mujer había perdido la capacidad de amar, y apostaba a pie juntilla que ni siquiera podría esbozar una sonrisa sincera. En contra parte de Kagome, que pese a todo el dolor que se podía palpar en ella aún poseía una sonrisa fácil y el afecto natural.

Y eso era independiente de su mitomanía crónica.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? – preguntó secamente.

Ella hizo una mueca venenosa. – Nada en particular. – Su rostro se mantuvo indiferente – Sólo quería conocer a la bastarda, hija del traidor.

Akari rechinó los dientes. Pero contuvo la horda de maldiciones que quería largar. – En serio… - su voz se cargó de sarcasmo. – Me alegra saberlo. Yo también tenía deseos de conocer a la resentida sacerdotisa, desechada. – sonrió al verla tensarse visiblemente.

-Eres una insolente, mocosa.

-Ya – rodó los ojos – Y tú eres una mujercilla patética y sin vida.

-Maldita…- fue cortada por un fuerte golpe de la puerta al abrirse. Calló de inmediato y se giró nuevamente inexpresiva. – Esto no ha terminado – susurró amenazante. En respuesta recibió una mirada indiferente, llena de ironía.

Unos ligeros pasos se sintieron en el pasillo.

Kikio se preparó para el inevitable encuentro con la miko oscura. Al fin se desharía de ese molesto incordio. Espero pacientemente, preparando su aura, esperando el inminente choque.

Por entre las sombras, apareció una silueta oscura.

La miko se tensó en su lugar, esa figura era demasiado alta para pertenecer a Tsubaki. Una mirada aguda endureció sus pupilas. Si no era esa mujer…Quien rayos era.

Dentro de la celda, Akari, se deslizó por la muralla. A causa de un repentino mareo.

No tenía las fuerzas, para mantenerse en pie.

La cabeza le dio vueltas y un sudor pegajoso le empapo la frente. Afirmó el rostro en la fría roca, sentir la sensación helada en su cuerpo la recompuso un poco. Afinó el oído. Esas pisadas no pertenecían a su captora, era algo más pesadas.

Perfectamente podían ser de Masao o del otro sujeto. Hizo una mueca, las tendría fea esa Kikio si tenía que enfrentarse alguno de los dos. Se quedó en suspenso.

Por su parte de la miko, entrecerró los ojos unos breves instantes. Luego sonrió, suficiente.

-Naraku…- llamó – Cuanto tiempo sin verte…

La figura se acercó a la luz, y mostrando su imponente figura humanoide. La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar el cometario. En su campo visual, apareció un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y facciones masculinas. Vestido como un señor feudal.

Lo escrutó recelosa.

Algo no le gustaba de ese individuo.

Percatándose él de su insistente escrutinio, le dirigió un leve vistazo de reojo. Akari se le puso la piel de gallina ante su mirada color borgoña. De pronto la recorrió un escalofrió.

El contacto visual no duró más de unos segundos. Segundos que le confirmaron sus sospechas, el sujeto era peligroso. Muy peligroso.

Naraku, sonrió fríamente – Mi querida Kikio, demasiado para mi gusto.

-¿Cómo lo haz logrado? – preguntó de improviso, utilizando nuevamente esa mascara inexpresiva.

-Ya habrá tiempo, para detalles. Ahora, quiero proponerte un trato…- le dio una mirada aguda.

-Te escucho.

-No aquí querida – le dedico un rictus sarcástico. Rió entre dientes. – Vamos – le tendió la mano.

Kikio, le miro con desconfianza unos instantes, antes de seguirle recelosa. Jamás confiaría en este hanyou. Naraku, hizo aparecer un portal y ambos se perdieron por el.

Pero antes de desaparecer, volvió a dedicarle un último vistazo a la joven dentro de las rejas.

Akari, simplemente no podía creer, lo que estaba pasando. ¿Ese sujeto había desaparecido por un portal, creado de la nada? Joder, ha este paso terminaría tomando té con los enanito de Blanca Nieves.

Frunció el ceño. Algo tramaban esos dos.

Otro mareo la hizo recostarse de nuevo. Lo que fuera no le incumbía en lo absoluto, cerró los ojos somnolienta. Pronto se quedo dormida, olvidándose por unas horas; el cansancio, el dolor y la culpa que la agobiaban.

* * *

No lo podía creer.

Debía de ser una broma de mal gusto.

Desesperado se desordeno el cabello, intentando comprender que rayos estaba pasando. Volvió su vista a Kagome, interrogante. En respuesta ella, asintió en confirmación.

Incrédulo, recorrió con la vista todos los rostros en la habitación. Reflejaban lo mismo, convicción. Hizo una mueca, y ahora, miró al hombre inconciente sobre el futón.

Lo observó con detención. Buscando un error, a las recientes noticias. Pero por más que lo escaneaba con la vista, más parecido lo encontraba¡maldita sea!

-Esto debe ser un chiste – murmuró entre diente.

-Lamento decir, que no es así – respondió pacientemente la anciana Kaede, desde su lugar.

-Joder…están seguro…no existe la posibilidad de error. – intentó, nuevamente.

Kagome, negó. – Todo se confirmó, cuando esas descargas llenaron el ambiente. – Guardo silencio, unos instantes – Mamoru, es tú reencarnación.

Shippo, enterró el rostro entre las manos, con fastidio. Sango, comprensiva, apoyo una de sus pequeñas manos en su hombro, intentando reconfortarlo. Le agradeció con una tenue sonrisa.

-No es tan malo si lo miras desde el lado positivo…- razonó el monje, seriamente –…piensa que de ahora, en adelante tendrás un hermano con el cual hablar.

-Cállate, Miroku – ladró secamente, cruzándose de brazos.

- He, tranquilo. No hace falta ser tan rudo…- contestó mostrando las manos en son de paz.

El kitsune, rodó los ojos.

Y fijó su mirada en el inconciente Mamoru. No le agradaba, nada todo el asunto.

Kagome se levantó del suelo y tomó su arco y flechas. Instantáneamente; Sango y Miroku la imitaron.

-Si nos apresuramos, aún Kirara podrá captar el rastro de Inuyasha. – informó la taiji, cargando su hiraikotsu.

-Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder. – afirmó Miroku.

-Bien. – la miko asintió. Se dispusieron a salir, pero fueron detenidos por la airada voz del yukai.

-¿Y yo que se supone que haré? – fue la seca pregunta del kitsune. Kagome, le miró culpable.

-Tú te quedaras a custodiar la aldea –respondió con aire suplicante.

Para él, era prácticamente imposible negarle algo a la sacerdotisa. Gruñó fastidiado.

-Está bien. – refunfuñó.

-Gracias, pequeño – corrió hacía a él y le abrazó.

-Cuando gustes…- fue la avergonzada respuesta.

Los tres hicieron un gesto de despedida, y salieron de la cabaña. Su destino era el dar con el paradero de Akari.

Continuara…

* * *

_Al fin acabe._

_Como ven las cosas se enredan y desenredan sin descanso. A todo esto, vuelvo a colgar el aviso que la historia está en proceso de __**reedición**__, así que si tienes un tiempo no estaría demás que releyeran los tres primero capitulo y me digan que opinan. _

_Gente, que no cuesta nada dar una crítica constructiva al escritor. ¡No se imaginan como quiero mejorar!_

_Ahora,les pido mil disculpas por no responder review, pero estoy tan corta de tiempo, que mi prioridad era subir al capi de una vez.En el proximo capitulo respondo tooodos los mensajes, (lo deel 12 y 13)._

_Tambien les cuento que actualizare bastante más lento. Hace poco comencé la universidad y pues es una locura. Tengo que estudiar un montón y no me da el tiempo, para dormir las horas necesarias lo que me resta tiempo de ocio o estudiando o durmiendo como un tronco. _

_Eso, disfruten el capi y nosleemos lo más pronto posible._

_Besos._

_**Brisa Black**_


	14. Acuerdo Tácito

¡_Capitulo 14 up!...Disfrútenlo. _

* * *

Capitulo 14"_Acuerdo Tácito"_

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Capitulo Anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-¿Y yo que se supone que haré? – fue la seca pregunta del kitsune. Kagome, le miró culpable._

_-Tú te quedaras a custodiar la aldea –respondió con aire suplicante._

_Para él, era prácticamente imposible negarle algo. Gruñó fastidiado._

_-Está bien. – refunfuñó._

_-Gracias, pequeño – corrió hacía a él y le abrazó._

_-Cuando gustes…- fue la avergonzada respuesta._

_Los tres hicieron un gesto de despedida, y salieron de la cabaña. Su destino era el dar con el paradero de Akari._

* * *

Abrió los ojos asustada.

Algo malo estaba ocurriendo en palacio. Rápidamente se levantó del lecho, y en dos tiempo se calzó, para salir de su cuarto. Un extraño, presentimiento la embargaba. Era el mismo que la atacaba cada vez que su amo se iba de viaje.

Se mordió el labio, compungida.

No podía ser, después de todo había vuelto recién ese día, jamás se embarcaba en otro al instante. Pasaba algo malo. Elevó una súplica a Kami, para que su intuición fallara en esa ocasión.

Suavemente, entreabrió la puerta. Sigilosa salió, como una sombra silenciosa, caminó por el pasillo de forma tan imperceptible, que un humano nunca hubiera sido capaz de 

detectarla. Avanzó resuelta hacía la biblioteca. Si el señor Sesshomaru, estaba en palacio, seguro se encontraba ahí. Era su lugar favorito.

Sonrió ligeramente triste, frente a la imponente puerta, tembló con anticipación. Haciendo un esfuerzo, respiró hondamente tranquilizándose y destensando los músculos. Más decidida, dio tres golpecitos calculados y espero. Unos largos momentos pasaron y nada aconteció. Alzó las cejas desilusionada, si no respondía era porque su intuición no había fallado.

Se había ido nuevamente.

Suspiró abatida, abrió la puerta y se internó en el enorme salón. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, las cortinas estaba descorridas y la luna iluminaba el cuarto dándole una aire intimo y acogedor. Su vista recorrió la habitación, imaginando a su amo sentado imponente detrás de su escritorio, concentrado en su lectura.

Cuando estaba presente, se encargaba de pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Y de entre sus actividades favoritas estaba la lectura. Podían pasar horas en la biblioteca, acompañándose. Muchas veces, solo fingía prestar atención al libro. Pero en realidad se dedicaba a contemplar el semblante concentrado y recio del señor del castillo. Podía pasar horas perdida mirándolo.

Lentamente se dirigió hacía la ventana. Hacía unas horas el la había abrazado, como cuando era niña. Por unos instantes imaginó que él sentía algo de cariño por ella y fue realmente feliz.

Afirmó su frente el vidrio.

Había mirado demasiado alto; Sesshomaru era inalcanzable.

Se volteó adolorida, sabía que no se fijaría en ella. Y aunque era consciente de que sus posibilidades eran nulas. Ese conocimiento no atenuaba el dolor, de la realidad. Se sintió repentinamente agitada y se sujetó de la silla. Bajó la mirada temblorosa. Sobre el escritorio, diviso una hoja escrita con una elegante caligrafía. Definitivamente pertenecía a su amo

Curiosa se acercó. Sin levantarla de la superficie leyó, rápidamente lo que decía el pergamino. Se le nubló la vista y la garganta se le secó. No podía ser, no tan pronto. Se sostuvo con dificultad de la mesa y respiró profundamente.

Releyó la carta.

_Lord Baatarsaikhan, Taiyukai de clan Kuroi: _

_Le envió mis más sinceros saludos a usted y a su clan, que la paz y la prosperidad sean abundante en sus territorios._

_El motivo de esta carta, es solicitar una entrevista para conversar sobre las ventajas de una futura unión matrimonial entre ambos clanes. Además de solicitar el permiso de visitar a su virtuosa hija, Lei._

_Esperando una respuesta satisfactoria, se despide._

_Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyukai del clan de los perros blancos de occidente. _

Boqueó, angustiada.

Descolocada dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, deteniéndose en la ventana. Bajó el rostro y apretó los ojos desesperada. Sentía su mundo caer a pedazos. Tubo que taparse la boca con la mano, para no dejar salir un gemido adolorido.

Se casaría. Estaba segura, que lo haría.

Deseo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Temblorosa, tomó el pergamino en sus manos y volvió a releerlo desesperada. Gimió internamente, no podía ser. No aún…no con esa mujer. De niña había tenido el honor de estar en su presencia y podía asegurar, que ella la odiaba solo por existir, por ser humana inmediatamente las imágenes de esa visita volvieron a su mente…

_Hacía una semana había cumplido doce años. Se sentía rebosante de energía, y la felicidad la hacía saltar emocionada por su habitación. Hoy sería el día en que pondría en práctica todo lo que había aprendido en sus años de instrucción._

_Tadako-sama estaría orgullosa de ella. Delicadamente se levantó del futón y se acomodó su larga cabellera negra. Unos cortos y cuidados golpecitos en la puerta la distrajeron de su ensimismamiento. _

_-Adelante. – Contesto suavemente de su lugar. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y una esbelta figura se adentro en el cuarto. Rin levantó la vista y sonrió amable._

_-Tadako-sama, muy buenos días.- hizo una respetuosa reverencia. Tadako, era la hermana menor de Tadamasa, la había traído consigo cuando era solo una jovencita, luego de su quiebre de relaciones con su clan. Al igual que su hermano poseía el cabello de un color ébano intenso y unos ojos acerados, muy expresivos. Sus rasgos eran delicados y se le marcaban ligeramente las líneas de expresión._

_Rechazó a cada uno de los pretendientes que pidieron su mano, se mantuvo siempre al lado de su hermano y por ende de la familia de occidente. Cuidando primero de Sesshomaru, luego de la tragedia y después de Rin. Tomando bajo su mando toda la educación de la niña. Instruyéndola tal cual, se instruye a una noble doncella yukai. _

_-Buenos días, Rin-chan. Lista para el gran día.- Graciosamente se dirigió hacia los ventanales y descorrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz a raudales. _

_-¡Oh, sí! – se levantó bruscamente. – Anoche no pude conciliar el sueño…_

_-Decoro, Rin-chan.- Regañó suavemente.-Decoro._

_La muchacha, se sonrojó ligeramente e hizo una reverencia de disculpa. – Lo siento mucho, Tadaka-sama, no se volverá a repetir. Ante la apresurada respuesta, rió ligeramente._

_-Tranquila, pequeña lo harás muy bien. – se dirigió hacía un mueble donde se encontraban varios joyeros, peinetas y lazos de distintos colores. Y dejó una caja sobre él._

_Ahora, algo insegura, se mordió el labio inferior._

_-Ya no está molesta con mi amo por dejarme participar. – le dirigió una mirada cautelosa._

_El sonriente semblante de la yukai se ensombreció ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. – Aún creo que no es apropiada la decisión de Sesshomaru. _

_Ante la respuesta, bajó la mirada afligida. – Es por mi condición de…_

_-¡No lo digas siquiera!…- cortó espantada. Rin guardó silencio asustada.- Jamás vuelvas a pensar que me avergüenzo de tú condición de humana, mi pequeña. – Elegantemente corrió hacía la niña. – Nunca ha sido así, y nunca lo será…- la abrazó._

_-P-pero…entonces no comprendo, ¿por qué?...- la miró confundida._

_- Mi niña, tú no te imaginas lo rígida y hermética que es la nobleza yukai. Suelen ser déspotas y crueles, con los mismos yukai que no presentan su mismo linaje. Temo que te lastimen por ese ridículo odio entre especies. – Hizo una leve pausa. – Más aún con la presencia de Lei. Yo no quería decir esto, pero creo que no me queda más opción que prevenirte acerca de esa mujer…_

_-¿Quién es Lei?- preguntó confundida._

_-Es la hija del Taiyukai de los perros negros del chugoku. Ella intentara pisotearte, mi pequeña. Lo sé… Pero con todo lo que te he enseñado podrás salir victoriosa y honrada de esta prueba. _

_-¿Pero, por que…?- sintió que las rodillas le temblaban. Porque esa poderosa yukai querría verla fallar.- Mi amo no dejara que…_

_-Mi niña esa mujer no te atacara de frente, y te odia solo por vivir en medio de nosotros. Aborrece a los humanos…- Se detuvo angustiada.- Y a ti aún más… _

_-Pero, pero…yo no…- un peso se instaló en su estomago._

_-Tranquila, solo haz lo que te he enseñado y no te preocupes por lo demás, hay cosas que aún no necesitas saber...- le acarició la mejilla. Rin asintió mansamente. – Yo estaré detrás de ti vigilando todo. Solo se cauta. – le sonrió._

_-Así será, Lady Tadaka. – Hizo una venía con la cabeza._

_La dama yukai hizo lo propio y le sonrió esperanzada. Si esa víbora pensaba que dejaría que su preciosa niña fracasara, solo por un montón de celos mundanos de una mujer despechada. Que se preparara._

_-Bien, jovencita. – Se irguió en toda su altura y esplendor. – Es hora de comenzar la preparación._

_- Hai. – hizo un reverencia y se dirigió a su tocador._

_o.o.o.o_

_Parada junto a lady Tadako, Rin sentía las piernas temblar. Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa en su corta existencia, era incluso más intenso de lo que le ocurría cuando Sesshomaru-sama se le acercaba. _

_Pese a ello, en su exterior, se veía impasible. Había sido bien instruida en las costumbres youkai, su maestra era sencillamente la mejor. Apretó los puños bajo las mangas de su suntuosa yukata._

_Inesperadamente, una mano le acaricio ligeramente la frente. Alzó la vista sorprendida y se encontró con la amable mirada de Tadamasa sonriéndole de la altura. Correspondió agradecida._

_-Tranquila Rin-chan; saldrá todo bien…- la animó, antes de besarle la frente, con cariño paternal. -Mi querida hermana, es una excelente maestra…- tomó una de las manos de la mujer. –… aunque sea una cascarrabias…- le guiñó un ojo a la joven. La muchacha, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos, para contener la risa._

_Tadako, enarcó una ceja elegantemente. – Muy gracioso, hermano mayor. – comentó severamente. – Ojala, Kami me bendiga, con un día en el que se comporte como un adulto._

_-¡Ouch! – hizo un falso gesto de dolor. – Eso dolió mi pequeña hermana…- guardo silencio breve. – pero te lo perdonare, solo porque te quiero mucho…y por tu naturaleza cascarrabias…- volvió a sonreír, divertido ante la mueca exasperada._

_-Eres sencillamente incorregible Tadamasa. – suspiró, más que resignada, con una ligera sonrisa divertida._

_-Exacto, mi preciosa hermanita…- le besó la mejilla, y se dirigió hacía el salón principal en busca del Señor del castillo. – Voy a buscar a Lord Sesshomaru…_

_La yukai frunció ligeramente los labios. – Ya deberían estar aquí…ohh…ese cachorro… -murmuro para ella._

_Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos en tenso silencio, hasta que las puertas del salón se abrieron dando paso a la imponente figura de Sesshomaru de occidente. Rin perdió la respiración por unos momentos, pero luego hizo todo para calmarse, el podría percatarse. Traía su usual mirada inexpresiva, y semblante duro. Se detuvo unos instantes, frente a las mujeres analizando con lo que pareció ser una mirada crítica, a ambas hembras. Cuando su escrutinio se detuvo en la joven, ella sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y bajo la mirada avergonzada._

_-Y bien Lord, que opina…- fue la suave pregunta, de Tadaka. –…esto era lo que su eminencia deseaba. – lo último fue dicho con evidente reprobación._

_-Muy buen trabajo, lady Tadaka…- fue la única vaga respuesta que recibió. Cuando la mujer se disponía a replicar, resonó un cuerno con fuerzas cortando cualquier tipo de comentario que pensara hacer._

_Rápidamente un yukai de rango menor, entro apresurado. Dirigió una venía al señor del castillo, y una inclinación a las damas, no sin antes clavar su mirada ligeramente en bobada en la joven humana. Sesshomaru agudizó casi imperceptiblemente la vista, y taladró al guardia._

_-Reporte. – ladró, secamente. _

_El subordinado saltó amedrentado. – El respetable clan Kuroi viene entrando a palacio, mi señor Sesshomaru._

_Asintió ligeramente. – Que la guardia se forme a la entrada, para dar la bienvenida a los visitantes…ve- fue el mandato._

_Unos cuantos minutos, después las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar a un grupo de gallardos y fuertes youkais, estos se formaron dejando un pasillo y dándoles el paso a tres elegantes figuras. Sesshomaru, rodó los ojos de forma aburrida, era necesario tanto teatro para una simple entrada. _

_Eran dos hombres y una mujer. Rin se sorprendió ante el esplendor de lujo de los invitados, en especial en el de ella. Era hermosa, casi divina. Poseía un cabello largo dorado, tomado solo con unas peinetas de jade labradas exquisitamente. Su piel era pálida, y perfecta, de rasgos suaves y ojos verdes, su expresión era dulce pero algo en sus ojos le dio escalofríos. Los hombres por su parte uno más joven que el otro, eran de características similares, solo que de piel bronceada. Ambos de espaldas anchas, y estructura fuertes, el mayor usaba el cabello suelto y su expresión era seria en cuanto el más joven lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja y floja, y poseía una mirada transparente y sincera, que complementaba muy bien con su semblante bondadoso._

_Ella iba en el medio, resguardada por los que serían su padre y hermano. Caminaban con seguridad y delicadeza, en un deslumbrar de tela y joyas ricamente elaboradas. Se sintió disminuida. Observó de reojo a Tadaka, se sorprendió verla con una mirada de desaprobación y molestia, luego dirigió su vista a su señor, le sorprendió captar cierto desdén en su semblante inexpresivo._

_-Lord Sesshomaru, que gusto volver a encontrarnos. – fue el comentario, tranquilo del mayor de la comitiva._

_- Lord Baatarsaikhan, me honra su presencia. – respondió de la misma forma._

_-No es nada, pero le rogaría que me llamara por el nombre, para hacer el ambiente más cordial. _

_-Claro, entonces le pediré lo mismo. – ambos se dieron la mano._

_-Ahora, déjeme presentarle a mi hijo Lee y a mi querida hija Lei. – hizo una venía y dio la pasada a sus vástagos, fue primero el joven y estrechó la mano. Para Luego Sesshomaru realizar en conjunto con la dama una venía de saludo protocolar._

_-Es un honra conocerlo, señor Sesshomaru…- fue el gracioso comentario._

_-La honra es mía mi señora. – hizo una leve pausa y continuo. – Quiero presentarles a mi protegida…- volvió su vista. – Rin, adelantarte por favor. – fue el formal, pero orgulloso pedido. Cohibida, asintió ligeramente y se adelantó unos pasos hasta ubicarse al lado del youkai._

_-Mi señor Sesshomaru. – hizo una venía. Para luego dirigirse hacia los invitados. – Mis señores y dama, un placer tenerlos con nosotros, esperamos que su estancia se a gusto. El mayor respondió de igual manera, pero con frialdad. El único que se vio cómodo, fue el más joven de ellos que le sonrió, amable. Rin recién fue consciente de los temores de Tadaka, ellos no la aceptarían en su mundo. Deseo desaparecer._

_Luego saludaron a Tadamasa y Tadaka, con igual frialdad por ambas partes. A lo lejos se podía percibir la tirantez del encuentro. Estuvieron tres días en palacio, pero para Rin fueron eternos, ya que fue constante blanco de desaires por parte de el Lord y de su hija, en especial de esta última que parecía odiarla solo por respirar._

_Fue todo tan cubierto, que Sesshomaru, ni ninguno de palacio se dio cuenta, solo Tadaka percibió algo pero no pudo comprobar nada, por el terco silencio de la joven que se negó a confesar… _

Negó con la cabeza, espantando esos pensamientos malignos. El suave crujir de la puerta rasgó el aire. Se tensó en su lugar, y recompuso lo mejor que pudo su usual mascara. Guardó la carta en la yukata, rápidamente.

Tadamasa, se adentró en la penumbra del cuarto, receloso. Desde el pasillo contiguo había sentido el suave aroma de Rin, curioso lo había seguido hasta la biblioteca, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la figura espigada de la muchacha rígida e inexpresiva.

Frunció el ceño.

-Pasa algo, dama. – cuestionó preocupado. No hacía mucho tiempo la había dejado en su cuarto hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero infinitamente más tranquila. Ahora, estaba con un aura desolada, a su alrededor, aún peor que la que presentó en el pasillo.

-Mmm…no sólo quería saber del amo…- bajó la mirada, abochornada. Mientras caminaba hacia el centro del salón.

Asintió con comprensión. – Una alarma en la frontera lo alertó… - ante la expresión asustada, de la mujer agregó. – Nada realmente grave, pero tú sabes cómo es Sesshomaru con esas cosas…

-Claro, claro. Entiendo Tadamasa-sama, él debe proteger su legado… - murmuró bajamente, derrotada. No fue capaz de completar su idea inicial, para guardar su futura familia. Era una cobarde.

-Por supuesto Dama…- enarcó ligeramente las cejas, algo no le cuadraba en todo eso.

Un tenso silencio descendió sobre ellos, en su lugar Rin se removió inquieta. Así que antes de delatarse sola, se excusó. – Yo me retiro a mis habitaciones, con su permiso Tadamasa-sama… - y con la mirada agacha, salió rápidamente de la biblioteca.

El yukai, la observó intrigado escabullirse del lugar. Su vista descendió al suelo y encontró un trozo de pergamino, doblado. Listo para mandarse. Curioso, se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos. No le cabía duda, de que se le había caído a Rin-chan. Pero a quién querría escribirle.

Inquieto, abrió el papel y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse no con la prolija y femenina caligrafía de la joven dama, si no, con la segura, y elegante de Lord Sesshomaru.

Entrecerró los ojos al terminar de leer.

Y comprendió todo.

Ese Sesshomaru con el tiempo, se volvía más ciego. Molesto, volvió a releer la nota y gruñó más alto. – Demonios…- siseó entre dientes. No le era extraño, que la pobre jovencita estuviese tan extraña, si le había tocado leer la nota de compromiso del Lord.

-Te has pasado, Sesshomaru… - negó con la cabeza. Por su testarudez perdería lo único que realmente amaba de la vida. Y a causa de su ceguera y orgullo, era el mismo el que lastimaba lo que le hizo jurar proteger.

-Del único que no la puedo salvar es de ti…- suspiró lentamente. Y con cuidado doblo el trozo de pergamino dejándolo, en su lugar, sobre el escritorio. Para luego ir a recorrer el palacio, y cumplir su misión.

* * *

Nuevamente el silencio hizo su aparición.

Kikyo aún no terminaba de creer, la reaparición de Naraku. Se suponía que no podía volver, los ingredientes, para realizar ese conjuro eran demasiado difícil de conseguir y más aún si era llevado a cabo por esa mediocre mujer.

Junto a la ventana, de una de las habitaciones superiores de la torre, el hanyou, analizaba minuciosamente, el semblante de la miko. No la culpaba de su incredulidad, aún a él se le hacía casi milagroso, que Tsubaki lo hubiese logrado. Un aplauso para la lujuriosa mujer. Sonrió torcidamente.

Pobre ilusa, de verdad creía que podría dominarlo a él. Solo en su pequeña fantasía, eso se realizaría, no tenía idea de que al final el cazador, sería el cazado. Ella, sería la que llevaría a cabo sus planes de venganza y de dominación. Todo sería de él, y sus enemigos morirían…en especial el bastardo de Inuyasha.

Se giró, lentamente llevando la situación. – Y bien Kikyo que dices…- alzó las cejas con una leve nota de impaciencia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que cooperare, en tú causa? – fue la respuesta, seca.

Ahora, rió débilmente, complacido. – Exactamente, porque tú causa es mi causa, querida…te parece suficiente repuesta. – se cruzó de brazos.

-No te creo. – se echó ligeramente hacía atrás desconfiada. – Algo más debe haber…- se enderezó altiva. – Si quieres mi ayuda, tendrás que decírmelo.

Nuevamente la sonrisa torcida hizo su aparición. – Eres muy suspicaz mi estimada, muy suspicaz…Inuyasha fue un tonto al cambiarte. – soltó cruel, pero sin perder el aire de falsa cordialidad. La mujer, se tensó y lo taladró con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

Pues bien, te lo diré, como bien dices no solo quiero la tan anhelada venganza de la cual los dos queremos participar, sino que también deseo poder. No me mires como esa expresión querida, tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero…quiero todo bajo mi voluntad, que no haya nada ni nadie en estas tierras que no sepa que yo soy el amo…- entrecerró los ojos –…y tú estarías a mi lado si aceptas…

Naraku le extendió la mano, para cerrar el trato, Kikyo le dirigió otra mirada desconfiada, y con algo de reticencia correspondió el gesto. Después de todo ya estaba maldita y sola, no tenía que perder y mucho que ganar…

-Excelente decisión Kikyo, no te arrepentirás de ella.

-Eso espero.

El hanyou solo le sonrió enigmáticamente. Todo estaba saliendo conforme a sus planes, está vez triunfaría sin lugar a duda.

* * *

El ruido de la puerta la despertó. Cansada entreabrió los ojos ligeramente, pero sin lograr mover ni un musculo. Se sentía demasiado débil, demasiado frágil, demasiado muerta. Por entre las pestañas pudo dilucidar, fuerte figura de Masao, observándola con fijeza. Se le entrecortó la respiración, al detectar un brillo turbio y lascivo en sus pupilas, tan evidente y escalofriante que el corazón se le acelero de puro terror.

Asustada se incorporo trabajosamente y se cubrió con lo poco que quedaba de su deportivo. Maldijo interiormente no haber traído puesto el traje de sacerdotisa, con ese al menos no exponía tanta piel.

Retrocedió lentamente poniendo un poco más de distancia entre ella y la pantera.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – ladró con toda la determinación que le iba quedando, a estas alturas se sorprendía de hablar. Se comenzó a poner de pie lentamente.

Él solo sonrió ladinamente. – Te observo muchacha…me gusta conocer a mis amantes…- murmuro roncamente.

-¿Amante? – escupió de malagana. – Debes estar demente, si piensas que te dejare tocarme un pelo…- se afirmó en la muralla, mientras la frente se le perlaba de sudor y un nuevo mareo la embargaba.

-Serás mía niña.- declaró imperativo, dando un paso. – Te tomare, una y mil veces, hasta que tu cuerpo sea parte del mío…- sonrió cruel. – Hasta que tú voluntad se quiebre y quieras morir…- se acercó acechante, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. - Hasta que ruegues que me detenga…- acercó su nariz al cuello de Akari.-…o me ruegues por más…

-No me toques, infeliz. – masculló repugnada. – No te atrevas a tocarme…- quiso alejarse paro la muralla se lo impidió.

Rió divertido. – No es tu decisión. Yo hare lo que me plazca. – la arrinconó contra la pared y la pego a él, se puso frenética. El maldito pervertido la iba a violar. –… y mi deseo es marcarte, tomar tú inocencia…- sintió la mano de el subir por sus caderas, hasta apoderarse de uno de sus pechos. Deseo gritar de terror, quiso morir. Enterró la cabeza en su cuello para luego murmurarle al oído –… satisfacerme en ti.

Y voraz se apodero de su boca.

Akari pateo y lucho con fuerzas. Aterrada, quiso soltarse de su agarre, pero los brazos que la sostenían eran de acero. Gritó, y deseo no haber nacido nunca. No haber llegado jamás a ese mundo extraño. Deseo estar en la casa de su abuela segura, jugando con su tío, abrazando a su madre…pero por sobre todo eso, deseaba con desesperación ver a Inuyasha, deseo que estuviera ahí, que la rescatara como había hecho la primera vez. Que la sacara de ese lugar en sus brazos, que la abrazara diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Que la protegiera como había hecho desde que lo había conocido.

-Papá…-murmuro bajamente, sintiendo que sus ojos le pesaban. – Ayúdame, papá…- rogó entre la inconsciencia que la comenzaba a embargar.

La pantera rió entre sus besos. – No vendrá niña…- la apretó con más fuerza en toda su extensión, haciéndola sentir su excitación. – Nadie te podrá salvar de esto…de mi deseo…

Ante estas palabras, lagrimas de desesperación corrieron por sus mejillas, mientras la inconsciencia se le iba, antes de que todo se volviera negro pudo ver la imponente figura de su padre en la puerta, su pelo plateado y su mirada fuerte. Sonrió agradecida, aliviada de no estar sola, de saber que nuevamente estaba segura…

* * *

Sesshomaru, iba a una velocidad impresionante. Se sentía perturbado, esa energía le era conocida, lo sabía. Pero entre más lo meditaba más se inquietaba. La sacerdotisa de Inuyasha había dicho que no era posible que regresara el engendro de Naraku.

Él había sido testigo participante en el rito, que lo había encarcelado en el espejo. Si sus sospechas eran fundadas, entonces, las cosas definitivamente se complicarían para todos. Gruñó, como si no tuviera suficientes dificultades.

Debería hablar con Inuyasha, bufó bajamente ante esto último, no le apetecía tener que dirigirse a su detestable medio hermano. Apartó inmediatamente esos pensamientos, ya vería que hacer para desligarse de esa desagradable momento.

Cada vez se acercaba más a la fuente de energía. Frunció el semblante al percatarse hacía donde se dirigía, disminuyó la velocidad. Estaba justo en la frontera, de sus tierras con las del clan de los gatos del norte.

-Será la última traición que cometerás contra mi clan Gekko del norte…- murmuró bajamente, de forma letal.

Lo sabía, esa maldita alimaña, estaba planeando todo. Si Naraku había vuelto, era seguro por órdenes de ese infeliz. Nadie, rompía un pacto con Sesshomaru de occidente sin sufrir las consecuencias. Y ese gato, se lo había ganado, con una mirada amenazante, se adentro en las tierras del Taiyukai, ya las cartas estaban echadas, y la sentencia estaba dada, solo quedaba cumplirla.

Y era la muerte de ese condenado traidor.

Guiándose por su olfato, se interno en tierras desconocidas. Avanzó cauto nunca se sabía con esa escoria traidora y sin honor. Entre la amplia gama de aromas pudo detectar el de humanos, mezclado con yukai. Frunció el ceño.

¿Youkais y humanos juntos? Eso no podía ser normal, y como una flecha siguió esa dirección. Esa era la pista que buscaba. Corrió por entre los árboles, veloz, con la elegancia de un haz de luz.

Prontamente el aroma se intensifico, hasta que dio con la fuente de procedencia. Agudizo la vista al encontrarse frente a una torre medieval escondida en un claro, de árboles cerrado.

Volvió a olfatear y reconoció el desagradable aroma a traición. Así que aquí estaba Genichi, sonrió letal. Su venganza sería más pronto de lo que imaginaba. Le daría un golpe tan certero que nunca sabría de donde vino.

Cauteloso, se adentró en la torre. Olfateó el ambiente, intentando identificar las esencias de los ocupantes del lugar. Debía saber cuántas serían sus víctimas. Debían, haber unos cuarenta soldados nekos repartidos por los niveles; había también una esencia humana…hembra para ser exactos. Siguió avanzando, por el corredor las medidas de seguridad de la torre no eran problemas para él. Bajo su youki, hasta hacerlo invisible.

Pudo ver una puerta, al final del camino veloz se acercó hasta ella y, la traspasó. Encontrándose en una habitación cinco puertas con diferentes tallados de dragones en ellas. Alzó las cejas incrédulo, esos gatos eran más supersticiosos de lo que creyó. Dio un par de pasos buscando las energías más cercanas. Pudo reconocer a Genichi cerca, una sonrisa rapaz se apodero de su rostro. Cuando iba a dar un pasó hacía su destino, una esencia familiar le azotó, casi aturdiéndolo.

Contrajo el ceño, molesto. – Inuyasha…- murmuró tieso. Qué demonios hacía su detestable hermano, en la torre. Buscó su aroma y claramente pudo captar el olor metálico de la sangre, echo uno con la esencia de él hanyou.

Gruñó, Genichi tendría que esperar. Su aguda nariz, reconoció otra esencia que estaba en la misma dirección de su nuevo objetivo. Ahora sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron, su expresión se volvió furiosa.

-Pantera…- escupió lleno de resentimiento. No podía ser el concejo las había exterminado, su padre lo había hecho. Lo sabía, estaba seguro…estuvo ahí. Crispó los puños, esas malditas…eran las culpables. Endureció el semblante, y sus iris, se tornaron de color carmín, antes de cambiar de dirección y cruzar la puerta en la que estaba tallada un dragón imponente devorando a un humano.

Su olfato lo guio por los corredores; mientras una ira muda lo hacía avanzar cada vez más rápido. Entre más avanzaba el aspecto de los pasillos empeoraba; corrientes de aire, moho, olor a sangre descompuesta, y muerte embargaban cada piedra que formaba esa mazmorra.

Sin siquiera ser consiente en un dos por tres se encontró fuera de una puerta, rustica de madera gruesa y mal trabajada. Las esencias provenían de ese lugar. A través de la puerta pudo escuchar una voz femenina, muy débil.

Sesshomaru, torció el gesto. Una hembra…porque se escuchaba como una hembra y olía como Inuyasha. Abrió con cuidado y se adentro de forma imperceptible, era un pasillo miserable con una corrida de celdas aún peor.

Su vista se fijó inmediatamente en la espalda ancha de su enemigo, para luego encontrarse con la espigada figura femenina siendo sostenida con brusquedad contra la pared. Se veía casi inconsciente, pero luchando contra su captor. No tenía que preguntar nada, era lógico lo que planeaba hacer…

-Papá...- abrió los ojos, levemente casi con dolor. Pudo percibir la desesperación en sus palabras. – Ayúdame papá…- suplicó.

-No vendrá niña….nadie podrá salvarte de esto…de mi deseo

El Inu sintió un golpe en el pecho, como si algo se hubiese activado. Un instinto más allá de su conciencia, algo que pensó jamás sentiría. Era el llamado de la sangre. La manada. Su manda.

La sangre, gritaba clamando por ayuda.

Su ayuda.

Su pupila se alargó y sus colmillos crecieron, con un movimiento tomó a la pantera y lo alzó con un solo brazo del suelo. Está se sobresaltó e intentó zafarse, pero la presión era fuerte y estaba de espaldas, soltó a la muchacha antes de ser aventado contra los barrotes, rompiéndolos por el impacto.

Aturdido se incorporó y fijó su visión en su atacante. Entrecerró los ojos con ira al reconocer la alta figura de Sesshomaru mirándolo enloquecido de furia, listo para atacar.

-Tú maldito, como te atreves a interferir. – escupió entre dientes.

-Te destruiré, pantera…- fue la seca afirmación. – Tal como destruyeron a tú clan…

-¡Nunca, bastardo de occidente! – exclamó lleno de odio. – Mi venganza, llegara antes…- dejo caer una botella transparente y una cortina de humo se levantó. Sesshomaru tapó su nariz, y avanzó a tientas por la espesa nube.

Sacó a Tenseiga, y la blandió disipándolo con un golpe ligero de energía. Nada, el cobarde se había escapado. Gruñó furioso, en su lugar. Unos instantes después se volteo, hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de la chiquilla. Avanzó hasta ella, y la observó con sorprendida fijeza.

Cabello plateado, liso y largo; piel blanca, ojos dorados y facciones familiares. La olfateo, y no le quedo duda. Pertenecía a su clan, era cachorro de Inuyasha. Enarcó una ceja, y tomó su pulso. Muy lento, pero no moriría, con cuidado saco su haori y la cubrió con él. Luego, la tomó y la acomodó contra su pecho. Su instinto de protección estaba aumentado al mil por ciento, la sangre gritaba aún.

Debía sacarla de ese lugar y llevarla donde pudiera recuperarse, y ese interruptor sobre protector volviera a apagarse. Se debatió en si llevarla al palacio o a la aldea de su medio hermano. Avanzó por los pasillos como una sombra imperceptible, invisible.

No podía llamar más la atención, más adelante tendría su venganza. El camino de vuelta fue fácil, no se cruzó con nadie, y logro salir de la fortaleza sin enfrentamiento alguno. O eso creyó él…

-Sesshomaru. – fue el seco, y frío llamado.

* * *

Inuyasha corría como un poseído por el bosque. Debía apresurarse si no quería perder el rastro, no podía perderlo. Avanzó con cuidadoso, a cualquier señal o variación en el aroma. No podía descartar que el maldito cabrón hubiese hecho una parada, y…

Prefirió no concluir el pensamiento. Le desquiciaba la idea de imaginarse que le había puesto un dedo encima a su hija. ¡Diablos, a su inocente hija! Gruñó por lo bajo furioso, por no poder ir aún más rápido.

Llevaba horas corriendo sin parar. Pese a eso no se sentía cansado, la desesperación lo llevaba a avanzar cada vez más. No se perdonaría nunca si algo le llegaba a pasar por su culpa. Jamás, podría perdonarse…

De pronto, percibió un matiz en el aroma…olfateo de nuevo y pudo darse cuenta que era olor a gato. Entrecerró los ojos, sagaz, eso no podía ser bueno. Algo grande se estaba cocinando. Tomó a colmillo de acero de su cinto y corrió con ella en la mano, listo para atacar.

A lo lejos pudo divisar una torre.

Ese debía ser el lugar que buscaba, ahí debía estar Akari. Avanzó más rápido, hasta la entrada del claro, se detuvo y se adentro cauteloso. Observó todo a su alrededor con sus sentido a flor de piel, buscando cualquier señal anormal en el paisaje.

Apretó el mango de su espada con fuerza.

Se disponía a entrar cuando sintió unos pasos que provenían de la torre. Eran ligeros regulares, casi familiares. Se puso en guardia y espero, era bueno que saliera alguno para matarlo y liberar algo de su enojo. Se le cayó el alma a los pies al reconocer la alta figura de su estirado medio hermano salir de ese lugar, con una muy desmejorada Akari en los brazos cubierta solo por el haori de Seshomaru.

Inuyasha vio rojo y preparo su espada. Si le había hecho algo lo lamentaría por siempre, ese idiota. – Sesshomaru. – llamó con la voz ronca, casi de ultratumba. – ¡…que le has hecho a mi hija! – exigió bajamente lívido de ira.

El aludido, bufó por lo bajo y rodó los ojos. – Deberías cuidar más a tu cochorro, y dejar de espetarme nimiedades.

-Quieres que crea que la salvaste.

-No me importa lo que pienses, lo único que te digo es que la cuides.- cortó frío. Hizo un gesto para que la fuera a buscar, Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a tomar su hija.

No pudo menos que sorprenderse ante el comportamiento, de Sesshomaru. Si no fuera porque era Sesshomaru, casi creería que estaba preocupado por el estado salud de su sobrina.

Una vez con la joven en sus brazos, la calidez del alivio lo envolvió. La apretó contra si en un inconsciente intento de que no la volvieran a apartar de sus brazos. La olfateo, y escrutó buscando algún daño irreparable, frunció el ceño al sentir una esencia extraña impregnada en su piel, observó la palidez enfermiza y las ojeras prominentes bajo sus ojos. Acercó su oído a su corazón, latía muy débil. Apenas se escuchaba su respiración, y pudo sentir un olor a sangre reciente. Que le estaban haciendo a Akari…el enojo bulló en su interior.

-¿Cómo diste con ella? – preguntó sin apartar la vista del demacrado rostro femenino. – Y como supiste que era mi cachorro…- concluyó alzando la vista y enfrentándolo con una seriedad mortal, que más que rabia u odio era una preocupación tan profunda como el alma.

El Tay Youkai, lo observó sorprendido. Algo había diferente en Inuyasha, se veía mayor, no con esa preocupación infantil y caprichosa que mostró siempre que se encontraron. Algo en su semblante, había cambiado; y su mirada…entrecerró los ojos incrédulos, esa mirada se le hizo tan familiar…

_El sonido del mar al chocar con las rocas resonó en el ambiente, el viento soplaba fuerte despeinando sus largos cabellos y levantando algo de arena con la fuerza. No le importó. Nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor lo tocaba. Todo era ajeno, solo estaba él y sus sombríos sentimientos. _

_Endureció el semblante, no se lo perdonaría nunca. _

_Jamás._

_Dejarlo todo por esa…esa… - apretó la mandíbula –…esa insignificante humana. Reemplazo a su madre, a su hermosa y perfecta madre, por una humana insignificante y miserable. Y no contento con eso, traspaso su legado a esa infeliz._

_Su sangre mezclada con esa escoria._

_Apretó los puños, pero se mantuvo impasible. Aparentemente en calma, aunque su interior era una tormenta, miles de sentimientos se amontonaban al punto del estallido. Para alguien más débil y menos determinado, le hubiese sido imposible soportar la intensidad de todo, sin quebrarse o matar a alguien. Pero no para él…_

_Lo despreciaba._

_-Sesshomaru.- una voz gruesa y aterciopelada, le llamó. Se tensó en su lugar, imperceptiblemente, pero no se movió. Un tenso silencio, embargó el ambiente._

_-Cómo pudiste, padre…- preguntó distante y sin dirigirle la mirada. – cómo pudiste cambiar a mi madre, tan fácilmente y por una humana…_

_-No la cambie, hijo…La amo, tanto como a tú madre. No la cambie, pero debo seguir adelante. _

_-Mesclar nuestra herencia de esa forma, contaminar al clan con sangre humana, baja… - se giró con un fuego helado alumbrando sus ojos. Odio._

_-Será tú hermano, Sesshomaru. Mide tus palabras. – cortó serio, en tono imponente e imperativo. Pero con una mirada preocupada y con un profundo desconsuelo. Dolía ver como su hijo se alejaba._

_Sesshomaru, entrecerró los ojos, la mirada de su padre, lo traspasó. Aumentando su ira contra él. – Yo no tengo hermano, no poseo vinculo alguno con ese…- lo miró con desprecio. –…hibrido. Adiós padre. – se volteó y avanzó unos cuantos metros hasta que la voz de Inu no Taisho lo interrumpió nuevamente._

_-El llamado de la sangre, hijo. – Dijo con voz inflexible.- Es más fuerte, que cualquier resentimiento, y más destructivo que la venganza. No podrás vivir si le ocurre algo, lo sabes…_

_Volviendo solo la cabeza, lo taladro con la mirada. – Tonterías, supersticiosas.- y siguió su camino. No soportaba esa mirada, llena de emociones. No soportaba ser capaz de percibir la sinceridad en sus palabras. Quería odiarlo, deseaba hacerlo y lo haría._

_Nunca se lo perdonaría._

Por un breve instante su mente trajo al presente uno de los últimos quiebres en la relación entre Inu no Taisho y él. Recién en ese instante, fue capaz de percibir de donde se le hacía familiar esa mirada. Y más aún, pudo dimensionar que era lo que tanto rechazaba de Inuyasha…era un reflejo casi idéntico de su padre.

La misma esencia, la misma actitud, la misma pasión…las mismas caídas. Sonrió secamente, era increíble, que fuera el recuerdo de su respetado padre lo que hiciera rechazar a su medio hermano. Su parecido, su recuerdo…

-Fue casual. – dijo secamente volviendo al presente. – Mi objetivo era saldar algunas deudas pendientes y en cuanto a lo segundo. – enarcó una ceja. – Huele como tú.

Asintió quedamente. – Yo lamento que…- intentó disculparse. Algo extraño.

Sesshomaru bufó, inexpresivo. – Sandeces. No fue por ti, el llamado de la sangre es más fuerte. – contestó fríamente.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos. – ¿El qué...de qué rayos hablas?…- le miró como si estuviera loco, en respuesta rodó los ojos. No le explicaría de qué rayos hablaba, siempre era así. – Como sea…

Unos ruidos, alertaron a ambos. Se pusieron de inmediato en guardia, con cuidado el hanyou dejó a Akari detrás de una roca, detrás de ambos. Rápidamente se unió a Sesshomaru, con Tenesseiga en mano.

De entra las sombras de la torre, apareció Tsubaki con una sonrisa triunfante pintada en el rostro. – Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí. – comentó divertida. – Si no son los caballeros de occidente.

-Cuida tú lengua hechicera. – escupió Inuyasha apretando la empuñadura de su espada. Jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo Kagome en el pasado y mucho menos lo que le hizo Akari, lo que fuera que le hubiese hecho.

-Ja. ¿Y me lo dice un hibrido deslenguado como tú? – amplio la sonrisa guasona.

-Tú maldita perra…- gruñó, adelantándose un poco, pero siendo finalmente parado por el Tay youkai.

-Cálmate Inuyasha. – fue el seco mandato. El aludido solo lanzó un _Feh_ fastidiado.

- Que linda escena, quien diría que se odian. – rió voluptuosamente.

-Te matare. – dijo fríamente, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha rodó los ojos, nuevamente, claro el si podía hacerlo.

-Lamento decir, señor de occidente que no podrá ser posible. – hizo una falsa venía. –Digamos que ahora tengo, amigos muy influyentes y está ansioso de verlos… - hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y llamó. – ¡Sirviente, ven a saludar!

La puerta, hizo un ruido sordo, dando paso a una alta figura. Ambos hermanos se prepararon aprehensivos. Inuyasha gruñó, audiblemente mostrando los colmillos.

-Naraku. – ladró resentido. - ¡maldito cabrón!

-Así que era cierto. – murmuró quedamente.

En su lugar, junto a Tsubaki, se quedo quieto, inexpresivo y sin vida. Autómata. Ni una reacción de su parte.

-Pero que agresivo, Inuyasha. – dijo jubilosa, fingiendo lastima. – En fin esto es solo una advertencia…para que se preparen. Tómenlo como una muestra de buena voluntad…-hizo una pausa pensativa. – Naraku, dales una muestra de tu poder como adelanto.

Ágilmente el hanyou avanzó tranquilo, haciendo un movimiento ascendente con la mano una enorme bola de energía se junto en su palma y con ligereza, la mando, hacía los hermanos. Ambos coordinadamente alzaron sus espadas y lanzaron ataques de energía en conjunto.

Una enorme cortina de humo, se alzó en el aire haciendo toser a ambos Inus. Cuando poco a poco se fue disipando, pudieron percatarse que la Naraku y Tsubaki habían desaparecido, junto a la torre, dejando solo el agujero de los choques de energía como testimonio de que algo había habido ahí.

Inuyasha corrió hacia adelante, mientras maldecía. – ¡Maldito bastardo del demonio! - rugió. – ¡Se escapó, esa demente esta suelto de nuevo! – lanzó un puñetazo contra el árbol.

-Deja de perder energía en nimiedades, y ve a prepararte. – envainó su espada. - es una pérdida de tiempo lamentarse. – se volteó dándole la espalda. Inuyasha velozmente fue hacía donde había dejado a Akari, apresurado la tomó y aguardo a ver la próxima acción de Sesshomaru.

- Tú que harás.

-Preparare a mis youkais. Nos veremos pronto Inuyasha…- comenzó a caminar hasta el borde del claro.

-¡Sesshomaru! – llamó antes de que se perdiera de vista, aún estático en su lugar. Este se detuvo, y volteó a verlo con su usual expresión. Bacilo unos instantes, para luego tomar aire y decir – Gracias…

En su lugar, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes antes de que el mayor de ellos asintiera, y se perdiera entre los árboles. Por su parte, el mitad bestia, se quedo estacado en su lugar, sin terminar de entender que rayos era lo que había pasado. Es decir, mantuvo una conversación con Sesshomaru sin llegar a las manos, y aún semi acuerdo de paz entre ellos.

Bajó la vista hacía el rostro de Akari. Daba igual, la había recuperado y eso era lo que importaba, por ahora. Su objetivo era volver a la aldea con su mujer, y ver si podían arreglar algo del tremendo lío en el que estaban metidos.

Con más calma ahora, se dirigió a la salida del claro en dirección a su hogar a preparar a su grupo.

* * *

_¡Al fin acabe! Dios creía que jamás estaría listo, en fin, ojala les haya agradado, en particular…mmm…no me convence demasiado, pero fue todo lo que salió u.u…En fin muchos saludos a todos y a responder review!_

_**setsuna17**__**: **__Que tal! Pues…mmm…de a poco quien sabe, son tan cabezotas ese par que Arg! Jajajaja en fin, pero tranquila que tendrán su momento ;) solo hay que armarse de paciencia con esos dos. ¡Eso cuídate un montón, y gracias por leer el fic!_

_**vivian alejandra**__**: **__Hola! …claro, jajajaja no fue precisamente Inuyasha, pero al menos son de la misma sangre, ja. Gracias por leer la historia, y un millón x los comentarios, cuidatee!_

_**Lieli: **__Holas, que tal? Me he demorado un montón, pero el factor tiempo-tiempo, no me deja, y quien sabe hasta cuándo pueda actualizar, pero llegara ni loca abandono. Te agradesco un monton tu cometario y el tiempo q has invertido en leer esta historia, muchas gracias!_

_**Dreyco**__**: **__Que tal chico, uufff me he pasado esta vez u.u pero ya esta. Entre Naraku y Kikio solo habrá intrigas, intrigas y traición no se puede esperar más, a que si. En este Chap si apareció Rin y Sesshomaru, no los podía dejar fuera así como así xD En fin, te tengo entre mis contactos de msn, pero no hay caso en coincidir alguna vez . si quieres hablar de l historia o saber algo pongamos de acuerdo por correro y quedemos un dia? Te parece? Bueno eso, cuidate un montón y gracias por leer el fic! _

_**yuiren3**__**: **__jajaja esa niña es un caso, igualita al padre! Debo confesar que fue un placer casi culpable escribir esa escena, porque así entre nos Kikio no es uno de mis personajes favoritos (notese que no por eso apruebo el bashing, ni nada eh?) En fin se _

_enredado todo el asunto y creeme queda bastante por desenredar xD. Millones de gracias por seguir el fic y por los comentarios!!_

_**-koharu-: **__Xd sep, deberían cortarla con todo el asunto . hasta me siento algo culpable jejejeje…Shippo y Akari, no lo sé quien sabe, en una de esas…tendrán que esperar el fic dará giros más que inesperados, así que ármense de paciencia y no me maten xD Un millón por los ánimos, esto de la Universidad es más estresante de lo que me imagine, pero no hay mucho que hacer u.u…nadie me mando a elegir esa carrera…muchas gracias por leer el fic, y por los ánimos!! Un abrazo, para ti. _

_: Amen a ello! U.U Definitivamente nos explotan, pero en din no hay muxo que hacer…por cierto claro, que surtió efecto el sacrificio del pollo! Gracias a él está esta actualización XD muchas gracias por leer el fic, en serio lo digo de todo corazón! _

_**kaoru himurita**__: Sip, sip…lamentablemente ese par de víboras están juntos, una mente retorcida es peligrosa, imagínense dos más aún cuando una de ellas es una mujer de barro despechada y el otro un espíritu maligno más poderoso de lo sanamente aconsejado…en fin, en cuanto lo demás en este capi se aclarara algo…¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Naia : **__gracias, gracias en serio que si! ____ mmm…me encantaría ver ese dibujoo, en serio me hace ilusión…jejeje así que no sep, jejejeje…mi correo esta en mi perfil y si me lo pudieras mandar te estaría eternamente agradecida…. bueno muchas gracias, por leer el fic, y el dibujooo!! _

_Bien, gente también quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado en los capítulos anteriores y por causas de tiempo no he podido responder los review…a todos ellos MUCHAS GRACIAS! _

_Nuevamente les pido paciencia…las actualizaciones vendrán, lentas pero les aseguro que estarán, esta historia será terminada sea como sea ;) Bueno cuídense un montón cualquier duda, un mail o un mensaje privado, comenten todo lo que quieran, que con sus criticas y ánimos puedo mejorar en esto tan lindo llamado escritura._

_¡Nos leemos pronto, un beso y abrazo gigante para todos!._

_**Brisa Black.-**_


	15. descontrol

_Bien, aquí otra entrega de Sanando Heridas. Espero que les guste, que está hecho con mucho cariño gente. En fin, esperare ansiosa sus comentarios._

* * *

_**Nota IMPORTANTE**: Gente a causa de los estudios que, Dios sabe cuánto me han absorbido, y mi falta de inspiración tome la decisión de agregar a cada capítulo un resumen de la historia para que ustedes se ubiquen con mayor facilidad y de esa forma no tener que leer todo los anterior, que bien se puede ser una verdadera tortura^. :D _

_Trama resumen.-_

_En los capítulos anteriores Akari descubrió la verdad acerca de su desaparecido padre, Kagome e Inuyasha tuvieron que enfrentarse al huracán Akari; y soportar estoicamente las recriminaciones y cabreo (muy ganado si me preguntan personalmente). Eso trajo consigo que el plan de Tsubaki – el cual era conseguir a la única Mapputatsuni existente – entrara en acción realizado por Masao. Este después de luchar con Mamoru, quien intento por todos los medios evitar que se llevaran a la joven, se salió con la suya dejando al sensei al borde de la muerte. Una vez con Akari en su poder, la utilizan en rituales para revivir el hanyou Naraku, y con este poder más el otorgado por el Taiyoukai del norte, Gekko, planean dominar y alcanzar el poder. Pero no contaban con la intervención de Sesshomaru, que descubrió sus planes y sacó a la bastante traumada Akari, eso si no pudo impedir el renacimiento de Naraku. Es ahí donde queda la historia, en el encuentro entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, y la nueva aparición de Naraku._

* * *

Capitulo 15

"_Descontrol"_

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Capitulo Anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_- Tú que harás._

_-Preparare a mis youkais. Nos veremos pronto Inuyasha…- comenzó a caminar hasta el borde del claro._

_-¡Sesshomaru! – llamó antes de que se perdiera de vista, aún estático en su lugar. Este se detuvo, y volteó a verlo con su usual expresión. Vaciló unos instantes, para luego tomar aire y decir – Gracias…_

_En su lugar, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes antes de que el mayor de ellos asintiera, y se perdiera entre los árboles. Por su parte, el mitad bestia, se quedó estacado en su lugar, sin terminar de entender que rayos era lo que había pasado. Es decir, mantuvo una conversación con Sesshomaru sin llegar a las manos, y aún semi acuerdo de paz entre ellos._

_Bajó la vista hacía el rostro de Akari. Daba igual, la había recuperado y eso era lo que importaba, por ahora. Su objetivo era volver a la aldea con su mujer, y ver si podían arreglar algo del tremendo lío en el que estaban metidos._

_Con más calma ahora, se dirigió a la salida del claro en dirección a su hogar a preparar a su grupo._

* * *

El fuego crepitaba lentamente en la hoguera, pequeñas chispas luminosas saltaban alegres sobre las llamas, quebrando vivamente la oscuridad en el bosque. Junto a la fogata, Inuyasha, a avivaba cada cierto tiempo la fogata, con ramas que había recogido previamente.

A su lado, descansando sobre una cama artesanal echa de hojas y cubierta con su haori, Akari, dormía profundamente. El sol ya se había puesto hacía varias horas, y si sus cálculos eran precisos debía ser por lo menos media noche. El viento sopló despacio, y movió suavemente las ramas cercanas, volvió aprehensivo su mirada hacía la chica, y observó con detención su rostro demacrado. Casi inevitablemente su mirada recayó en sus brazos, en las dos largas cicatrices en ellos.

-Esa mujer sabe de tú condición. – murmuró quedamente, y con sutileza extendió su mano y acarició su flequillo. – Jamás volverá a tocarte.

Aún en los brazos de Morfeo, comenzó a removerse inquieta y la respiración se le entrecortó, Inuyasha se apartó asustado. La frente se le perlo de sudor, y comenzó a balbucear. – No, no aléjate… N-no te m-me a…cerques… no…

Sobresaltado, se acercó y la movió suavemente para despertarla.

-Akari, despierta. Es solo una pesadilla

Siguió retorciéndose, balbuceando, sufriendo en la inconsciencia, y él se desespero. Dos veces en la misma situación, impotente sin saber qué diablos hacer. Nuevamente la remeció, buscando sacarla del sueño y elle inesperadamente se levantó con brusquedad, y con los ojos vidriosos. Observó asustada a su alrededor y se abrazó a sí misma, recordando el toque violento y obsceno de Masao.

Quiso llorar, no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan sucia antes. El estomago se le revolvió e hizo una arcada, era tanto su malestar psicológico y su asco, que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando externamente. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar las nauseas y queriendo recordar que era lo que había pasado.

Masao. Fue el inmediato pensamiento.

Una mano cálida le tocó el hombro y giró con violencia, evidentemente asustada. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al ver a Inuyasha detrás, con una mirada preocupada y de abierto desconcierto. Por unos segundos, solo el sonido de las llamas se escuchó en el pequeño claro. Con sigilo se agachó hasta afirma una rodilla en el suelo, buscando no sobresaltarla con movimientos bruscos.

Ella, solo lo observó como un cordero asustado.

-Akari, ¿cómo te encuentras? – fue la cauta pregunta.

Nuevamente comenzó a respirar fuertemente, mientras los ojos se le vidriaban.

-¿Akari? ¿Qué te ocurre? – dijo con aire compungido y algo entrecortado imaginándose lo peor; casi con temor volvió a preguntar. – ¿Qué te hicieron, pequeña?

En su lugar bajó la cabeza avergonzada, e hizo una mueca dolorosa, mientras los ojos se enrojecían. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Inuyasha, extendió una mano para que la tomara, y se acercara.

No prestó atención a la mano extendida y se lanzó a refugiarse entre sus brazos con violencia, casi haciéndolo trastabillar. Escondió su cabeza en su pecho mientras lagrimas rebeldes se hicieron participes de la escena. Por unos instantes quedó desconcertado ante el exabrupto, pero no fue más que eso, un instante. Ya que automáticamente contestó el gestó y la meció intentando calmarla. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, mientras se movía al son de sus hombros.

Acarició sus cabellos consolándola. – Tranquila, nadie te hará daño. No mientras yo esté para evitarlo.

Pasaron unos momentos en que solo se escucho los frágiles sollozos, y el crepitar del fuego. Pero lentamente conforme pasaba el tiempo, el sonido tranquilo de la hoguera dominó el ambiente.

Unos minutos después se separó lentamente. El mitad bestia solo la dejó ir, no quería presionarla era demasiada la carga de emocional, y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería espantarla y ampliar el abismo que había entre ambos. Lo mejor sería dejarla decidir por sí misma.

Sin levantar la cabeza se acurrucó en el improvisado lecho de hojas, abrazó sus rodillas, y escondió medianamente su cara entre ellas. Inuyasha, se sentó en la misma ubicación que tenía mientras velaba por su sueño, y espero.

Las hojas volvieron a revolotear a causa del viento y clavó su vista en fuego, mientras la inquietud comenzaba hacer mella en él y la culpa hacía su aparición como habitual participante en sus meditaciones. Era usual en él sentirla; llevaba tanto tiempo dentro de sí que hasta se olvida de que estaba allí.

Muchas veces se maldijo, todo lo que tocaba lo destruía. Partió con su padre, su madre, años después apareció Kikio y el resultado fue el mismo. Luego Kagome…- hizo una mueca decaída – y ahora caía Akari. Cada persona que se le había acercado, terminaba lastimada.

-Es mi culpa…- murmuró bajamente, sin percatarse que estaba hablando en voz alta. Akari le miró fijamente, por unos segundos, y luego se abrazó.

-En parte….- respondió mirando la nada. – Es que a veces eres muy bruto, pero sé, que no puedes evitarlo.

Sonrió tristemente, la miró de reojo, pero no se movió. – Es de familia, se va traspasando unos a otros, ¿qué opinas de eso, mocosa?

-Que hay alguien haya arriba que me odia…- torció el gesto, pensativa. – O, que en mi vida pasada fui una persona muy mala…

En respuesta sólo recibió una carcajada profunda. – Eres una cría monstruosa, ¿lo sabías? – dijo ligeramente, con una sonrisa calma.

-Me lo has repetido desde que aparecí, así que creo que capte la indirecta como en la milésima vez. Puedes llegar a ser muy sutil en ocasiones…- le miró de soslayo, con algo cercano a la diversión.

Nuevamente guardaron silencio, con algo más de relajó. Akari extendió lentamente sus piernas, con algo más de soltura. Inuyasha, soltó un suspiró interno, al menos ya no estaba como un nudo chino. Eso era un avance, o al menos eso esperaba.

-Nunca me había sentido tan enojada. – comentó de improviso jugueteando con una rama, distraída.

Prestó atención, esperando que continuara.

-Ni tan herida en mi vida. – frunció el ceño y quebró la rama. – No te voy a mentir, aún sigo molesta…- le dirigió una mirada fugaz. –…con los dos, y honestamente, no sé cuando rayos se me va a quitar.

-Akari.

Lo ignoró. – Es chistoso, ¿sabes? – tomó otra rama e hizo un raya en el suelo. – Mamá siempre que se enfada conmigo refunfuñaba que era igual a ti. – Él sonrió de forma imperceptible. – Cuando era pequeña adoraba sentarme bajo el Goshimboku e imaginarme como serías, pensando si yo te agradaría…- esbozó un amago de rictus triste. –…si me querrías aunque no fuera tan linda, dulce, y ni tan femenina como mamá y además odiara los vestidos, el color rosa y la soya. – Rió quedamente –…me gustaba pensar que aún así me aceptarías, y que le darías su merecido a esos niños que se burlaban de mí por no tener un padre.

Tragó pesadamente, mientras sentía la tristeza invadirlo y el enojo con el destino bullir en su interior. Había hecho todo mal, no cumplió con el objetivo que se trazó hacía quince años, le falló a Kagome, le falló a Akari, se falló a sí mismo.

Nuevamente destruyó.

Apretó los puños impotente, queriendo devolver el tiempo, y rehacer las cosas de la manera correcta, donde Kagome y su cachorro estuvieran felices, y protegidas. Sin la amargura que las empañaba.

-Perdóname Akari y entiendo que me odies – dijo suavemente con la mirada perdida en la nada. – He hecho todo mal, lastime a Kagome y no estuve cuando era necesario. – ella le miró desconcertada. – Cuando me necesitaste. – una mueca vacía se apodero de sus facciones. – Sé que las disculpas ahora son inútiles y el daño ya está hecho, pero daría lo que fuera por remediar algo de lo que he causado. – hizo una pausa y prosiguió viéndola fijamente. – Y quizás ahora es demasiado tarde, pero quiero que sepas que me da igual que odies la soya y los vestidos, y que discutas con todo aquello que hable o se mueva, siempre te aceptare así tal cual, porque pase lo que pase eres mi cachorro.

No dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza turbada, mientras algo tibio la recorría por dentro, algo que no supo reconocer que era. – No te odio, solo estoy molesta.

- Eso me alivia más de lo que crees.

Se encogió de hombros, desentendida. – A mi también.

Otro silencio.

-Quiero que tengas claro que necesitare tiempo para asimilar todo esto y que se me quite el cabreo. No esperes que te diga padre de un día para otro, y hay posibilidades que nunca pase eso. – todo lo dijo francamente, sin buscar nada más que hacer una afirmación.

-Lo sé. – hizo un gesto de entendimiento, con una franqueza equiparable a la de ella. – Herencia, ¿recuerdas?

Enarcó una ceja con diversión exasperada. – Tú herencia. – puntualizó. – Eres el principal responsable de mi mala leche crónica. Te lincharan…- rodó los ojos.

Negó con la cabeza, suavemente. – Puede ser que tenga la culpa del endemoniado carácter que tienes. – hizo un gesto de aceptación con la mano. – Pero, créeme esa molestia que sientes por nosotros, es algo que heredaste de Kagome.

-¿Ah? – dijo confundida. – ¿De mamá…?

Asintió y se cruzó de brazos. – Así es. Tú madre puede ser la mujer más dulce y compasiva que puede existir, pero le cuesta olvidar y es verdaderamente peligrosa cuando se cabrea. – con una de sus garras se rascó la mejilla pensativo.

-Uh, cierto. – concordó, haciendo un repaso mental de su madre. – Es muy vengativa cuando se lo propone. Ja. Algo tenía que sacar de esa mujer… - apretó los ojos buscando recordar. –…emph, como era que se llamaba… ¡Ah! – gritó alborozada. – Kakao.

Inuyasha, frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué mujer te refieres, enana?... ¿Kakao? –rió ligeramente tomándole el pelo.

Akari bufó. – De tu ex novia, casi prometida despechada, que ahora que lo pienso, es una copia bastante mala de mamá. – entrecerró los ojos pensativa.

-¿La has visto? – soltó con sorpresa.

-Sep. – afirmó con la cabeza. – me fue a visitar a mi preciosa celda hogar, cuando estaba en medio del infierno.

-¿Te hizo algo? – la volvió a olfatear disimuladamente, buscando algo extraño.

-Supongo que las ganas las tenía, pero no alcanzó. – rió, ante el recuerdo. – Hubieras visto su cara, Kami, parecía que se hubiese tragado un limón. Eso me lleva al punto, - le miró inquisitiva. –… que rayos te gustaba de ella, se veía como si no fuera capaz de sonreír…

-Cuando la conocí era una buena mujer, algo reservada pero noble. Al menos lo fue conmigo desinteresadamente al acercarse. – miró hacia el cielo recordando. – Ya te habrás dado cuenta que los youkais, y más aún los hanyous, no gozan de buena aceptación entre los humanos.

-Pff…- hizo un sonido seco. – Y no los culpo, he conocido solo un par de youkais y ya creo que deberían ser una especie en peligro de extinción. Son unos completos cabrones.

Inuyasha alzó las cejas. – Eh mocosa, esas son palabras muy grandes para un boca tan chica. – enarcó una ceja. - Además te recuerdo que la mitad de tu sangre es youkai. Tú abuelo lo era, así que más respeto por la memoria de anciano.

Ella, solo le miró mal y soltó un ¡feh! ofendida. – Lo siento _don desagradable_, pero te recuerdo que hace menos de cinco días acabo de descubrir la identidad de la otra mitad del material genético que tengo. – enarcó una ceja con desinterés. – Perdóname la vida si olvido mi nueva categoría en escalafón de las familias.

Ahora era el turno de Inuyasha de rodar los ojos exasperado y mascullar un ¡Feh! – Muy graciosa. – Frunció los labios. – Ahora dime, ¿cómo es eso que viste a Kikio?

-Pues eso. Apareció fuera de mi celda con ganas de camorra. – torció el gesto. – Pero no fue mucho lo que pudo hacer porque un hombre salió de la nada y se la llevó a no sé donde por una cosa que parecía un portal.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos. – Extraño…- endureció el gesto. Esto le estaba oliendo a trampa. – Muy extraño, aunque oportuno. Algo más que deba saber. – preguntó con una mirada ansiosa enmascarada en indiferencia.

Akari se inquieto, por unos instantes se removió avergonzada. Unas nauseas la embargaron haciéndola sudar frío, cuando los recuerdos de Masao volvieron a invadirla; con dificultad negó quedamente, rezando en su interior para que Inuyasha se lo creyera, y que su fachada fuera lo necesariamente convincente. – No nada, aparte de que casi me desangraron para realizar un predecible rito de magia y….- quiso agregar algo, pero guardo silencio, temerosa de delatarse. – Eso es todo.

-Akari, dime que más paso. – fue la dura orden.

Las nauseas se intensificaron. – No sé de que hablas. – hizo una pausa evidentemente incomoda. No quería que supiera lo de ese infeliz. Se volvería loco, y correría a partirle la cabeza a Masao, y no es que le molestara eso, pero sería arriesgado para ambos. Podía ser un animal, pero dentro de todo, ese animal era su padre le gustase o no y odiaría que por su culpa le ocurriera algo.

Solo agudizó la mirada, y olfateo disimuladamente. – Mientes. – No había duda que le estaba ocultando algo, y ese algo era evidentemente importante. Como lo sabía, pues era bastante simple, estaba que se trepaba por un árbol de lo nerviosa que estaba, el corazón le latía desbocado mientras que su semblante palidecía un poco más cada segundo. – Dime que te hicieron. – ladró crispando. Su paciencia se diluía un poco más a cada segundo.

La respiración se le entrecortó. – No te lo diré. – bajó la cabeza testaruda.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó bajamente, con una voz peligrosamente ronca.

-Que no te lo diré. – declaró sin mirarlo, afectada físicamente por el apremio de los recuerdos.

-¿Por qué? – soltó mortalmente serio, sin moverse, y apretando la empuñadura de Colmillo de Acero.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. – Te conozco. Sé que enloquecerás y saldrás como un poseído hacía la torre. Me niego a que vuelvas a ese lugar. - terminó con gesto adusto y el rostro ensombrecido.

Abrió los ojos, y demudó el rostro. – La maldita pantera abusó de ti. – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. – Es eso.

Se aferró a sus rodillas repugnadas, y guardó silencio tercamente.

Rugió de furia a su lado, saltó de su lugar y en dos tiempos estaba frente a ella y con dureza la obligó a mirarlo. Akari no pudo negarse, y le devolvió la mirada con gesto contenido con los ojos cristalizados, pero decididos.

-Es eso, si o no. – gruñó con impotencia.

Ya harta con su insistencia, escupió con molestia y dolor. – Tú deberías saberlo, fuiste el que me sacó de esa maldita ratonera.

Contuvo el vendaval de maldiciones que quería lanzar. – Alguien se me adelanto para beneficio de ese hijo de…- se censuro, a la joven no le cupo duda cual era el final de ese improperio. – No alcance a entrar a esa torre, para mi maldita suerte. – concluyó con dolorosa ira.

Le miró confusa. – Pero si yo te vi, antes de caer inconsciente. Antes de que...- se cortó espantada por su imprudencia. Casi le larga la verdad.

-Sesshomaru te sacó de ese tugurio. – ante la mirada de desconcierto que leyó en el rostro de su retoño agregó. – Mi estirado medio hermano. – puso los ojos en blanco.

-No era que te odiaba. – parpadeó ligeramente mareada.

-Me odia. – declaró secamente, sin cambiar su expresión inflexible. – Ahora responde, abuso de ti.

Miró hacía el otro lado soberbia.

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula, controlando su temperamento. – Akari. – advirtió roncamente. – Si no me dices que es lo que pasó, me vuelvo en este instante a la torre… – estaba mintiendo, la torre había desaparecido cuando apareció Naraku con Tsubaki, pero ya no se le ocurría nada más y ni hablar de quedarse con la duda. – Y bien sabes, que soy capaz de eso.

Esta chiquilla ponía a prueba su genio. Maldijo a esa pantera, y a todos los ancestros que poseía.

Agrandó los ojos desesperada, antes de cerrarlos. No tenía opción, iría y nadie sabía que desgracia podría ocurrir. Derrotada, asintió quedamente. – No abuso de mi, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo. – fue la baja afirmación.

El hanyou, tubo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio. Alivio que duró un segundo antes de que la ira hiciera nuevamente acto de presencia, y comenzara a ver todo de color rojo. Subió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza como llamas de fuego cegándolo paulatinamente.

Tembló de coraje contenido, e intentó buscar un punto neutro dentro de él para no estallar, y provocar un inminente quiebre en su ya, ajada cordura. Su parte youkai rugía implacable exigiendo la sangre del enemigo.

Akari abrió los ojos sorprendida y ligeramente atemorizada. Inuyasha expelía una impresionante aura de energía salvaje. Su parte youkai lo marcó como amenaza latente. Él con esfuerzo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, su cuerpo tembló fuertemente, tensó la mandíbula y apretó los ojos.

En su lugar y sin moverse la joven observaba impresionada. No se atrevió decir nada, solo se quedo quieta como una estatua apenas respirando.

Haciendo rechinar los dientes, declaró con voz contenida. – Quédate acá y no te muevas bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-P-pero tú q…- balbuceó entrecortada, antes de ser cortada con brusquedad.

-Solo obedece. Dentro de este claro estarás a salvo, y escuches lo que escuches no te muevas. – Aún temblando, abrió los ojos con dificultad, y siguió apretando los dientes con fuerza. Por unos instantes ella le miró desencajada, y se encogió asustada al verle el rostro que en esos momentos, que era más animal que humano.

Los ojos habitualmente ambarinos estaban matizados con un rojizo que a cada segundo se intensificaba. Las orejas se tensaron sobre su cabeza, las garras se crisparon a sus costados, los colmillos se sobresalieron en su boca, mientras que en sus mejillas comenzaba a notarse un ligero color purpura en forma de franja. Y todos esos cambios los notó un segundo antes de que desapareciera del claro, hundiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

Por unos instantes su cabeza no logró procesar lo que había visto. La imagen temible del usualmente ariscó pero bondadoso Inuyasha la golpeó como un ladrillazo en plena cara. Se sintió temerosa y pequeña en medio de ese claro ubicado en medio de la nada.

Nuevamente como ya venía haciéndose costumbre enterró abrazó sus rodillas buscando refugio de lo que no entendía y de lo que no lograba dimensionar. Sus agudos oídos pudieron captar un fuerte gruñido y la estruendo de muchos árboles caer estrepitosamente. Unos segundos más tarde el aire fue cortado, seguido de muy cerca del choque de troncos con el suelo.

Por unos cuantos minutos que se le hicieron interminables escucho la misma operación una y otra vez. Hasta que por último un rugido hizo remecer el bosque, antes de que una potente explosión resonó y que por unos instantes iluminó el cielo nocturno cegándola ligeramente, para luego descender la calma nuevamente.

Su interior temblaba por los recientes acontecimientos, y por segunda vez en un mismo día se sintió aterrada. A su mente vino la imagen de Inuyasha, irascible y visiblemente afectado, mientras sus palabras resonaron en su mente nuevamente. Se debatió en que hace; ir, desobedecer y tener que enfrentarse a lo desconocido o quedarse segura en medio de ese lugar igualmente aterrada.

La respuesta era obvia, así que resuelta y respirando profundo, tomó su decisión.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y tuvo que reprimir un quejido en la garganta. Se sentía aletargado, y algo magullado, pero pese a eso misteriosamente bien. Una fugaz visión de sí mismo medio afirmado en un árbol, sangrado profusamente de una herida que debería haber sido mortal, lo golpearon de improviso como un machetazo de realidad.

Esa imagen lo terminó de sacar de esa somnolencia perezosa, haciéndolo enderezar en el futón. Sobresaltado se palpó el abdomen buscando la sangre o el corte de la espada, o por último algún rastro de la herida que estuvo a punto de mandarlo al otro mundo con todos los gastos pagados.

Una punzada lo inmovilizó por unos segundos, reprimió la respiración hasta que esta cesó tan velozmente como lo afectó. Se miró el torso, y pudo vislumbrar una venda blanca que le cubría la parte del estomago. No pudo dejar de sorprenderse al notar que solo tenía una ligera mancha de sangre.

Frunció las cejas incrédulo. – ¡¿Qué demonios…?! – exclamó entre dientes.

Aún cuidadoso, se enderezó, mientras suavemente se levantaba con movimientos estudiados. Maldijo entre suaves silbidos y refunfuños ahogados. Cuando se encontró de pie, por unos instantes un mareo lo envolvió obligándolo a afirmarse en uno de los postes que sostenían la casa.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de dar el primer paso. Una vez que se hubo estabilizado, le fue más y más fácil avanzar. De esta forma rápidamente se encontró junto la puerta, se afirmó en el marcó y observó hacía el exterior.

La aldea estaba activa, mujeres corrían de un lado a otro realizando sus labores diarias. Los hombres a esas horas de la mañana brillaban por su ausencia, principalmente porque se encontraban en los campos trabajando la tierra, uno que otro anciano se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol o fuera de alguna casa conversando mesuradamente con algún otro vecino de actividades.

Cuando quiso dar un paso, para buscar a alguien conocido fue detenido por la repentina aparición de otro hombre que cayó frente a él deteniendo su salida. Entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca molesta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – fue le replica inexpresiva. – Se supone que deberías estar quieto.

Mamoru endureció el semblante. – Se supone que debería estar muerto. Demasiados supuestos, ¿no crees? – lo taladró con los ojos.

Shippo se tensó en respuesta. – Más de los que yo quisiera. – con un tonó tan afilado como el acero. Se sostuvieron las miradas desafiantes, verde contra verde se midieron y taladraron con ella. Las cosas habían empezado mal y definitivamente no mejorarían.

-¡Mamoru, has despertado! – exclamó sorprendida Kaede. Por unos instantes lo estudio con la mirada y frunció el ceño enojada. – Pero no deberías estar levantado aún ¿qué haces fuera de la cabaña? – el increpado intentó dar una respuesta, para luego caer en la cuenta de que era una pregunta retorica. Reprimió un bufido.

-Y tú Shippo, porque le permitiste levantarse del futón. – declaró acusativa, el aludido quiso defenderse, pero también se percató de que era retorica la pregunta y prefirió guardar silencio. – No. No me respondas. Estos jovencitos creen que son inmortales y por eso pueden hacer desarreglos…- refunfuñó unos momentos antes de ordenar al kitsune que ayudara a entrar al herido.

- Señora. – dijo con la voz tensa. – yo est… – quiso agregar, pero nuevamente fue cortado.

-Kaede, jovencito. – replicó amable y se adelantó. – Y si estás fuera de peligro, pero tú cuerpo pese a ser ahora más resistente no está del todo repuesto. Esa herida aún para un youkai es mortal.

-¿Youkai? – fue la seca pregunta. – ¿Usted me ha dicho Youkai?

-Joven Mamoru eres más perspicaz de lo que quieres demostrar. – Hizo un gesto exasperado con las manos. – Tú ya sabías al despertar que no eras el mismo, ¿qué es lo que te sorprende?

-Yo no puedo ser un youkai. – dijo rotundo, dejándose caer en el futón. – Nací humano, la gente no va por ahí cambiando su naturaleza.

-Oh, claro en eso tienes razón los humanos no van por ahí cambiando de forma, si fuera así que daría yo por ser una Tennio (*) – sonrió mostrando una sonrisa amarillenta, y sin algunos dientes.

-Entonces tamos de acuerdo en que no tiene sentido esta conversación.

-Oh, por el contrario Mamoru. - le dirigió una mirada condescendiente. – Esta charla es necesaria, para que entiendas y aceptes.

-Está siendo ilógica señora.

-No, tú estás siendo testarudo.

Shippo evidentemente divertido, se ubicó como espectador. Si algo había aprendido con el paso de los años era que Kaede jamás perdía una discusión. Esa anciana era astuta como un zorro, y no existía argumento que no pudiera contradecir. Así que con expectación se acomodó en la muralla contigua observando con interés.

Mamoru bufó fastidiado. – ¿Cuál es su punto? Ambos estamos de acuerdo en lo que respecta a las transformaciones de esencias.

-Exacto. – una expresión astuta se apoderó de sus facciones. – Mi punto es que tú no eres humano.

-¿Ah? – soltó incrédulo y evidentemente confundido. Está anciana definitivamente se le habían cruzado los leones. – Se está dando cuenta del matiz de la afirmación que está haciendo.

-Por supuesto que si jovencito. – replicó ofendida. – tú eres un youkai reencarnado, así de simple.

¡Oh, por todos los espíritus! Esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto la reencarnación no existía, y si no fuera porque había visto esas criaturas llamadas youkai tampoco creería, era solo una de esas creencias fantásticas de la religión sintoísta, realmente se creían que alguien podría renacer.

Kaede torció el gesto exasperada ante la mirada de palpable incredulidad que le era dirigida. – Si no me crees mírate la espalda.

-Honestamente no se a donde rayos quiere llegar pero… - giró la cabeza, para intentar mirar su espalda. – ¡Por todos los demonios que es _eso_! – de un salto se levantó y miro incrédulo su retaguardia.

-Eso amigo mío, es una cola. – declaró Shippo con una mirada divertida.

Mamoru lo miró mal, y se abstuvo de contestar ácidamente. – ¡Esa cosa no estaba ahí cuando llegue! ¿Cómo fue que apareció…? – entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto acusativo. – ¿qué me han hecho?

-¡Bah, aparte de salvarte el cuello nada supongo! – dijo algo ofuscado el kitsune.

-Si llamas salvar al hecho de volverme un fenómeno, creo que entonces que tenemos conceptos diferentes de "salvar".

-Repíteme lo de fenómeno. – siseó entre dientes.

-F-e-n-ó-m-e-n-o – vocalizó con saña, retándolo a que se acercara.

-Ya verás pedazo de…- avanzó bruscamente, pero fue detenido por el cuerpo grueso de Kaede.

-Shippo – reprendió con dureza. – Afuera.

-Pero él… - replicó molesto, y con gesto visiblemente exagerado.

-Fuera. – ordenó nuevamente y adelantándose a las replicas. – Ahora.

Torció el gesto en una mueca de desdén, y salió del lugar como un terremoto. Kaede solo lo observó inflexible en su sitio hasta que desapareció, para luego girarse hacía su terco debatiente, que le miraba con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Y tú…- le sostuvo la mirada. – Acepta de una vez tú naturaleza. Eres un youkai reencarnado, y fue liberada tú verdadera esencia. – le miró inflexible. – Fin de la historia.

-¿Por qué ahora y no antes?, que es lo que paso aquí para que ocurriera esto. – tomó un semblante inexpresivo.

-Estuviste a punto de morir. La única forma de evitarlo era liberar tú youki. – hizo una pausa. – Tú cuerpo humano no superaría el daño. Solo los poderes espirituales de las mikos pueden liberar el youki.

-¿Kagome es una sacerdotisa? – cuestionó secó.

-Así es. Y una muy poderosa. – tomó una vasija y la llenó con un liquido verdoso. – Ella también es una reencarnación.

-¿De un youkai?

-De mi hermana mayor. Otra sacerdotisa igual de poderosa.

-Ella me hizo…- titubeó. –… me hizo esto.

-Te salvó la vida. – lo taladró. – Es todo lo que tienes que entender.

Bajó la mirada contrariado entre el agradecimiento y el horror que sentía por sí mismo. Era posible congeniar ambos sentimientos. Si sé podía, no estaba seguro de lograrlo. Lentamente se acomodó sobre el futón sin saber muy bien que pensar o sentir. Kaede quedó quieta unos instantes, para luego retirarse en silencio, pero antes de que saliera de la cabaña fue detenida por una pregunta.

-Akari…- cerró los ojos preocupado. –…Akari, ¿está bien?

Ella le miró, y le dio una sonrisa maternal. – Inuyasha fue por ella. – se detuvo. – Estará bien, él hará hasta lo imposible por traerla de vuelta. – tomó un gesto orgulloso. – Y créeme siempre consigue lo que se propone. – le guiñó un ojo y salió del lugar.

Mamoru se relajó levemente y cerró los ojos agotado. Algo le decía que al menos ella estaría bien. Ese hombre inspiraba la decisión y fuerza necesaria para mover montañas si se lo proponía. Más aún si se trataba de su hija – torció el gesto – al menos eso esperaba.

Y con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormido.

* * *

Llevaba un día de haber estado frente a Naraku, y horas dentro de su estudio incomunicado, sumergido en una investigación privada que deseó no tener que realizarla nunca. El gran escritorio de madera estaba abarrotado de antiguos pergaminos y libros tan viejos como los cimientos de ese castillo.

Entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado. Odiaba los conjuros, hechizos y sortilegios, pero no era un necio para despreciar su poder y no tomarlos en serio. Él era completamente consciente que un conjuro recitado por el adecuado individuo podría ser una peligrosa arma.

Era por eso que en esos momentos escudriñaba con tanto ahínco entre esos vetustos documentos. Se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió hacía la ventana. No le sorprendió que la luna estuviera en medio del cielo.

-Medianoche. – susurró indiferente.

Debía de hacer algo. Si su memoria no le fallaba estaba seguro de haber leído algo alguna vez sobre el hechizo que encerró al infeliz de Naraku. No le era del todo extraño las palabras recitadas por la mujer de Inuyasha. Él las conocía de algún lado, sabía que era de esa forma. Recordaba exactamente su sorpresa al oírlas, eran muy antiguas y también recordaba claramente su inquietud, y su decisión de descubrir donde las había oído.

Necia fue su falta de interés y haber dejado de lado su primer impulsó. Si lo hubiese seguido ahora no estarían en esa situación. Naraku seguiría muerto, y no ridículamente poderoso como se era ahora.

Molesto consigo, volvió a su labor y la puerta se abrió. Sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía se dirigió al visitante. – ¿Se te ofrece algo Tadamasa? – cuestionó secamente.

El youkai se cruzó de brazos en actitud desafiante. – Mi Lord Sesshomaru, este humilde servidor desea preguntarle, ¿qué es lo que encontró en las fronteras que lo ha mantenido retenido en su despachado desde hace tantas horas?

Levantó levemente la vista de su lectura, para dirigirle una mirada fría midiéndolo. Por unos segundos lucharon azul y ámbar hasta que el Taiyoukai apretó los labios. – Naraku ha vuelto. – declaró secamente.

-¡Dioses! – musitó quedamente. – ¿Lo has visto? ¿Cómo te has enterado…?- dejó el final de la pregunta en el aire.

-Estaba en la torre solar del norte, Gekko está involucrado en esto.

-Ese animal terco y rastrero. – escupió con coraje.

-Está aparentemente bajo el control de Tsubaki. – hizo un gesto de desdén. – Dudo que pueda controlarlo demasiado.

-¿La miko oscura? – replicó incrédulo. – Esto está pintando muy mal milord.

-Así es. – se levantó de su sitio. – Estamos en guerra.

-Preparare a los hombres. – realizó una inclinación rápida.

-Hazlo. – Tadamasa se dispuso a retirarse, pero fue detenido. – Luego, necesito que vayas al reino del este, haz de persuadir a Lord Azumamaru para que se una a nosotros.

-Así se hará, como mi señor manda. – dijo antes de salir por la puerta. – El tigre del este nos respaldara milord.

-Confío que así será. – asintió con la cabeza. – Puedes retirarte.

Y con una última inclinación salió rápidamente a cumplir las órdenes del Taiyoukai. Nuevamente volvió a centrar su atención en su investigación. Era imprescindible averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando y cuáles serían las consecuencias para todos.

Retomó su lectura, y guardo silencio por unos momentos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con algo parecido al espantó. Lentamente apartó el documento y apretó el escritorio entre sus manos con tal intensidad que dejó la forma de sus dedos marcada en la superficie.

-Maldita sea. – siseó entre dientes. Furioso se levantó casi tirando la silla en el proceso. Por el bien de ese hechicero más le valía estar cuando llegara a esa miserable cabaña.

Salió del castillo, sin toparse con nadie en el camino. Ni siquiera a Jaken. Realmente era una suerte, no se sentía dispuesto a llevar a nadie consigo, su humor no era el mejor, y encontrarse con ese anciano no lo mejoraría.

Se detuvo fuera de las puertas principales y observó la luna. Fue solo unos instantes buscando calmar sus pensamientos antes lo que vendría. Para luego volverse una esfera de energía y desaparecer en la noche.

Desde una de las ventanas del piso superior, Rin observaba la nueva partida de su amo. Un vació se instaló en su estomago, y oró a Kami que lo protegiera y que la ayudara a ella a no seguir siendo una carga para nadie.

Lentos y pesados pasos resonaron en el suelo de piedra. Era un pasillo largo, descuidado, y mal iluminado. El polvo se amontonaba entre las rendijas de las piedras, y las escasas antorchas apenas se mantenían encendidas, flameando débilmente.

Al fin sus planes se activarían, su venganza contra los perros de occidente se completaría con la ayuda de un nuevo aliado, que no tenía entre sus libros. Sonrió con superioridad, ese Naraku era un maldito infeliz.

Un maldito infeliz, asquerosamente poderoso. Que para su beneficio tenía entre sus objetivos una venganza aparentemente personal con el clan del oeste. A él le valía si quería conquistar estas tierras, y esclavizar a cuanta sabandija se moviera. Consiguiendo su venganza, y estando bajo el alero ganador le bastaba.

Lo demás podía irse al infierno.

Ahora, no podía decir que no le satisfacía ver que el ambicioso y descuidado plan de Tsubaki se hubiese volteado, dejándola como una simple marioneta. Y así el titiritero quedo pendiendo de los hilos del títere. Por lo que tenía entendido por la boca del mismo Naraku, y esa mujer llamada Kikio, que no se desharían de ella hasta que la pantalla ya no resultara convincente y sus verdaderos planes se desvelaran definitivamente, alzándose en todo su esplendor.

En cuanto a Genichi, era más hábil de lo que pudo imaginar. No lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer el giro en sus planes y quedar al lado de Naraku. Una mueca desagradable torció su semblante, ahora sería el puente entre el futuro tirano y el clan del norte. Esos gatos eran astutos, era una lástima, le habría encantado ver morir al inútil amante de Tsubaki.

Acomodó su espada en cinto, ahora debía reportar los resultados de su primera misión a su nuevo amo. Abrió una puerta de madera y dio con un pasillo con un aspecto soberbio, totalmente opuesto por el que minutos antes había andado. Iluminado con antorchas labradas; paredes de madera cubierta con tapices y algunas pequeñas ventanas en lo alto. El piso cubierto de una larga alfombra de tonos rojizos, y dorados terminaban de armar lo que era la decoración.

Indiferente a tanta ostentación, dobló a la derecha encontrándose con una puerta de roble, con tallados de un dragón enroscado devorando a un humano. Una ilustración inquietante verdaderamente, pero él paso de ella.

Tocó ligeramente, pero de forma enérgica. Un suave _"adelante"_ le dio luz verde para adentrarse en los aposentos de su nuevo jefe. Hizo una reverencia respetuosa y espero. Naraku de pie frente a la ventana, se volteó y sonrió. A su lado Kikio se mantuvo inexpresiva, con una extraña mirada desconfiada.

Desde su posición, pudo observar claramente la ligera caricia que le dio a la sacerdotisa, no paso desapercibido para su potente vista el desagrado que leyó en cada línea de su rostro. Ni el claro triunfo en la los ojos borgoñas, que quedó aún más patente en un rictus torvo.

-Masao, Masao. – declaró, interesado. – ¿Qué noticias traes para mí?

-Mi señor Naraku. – inclinó la cabeza, y levantó la mirada recio. – Sus ordenes han sido completados con existo. Los libros que pidió están siendo acomodados donde usted mandó. En el cuarto de Kikio-sama.

Asintió complacido. – Y dime, ¿qué pasó con los monjes? – miró de reojo la tensa figura de Kikio. – ¿Causaron muchos problemas…?

-Todos eliminados. Sin testigos y rehenes como su excelencia mandó. – Respondió mecánicamente.

En su lugar junto a la ventana, la miko, endureció aún más la mirada, con una mezcla de recelo y repugnancia. Naraku era un monstruo. Apartó la mirada hacía un punto alejado, tomando una expresión ininteligible.

-Excelente trabajo. – felicitó. – Serás debidamente recompensado. Sigue así pronto recolectaras frutos verdaderamente interesantes.

Nuevamente realizó una reverencia. – Me retiro, amo. – y así con ese último gesto salió de la habitación. Esos dos eran verdaderamente extraños, algo importante se estaba cosiendo. En fin mientras estuviera en el bando ganador con su venganza a las puertas de ser completada, le daba igual lo demás.

Dentro del cuarto, Naraku se dejó caer en un sillón amplió y observó la tiesa postura de Kikio.

-¿Te incomoda saber el destino de esos humano? – torció la cabeza, satisfecho. – O… ¿tú consciencia te está jugando en contra?, querida Kikio.

-Dijiste que los dejarías escapar.

-Sabías que no sería así. – declaró sencillamente.

-Me engañaste.

-No Kikio, tú quisiste engañarte. – se incorporó en su lugar y caminó hacía ella con un andar felino e inquietante. – Para aquietar esa consciencia, que no te está dejando en paz. – susurró bajamente en su oído, a sus espaldas.

-No juegues conmigo Naraku. – dijo con la voz afilada como una navaja. Pero no se movió cuando el hombre, acercó su nariz a su cuello y delineó en una sutil caricia. Tampoco hizo nada cuando lo besó, solo cerró los ojos en respuesta.

-¿Quieres olvidar Kikio? – murmuró roncamente contra su oído, haciéndola estremecer. – Deseas no pensar más, en cuan cara te está costando la venganza. – pasó los brazo por su cintura y la apretó contra él.

Jadeó débilmente pero no dijo nada. Naraku siguió adelante y soltó unas de las amarras de la túnica sacerdotal. Subió una de sus manos, y desnudó uno de los hombros de ella. – Esa conciencia tuya no te dejará en paz… - siguió con su sensual juego. Acarició la piel con la punta de los dedos, y tembló contra él. – Conozco una…- rió misterioso. – o varias formas de a callar la conciencia… - besó su hombro.

Otro jadeó, y ni una palabra. El hanyou besó hasta llegar a su oído nuevamente. – Yo puedo hacer que olvides… - Cuidadoso alejó su mano de hombro y sin despegarla de la piel se apodero de uno de sus pechos.

Ese fue su cable a tierra. Su mente volvió a funcionar con claridad y bruscamente se apartó de Naraku dejando varios metro de por medio entre ellos. Presurosa arregló sus ropas y recompuso su máscara.

-No vuelvas a tocarme. – escupió venenosa. – Monstruo.

Él alzó las cejas divertido. – No te vi quejándote. – una sonrisa irónica torció su expresión.

Entre cerró los ojos. – Te lo dije Naraku, no juegues conmigo. – advirtió mortalmente seria.

-No osaría hacer tal cosa. – su rostro tomó una expresión maliciosa. – A no ser que tú quisieras…eso cambiaría las cosas notablemente.

-¡Jamás, infeliz! – y con la furia destilando, se dirigió a la salida. Pero con el pomo en su mano, y sin voltearse. – No me subestimes, bien sabes que puedo acabar contigo… - dejando las palabras flotando entre ellos, salió como un huracán.

Naraku rió ligeramente. Kikio no lo sabía que entre sus objetivos estaba hacerla suya. La incitaría, y bombardearía sus sentidos minando su mente, su voluntad. Subyugándola a él sin escapatoria alguna.

Era algo así como una retribución al tonto de Onigumo, una retribución que así como estaba viendo las cosas no solo resultaría placentera sino excesivamente incitante. Empujaría esa mente hasta su límite, hasta resquebrajarla, hasta hacerla perder la razón.

Entre tanto él se divertiría mucho. Con una expresión de cazador se sentó en uno de los sofás, y siguió urdiendo los planes. Ahora si la victoria sería suya.

Unos golpes en la puerta, lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Adelante. – concedió con voz arrastrada. La puerta se abrió y dio paso a Genichi, el príncipe del norte. – Que sorpresa. – dijo con falsa cortesía. – Haz realizado tú parte del trato.

-Naraku, todo está listo. – se cruzó de brazos. – Mi padre te espera en la torre solar.

-Esplendido, creo que nos beneficiaremos todos con esta alianza. – se levantó, y le dio la espalda. – espérame allá, yo debo arreglar un asunto y me encontrare con ustedes.

-Muy bien. Nos veremos entonces.

Salió del lugar velozmente.

Naraku miró de soslayo donde había estado su _aliado_, mientras una ligera sonrisa astuta se instalaba en su expresión. Las cosas serían ridículamente fáciles de conseguir, con ese último pensamiento desapareció de la habitación teniendo como destino las cámaras de su creadora y prisionera.

* * *

Amanecía, los primeros rayos resquebrajaron la oscuridad del cielo nocturno fundiéndose en un sinfín de colores. La claridad poco a poco comenzó a tomar el lugar de las tinieblas y el astro rey hizo su aparición entre las montañas. Kagome suspiró preguntándose, ¿qué tan lejos podía haber llegado Inuyasha? Estaría con Akari, ya o se encontraría luchando contra quien fuera el responsable de todo este lío. Solo rogaba que ambos estuvieran bien, y a salvos.

Sentada detrás Sango llevaba la preocupación pintada en el rostro, y no quitaba la vista de la miko. Se podía imaginar lo desolada que se sentía en esos momentos, Akari perdida con un youkai, en manos de quien sabe quien, recordó a Kohaku y contrajo el rostro.

Miroku a su lado las estudiaba a ambas de reojo. Endureció el rostro, odiaba ver esa expresión en los ojos de Sango, pero no pudo hacer nada para remediarlo. Algo pasaba con él, y no estaba seguro que era. De lo único que tenía certeza era que no podía acercarse a ella. Que algo en su interior no tenía las fuerzas para tocarla, o hablarle con libertad. Sentía que algo los separaba, y odiaba admitir que era el mismo el que la estaba alejando.

Ella sabía lo él hacía, y aún así aguardaba mansamente sin presionarlo. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose un desalmado – soy un maldito canalla – se maldijo interiormente. De soslayo observó a Sango y solo leyó angustia en sus ojos.

Y deseo haber desaparecido junto con el _Kazaana._

Kirara abruptamente se detuvo en el cielo y maulló, llamando la atención de los pasajeros sobre sus lomos. De inmediato la exterminadora se dirigió al felino. – Kirara, ¿los has percibido? – otro maullido más largo recibió en respuesta.

-Guíanos a ellos.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Un par de kilometro más adelante, Akari, avivaba el fuego desganada y con mente perdida en su última visión de Inuyasha...

_Luego de un momento de indecisión, se levantó de su improvisada cama de hojas y recorrió el camino que unos momentos antes Inuyasha había seguido. Su corazón palpitaba locamente, mientras seguía el aroma de él._

_Se había internado en el bosque, dejando tras sí, un sendero de árboles caídos y profundas marcas en el suelo. En algunos de los troncos que por milagro se mantuvieron en pie, pudo observar rasguños de garras escalofriantemente afiladas._

_-"Oh, oh…" – fue el asustado pensamiento que cruzo su mente. Pero sin perder la resolución siguió avanzando. Cada paso que daba más fuerte se escuchaba el rasgar de aire, los gruñidos bestiales, y retumbar de la tierra._

_Apuro el tranco, y se encontró rápidamente con una abertura en medio del tupido bosque. Sus ojos se abrieron espantados al ver el reguero de troncos en suelo y los profundos desniveles del suelo. En medio de toda esa destrucción Inuyasha descargaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, rugiendo de tanto en tanto buscando encontrar su centro y que la ira no lo consumiera del todo. _

_Entre los arbustos Akari ahogó una exclamación y retrocedió lentamente de la forma más silenciosa posible. Un ligero olor a sangre llegó a su nariz, y buscó de donde provenía. Apretó los labios al ver que procedían de las manos de Inuyasha. Él, ajeno al dolor, siguió con su desfogue iracundo._

_La muchacha, reprimió el impuso de irrumpir en el lugar. No conocía –ni entendía que era lo que pasaba al hombre – ni tampoco estaba segura si la podría lastimar en ese estado. Su temor era demasiado grande como para ganar a la preocupación de calmarlo._

_Respiró hondo y volvió al campamento. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer._

Suspiró desalentada. De eso habían pasado varias horas y ni rastro de ese tonto cabeza de perro. Removió nuevamente las cenizas animando las llamas, se sentía frustrada y para más Inri no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Deseo saber algo más de todo. Tanto de sí misma como de la naturaleza de ese mundo salvaje al cual había sido obligada entrar. Aún no era capaz de entender la envergadura de las palabras de la psicópata del cuchillo. De hecho para ser exacto, no era capaz de coordinar ningún tipo de conclusión racional – bufó – a este ritmo le terminarían fundiendo el maldito cerebro.

Tomó otra onda respiración, bostezó. Por unos instantes se quedó quieta intentando captar las pisadas de Inuyasha. Torció la cabeza. Desde un tiempo a esta parte, sus sentidos se habían afinado. Quizás las sesiones de torturas con la mascota infernal, no habían sido del todo inútil como en algún momento llegó pensar.

Espantó ese pensamiento de su mente, el recordar ese periodo de ignorancia solo avivaba el resentimiento en ella. Y eso no era bueno bajo ninguna circunstancia, al menos no ahora. Cuando ya se encontrarse en un piso emocional más estable, se encargaría de desfogar todo el cabreo que pudiese guardar.

Su oído capto unas ligeras pisadas de animal, se puso de pie nuevamente y espero en guardia que el intruso apareciera. Cuidadosa tomó un trozo de rama grueso, aguardando que se mostrara su enemigo. Las ramas de los tupidos árboles se movieron, Akari, apretó los dientes y se alistó. Internamente contó – "uno…dos…tres…" – El follaje se abrió de improviso, y sin poder hacer nada sintió como dos patas la tiraban al suelo. Hizo una mueca, desdeñosa, y un quejido de protesta escapó desde sus labios.

Dos brazos la inmovilizaron en un agarre titánico, quitándole la respiración ligeramente. – ¡Akari, hija! ¡Oh, Kami gracias al cielo que te encontramos! – lloriqueó Kagome ruidosamente.

La muchacha enfocó su mirada, materializándose el amable y delicado rostro de su madre.- ¿Huh, Mamá? – cuestionó incrédula. Por entre la espesa melena oscura, pudo vislumbrar que las patas responsables de su caída habían sido de Kirara. El felino le dio un lametazo en la mejilla a modo de disculpa, acompañado de una un suave maullido.

-Lamentamos haberte asustado, querida. – soltó el férreo agarre que ejercía con sus brazos. – Kirara tuve una reacción más enérgica que otras veces. – la escudriño con la vista buscando algún daño.

-Me sorprende su reacción. – completó sonriente la exterminadora unos metros por detrás. – No suele ser impulsiva.

-¿Sango? – observó boquiabierta. – ¿Miroku? – Era un verdadero escuadrón de búsqueda, vaya era más de lo que había esperado. – ¿Qué hacen todos…acá? – fue la entrecortada pregunta.

-Te buscábamos por supuesto. – contestó el monje amable. – ¿Qué otra cosa haríamos?

-Oh… ¿uh? – fue todo el sonido que pudo dar en respuesta.

-Akari, ¿dónde está Inuyasha? – Kagome buscó con la vista alguna seña de él por el lugar, pero aparte de su haori no había rastro.

-Buena pregunta con lo sobre protector que es. - Miroku se rascó la cabeza. – Me sorprende que no esté aquí vigilando.

-Está como loco a unos cuantos kilómetros. – Respondió opacamente. – No sé qué le pasa, pero está fuera de sí…- tembló ligeramente, ante la imagen desbocada del hanyou. – yo…yo nunca lo había visto de esa forma…y…

Los tres se miraron indistintamente, Kagome mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, mientras Sango apretaba los puños sin saber qué hacer. Miroku solo frunció el ceño.

-¿E-él t-tenía los ojos carmín? – modulo dificultosamente, con un fuerte nudo en el estomago. ¿Era posible que la sangre youkai de Inuyasha se desbocara nuevamente?

-Sí. – se estremeció. – tenía un aspecto feroz.

-Kami, se ha descontrolado. – Kagome se levantó del suelo y observó resuelta un punto fijo en la nada, dándole la espalda. – ¿Por dónde se ha ido, Akari?

-¿Eh?...etto… – titubeó, y apuntó hacía el norte. – Creo que por ese lado.

-Muy bien iré por él. – Hizo una pausa. – Sango, Miroku, quédense con ella y… - se cortó compungida. –… y resuelvan sus dudas. No quiero que le tema a su padre… - giró la cabeza, y le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Ve tranquila. Nosotros le explicaremos todo. – Miroku, afirmó una mano en el hombro de la chica. – Apresúrate.

-Hai. – Y con una última cabezada salió disparada y se perdió entre los árboles.

Por unos momentos la joven quedó estática en su lugar, observando fijamente por donde había desaparecido su madre. Un ligero tirón la sacó de ese estado de catarsis, y fue arrastrada por Sango hacía la improvisada cama de hojas, la acomodó, y se sentó a su lado. Miroku hizo lo propio frente a ellas.

-Muy bien, supongo que tendrás algunas dudas. – declaró solemnemente el monje, dejando su báculo aún lado. – Por donde deberíamos partir…- musitó para sí mismo.

-Que te parece por el principio de todo este rollo. – la muchacha, interrumpió rodando los ojos impaciente.

-Claro, claro. – rió avergonzado. – Es una buena elección. Pues bien, ¿tú sabes que es hanyou?

Torció el gesto, y asintió. – Sí. Son el resultado de la mezcla entre youkai y humano.

-Exactamente. – asintió conforme. – Supongo que si sabes eso, estas enterada que él y tú son hanyous, ¿no es así?

-Aja. – contestó seria. – Me lo dijo Inuyasha.

-La verdad es que lo que le ocurre a Inuyasha es algo bastante simple de entender. – frunció el ceño concentrado.

-¡Estás de guasa! – soltó incrédula, mirándole como si estuviera demente. – ¡Me dices que es simple que este como poseído a la mitad de un bosque destruyendo el ecosistema!

-Dije que es simple de entender, no de sobrellevar. – sonrió conciliador. – Es algo que todos los hanyous llevan en su naturaleza. Es la lucha de sus partes.

-¿Ah? – Ya partirían con los misticismos y experiencias extrasensoriales. – Ahora en japonés, ¿qué era lo que me decías?

-Ocurre Akari… – intervino Sango, que había estado bastante ausente. –…que sus cuerpos alojan dos legados contrapuestos. Los cuales están armonizados en un mismo ser.

-Así es. – Asintió nuevamente. – Ahora, cuando esas partes se desequilibran, la sangre youkai que es en sí la más poderosa toma control absoluto. Eso trae consigo que la parte racional se pierda, perdiendo el control de sus actos.

Abrió los ojos asustada. – Eso quiere decir, que yo… ¿yo también puedo perder el control? – dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-Sí y no. – dijo el monje, con una mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – hizo una gesto aprehensivo.

-Que tú situación en particular es aún más delicada que la de cualquier hanyou. Tú no solo tienes legados diferentes, sino que también tus esencias están divididas, y… - le cortó.

-Mapputatsuni. – completó. Algo había captado del largo discurso mono neuronal de esa mujer. – se esa parte de la historia.

-Bien. Como decía en tú caso, tú esencia humana es tan poderosa como la youkai, por ende es doble el peligro. Si te dominara tú lado youkai estarás en el mismo estado de descontrol que se encuentra Inuyasha, pero… - hizo una pausa. – si tú lado humano tomara el control, y con esto me refiero a tú poder espiritual de sacerdotisa, te volverías un cazador de demonios implacable y eliminarías a cuanto youkai se te cruzara por delante sin distingo, hasta el punto de tú autodestrucción. Ya sea por ti misma o por la mano de algún youkai.

Se quedó de piedra. Un silencio descendió en el lugar, tensado el ambiente. Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, ¿dónde estaba el tacto cuando se necesitaba? ¿Qué había pasado con el amable y sutil Miroku? Debería ser ilegal lanzar ese tipo de verdades de sopetón.

-¡Oh, Kami estoy jodida por todos los diablos! – fue el quejido que salió entre sus labios, antes de dejarse caer de espaldas.

* * *

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras su sangre hervía por dentro. Era capaz de escuchar claramente el fluir denso de la sangre por sus venas. Un rugido desgarrador salió de su garganta, remeciendo su pecho.

Otro espasmo doloroso lo azotó; cada vez su auto control cedía un poco, su instinto clamaba por la sangre del enemigo y ya no era un querer era una necesidad, que no le dejaba en paz. Reprimió otro gruñido, intentando serenarse.

Poco a poco su cordura se resquebrajaba, empujándolo al abismo de la irracionalidad animal. Si caía por él cualquier cosa podría suceder. Cuando su mente no soportaba más la presión del youkai dejó caer a Colmillo de Acero.

-¡Inuyasha, tienes que resistir! – fue el grito desesperado que distrajo su oído. Pero no fue capaz de reconocer la voz, y aún de comprender las palabras.

Al otro lado del claro, Kagome observaba horrorizada el lugar. Era un caos de árboles y agujeros esparcidos al menos a un kilometro de radio. Buscó con la mirada a Inuyasha, y rápidamente lo encontró temblando y gruñendo en medio del lugar. No lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacía él y lo abrazó.

-Inuyasha debes volver en ti. – declaró firme. Los músculos se tensaron entre sus brazos, pero no se apartó. – Vamos, yo se que tú puedes. Eres fuerte, puedes controlar tú youki.

Un gruñido gutural remeció el lugar, y tensó la mandíbula haciendo sangrar los labios por la presión de los colmillos. Kagome, comenzó a asustarse, dio un respingo cuando sintió las garras de Inuyasha enterrarse en la cintura. Reprimió un quejido, y siguió hablando. – Inuyasha, se que estas ahí en algún lado. Por favor, resiste… - un lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Odiaba verlo de esta forma, porque era consciente que al recobrar la razón él se odiaba por ser lo que era.

Más temblores lo remecieron, otro rugido brotó de sus labios y apretó aún más el agarre. Kagome, sintió como las uñas se ensartaban en la carne y la sangre fluyó lentamente, impregnando sus ropas. Hizo una mueca, pero no se acobardó. – Inuyasha, reacciona. Vamos tú puedes vencer, confió en ti.

Los ojos carmines se dilataron y oscurecieron más, mientras su aspecto se volvía cada vez más feroz. Unas lejanas memorias la invadieron, y supo que debía hacer. Vacilante, pero con la decisión brillando en sus ojos se alzó lentamente – con algo de dificultad, a causa del férreo agarre – hasta quedar de puntillas, y sin mediar más acción lo besó.

No recibió respuesta, pero mantuvo el contacto rezando en su interior que él volviera en sí. Bajo sus labios pudo sentir los colmillos, y la tensión de su boca contra suya. Poco a poco, para su alivió, esta tensión se fue disipando, siendo respondido el beso con lentitud.

El agarre, comenzó a ceder, y las toscas manos que en un principio la sostenían con brusquedad se suavizaron enrollándose fácilmente en su estrecha cintura; amoldándola a él. Ella, cautivada por las sensaciones que la embargaba alzó los brazos y se aferró a su cuello apretándose más contra él.

El simple roce de un inicio se volvió cada vez más intenso. Lentamente, el mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, y miles de mariposas revolotearon en el estomago de la mujer, haciéndola retener la respiración. Mientras a Inuyasha, se le hacía cada vez más indispensable seguir besándola, le era tan imprescindible como respirar.

El contacto fue largo y corto. Pero Kagome comenzó a marearse por la falta de oxigeno, así que el hanyou de mala gana la dejó ir para que recuperara la respiración. Tenía los sentidos disparados y un instinto primario dormido despertó en él.

Bajo la vista hacía ella, y una mezcla de orgullo y satisfacción lo invadió al ver sus mejillas coloreadas, y la respiración entrecortada. Ella era susceptible a él. No se equivocaba cuando pensó en lo mucho que la afectaría, un simple beso. Sus expectativas subían a cada minuto.

Sonrió como un lobo, ante un cervatillo.

Kagome ajena a la mirada rapaz de la cual era objeto, intentó serenarse, pero ¡Kami sabía cuando le estaba costando encontrar su centro! Fingiendo resolución, y dureza dijo. – No te creas que lo he hecho por gusto, señor presuntuo… - y no logro terminar de hablar, porque el choque de unos labios conocidos la distrajo de su objetivo.

Con los ojos casi desorbitados, quedó estacada al suelo sin poder coordinar ninguna palabra coherente. Ante su desconcierto, él solo sonrió con superioridad. Frunció el ceño molesta, ¿Quién se creía este idiota que era? ¡¿Leonardo Di Caprio acaso?!

-¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? – reclamó.

-Nada que tú no desearas. – hizo una mueca. – Nada que yo no quisiera hacer…- un espasmo lo remeció, haciéndolo caer de rodillas volviéndolo nuevamente a la realidad. Kagome corrió a su lado olvidándose del enojo, y lo sostuvo precariamente. Era demasiado grande y pesado para ella, pero aguanto estoicamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? – murmuró bajamente asustada. – ¿Te duele algo?

-Todo. – La respiración se le entrecortó ligeramente. – Perdóname Kagome. – ella le miró sin entender a que se refería, agregó. – Te he lastimado… – una sombra de culpa y molestia se instaló en sus orbes ambarinas. – Perdóname.

-Olvídalo son solo unos rasguños, no pasa nada.

Con un movimiento limpio la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a él. Enterró la cabeza en la melena azabache, apretándola contra él.

-Inuyasha…

-He hecho todo mal. – musitó. – No las protegí ni a ti, ni a ella. – endureció la voz. – Si no hubiera sido por el idiota de Sesshomaru, no quiero siquiera imaginar lo que le hubiera hecho ese cabrón a Akari.

-¿A qué te…refieres? – su voz tembló ligeramente, pero no se alejó de él.

-No me siento capaz de decirlo. – susurró con voz plana. – Eso fue lo que me descontroló en un inicio, no quiero estallar nuevamente.

Un peso se instaló en el estomago de Kagome, mientras una idea se apoderó de su mente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y tragó pesado. – Déjalo entonces. Intentare hablar con ella después y ver que pasó. –inspiró profundo, buscando la calma que la estaba dejando. – Tú solo intenta relajarte. – Acarició su espalda, y sonrió contra su cuello. - Lo que sea que haya pasado Inuyasha, no fue culpa tuya. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos…

En respuesta solo se aferró más a ella. A su tabla de salvación, a su pequeña luz en medio de las tinieblas.

* * *

A las afueras de un bosque, una pequeña y envejecida casa se alzaba tercamente en medio de ese paisaje tenebroso. Los rayos del amanecer se filtraron entre las tupidas ramas iluminando precariamente el paisaje. A unos pocos metros Sesshomaru se materializo, entrecerró los ojos con molestia, mientras observaba la pequeña cabaña a la distancia. Dando pasos calculados, y con aire imponente, se acercó al lugar.

Cuando quedaban un par de metros para llegar, sus ojos captaron una pequeña figura encorvada afirmada contra la pared, emitiendo pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Arrugó la nariz, y se enderezó con altivez ante la imagen.

-Sesshomaru, han pasado varios siglos desde tú última visita. – declaró indiferente, sin dejar su pipa.

-Bastante tiempo, Laos. – fue la seca respuesta.

-Entonces, buscas la respuesta a esa pregunta que no te deja en paz. –exhaló otra bocanada de humo. – ¿Quieres saber que pasara ahora, que el hibrido volvió? – una sonrisa amarillenta, se apodero de sus facciones.

-Así es. – respondió tajante.

-Oscuros momentos se cernirán sobre estas tierras… - hizo una pausa, y aspiro de su pipa. –…y sobre tú familia _señor de Occidente_. – remarcó lo último con un ligero toque de burla.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. – ¿A qué te refieres?

Laos ignoro la pregunta. – La única forma de derrotar al demonio que se alza, es con la espada del infierno. – dibujó unos trazos en la tierra. – Necesitaras, a tú linaje y a Soounga, para sellar a Naraku.

-Explícate. – endureció la expresión. – Como traigo de vuelta a Soounga.

-Tú no podrá traerla devuelta. – miró de soslayo a Sesshomaru, rió ligeramente. Un gruñido se escucho, pero como era costumbre lo ignoro. – Él único que puede lograrlo es el honorable Inutaisho.

-Te burlas de mi, anciano. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que mi honorable padre está muerto.

-Lo sé. – hizo un gesto distendido. – Es por eso que tendrán que traerlo a él, y luego liberar a Soounga. No me mires de esa forma Sesshomaru, querías saber cuál es la clave para derrotar a Naraku ya la tienes. – lo desafió con la mirada. – Es tú padre. Debes traerlo del pasado justo antes de que muera…

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han esperado la continuación. No tengo perdón pero he hecho lo que he podido. Ahora, en este capítulo no responderé review, porque mi prioridad era subir el chapter, a los lectores registrados, mandare los reply por fanfiction y los que no responderé desde el mismo capítulo._

_Agradezco su atención, y comenten y critiquen. Todo lo que le pareció y lo que no, ¡quiero mejorar! Y solo lo lograre con su ayuda._

_¡Eso, mucho saludos y abrazos para todos!_

_Atte._

_**Brisa Black**_


	16. Herederos

_¡Hola lectores! Aquí me tienen nuevamente en el mundo de los vivos después de un largo tiempo sin actualizar. Espero sepan comprenderme, estoy hasta las masas con el estudio, ¡me terminara matando esta carrera! Ya no me quejo más ni les quito más tiempo, ojala el chapter sea de su agrado y ¡comenten! Ya saben que encantan sus comentarios._

_Ahora les dejó con su lectura y no interrumpo más._

* * *

Capitulo 16

"_Herederos"_

* * *

Se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil sostener a Inuyasha. Su estructura robusta y alta, pesaba lo que demostraba su complexión fuerte, con un brazo por detrás de sus hombros, avanzaba lentamente por entre la espesura del bosque, o lo que quedaba del espeso bosque, porque había que ser realista Inuyasha lo había destrozado.

Discretamente lo observó de soslayo inquieta, era evidente percatarse el enorme esfuerzo que hacía intentando ayudarle avanzar sosteniéndose en pie todo lo posible, si se dejara caer como cuerpo muerto estaba segura que no lo movería ni un milímetro. Suspiró bajamente, y continuó con su lento andar.

Por su lado, el hanyö, se pateaba interiormente. A su cabeza volvían una a una los últimos acontecimientos; partiendo por la mirada atemorizada de Akari, pasando entremedio por su rabieta monumental, y terminando por los morados de Kagome en su cuerpo, y el ligero aroma a sangre que su fino olfato captaba claramente ¿Qué tan idiota podía llegar a ser en ocasiones? Una vocecilla, que sin ir más lejos era muy parecida a la de Koga, le respondió con un dejo de impaciencia – _¡Bastante perro inútil! – _Se pateó internamente por su temperamento endemoniado.

Sobre su cabeza sus orejas se movieron ligeramente al captar un jadeo cansado, rápido buscó la procedencia de este, y no le cupo duda que provenía de Kagome. Sus ojos se suavizaron con ternura velada, no podía creer lo decidida que podía llegar a ser esta hembra, que evitaba por todos los medios emitir cualquier sonido que delataran su cansancio físico. – Paremos. – declaró cambiando su peso del frágil cuerpo femenino al árbol más cercano.

-¿Eh? – le miró con extrañeza. – Inuyasha necesitas atención, sería mejor que…

-Quiero descansar, me duele cada musculo del cuerpo. – se frotó el rostro. – Dame un respiro mujer.

Se quedó indecisa unos segundos, hasta que con un suspiro cedió a él._ Nuevamente. _Pero muy a su pesar no se sintió culpable de hacerlo. _–Débil Kagome débil…_- le recriminó el inconsciente que en el acto mandó a volar.

-Como quieras… - ágilmente corrió hacía él, y lo ayudó acomodarse a los pies del árbol. Dio un respingo antes de sentarse a su lado, sirviéndole de apoyo. –…nunca te había visto tan descompuesto. – comentó suavemente, cortando el extraño silencio que los envolvía.

Inuyasha la miró de soslayo. – Nunca me había sentido tan descompuesto como ahora. – afirmó la cabeza contra el árbol. – De hecho creo que si no estuviera tan cansado, aún estaría transformado. – agregó apagado. – Kami… - musitó angustiado.

Kagome tomó una de sus manos y se recostó sobre su pecho. – No te culpes Inuyasha, nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido tú culpa. Yo no te culpo, Akari tampoco lo hará.

-Kagome tú no entiendes, Akari casi… - se interrumpió con la voz más ronca. –…casi es marcada por ese infeliz.

Una sonrisa triste se apoderó de su rostro haciéndola ver bastante mayor de lo que aparentaba siempre. – Suponía que podía ser eso. Pero a Kami gracias no ha ocurrido.

-No entiendes el terrible mal que le hubiera traído a Akari esto.

-Por supuesto que sí, - lo miró ofendida. ¡Que insinuaba este hombre! – le hubiera dejado secuelas emocionales y psicológicas terrible.

Desvió la mirada de ella hacía un punto inexistente. – Lo que tú dices hubiera ocurrido si solo hubiese sido humana.

-¿Eh? – lo miró confundida. – ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

-Para las hembras yökais de nuestra especie, el acto de unión es definitivo y absolutamente irrevocable.

Frunció el ceño. – Aún no terminó de pillarlo. Si fueras más claro…

Rodó los ojos, que corta podía ser está mujer en ocasiones. – Que si el bastardo la hubiese poseído… - hizo una mueca de repugnancia. –…ella quedaría marcada por él para siempre.

Kagome abrió los ojos ampliamente, y se le desencajó la mandíbula. – Quieres decir que ella no podría tener a nadie más.

-A nadie que fuera yökai o hanyö al menos. Con los humanos eso no corre completamente, sus sentidos son demasiado débiles como para oler la esencia de otro en ella, pero por su lado instintual irremediablemente la evitaría, aún sin saber realmente por qué.

-¡Kami-sama! – exclamó ahogadamente. – Eso quiere decir que, ¿solo podrá tener una pareja en su vida?

-Así es. Las hembras _Inus_ están marcadas por ese destino. – _"Al igual que las hembras de los inus" _hizo una mueca extraña, esa parte de la información no se la diría _"todavía"_. – Y no sé hasta qué punto es bueno o malo eso. – Hizo una pausa. – Debes advertirla Kagome, debe ser prudente.

-¿Yo? – se sonrojó suavemente avergonzada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que diera esas noticias? Es decir ella no era la yökai, no era su herencia la que la obligaría a permanecer virgen hasta casarse. – ¿P-por qué debo decirle yo? – balbuceó.

Enarcó una ceja incrédulo. – Eres su madre, ¿no? Quien mejor que tú para hablar de esos temas. – contrajo el ceño. – O esperas que vaya a darle yo esa noticia.

-Eres su padre, no le veo el problema. Además estamos en el siglo… - se cortó antes de terminar la frase, en realidad no estaban en el siglo XXI sino cinco siglo por detrás. Bien Kagome eres una genio, se felicitó con ironía ahí se iba su argumento de mujer moderna.

-¡Debes estar bromeando mujer! – la miró como si estuviera loca. – Como puedes esperar que yo hable de eso con ella. Me arrancaría la cabeza, y no me creería.

-No lo hará. – dijo ella como si nada. – Es tú hija, es igual a ti después de todo.

-Es por eso mismo que lo digo. – replicó serio. – Porque es igual a mí, sé que se transformara en un basilisco. Además, ella me teme ahora. – bajó la voz ligeramente, pero sin perder su tono autoritario.

-Inuyasha… - murmuró preocupada.

-Solo hazlo, quieres. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Renuente terminó por aceptar. – Está bien, yo lo haré.

No podía negarle nada en ese estado, con ese aire de niño herido simplemente… ¡basta Kagome! Se recriminó una cosa era que no lo presionara pero no por eso tendrías que andar como una enamorada adolescente detrás de sus huesos. Molesta consigo misma se levantó bruscamente del suelo, sobresaltando al hanyö con la brusquedad y el gesto hosco. La miró con el entrecejo fruncido, ¿y ahora que bicho le había picado?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, mujer? – cuestionó de mala gana.

-Suficiente descanso, debemos volver. – se cruzó de brazos con expresión contraída. – Vamos Inuyasha. – extendió su mano hacía él.

Él la miró molesta, y murmuró un par de maldiciones por lo bajo pero por primera vez no hizo ningún comentario principalmente porque se quería evitar un Osuwari, no estaba en condiciones de dárselas de estampilla.

No hoy. No ahora.

Se levantó con dificultad y se acomodó en ella, buscando contener todo lo que podía su peso en sus maltrechos músculos, y no aplastarla bajo su estructura. De soslayó la miró y vio su ceño fruncido, suspiró interiormente. Nunca llegaría a comprenderlas, definitivamente estaba fuera de su alcance la mente de ellas, en especial las que le habían tocado a él. A veces deseaba poder tener la capacidad de Miroku para leer entre líneas más fácilmente en esa clase de cosas. Torció la cabeza, pensativo ante su última divagación, aunque quizás era mejor quedarse como estaba, después de todo el pobre monje estaba tan perdido como él últimamente.

Que Kami los ayudara.

* * *

Avanzó lentamente por el opulento pasillo, mientras observaba todo con molestia. Le era odioso ver todo ese lujo innecesario. Hizo un gesto despectivo al pasar junto a un florero de fina cerámica, como si algo de ese lugar pudiera ocultar la verdadera identidad del amo.

Enarcó una ceja, era desagradable admitirlo pero el ser humano era tan manipulable, se dejaba llevar por lo que sus ojos veían ninguno de los pobres sirvientes que trabajan en el palacio sospechaba que su señor era en realidad un monstruo disfrazado de cisne. No se equivocaba Takuma-sama cuando decía que las sombras más oscuras estaban junto a la luz.

Llegó hasta una puerta de madera lisa solo decorada con una manilla labrada finamente que asimilaba de forma muy real un dragón. De entre sus ropas extrajo una llave de cobre similar a la cerradura que introdujo cuidadosa. Unos segundos después la puerta hizo clic y se adentro en la habitación. Calmada avanzó hasta el centro de esta, y se giró hasta quedar mirando de frente a Tsubaki. Una sonrisa afectada se formó en sus facciones cuando encontró la mirada con ella.

El resentimiento, y la envidia a esas alturas ya habían hecho mella en su alma transformándola. Ya no era el espíritu limpio de la sacerdotisa de Shikon que alguna vez fue, de hecho, estaba segura que no sería capaz de purificar esa perla si cayera en sus manos nuevamente.

De hecho el efecto sería contrario. Y ella estaba consciente de ello, quizás tanto convivir con Naraku las últimas semanas la estaban pudriendo más rápidamente que todo su errar amargo durante los últimos dieciocho años.

La mirada de la sacerdotisa oscura se enturbió, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo quieto en la cama. Ni un musculo se movió ni siquiera fue capaz de parpadear. Kikyō negó tristemente con la cabeza. – Te diviertes Tsubaki… - preguntó con insidia. –…disfrutas de tú descanso merecido.

Un brillo llenó de odio opacó los orbes oscureciéndolos ante cada palabra. Ese maldito cadáver se estaba regocijando ante su desventaja, se sintió impotente nuevamente había aparecido para estropear sus planes. Deseó poder apretar ese blanco y largo cuello hasta magullar su piel y que su corazón dejara de latir.

Maldita la hora en que la habían revivido.

-¿Qué dices Tsubaki? – cuestionó nuevamente. – No logro oírte. – se acercó unos pasos y amplió la sonrisa. – Te lo advertí mujer necia, te dije que no siguieras importunándome, pero no hiciste caso. – se enderezó en su estatura, altiva. – Te sobrevaloraste demasiado, debiste entender el mensaje cuando gane la custodia de la Shikon No Tama, pero seguiste insistiendo. – dejo las últimas palabras flotando en el aire. – Ahora deberás atenerte a las consecuencias.

Nuevamente la mirada de Tsubaki flameó con ira. ¿Qué derecho tenía esa cosa no viva en interponerse en su camino nuevamente?, se debería estar pudriendo en el infierno como la ramera hipócrita que era. Nadie más los vio en su momento, pero Kikyō nunca tuvo lo necesario para resguardar la perla, su apariencia distante e intocable, era solo eso una apariencia. Porque en su interior siempre odió su misión y su condición de guardiana, nunca quiso ser sacerdotisa para empezar. Ella en cambio nunca se avergonzaría de admitir que ella quería hacerse con la perla para su conveniencia, solo para ser más poderosa. Pero esa verdad no era un secreto para nadie pues jamás se molesto en ocultarlo. Pero Kikyö… oh, esa perra hipócrita siempre jugó a las apariencias, nunca quiso la perla, nunca quiso ser sacerdotisa, nunca quiso ser ella, y aún así le arrebató todo lo que deseaba, para sí.

Lo único que había valorado realmente había sido a ese Hanyō, no podía decir que no la hacía feliz el saber que lo único que fue capaz de desear realmente fue exactamente lo que no pudo tener, y que su reencarnación le había ganado la partida reemplazándola y dándole una hija. Había reído mucho al enterarse de eso, rió y rió hasta que se le acabaron las fuerzas y después de eso siguió sonriendo por mucho tiempo.

Kikyö, siempre fue un miserable intento de mujer cuando estuvo viva, ahora muerta, era un escuálido intento de humano. Y aún sin ser capaz de mover ningún musculo del cuerpo, ante su última reflexión sus ojos brillaron con una alegría demente y cruel, que reflejaban claramente su satisfacción.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de saber, que ella tenía una existencia miserable y absolutamente insípida desprovista de color. Tan muerta como ella.

Era lo que se merecía por ser una maldita zorra.

* * *

-Es una completa insensatez. – soltó rotundo, apretando los puños.

Rió entre dientes, mientras se levantaba de su lugar haciendo exagerados movimientos, recuperándola movilidad de los músculos. – Sea como sea, o te parezca Lord… - hizo una ligare venía irreverente. –…es tú solución lo haces y vences o pereces en el intento.

Salió de las penumbras que lo envolvían y se plantó delante de Sesshömaru afirmado en bastón irregular. El Lord lo miró fríamente, ese anciano conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, pero haciendo un esfuerzo controlo su enojo. Le debía respeto.

Era un muy antiguo hechicero de lengua afilada y con un sentido del humor extraño. Llevaba al menos un milenio instruyendo a los miembros del clan de occidente. Y según lo que recordaba, fue mentor de sus padres. De toda la vida le trató sin formalidades, y de forma irreverente recordándole constantemente que era un niño inexperto, y que lo sería siempre. Al igual que con sus padres, se encargo de su educación desde muy joven. Pero se podría decir que desde esa época ya no congeniaban, cuando todos lo trataban con respeto y consideración, Laos se dirigía a él como a cualquiera, más aún cuando descubrió su falta de interés; y porque no decirlo su falta de talento en estas artes.

La risa gruesa, y rasposa del anciano lo trajo de vuelta al presente. – Sesshömaru, Lord de las tierras de occidente, ¿cuál será tú decisión? – soltó una bocarada de humo en forma de circulo que se disipó graciosamente.

Sin estar completamente convencido, gruñó bajamente asintiendo en el plan. Después de todo no tenía más opción. – ¿Qué debo hacer?

Un brillo divertido, y sagaz iluminó los ojos del anciano, dándole un aire malicioso que disparó las alarmas de alertas en la cabeza del Lord. El hechicero consciente del creciente recelo de Sesshömaru, rió bajamente antes de hablar. – Buena decisión Lord de occidente, al fin estás aprendiendo a actuar sensatamente…me alegra ver que estás madurando. – El molesto gruñido, ni siquiera logro hacer parpadear a Laos que no cambio su expresión. – Requiero para el conjuro a la descendencia directa viva de tu señor padre... – volvió a lanzar una bocanada de humo.

- Quieres que traiga a Inuyasha. – repitió con monotonía.

-Así es Lord, necesito al joven Inuyasha. Solo requiero eso en un inicio, lo demás estará listo para el ritual.

-Así se hará entonces. – Y sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada, se volteó con toda la intención de largarse de ahí.

-No tan rápido Sesshömaru… - lo detuvo. El aludido lo miró por sobre el hombro. –… una última cosa, este ritual solo podrá realizarse en luna nueva…

-Quedan siete días para eso… - lo taladró con la mirada.

-Entonces, yo usted, comenzaría a apresurarme… - soltó otra bocanada de humo. –… tienes muchas cosas que preparar hasta esa noche.

Sin pronunciar más palabra se transformo en luz y se perdió en el firmamento estrellado. Laos, con la vista fija en la dirección por la que se había ido Sesshömaru, cacareó suavemente con su rasposa voz, sin dejar de pensar que sería una semana intensa, y absolutamente divertida.

.

Sesshömaru daba vueltas en su mente una y otra vez a las palabras de Laos, era una locura por donde se le mirará. Sintió un incipiente de dolor de cabeza, partiendo por traer de vuelta a su difunto padre del pasado y terminado por tener que convencer a Inuyasha para que cooperara en eso.

Serían unos días infernales.

Cuando pudo divisar a su a lo lejos el castillos, sintió que la calma de a poco volvía a él. Se sintió ligeramente más reconfortado cuando cruzo la gran puerta del palacio y este sentimiento fue en aumento según se avanzaba por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca. Ansiaba cruzar esa puerta y encontrarse con la imagen de Rin sentada en una butaca, algo en esa visión le daría algo de paz.

Se detuvo frente a la gruesa puerta de roble, y dudó en abrirlas, nuevamente cuestionándose su actuar – ¿porque está extraña necesidad? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? – Frunció el ceño con molestia, sintiéndose innegablemente incomodo, y absolutamente culpable; sentimientos no muy comunes en él. Sin quitar la vista de la puerta, endureció su mirada y se adentró en el cuarto con energía. En el momento de abrir la puerta su agudo olfato captó de inmediato la ausencia de personas. Rápidamente sus ojos viajaron a las butacas cercanas al fuego, y corroboro lo que su nariz ya le había avisado. Nuevamente la inquietud lo embargo, ella jamás había pasado de él de esa forma. Por unos instantes su expresión se volvió ininteligible, pero luego de unos cortos instantes apartó esos perturbadores pensamientos relegándolos a un rincón apartado de la mente. Era mejor de esa forma, se auto convenció, mientras releía un pergamino.

Unos enérgicos golpes lo sacaron de su actividad, enarcó una ceja. Conocía demasiado bien esa forma de tocar. Ladró un secó "adelante", y volvió su atención al pergamino que tenía en las manos.

-Lord Sesshömaru. – Hizo un ligera venía, pero se notaba a leguas la molestia en el rostro del yökai. – ¿Alguna novedad?

Manteniendo su usual rostro inexpresivo, lo observó unos momentos antes de comenzar a relatar lo que el anciano Laos había dicho. El rostro de Tadamasa, paso por varios tipos de expresiones que iban de la sorpresa más absoluta, hasta la incredulidad más descarnada.

-Definitivamente ese hechicero es una olla de sorpresas. – comentó sin terminar de creerse el alocado plan propuesto.

-Es un plan demente por donde se le mire. – dijo con un dejo de molestia. - Pero que me podía esperar de ese anciano demente. – gruñó para sí.

Tadamasa lo observó y negó con la cabeza. – Ustedes dos jamás se han llevado…pero ese Laos-sama cumple lo que dice. – Torció el gesto – Aún cuando sea absolutamente inverosímil para nosotros.

-Losé. Por eso recurrí a él para empezar.

Se cruzó de brazos, y con expresión pensativa cuestionó. – ¿Cómo harás para hacer que Inuyasha trabaje contigo?

-¿Qué otra opción tiene? – se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la ventana. – Está solución no me agrada, es demasiado arriesgado modificar el pasado… Lo que menos me preocupa es lo que él necio de mi medio hermano piense. Estamos hasta el cuello con esto, tendrá que cooperar por las buenas… - hizo crujir los nudillos. –… o por las malas.

-No te precipites Sesshömaru. Tú hermano es joven, pero no es ningún tonto. Sabrá como ha de comportarse.

Solo gruñó en respuesta. Por unos escasos segundos el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. – ¿Dónde está Rin, Tadamasa?

Alzó las cejas. – En su habitación supongo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Solo me sorprendió no verla aquí cuando llegue.

-Si estuvo aquí Sesshömaru. – replicó, con algo de aspereza.

Se volteó para ver a la cara al yōkai. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que algo había ocurrido. – ¿Qué pasó?

- No tengo idea, solo que estuvo unos minutos antes de volver a su cuarto.

El Lord entrecerró los ojos, bajó la vista hasta el escritorio y buscó la carta que había escrito antes de salir en busca Laos. Rápidamente removió algunos papeles, pero ni rastro del escrito. En su lugar Tadamasa lo observaba, y le extendió el pergamino. Sesshömaru lo observó fríamente, y explicó. – Estaba en el suelo, cuando vine a buscarte. – Hizo una pausa. – Ella lo vio.

Tomó el papel entre sus dedos, y lo rasgó molesto. Sin decir nada, y más erguido que nunca cruzó la habitación y salió dando un portazo que removió los cimientos del castillo. Tadamasa en su lugar solo cerró los ojos, inquieto, se dejó caer en la butaca más cercana. – Sesshömaru reacciona de una vez.

Avanzó por el pasillo raudo, profundamente frustrado y llenó de coraje. Sentía la debilidad de su padre en las venas, odiaba entender sus razones, odiaba darse cuenta de sus equivocados juicios contra él. Odiaba sentir que tropezaba con esa misma piedra, de presentar esa misma debilidad de su estirpe. De esa que tanto se jactó de no poseer.

Pero había algo más fuerte que lo movía, ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse a esa necesidad que lo guiaba. Que lo llevaba hasta ella. Debía impedir que otros se le acerquen, era suya, y ya no le importaba. Ya era demasiado tarde, ese remezón de su sangre, ya estaba despierto. Ese algo que le movió para salvar al cachorro de Inuyasha, lo llevaba hasta esa humana, reclamándosela. De una forma tan fuerte que no podía luchar contra ella.

Cuando se encontró frente al cuarto de su protegida, no se molestó en tocar y de un golpe abrió la puerta. Rin parada frente a la ventana dio un respingo y asustada se giró, encontrándose con la imponente figura de su amo bloqueando la salida. Lo observó estática, y profundamente asustada. Algo en la mirada ambarina, la inquietaba sin saber distinguir que era. Sesshömaru se adentró con los ojos fijos en ella, de un movimiento limpio cerró la puerta de la alcoba, y como un cazador avanzó lentamente haciendo retroceder a la muchacha. Cuando su espalda chocó contra la muralla, sus ojos le miraron aterrada. – ¿Amo?… - llamó con la voz débil.

Sin decir nada, y si dejar de mirarla la tomó por los brazos y la acercó hacía él bruscamente. A Rin se le cortó la respiración, mientras sentía que el miedo la paralizaba. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con su amo?

Sesshömaru la sostuvo contra él, mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de la muchacha. Sintió el dulce aroma a durazno de sus cabellos, con la nariz la olfateó llenando sus pulmones de olor tan suyo. Casi como una caricia siguió el recorrido de su cuello inspeccionando. Rin por su parte, sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban, al punto de desfallecer. No entendía que ocurría realmente, pero jamás había tenido a su amo así de cerca, al punto de sentir la suavidad de su cabello plateado en su mejilla. Algo se removió en el estomago de ella, un calor extraño, que no era capaz de definir. Rin retuvo la respiración ante el inesperado acto, retumbando en sus oídos sus propios latidos. No logró encajar ningún pensamiento coherente cuando sintió los labios de su amo en la base del cuello. Sesshömaru, sentía fluir la adrenalina y el deseo por sus venas. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo, como si una parte de si mismo hubiera deseado hacer eso por mucho tiempo. Rin solo se mantuvo obediente entre sus brazos, y se recostó sobre él con él corazón latiéndole a mil por horas.

No supo en que momento los labios de su amo, comenzaron a besarle el cuello, subió lentamente por el hasta el mentón, y por último hasta sus labios. Jamás la habían besado, de esa forma, y de ninguna otra. Era casi revelador, embriagante, y absolutamente excitante. Sesshömaru quería devorarla. Era suya, en toda la extensión de la palabra, su alma, su mente y su cuerpo debían pertenecerle. Su esencia se lo pedía a gritos, incluso la esencia de ella lo gritaba.

Gruñó sin dejar de besarla, e introdujo su lengua, queriendo calmar al menos en parte esa necesidad que todos sus sentidos recibían. La apretó contra sí, y ella se amoldó a su cuerpo como pieza de rompecabezas. La guío en el beso hasta tomar un ritmo lento e incitante, jugueteo en su boca, la tentó. Tímidamente ella respondió, y se unió al juego, sin entender, mordió ligeramente el labio del hombre, incitándolo a profundizar aún más el beso. El Lord llevó unas de sus manos hacía la espalda de la chica, mientras que con la otra a levantaba ligeramente dejándola más a su altura. Ella se aferró con sus brazos a su cuello, y suspiró en medio del beso.

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras el vértigo y la emoción le embargaban completamente. Sus sentidos estaban despiertos, atentos a cualquier estimulo. Pero cuando sintió que los lazos de su kimono se soltaban, y las manos de Sesshömaru se colaron por su ropa, se tensó volviendo a la realidad de un golpe, bajando de su preciosa ilusión, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar que él estaría comprometido pronto, y que ahora ella era solo una entretención momentánea.

El hombre tardó en darse cuenta que la joven no le respondía el beso, pero cuando sintió una lágrima en su mejilla, se apartó sorprendido. Estaba llorando, fue el seco pensamiento que lo golpeó. Sin poder creerlo, y con el deseo fluyendo por sus venas, la dejó en el suelo lentamente intentando acallar su instinto que le gritaba que no la soltara. Rechazado y confundido, se apartó sin dejar de mirarla.

Rin abrió los ojos y lo observó con culpa y tristeza. Su amo seguro estaba furioso, por haber actuado de esa forma, tocar a una humana para él era imperdonable. Seguro que ya había vuelto en si, y se había dado cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, ese pensamiento aplasto su corazón. Ahora la despreciaría. Se abrazó así misma y bajo la profunda mirada ambarina.

Sesshömaru no pudo soportar esa imagen de arrepentimiento en ella, de pronto se sentía culpable, casi la había tomado. Debía salir de esa habitación ya, y con esa extraña sensación atenazándolo, salió raudamente sin mirar a atrás.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Rin cayó al suelo y sollozó calladamente con el completo conocimiento que él saldría de su vida, y ella tendría que tomar su propio rumbo.

* * *

-Mamá, está… ¿bien? – afirmó, rompiendo el silencio que invadía el pequeño campamento. –Inuyasha, jamás le haría daño. Nunca. – les dirigió una mirada a Miroku y a Sango, buscando su apoyo, queriendo convencerse de eso. –… ¿cierto?...

Sango la abrazó comprensivamente. – Tranquila, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. – Akari pestañeó, mientras mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior. – Con nadie va a estar más segura que con Inuyasha.

Suspiró hondamente. – Lo sé. Él… - por unos segundos se detuvo. –…él jamás nos haría daño. ¡Pero este lio me volverá loca, tengo los nervios crispados! – revolvió su cabello con desesperación.

-Todo se solucionará, solo confía. – Miroku, sonrió calmamente.

Akari bajó la mirada angustiada, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía. De pronto la visión de Mamoru se instaló en su cabeza, y sintió que nuevamente dolía ese algo inexplicable, y nuevamente quiso llorar. – No todo tiene solución…- susurró en voz baja.

Ambos adultos se miraron preocupados, se vio aún más decaída, de haber sido posible. Con precaución Sango, quiso ahondar. – Akari, ¿hay algo que te este perturbando?

Guardó silencio por unos momentos, bastante tensos para todos. Ella no terminaba de convencerse en hablar, por que el escuchar lo que ya sabía la destrozaría, pero por otro lado la incertidumbre de la ignorancia, no la ayudaba en lo absoluto. Y no cambiaría nada. – Mamoru, - pronunció bajamente. – ¿qué pasó con él?

Miroku carraspeó, antes de hablar. – Inuyasha lo encontró muy mal herido en el bosque, por lo que dijo antes de caer inconsciente se enfrentó al yökai que te secuestro, pero era demasiado fuerte.

Akari se mordió los labios, en un gesto propio de Kagome, Sango se sorprendió al notar recién el parecido. En un primer momento era patente las similitudes con Inuyasha en todos los rasgos que podrían llamarse predominante, pero si uno la observaba con mayor detención podría ver claramente a su amiga en su hija. Sonrió con un dejo de ternura y algo de anhelo, y se preguntó si ella podría vivir algo similar algún día.

-No te voy a mentir Akari. - sentencio el monje con seriedad. – Mamoru no esta muy bien, pero está vivo...

-Será idiota. – murmuró cabizbaja. De pronto sintió que los ojos le escocían y el nudo en la garganta volvía a hacer su aparición. – Un idiota imprudente. Sabía que no era rival para esa montaña de testosterona repugnante, y aún así ese cabeza dura... – detuvo bruscamente su retahíla, con los ojos abiertos y una mirada incrédula, mientras sus interlocutores solo la observaban con cierta curiosidad.

-Esperen un momento. – exclamó dando énfasis con las manos. – ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir Miroku?

El aludido alzó las cejas con incomprensión, no sin antes de lanzarle una mirada interrogante a su esposa. – Emph…que Mamoru lucho con tu…captor… - respondió tentativamente no entendiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación.

-¡No, no, no! Después de eso. – volvió a insistir. – Repítelo.

-Eh, que estaba mal herido, cuando lo encontró… - volvió a intentar, realmente sin entender ni una palabra.

Sango comprendiendo lo que pasaba, se apiadó de su marido. Puso una mano en su hombro, sonriendo con calma, y dijo. – Está vivo Akari. Mamoru está vivo.

Por unos instantes la expresión de Akari se paralizó, asimilando las palabras de Sango. Su mente reproducía una y otra vez _"está vivo, está vivo", _hasta que al fin fue capaz de darle sentido a esas dos palabras. Una sonrisa enorme iluminó su rostro, olvidando por unos momentos el manto de angustia y desesperación que le nublaba el semblante y los ojos.

-Está…vivo… - susurró suavemente para si. Antes de soltar un suspiró aliviado y dichoso. – Gracias a Kami. – exclamó con los ojos brillantes. – Por suerte fue una mentira de ese cabrón.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos, con sorpresa y diversión. – Así que, pensabas que estaba muerto. – dijo Sango con un tono que le erizó los cabellos a Akari. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar hacía donde se dirigía el chiste, así que para mantener su tranquilidad mental, mejor obvió el comentario, más que nada porque ya le dolía la cabeza y no tenía ganas de leer entre líneas algo que seguramente le molestaría hasta la medula. Además no se sentía con demasiado ánimo para bromear.

-Debí suponer que los secuestradores psicopáticos, no suelen ser muy sinceros. – se dejó caer hacía atrás en la improvisada cama de hojas. – Pase el mismo infierno pensando que por mi culpa al idiota de Mamoru se lo habían cargado, seré bestia… - murmuró acurrucándose abrazando sus rodillas, y cerrando los ojos.

La cazadora negó con la cabeza con algo de preocupación, mientras Miroku alzaba los hombros, y acariciaba a Kirara. Pasaron algunos momentos en silencio, en los cuales Sango avivó el fuego con algunas ramas sin dejar de dirigir miradas inquietas a la joven, algo le había pasado, esa expresión asustada y nerviosa no era propia de ella.

Akari no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en menos de cinco días, ya parecía un chiste incluida escena de Darth Vader con el "yo soy tú padre". Psicópatas, secuestradores, degenerados, locas ex novias, solo faltaba un apocalipsis inminente. Definitivamente tenía todos los elementos para crear su propio culebrón, o al menos necesitar terapia de por vida, torció el gesto. Tenía todos los motivos para ser el ente asocial e inadaptado que era. Que no se quejarán de su genio después. Además de todo eso, estaba con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo, era demasiada adrenalina y su mente era un completo caos. De un día para otro las cosas encajaron en su vida, desordenando aún más todo. Es decir, como se supone que se relacionaría con sus "padres", después de todo esto. Su madre le mintió durante toda la puta vida, y su padre, no tenía puñetera idea de que existía porque se enredó con su ex. No era un panorama muy alentador. Tampoco eran el mejor ejemplo de responsabilidad, solo había que ver el lió que tenían.

Ahora, estaba el otro lado. Su madre hizo el intento de arreglar las cosas y dar explicaciones; hay que tomar en cuenta que era muy joven, estaba estúpidamente enamorada y además tampoco lo había pasado bien estos años. Se había esforzado por sacarla adelante y apoyarla. Por otro lado Inuyasha no tenía idea de que existía, había pocas posibilidades que se enterara, de no haber pasado todo esto. Y, hay que decir, que a enfrentado todo los líos, y aún sin saber que era su hija se hizo cargo de ella, es decir, la vino a rescatar a una maldita torre perdida en un bosque. Nadie se había interesado en ella así, ni se había sentido tan protegida nunca. Ese espacio vacio, tenía un rostro…pero aún así con su mente comprendiendo todo no era capaz de disipar el enfado o poder aceptar la lógica. Se sentía dolida, traicionada e insegura. Aunque sabía que eso en algún momento dejaría de molestarla, no sería en algún momento próximo.

Para mala suerte de todos. Se la tendrían que bancar. Pobre de ellos.

Sus pensamientos fueron desviados cuando su fino oído captó pisadas. Sobresaltada se levantó de la improvisada cama, alertando a sus acompañantes. – ¿Ocurre algo, Akari? – cuestionó levantándose de su lugar el monje.

-Ya vienen… - fue la escueta respuesta. Antes de correr hasta el otro extremo del claro e internarse en el bosque. Sango también se levantó y se movió hasta la mitad del claro con toda la intención de seguir a la muchacha, pero se detuvo a la mitad al reconocer las voces.

-¡Oh, cielos santo, que animal te pasó por encima! – fue la exclamación de Akari aún fuera de la vista de la pareja en el campamento.

-No te burles niña, me duelen músculos que no sabía que tenía. – declaró secamente Inuyasha.

-Tan grande y tan llorón. – comentó con saña. Sango y Miroku, se miraron con algo de alivió al menos se oía a una Akari más normal, y no la aterrada y taciturna criatura con la que habían compartido. – Déjame llevarlo, mamá.

-No es necesario, yo puedo con él…

-No. No puedes, debes venir agotada arrastrando a este gigante.

-¡Hey! ¡Deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente niña! – se escuchó la típico ¡Feh! – Además de que puedo andar solo.

- Si claro, anciano. – un ligero silencio. – Deja, yo puedo llevarlo, mamá. Lo sabes.

Después nuevamente se escucharon un par de protestas débiles, y a los cinco minutos apareció la feliz familia. Kagome frotándose inconscientemente los hombros adoloridos por el esfuerzo, mientras que Akari venía un metro más atrás sosteniendo a Inuyasha con no demasiada dificultad. Ambos con caras de poco amigos. Situación normal en ellos. Alabada fuera la normalidad, al menos parecía no afectarle la escena bestial del hibrido.

-Bien déjame junto a ese tronco. – señaló el hombre.

La joven lo miró indiferente y se alejó de la fogata dejándolo en el lecho de hojas que el improviso para ella. Inuyasha protesto molestó. – Eh, niña estás sorda. Dije en el tronco.

-Si oí. No podría no oírte ni aunque enterrara la cabeza en el suelo. Te recuerdo que tengo un súper oído que me obliga a escuchar un alfiler a tres kilómetros de distancia. – Inuyasha quiso replicar, pero ella fuer más rápida y lo cortó con un una respuesta tajante. – Y no, te dejó aquí, porque estás agotado al punto de no sujetarte en pie. Tienes que descansar.

-Eso no es algo que… - comenzó con el ceño fruncido, pero con una mirada desconcertada.

-Akari tiene razón Inuyasha, necesitas recuperarte – dijo suavemente Kagome.

-Pero yo… - volvió a intentar nuevamente.

-No seas necio, Inuyasha, debes recuperar fuerza. – dijo seriamente la exterminadora.

El hanyö sin poder creer la confabulación de la que era victima, buscó con la mirada a Miroku, el cual solo alzó los hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa que decía claramente un _"No discutas con ellas". _Inuyasha solo entrecerró los ojos con enojo y se dejó caer sentado con los brazos cruzados, no sin antes susurrar "traidor" entre dientes que fue oído claramente por todos.

Kagome se acercó a su hija con una expresión preocupada, con cuidado apoyó las manos en sus hombros llamando su atención. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó cautelosamente.

La muchacha tensó el rostro notoriamente y palideció. Ya de pronto no se sentía bien. – No quiero hablar de eso. – dijo bajando la mirada, con ganas de vomitar. Sintió nuevamente ese sudor pegajoso e incomodo la atacaba.

-Estaba bien. No es necesario en este momento. – se estremeció al ver como el rostro de su hija demudaba la expresión, y tomaba una tonalidad insanamente blanca. Algo insegura pasó uno de sus brazos por su espalda y la atrajo hacía sí en un abrazo de madre, que necesitaba con urgencia. – Mi niña… - susurró contra su pelo.

Akari tuvo que apretar la mandíbula y dejar de respirar por un momento para ahogar el sollozo. No debía quebrarse. Solo preocuparía a su madre y a Inuyasha, no era lo que ninguna necesitaba en ese momento. Así que se conformo solamente con ocultar su rostro contra la curva del cuello de Kagome, y abrazarla. Nada la hacía sentir mejor que un abrazo de mamá.

-Hija estás helada. – dijo bajamente, pasando con algo de dificultad un brazo para llegar a su frente. – Y… blanquecina.

-No me siento muy… bien. – contestó despacio, apretando los ojos queriendo desvanecer el malestar. Kagome alzó la mirada asustada, e Inuyasha que estaba sentado donde le habían dejado se levanto alterado, y en respuesta sus músculos protestaron mandándoles hondas de dolor que lo dejaron sin respiración por un momento. Miroku se adelantó hasta donde estaba Kagome y sostuvo a Akari que comenzaba a desvanecerse. Sango por su lado rápidamente detuvo al alarmado padre antes de que saliera corriendo a ver que pasaba.

-Tranquilo, está bien. Miroku la tiene. – señaló, sin dejarlo avanzar. – Solo descansa Inuyasha, ella te necesita recuperado… - él le miró preocupado, con una expresión realmente desencajada. – solo podrás protegerla si estás bien. – agregó, intentando infundirle calma.

-Esto es una maldita cagada. – dijo duramente, enojado consigo mismo de su propia debilidad. Estaba tan agotado, que caminar se le hacía difícil. Se sentó derrotado, sin despegar la vista de Akari que descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de su madre y que el monje había ayudado acomodar. Le tendió a Sango su haori. – Ten. Tápala con esto.

La exterminadora le entregó la ropa, y luego hizo una discreta seña con la cabeza a Miroku, que captó en seguida. – Creo que nos falta leña para el fuego. – comentó casualmente. – Vamos Miroku. – Y tomándola de la mano salieron del claro, sin esperar respuesta de sus interlocutores.

No había que ser un genio para captar que necesitaban un momento asolas, ya fuera para gritarse o consolarse. Aún no estaban muy seguros, pero por el tenor de la conversación y la actitud de Akari, se habían hecho un idea de lo que había pasado. Sango sintió un vacío en el estomago al imaginarse las posibilidades. Llevaban varios metros, y calculaban que estaban lejos del alcance del oído de Inuyasha. – Miroku, me angustia la situación de Akari. – comentó suavemente, en voz baja. – Tú crees que hayan…ya sabes… - bajó la mirada con desanimo.

Suspiró con fuerza. – Me temo que es una posibilidad tangible.

Se mordió los labios con tristeza. – ¡Oh, Kami es un niña! – exclamó con voz ahogada.

-Así es. Eso explicaría el estado de absoluta desolación de Inuyasha.

-No lo culpo. Esto es terrible. – se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Tranquila Sango. – consoló Miroku, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros atrayéndola hacía sí, buscando apaciguarla. – Lo que sea que haya pasado lo superara, es un chica fuerte. – asintió la exterminadora con lentitud enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

En el campamento el silencio nuevamente cayó encubriendo la necesidad de decir algo. Había tanto de que hablar, pero no sabían como abordar el tema, Kagome por miedo a las respuestas que pudiera recibir e Inuyasha por sentirse responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Kagome buscó su mirada para aplacar su ansiedad, pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca, sentía que la tenía llena de algodón. ¿Cómo hacerle a entender a este hombre cabezota que no era su culpa lo que estuvo a punto de pasar? Se mordió el labio con ansiedad, intentando encontrar las palabras.

-Deja de mirarme de esa forma Kagome.

Frunció el ceño. – ¿De que forma?

-Cargada de lastima. – dijo lentamente con firmeza, pero sin emoción. – Odio que me tengan lastima.

Hizo una mueca con la boca. – ¿Y quien te dijo a ti que te tengo lastima?

-Me ves como si fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento. No te preocupes, no pasara.

-Para que te enteres Inuyasha no te tengo lastima, aún quiero golpearte por ser un idiota. – respondió rápidamente, sintiéndose como un colegiala. – Y respecto a lo último sé que no pasara eso. Pero aún así te suplico que dejes de echarte la culpa.

Un silencio algo extraño se instaló entre ellos.

-No alcance a llegar, ¿sabes? – dijo de la nada con sus ojos fijos en el fuego. – Si no hubiera sido por Sesshömaru quien sabe que le hubiera pasado a Akari…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo llegue cuando mi estirado medio hermano ya había sacado a Akari de esa ratonera del infierno.

-Oh… - dijo sin saber que decir. No era algo que se esperara del estoico yökai, después de todo odiaba a Inuyasha, por ende entendía que esto se extendía a sus descendientes. Era realmente una sorpresa que hubiera hecho algo para ayudar a su hija. – Eso es algo inesperado.

-Más que inesperado es aterrador. – dijo con burla, antes de agregar. – Pero lo que sea que haya poseído a Sesshömaru para ayudar a Akari, fue jodidamente oportuno y, - gruñó ligeramente resignado. – me deja en deuda con él.

En ese mismo instante, Kagome pudo ver algo que tocó su corazón haciéndola sentir emociones contradictorias. Sentimientos encontrados pugnaban dentro de ella con violencia, ante su propia ceguera. De pronto pudo ver ante ella, con toda claridad un Inuyasha que no había querido ver, uno que sin querer le demostraba lo equivocada que estuvo al alejarlo. Pudo ver claramente al muchacho del que se enamoro siendo tan solo una muchachita, ahora con la madurez de un hombre, pero con su mismo corazón. Sintió como los ojos se le humedecían. – Tú la amas, ¿no es así? – preguntó con los cristalinos, y en tono suave. Conectó sus ojos con la mirada ambarina llena de sentimientos. Y en ese instante supo que había sido una egoísta al privarlo de su niña. Porque él amaba a su hija. Su mirada no le mentía, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber eso. Y le dolía tanto como a ella, el daño que le pudieran haber producido.

Inuyasha, no se sentía con la energía de echar maldiciones o hacer algunas de esas cosas exageradas que hacía cuando se veía enfrentado a este tipo de situaciones, aún le dolían los músculos, y estaba agotado. Y para ser franco consigo mismo no le daba la real gana levantar su muro, no con Kagome. Después de todo ella, y su cachorro eran todo para él. – Es… es nuestra Kagome. No podría no amarla. – respondió en tono serio, y cansado. – Es jodidamente insoportable, y tiene un don nato para llevarme la contraría… - se removió incomodo, pero sonrió ligeramente. – pero es perfecta, y la quiero tal cual es…

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y ternura. Eran pocas las veces que Inuyasha decía algo sobre sí mismo. Era completamente hermético respecto a sus pensamientos y emociones. Simplemente llevaba un mundo privado en su interior que no le mostraba a nadie. Aún conociéndolo como lo hacía, con ella misma, era reservado, y solo en algunas contadas ocasiones se abría respecto a sí, como ahora por ejemplo. Y esto solo le demostraba que aún con todo, él confiaba en ella.

Deseó llorar, una vez más. Ocultó sus facciones con sus cabellos, queriendo evitar ver el rostro del hombre. – Eh, Kagome, ¿estás bien? – cuestionó preocupado al verla esconder la mirada.

Inspiró pesadamente, buscando recomponer. – Sí. Si, solo algo nerviosa por todo lo que ha pasado… - dijo temblorosa, y débil.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad, y suspicacia. Era una pésima mentirosa, igual que él. Era evidente que algo estaba pasando por la cabeza, algo tan importante como para hacerla llorar. Y si había algo que Inuyasha no podía soporta era ver llorar a una mujer, menos cuando esa mujer era su mujer. Así que haciendo un esfuerzo, se levantó, y se acercó hasta donde ella estaba.

-¡Inuyasha! – le regañó, susurrado entre dientes al verlo caminar con algo de dificultad hasta donde estaba sentada con Akari en el regazo. – ¿Qué crees que haces? Vuelve a acostarte. – terminó, cuando él ya estaba frente a ella, y se sentaba a lo indio sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? - fue la directa pregunta.

-¿Ah? – dijo sin comprender. – ¿A-a qué te refieres? –Tartamudeó nerviosa, y sin comprender.

-Algo está pasando por tú mente que te entristece. – aclaró sin quitar su expresión seria. – He dicho algo que te ha molestado.

-Yo… - se sonrojó, inevitablemente. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensar en eso, lo que realmente llamaba su atención y la tenía impresionada, era la actitud de Inuyasha. La conocía tanto, al punto de saber reconocer sus cambios. Era extrañó y fascinante poder ser testigo de los cambios que los años trajeron. – ¿Cómo…? – se mordió el labio inferior. – ¿por qué, me pregustas eso?

-Porque tienes esa expresión que grita que estás preocupada. – señaló confundido. Se rascó la mejilla algo avergonzado con una garra, pero sin quitar ese aire pensativo.

-Yo bueno… - intentó decir Kagome, pero terminó suspirando sin saber como continuar.

-Hey, solo lánzalo mujer. – instó algo inquieto. ¿Qué rayos estaría pensando Kagome para estar tan extraña?

-Perdóname Inuyasha. – soltó lentamente, él alzó las cejas sin comprender. – Yo te prive de tú derecho de ver crecer a…- tartamudeó suavemente. –…a nuestra hija. De sus primeros pasos, de sus primeras palabras, de abrazarla, consolarla, de sus sonrisas… - la voz se le quebró y una gruesa lágrima descendió por su mejilla. – No debí mezclar las cosas. Lo que pasó entre nosotros, no debí hacerlo extensivo a ella.

-Kagome… - dijo suavemente, conmovido y sorprendido a partes iguales.

-No. Déjame decirlo. Tengo que decirlo, no podre estar en paz, sino lo hago. – lo cortó, mientras la lágrimas no dejaban de caer. – Todo eso que hice fue por que creí que era lo mejor, para ella. El dolor me tenía enloquecida…yo…yo pensé que era lo mejor. – Inuyasha, tuvo que contener el impulso de abrazarla. Pero sabía que ella necesitaba decir todo eso, y que él necesitaba escucharlo también. Doscientos sesenta y cinco años no había pasando en vano después de todo.

-Pero ahora, viéndolos juntos. – se limpió con dificultad la humedad de la cara. – Viendo tú preocupación, tu protección hacía ella deja en evidencia mi error. La amas tanto como yo, y hasta ahora haz sido un magnifico padre aún sin saber que lo eras…

El hanyou tubo que hacer un esfuerzo, para contener su propia emoción. Y fue consiente en ese instante de lo grande y fuerte que era el vinculo entre ellos. Supo la enorme trascendencia que traía consigo ser padre. Era su hija. Llevaba su sangre, y una parte de él estaba en ella. Como estaba Kagome. De ambos. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder volver el tiempo atrás y evitar que ellas salieran de su vida. Haber podido ver a su mujer con su cachorro en su vientre, apoyarla en el nacimientos, ver sus primeras sonrisas, consolarla en sus tristezas, protegerlas de todo lo que quisiera lastimarlas…

Se levantó lentamente y se sentó junto a Kagome, y sin decir nada pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacía sí. – No hay nada que perdonar Kagome. – besó su coronilla de pelo azabache. Ella se aferró a su haori.

Inuyasha aferrando a su mujer, y con su cachorro a la vista, se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo en paz. Y la culpa que lo atenazaba desapareció solo dejando tranquilidad en el claro. De alguna manera hicieron las paces para hacer frente a todo lo que les quedaba por enfrentar.

.

El retorno a la aldea les llevó más tiempo del que pensaron, Inuyasha necesito prácticamente dos días enteros para recuperar toda su fuerza, y pese a los reclamos del propio afectado que decía estar más fuerte que un toro y absolutamente recuperado, terminaron acordando avanzar a paso más lento. Eso después de una monumental discusión entre Inuyasha y Kagome, teniendo por espectadores a Sango, Miroku y Akari, que los observaban con diferentes expresiones. Sango y Miroku con paciencia después de todo era bueno retomar algo de la rutina, y era rutinario que ambos discutieran como un par de críos, mientras que la menor del grupo no se molestaba en ocultar su impaciencia.

-¡Inuyasha deja de ser un niño!

-¡Ya les dije que me siento bien, no debemos perder tiempo! – respondió de vuelta enojado.

-¡Puede parar de pelear de una buena vez! – intervino fuera de sus casillas, la menor del grupo. Estaba harta. Sus progenitores pararon de pelar y la miraron sin palabras. – Llevan horas con lo mismo. Solo pónganse de acuerdo, ¿quieren?

-Las cosas son simples, para mí. – empezó Inuyasha, cruzándose de brazos con terquedad. – Debemos partir de inmediato.

-¡Cielos, eres tan terco! – se quejó Kagome, haciendo un aspaviento de impaciencia con los brazos. Intentando calmarse volvió a razonar con él. – Inuyasha apenas has dormido, necesitas descansar antes de viajar, ¡por todos los dioses!

-No hay tiempo para eso.

-Cuando llegues a la aldea, tampoco lo harás. – afirmó con seriedad. – Nos dejaras allá y saldrás como un loco a enterarte que hacer con Naraku.

-Hay prioridades Kagome. – fue la seca respuesta. – No hay tiempo para descansar.

-No han pasado ni doce horas desde que tuviste esa… - no supo como esa pérdida de control que le hizo perder una cantidad impresionante de youki. –… esa explosión de energía, y sin siquiera dormir una noche decentemente, quieres ir a enfrentarte a Naraku.

-¡Demonios Kagome, no hay tiempo para esto! – dijo irritado.

-Kagome tiene razón en lo que dice. – señaló Miroku objetivamente y con mucha seriedad. Debían hacer que Inuyasha descansara. – Tú transformación está vez consumió mucha energía, aunque quieras ocultarlo Inuyasha, podemos percibir que tú youki esta muy bajo.

-Así es. Si nosotros lo percibimos con mayor razón lo hará algún yökai. – secundo Sango a su esposo. – Y como dice Kagome-chan, si no te recuperas ahora, en la aldea aún menos lo harás.

La miko lo miró con preocupación y ansiedad, percibía claramente el agotamiento que sufría Inuyasha. Sentía bastante debilitado el youki del hanyou, que de forma normal y sin que este lo ocultara era impresionante. – Por favor…

Inuyasha volteó la cabeza y refunfuñó agitado. No quería arriesgarse a esperar, si Naraku estaba de vuelta y actuaban rápido tenían la ventaja de que este no le darían tanto tiempo de fortalecer sus redes. Negó con terquedad, si bien no se sentía del todo bien estaba algo mejor que la noche anterior, de a poco podría recuperarse conforme pasara el tiempo, pero no podía esperar así porque sí.

Kagome se sintió abatida, ¿cómo hacerlo entrar en razón? se preguntó acongojada. Por que no podía comprender que lo necesitaba, aún siendo un hanyou no podía abusar de su energía espiritual.

-Estoy exhausta, Inuyasha. – dijo Akari concisamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El hanyou no apartó la vista intentando encajar lo que ella decía en la conversación. – A que te refieres exactamente… - preguntó el hombre estudiándola.

-Lo que haz oído. Me siento agotada, no tengo la fuerza para viajar. – respondió con tanta seguridad, que llamó la atención de los demás presentes. – Necesito dos días para recuperar fuerzas. Solo dame dos días. – pidió directamente y con un tono apacible poco acostumbrado en ella.

Los otros tres solo aguardaron expectantes lo que Inuyasha deliberara. Este era un movimiento que no se hubieran esperado, si bien el terco mitad bestia no movería un dedo por su propio bienestar, sabían que si era por la seguridad de los suyos las cosas cambiaban radicalmente, en este caso quien le pedía era Akari. Pasaron unos segundos tensos en que padre e hija se evaluaron, para luego Inuyasha soltar un sonoro suspiro resignado. – Solo dos días para que te repongas. – dijo seriamente antes de voltearse y de un salto subirse a un árbol de tronco ancho y gruesas ramas acomodándose en la altura, para luego cerrar los ojos con fastidio.

Todos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos, aún Akari que no creyó posible que cediera ante ella. Porque si algo había aprendido de Inuyasha en ese corto tiempo era precisamente que nunca cedía ante nadie, menos ante ella. Claro hasta ahora. Nunca pudo imaginar que estaba entre la pequeña lista de personas por las que el mitad bestia haría cualquier cosa incluso tragarse su orgullo, aunque no se percataría de eso, sino, mucho después.

Ya con todo mucho más tranquilo, Sango y Miroku, salieron a recorren en busca de un rió y ver si podía pescar algo. – Volveremos en un rato. – dijo la exterminadora sonriente. – Vamos Kirara. – llamó a la gatita, está maulló alegre y la siguió dando pequeños saltos.

Kagome asintió, y los despidió sonriente. El lugar quedó en silencio, alzó los ojos hasta la rama y no le sorprendió ver a Inuyasha profundamente dormido, al punto de ni siquiera se había enterado que sus amigos se habían alejado. Era un hombre tan obcecado cuando se le metía algo en la mente que colmaba la paciencia del más manso, le contempló con afecto, pero no podía negar que podía ser muy dulce sin siquiera enterarse, esos gestos pequeños de preocupación y celó la conmovían, entendiendo en esos momentos porque no había podido olvidarlo.

Sin darse cuenta Akari la observaba con cierto interés, era bastante evidente hasta para ella que su madre aún estaba coladisima por… Inuyasha, se corrigió antes de llegar a terminar ese pensamiento, frunció el ceño molesta con ella misma. Era demasiado pronto. Siguió con atención la expresión de su rostro y no pudo evitar resoplar con resignación, ver a su madre con Inuyasha era como otra persona, más viva, más brillante, más feliz. Torció la cabeza, Inuyasha no era un mal tipo, tenía que reconocerse a lo menos así misma que era un buen hombre, y que al igual que a Kagome era más evidente que la amaba. Ante ese pensamiento cursilón hizo una mueca, "amor de ancianos", con el gesto torcido hizo un sonido ligero de descontento ante su último pensamiento.

Kagome volvió su atención hacía ella, ignorante de había estado siendo observada con atención. – ¿Cómo te sientes?, cariño. – preguntó, mientras caminaba hasta ella y se sentaba a su lado, relacionando ese quejido, con algún malestar físico de ella.

Prefirió fingir y no revelar lo que pensaba, no le incumbía meterse en los problemas de sus padres, así que fingió que realmente le dolía algo. Aunque si era completamente honesta, realmente se sentía mal, aún tenía esa sensación repugnante que le revolvía el estomago a ratos. – Bien, supongo. – dijo lentamente.

-Todavía te ves tan pálida, y ojerosa. – puso su mano en su frente verificando que no tuviera fiebre. – Y tan helada. Mi niña preciosa… - dijo angustiada de verla en tan desprotegida, y temerosa. Pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y la atrajo hacía si acunándola en su pecho como cuando era una bebe. Akari se aferró a ella y escondió su rostro en su cuello, necesitaba tanto el abrazo de su madre, era como cuando niña, todo se arreglaba cuando ella llegaba. Kagome, la meció suavemente, sabía que ella necesitaría tiempo para reponerse del susto, hacía años que Akari no se dejaba abrazar de esa forma.

-¿Mamá? – llamó en un susurró bajito.

-Dime preciosa.

-¿Qué pasó con Mamoru, cuando me secuestraron? – preguntó, buscando los detalles que ni Sango ni Miroku pudieron darle.

-Hay, mi cielo. – se quejó al recordar. – Él estuvo muy mal después de enfrentarse a ese monstruo. – Akari se separó, para mirarla con atención. – Estuvo a punto de morir, las heridas que tenían eran prácticamente incurable.

-Y, ¿qué pasó?

Sonrió, comprensiva. – Nos dimos cuenta que Mamoru era la reencarnación de un yökai. Era la salida. Libere su naturaleza y ya como yökai pudo regenerarse, de no haber echo eso, habría muerto.

-¿Es un demonios también? Porque será que no me sorprende. – dijo con un poco de ironía, retomando algo de su antiguo humor.

Kagome solo rió, por un momento.

.

Horas más tarde, mientras la miko preparaba junto con Sango la cena, Miroku alimentaba a Kirara acompañada de Akari que acariciaba la cabeza de la gatita. Inuyasha había despertado y ahora estaba ocupando un lugar junto al fuego, a unos metros de su hija mirándola de cuando en cuando de reojo, no se veía débil, si algo cansada y demacrada, pero entendía que recién había salido de un infierno no podía esperar que olvidara todo así como así, pero pese a eso algo le gritaba que lo había echo por él. Sonrió con un dejó de ironía, últimamente era el rey de las conclusiones obvias, se dijo así mismo sin diversión.

Realmente lo descontrolaba la situación de Naraku, esa resurrección era abrir la caja de pandora, con todos sus viejos demonios. Más aún con la ventaja que corría en este nuevo despertar, odiaba sentir que debería arrastrar a todos a una batalla sin cuartel en la cual ninguno tenía la seguridad de salvar. No quería arriesgar a nadie, menos aún a sus cercanos. ¿Pero que hacer? Frunció el ceño, ¿debería recurrir a Sesshömaru? No le agradaba del todo la idea pero sabía que su mejor aliado en este momento era su estirado medio hermano mayor, además solo sería una tregua temporal después de cargarse a Naraku bien podría seguir peleando como habían echo desde siempre. ¿Por qué así había sido siempre, no? Torció la cabeza, pensativo, habían partes de su pasado que no lograba recordar, y había otras que no las podría olvidar jamás. Pero específicamente había un tiempo de su infancia que no lograba encajar, y era justo fue después de la muerte de su madre. ¿Cómo demonios había escapado de esa aldea, cuando quisieron asesinarlo? Tampoco recordaba como había llegado a vivir con ese anciano en medio del bosque donde pasó sus primeros años siendo instruido en distintas cosas, al menos hasta que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para apañárselas solo. ¿Cómo llegó a él?

-Inuyasha… - llamó Kagome, de rodillas junto a él, con el pescado y un cuenco de arroz en las manos. – ¡Inuyasha!

-¡¿Ah?¿Qué? – volvió a la realidad sobresaltado, y se encontró con Kagome a su lado y todas las miradas sobre él. – Por qué me gritas si no estoy sordo, mujer. – se quejó volviendo a la normalidad.

-Te estoy hablando hace mucho rato, y no me respondes. – Negó con la cabeza.

-¿En serio? – dijo realmente desorientado.

-Así es. Llevas horas en babía viejo, porque más va a ser. – señaló Akari a su otro lado mirándolo con curiosidad, en la misma postura que su madre. – Creo que si tanto esfuerzo, te está afectando después de todo.

-Que creativa, mocosa. – le respondió picado, para después sonreírle macabramente. Akari reconoció de inmediato esa sonrisa, y quiso echarse para atrás, porque nada bueno vaticinaba para ella. Kagome, anticipándose se apartó del lugar y dejó la comida apartado del escándalo que armaría ese par. La chica, no fue lo suficientemente rápida para escapar, cuando Inuyasha ya la había tomado y comenzado hacer cosquillas. – ¿Quién es el viejo, ahora?

-JAJAJAJAJA…No. Cosquillas, no. – dijo entre risas, intentando escapar del agarre. – Jajajaja ¡Por favor, no más! ¡Piedad! – suplicaba sin dejar de reír.

-No, creo que no es suficiente. – señaló, sonriente. – Quizás si te retractas, y confiesas que soy genial podría ser misericordioso contigo.

-Eh, ¿genial? – replicó sin dejar de retorcerse. – JAJAJAJAJAJA… olvídalo, mamá me enseñó a no mentir. – dijo mientras el sin soltar su agarre, pero parando temporalmente. – No. No para, no más cosquillas, ¡Inuyasha, no! – se quejaba sin contener la risa, esa era su punto débil excesivamente cosquillosa.

-Tú te lo buscaste, enana.

-JAJAJAJAJA… ¡para por favor! – se retorció, sin dejar de reír. – Jajajajaja…¡Detenta, papá!... jajaja – Inuyasha se detuvo sorprendido, aflojando el agarre y dejando las cosquillas. De un momento a otro todos los adultos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose si habían oído mal. Aunque nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Akari que no se había percatado de lo que pasaba, escapó rápidamente de Inuyasha sonriendo. Por unos momentos el lugar quedó en absoluto silencio, y ella perdió lentamente la sonrisa, ¿qué era lo que había dicho? Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y se tapó la boca recordando… ¿lo había llamado papá?

Por un momento solo se escuchó el crujir de las hojas y el crepitar de las llamas. Kagome intentando hacer menos tensó todo, habló en voz alta y se acercó con rapidez a ellos con cuencos de comida en las manos. – Con todo este escándalo, se le va a enfriar la comida. – con cuidado le extendió su porción a Inuyasha que la recibió todavía atónito. Miroku y Sango se miraron preocupados. Luego fue hasta su hija, que estaba calculando ya porque camino salir corriendo muy avergonzada, y confundida. Pasó sus brazos por sus hombros y le sonrió cordial. – Cariño estás en los huesos, ven siéntate y come. – la guío hasta un lugar cercano al fuego continuó a Inuyasha pero separados por una distancia. Lo mejor era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, no debían presionarlos. Se dejó guiar calladamente, nuevamente hundida en ese mutismo que la caracterizaba últimamente.

Padre e hija no hablaron durante toda la comida, mientras Inuyasha tragó con voracidad varias porciones, Akari se dedico a jugar con su comida de mala gana. El resto del grupo los observaba de reojo con disimulo, pero manteniendo una trivial conversación entre ellos, para no hacer más incomodo el momento.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¡le había llamado papá de verdad! Nunca creyó que sería tan confortable escuchar esa simple palabra. No la presionaría, sabía que lo más sabio era dejarla que a su ritmo ella se acostumbrara a él. Pero no podía negar que se sentía muy bien saber que Akari de a poco ya lo estaba perdonando aún sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. La miró, cuidadoso, y sonrió imperceptiblemente con sinceridad. Las cosas comenzaba a mejorar ostensiblemente para él, pronto ellas lo aceptarían del todo y podrían construir esa familia que siempre debieron ser.

.

Los dos días pasaron rápido y sin grandes sobresaltos, Inuyasha repuesto y con la energía de un búfalo, los despertó al alba del tercer día para ponerse en marcha. Lentamente los mayores comenzaron a reunir las cosas, para el viaje. La muchacha por su lado siguió durmiendo profundamente.

-Pss...Akari, despierta. – la movió suavemente la exterminadora, queriendo despertarla.

-No mamá…solo dos minutos más. – se quejó en sueño dándole la espalda, y abrazando la manta.

Sonrió con algo de nostalgia, pero siguió en su tarea. – Akari, ya estamos listos para partir. Tienes que levantarte. – Le dijo en susurros, llamando su atención.

-Solo…minuto…más… - dijo entrecortadamente, roncando ligeramente volviendo a dormir.

Kagome del otro lado del campamento, suspiró al ver a su hija seguir durmiendo con ahínco. Tenía el sueño muy profundo, y siempre era una batalla despertarla cada mañana. Fue a auxiliar a su amiga. – Era así todos los días. – rió al lado de Sango.

-Duerme como una roca. – comentó divertida. – Raro, pensé que con el oído de Inuyasha tendría el sueño tan ligero como él.

-Yo tampoco me lo logro explicar, que un oído tan fino pueda dormir de está forma.

-Hey, no estamos retrasando. – interrumpió malhumorado el hanyou. Frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta donde las mujeres conversaban. Enarcó una ceja. – Aún no la han despertado.

-En eso estamos Inuyasha.

-Esta mocosa duerme tan profundo como un tronco. – se quejó, sin esperar nada se agachó y en un movimiento fluido la levantó en brazos. – Andando. – les dijo a las mujeres.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino a dejarla sobre Kirara, Akari se enderezó sobresaltada con un movimiento tan brusco que se soltó de los brazos del hanyo y cayó sentada al suelo. – ¡Ouch! –se quejó desde el suelo. – Considerare amarrarme un cojín en el trasero. – dijo adolorida.

-Hasta que despiertas. – Inuyasha le extendió la mano para que se levantara. Ella aceptó la ayuda aún despistada.

-Estaba durmiendo tan bien. – se desperezó. – A donde demonios me llevabas. – le preguntó con curiosidad. No le respondió y señaló con su cabeza a la gatita que se había acercado a lamerle la cara a la chica. – Ah, - rió, divertida acariciándole las orejas. – parece que tú también dormiste bien.

-Ya entonces, ahora que despertaste correrás conmigo. – fue lo que dijo Inuyasha. – Tómalo como parte de tú entrenamiento. Andando.

-¿Eh? – rodó los ojos. – El tirano ha hablado.

Kagome, se fue con Miroku y Sango sobre Kirara, mientras Inuyasha y Akari corrían más adelante. De tanto en tanto se escuchaban algunos gritos de parte del hombre dándole instrucciones, como también algunos gruñidos de Akari de reticencia a obedecer.

Les tomo dos días más llegar hasta la aldea, con un viaje relativamente sin sobresaltos. Todos caminaron el último kilometro con calma, la pequeña aldea se veía a lo lejos. Akari de pronto se sintió ansiosa ante la expectativa de llegar. Podría al fin comprobar con sus ojos que estaba bien. Su mamá leyendo su ansiedad, la tomó ligeramente del brazo y sin palabras la instó adelantarse. Akari, lanzó una mirada disimulada a Inuyasha que iba un poco más atrás discutiendo con Miroku, captando el gesto Kagome negó dándole a entender que ella se haría cargo de él.

Y sin perder tiempo hecho a correr hacía la casa de Kaede. Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante la salida intempestiva, y fue hasta Kagome. – ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa? – preguntó, con toda la intención de seguirla.

Kagome se colgó de su brazo y le sonrió con coquetería. – Tenía algo que hacer. Adolescentes. – Inuyasha la miró dudativo, pero se dejó convencer por la sonrisa brillante de esa mujer.

Akari por su parte entró corriendo a la casa, y buscó algún rastro de Mamoru herido y medio muerto. No encontró nada todo estaba en orden como mantenía la anciana. De una de las habitaciones salió al escuchar ruido, sonrió al encontrarse con la impetuosa jovencita en medio de la sala. – Que alegría es verte sana y de vuelta, criatura.

-Sí, a mi también me alegra. – incomoda, se removió en su lugar sin saber como preguntar. – Anciana Kaede…

La anciana sabía y aguda como era se le adelantó. – Está en el bosque, en el claro de las dos rocas. – se volvió con una sonrisa, a guardar un par de verduras en un cajón. No lo vio venir, pero la muchacha en un dos por tres se acercó a ella y la abrazó brevemente antes de salir disparada por la puerta. - Eso era algo que no me esperaba. – sonrió con cariño. – Uno siempre termina por tomarles cariño a estos jóvenes impetuosos.

A los pocos minutos llegó el resto del grupo, metiendo tanto barullo como acostumbraban. Dándole un respiró de tanta tranquilidad que ya a esas alturas la tenían muy aburrida. Sonrió la anciana viendo a su pequeña familia de vuelta. Recordó con diversión a los dos kitsunes, la tensión aumentaba a grados peligrosos entre ellos, y no podían estar juntos en un espacio cerrado sin querer arrancarse las colas, así que Kaede previsora los vigilaba con un águila atenta a cualquier movimiento de alguno de ellos. Por ende, y en aras de la paz, enviaba a Shippo con regularidad a hacer algunos recados a otros poblados y a buscar las plantas medicinales que les hacía falta, mientras que a Mamoru le asignaba algunas tareas como ayudante del carpintero del pueblo, no muy pesadas porque aún se mantenía convaleciente pero si lo suficientemente absorbentes para mantenerlos apartado de los pleitos. A pesar de todo le divertía los bríos de los jóvenes.

.

En otro lugar en esos momentos, y al igual que los días anteriores Mamoru había terminado su turno con Yamato-sensei. Y como otros días tenía un par de horas para caminar por los alrededores, y meditar en paz. Necesitaba esas horas a solas como el agua en un desierto, era la única forma que tenía para poder afrontar la preocupación que le atenazaba a diario, y sujetar el impulso de salir como un desaforado en busca de Akari. Había pasado solo siete días desde que la secuestraron, pero él sentía que eran varios años.

No hablaba demasiado y andaba mal humorado la mayor parte del tiempo. Mal humor que se intensificaba cada vez que veía a ese idiota de Shippo, no sabía porque el solo verlo lo desquiciaba tanto. Hizo una mueca mientras se acomodaba sobre una piedra de un salto bastante impresionante, que de ser humano no hubiera realizado ni en sus mejores sueños. Aún se le hacía extraño lidiar con su nueva naturaleza, pero hoy con la cabeza fría y fuera del pánico que le causo verse una cola puesta sobre su trasero, debía decir que no era tan malo, además esta nueva condición lo había salvado de la muerte, sus heridas estaban para no volver a contarla.

Se cruzó de brazos pensativo, habían sido muchas situaciones limites en menos de un mes, la desaparición de Akari, el viaje en el tiempo, el secuestro de la misma mocosa, haber estado a un pelo de ser liquidado por una especie de hombre mitad algo suponía que era una especie de felino, y claro su propia nueva naturaleza yökai. Bajo la mirada hacía el suelo tapizado de pasto si tan solo las circunstancias fueran diferente podría hasta disfrutar de este lugar. – Que rayos pienso, disfrutar de esta selva… - murmuró para sí.

Y como siempre su línea de pensamiento la llevó hasta ella, quería verla a salvo, solo pedía que ese hombre, Inuyasha, pudiera traerla con bien. Cuando la viera sana, respondona y sonriente podría irse en paz, volver a su tiempo y hacer un largo viaje para olvidar de una buena vez ese sentimiento que no le dejaba. Estaba cansado de repetirse una y otra vez que era solo una niña. Se sentía como una especie de degenerado al verla de esa manera. De solo pensarlo se le hacía una verdad tan absurda que se cuestionaba si estaba bien de la cabeza, es decir, como podía haberse enamorada de un adolescente. Más aún de una que sabía que pese a toda esa pinta de niña problema era además totalmente inexperta, Kami seguro que ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, ni hablar de un novio o cualquier otro tipo de relación.

A ratos se convencía que era una especie de maldición por todas las canalladas que había echo y que ahora estaba pagando el precio de haber siempre apostado a ganador. Nunca hubiera creído posible que él siendo hombre que era y con la experiencia que llevaba podría caer así, prendado de la fuerza y terquedad que tenía esa niña. Ese carácter rebelde que no se dejaba dominar, que odiaba la condescendencia. De ese espíritu libre llenó de vitalidad, y de colores, que lo hacía reír sin siquiera saber; que iluminaba todo a su alrededor con esa luz que emitía y que lo había despertado de ese largo letargo de aburrimiento y frialdad, que vivía desde que recordaba. Iba más allá de una atracción física, porque bien podía vivir sin tocarle ni un cabello con tal de verla sonreír. De hecho no se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima, porque sabía que él no la merecía y que a sus veintiséis años había visto más cosas horribles que muchos otros con más edad que él siquiera pensarían. No tenía nada que ofrecerle, solo mancillaría esa inocencia y la haría llorar y eso no era algo que estaba dispuesto hacer, ya pesaban muchas lágrimas y sufrimientos sobre sus hombros. Muchas heridas sin sanar, demasiadas culpas sin pagar. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, impotente.

Deseó volver a ser el mismo indolente de antes, al menos así no sentía nada.

Sintió unos pasos veloces que se acercaban, se puso alerta al instante y de un saltó bajó de la roca alistándose. Olfateó el aire, pero no pudo determinar nada porque el viento iba a favor del desconocido, murmuró un par de maldiciones, y llevó su mano al cinto donde colgaba una katana. Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, y apretó la empuñadura. Nada lo preparó para lo que apareció por el sendero.

Venía corriendo, pero sin mostrar cansancio se detuvo a la entrada del claro, y se estudiaron en silencio. La observó como si no la hubiera visto en años, estaba ahí, erguida con el cabello plateado desarreglado, vistiendo unos simples jeans, un polerón ancho y zapatillas, mirándolo con una expresión que no supo interpretar, pero que le causó cierta incomodidad. Pudo notarla más pálida, y delgada desde la última vez que la vio. No quería imaginarse que horrores tuvo que ver a manos de ese animal, solo pensarlo le hacía enfadar.

En su lugar Akari se quedó quieta, por fin materializando el alivió de ver que estaba entero y vivo. Parada junto a una roca con la misma seriedad que recordaba, vistiendo la tradicional ropa de esa época, se fijó en cada detalle de su rostro con su aguda visión. Tenía los colmillos ligeramente más alargados, el cabello más largo y más bronce, los ojos verdes más imperativos y dominantes, y un par de orejas en punta. Se veía más grande y fuerte de lo que recordaba, y además seguro que tenía una cola esponjosa. De pronto ya no se sintió tan valiente, y no supo que decir por su intempestiva aparición, ¿cómo justificar su desesperación por encontrarlo y verlo bien?

-Deja de mirarme como si fuera un anima. – dijo, intentado romper el tensó silencio que cayó entre ellos. - No soy una aparición.

Ella de pronto volvió a la realidad, y la expresión fue mudada por una de enojo. – Eres un completo idiota, ¿lo sabías? – Enojada, ya tenía algo que decir, era una suerte tener un carácter asqueroso.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó, incrédulo que después de todo ese tiempo ella le dijera algo como eso. Ahora que se supone que le dijo, que la hizo enfadar.

-Eso, lo que acabas de oír. – enderezó la postura, y volvió a enfrentarlo. Estaba molesta por lo descuidado que había sido. Ya el alivió se había ido, dejando solamente el enojo por todo el susto que le había hecho pasar. – En momento se te pasó por la cabeza enfrentar a esa montaña de esteroides.

Él frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos. – Esa es tú forma de agradecerme, niña. – bufó por lo bajo. – Supongo que debí preverlo, mocosa ingrata. – No era precisamente lo que se imaginaba que sería su reencuentro, aunque conociéndola la reacción más lógica era está. – Además que esperabas que hiciera, ¿qué lo dejará ir sin más?

-¡Exacto! Dejarlo ir, pedir ayuda. – contraatacó. – ¡Cualquier cosa menos luchar con él!

- Estás loca, si piensas por un minuto, que lo dejaría ir sin hacer nada. – señaló enojado. – No soy ningún cobarde que sale corriendo.

-¡No se trata de cobardía, sino de sentido común! ¡Sabes como se pavoneaba ese animal con el pensamiento de haberte asesinado! – le gritó exaltada, temblando ligeramente impotente. – ¡Tienes idea de como me sentí cuando me describía con detalles como te había lastimado!

Él que iba a responder con acidez se tragó el comentario y guardó silencio comprendiendo cual era el origen de toda esa pelea. Ella estaba asustada. Había estado todo ese tiempo angustiada pensando que estaba muerto, era una forma muy única de demostrar preocupación. Ya de pronto no se sentía tan ofendido, como cuando empezó a atacarlo. Ante esa verdad recuperó la calma y el control sobre su propio temperamento. – Estoy bien ahora, ¿sabes?

-Pudiste haber muerto. – afirmó secamente, sin mirarlo.

-Pero no morí. – volvió a afirmar acercándose, quedando separados por solo unos metros.

-Pensé que enloquecería. – dijo con voz decaída, había perdido toda la fuerza que el enojo le dio dejándola sin fuerzas, y profundamente abatida. – No podía dejar de pensar que era mi culpa.

Mamoru se sorprendió, era como ver marchitarse una flor. Llena de energía y fuego, a pasar a ser un disminuido pabilo que humea. Fue un cambio brusco que lo impacto, y porque no decirlo, conmovió hasta lo más profundo. Jamás la había visto tan inofensiva y frágil. – Pero no es tú culpa. – expresó, con un tono suave. – Akari mírame, estoy bien.

Ella se negó, con la vista fija en el pasto. – Siempre me criticaste mi imprudencia, pero no dudaste un segundo en correr a la muerte… - terminó con voz contraída.

Él no se detuvo, y camino hasta ella lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar su rostro, extendió la mano sintiéndose de pronto inseguro, ¿dónde había quedado su resolución de alejarla? Ella seguía con la vista fija en el pasto sumergida en esos pensamientos oscuros que la habían invadido desde cuando se enteró de esa mentira, sin saber de la lucha que libraba Mamoru consigo mismo. Luego de unos segundos muy cortos mando al demonios sus aprehensiones. Solamente la confortaría, porque no podía dejarla pensar que todo era su culpa. No cuando al final del caso, era él quien estaba sintiendo todo esa locura.

-Mírame Akari. – pero ella se mantuvo terca. Así que cuidadoso, pero decidido acercó su mano al mentón de la muchacha y le levantó el rostro para que le viera a los ojos. Ella, abrió los ojos sorprendida, por el gesto. Sintió que las piernas le temblaron cuando esos ojos verdes la traspasaron con toda su intensidad, jamás había sentido esa explosión en su interior y como pocas veces no supo que decir. E incluso sostenerle la mirada le tomó toda su entereza. Mamoru le sonrió cordial, buscando infundirle consuelo. – Estoy bien. Vivo y sano, nada es tú culpa lo que paso. Yo decidí intervenir por mi propia voluntad y de haber pasado algo malo hubiera sido mi elección. En nada tienes que culparte.

Akari se sintió como una niña pequeña, y se odió por eso. Cualquier atisbo de seguridad de la que tanto se jactaba huyó muy lejos, mientras que los nervios la atenazaron por dentro, el corazón saltaba en su pecho retumbando en sus oídos como un tambor. Quiso llorar por se una idiota. Por perder el control de sí misma. Por dejarse llevar por ideas absurdas a las que siempre se creyó inmune. Odió descubrir que era una mentirosa, que llevaba mucho tiempo convenciéndose de que no sentía nada. Desviando eso que tanto le molestaba y que en ese momento la apabullaba, explotando por dentro, paralizándola. Siempre estuvo ahí, pero ella se convenció de lo contrario porque no quería que la golpeara como ahora lo hacía, obligándose a reconocerse que era igual a todas las chiquillas de su edad, y aún peor, al estar viviendo el cliché trágico y estúpido de la mocosa patética enamorada de un hombre mayor. Se mordió los labios con fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar de impotencia consigo misma, para no dejarse en evidencia. ¡Kami-sama, y de todos justamente tenía que ser él! El sujeto más arrogante, terco y voluntarioso que conocía. El amor platónico de todas sus amigas, y de la seguidilla de mujeres que se paseaban por el templo solo para verlo entrenarla. El tipo insensible, guapo y mujeriego que va de falda en falda y que ni en cien vidas podría tomar en serio a nadie. Menos a una cría torpe, malhumorada y marimacho.

Y todo esto lo hacía peor, el hecho de tener que venir a darse cuenta justo cuando estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, tomando su rostro recreando esa escena absurda que tanto la hacía enfadar por si quera pensarlo.

Ignorante de esa cruenta que libraba Akari con sus sentimientos, Mamoru solo percibió como dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. No supo que hacer, jamás la había visto llorar antes. Solo fueron dos, pero pudo percibir tanta amargura en solo dos lágrimas más que en todos los aluviones de lágrimas que alguna vez vio. Las dejó correr libremente mirándolas como hipnotizado, hasta que una de ella se encontró con su mano que se mantenía sujetando suavemente el mentón de la chica, gentilmente la secó con su pulgar en un movimiento tan sutil que lo volvió en una caricia, con su otra mano hizo lo mismo con su otra mejilla. La chica cerró los ojos dolorosamente, y negó con la cabeza en un gesto dirigido hacía sí misma. No podía confundirse, él simplemente estaba haciendo amable no tenía ni idea de los estragos que estaba produciéndole, tenía que alejarse sino quería que la destrozaran.

Mamoru la miró confundido, pero no atinó a alejarse. Akari, logrando recuperar el control de su cuerpo abrió los ojos con decisión y el se maravilló con el cambio. Sus ojos volvieron a expresar ese fuego y determinación con que enfrentaba el mundo, y porque no decirlo teñido de una amargura que lo golpeó. - Esto es tan ridículo. – se alejó de él bruscamente, de pronto irascible. – Todo esto tiene que ser una mala broma. – habló con una voz cargada de disgusto consigo misma.

Él no supo que decir, la observó sin entender el brusco cambio. Se sintió ridículo y preocupado a partes iguales, y por segunda vez dentro de ese dialogo quiso responderle cáusticamente, y fue ahí cuando su vista captó la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños, y el ligero temblor en sus brazos por la tensión. – Akari, ¿estás bien? – cuestionó sinceramente confundido.

Sonrió con acritud. – No. – aseveró rotunda. – ¡No estoy bien! – apretó los dientes, para luego soltar más bajo pero no menos contundente. – Estoy furiosa, con todo esto. – pudo ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, y la tensión aumentaba en sus músculos.

-¿Que demonios te pasa? – cuestionó, ahora realmente perdido.

Nuevamente se obligó a mirarlo. Su expresión de desconcierto era genuina, y de nuevo quiso llorar. ¿Qué iba a hacer, cargar contra él? Sería un error, su conciencia se lo gritaba. Entonces, ¿qué hacer? Todo eso la superaba. Tenía que salir de ese lugar ¡ya!, no podía resistir, y por ningún motivo lloraría. No estando él presente. – Tengo que salir de aquí. – susurró para sí en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que él no la oyera. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se volteó rápidamente para salir del claro, solo alcanzó a dar unos cuantos pasos, cuando la mano fuerte de Mamoru la retuvo. Forcejeó sin voltearse a verlo, - Suéltame. – dijo, con más decisión de la que en realidad tenía.

-No. – fue la respuesta rotunda.

-Déjame en paz. – forcejeó más fuerte con la voz ligeramente resquebrajada.

No tuvo que verla para saber que estaba llorando, no la dejaría ir así. Así que simplemente siguiendo ese mismo impulso que lo movió todo ese rato ejerció un poco de fuerza y la volteó para mirarla a la cara. Akari de pronto se encontró sostenida por las muñecas, y sin salida. Nuevamente bajó la cabeza y desvió la vista de él. – Suéltame. No quiero verte Mamoru, déjame ir. – luchó con más fuerza, mientras retenía el llanto. ¿Por qué no la dejaba ir?

-Ni lo pienses, no así de alterada. – aseveró tajante, acortando la distancia para poder contenerla. Era más fuerte de lo que recordaba, de hecho, si no fuera por su nueva naturaleza yökai probablemente no podría detenerla. – Akari, demonios, cálmate. ¿Por qué de pronto quieres salir corriendo? – cuestionó sin soltarla.

-¿Por que no me dejas? – ya sin poder contenerse, le dolía un punto indeterminado. La trataba como si fuera una niña, y ella no podía evitar comportarse como una. – No soy una niña, ¡maldita sea!

-¡Deja de comportarte como una entonces! – le dijo de vuelta, enojado. Pero no menos sorprendido, ¿estaba furiosa por eso?

-¡Tú deja de tratarme como una cría! – se defendió dolida. Ante esa afirmación, bajó la cabeza ya sin poder contener las lágrimas, le habían ganado esa batalla. Pero orgullosa giró el rostro hacía el lado evitando que él las viera.

Mamoru no tuvo que verla, el olor salino llegó hasta su fina nariz con claridad. Parada delante de él, manteniéndose lo más estoica que podía, luchando con algo que no lograba dilucidar, no sabiendo si era con él o con ella misma. No era importante eso en ese momento, el punto era que no quería verla así. Como no la había soltado la atrajo hacía sí queriendo protegerla. Nuevamente asustada, quiso separarse pero él no se lo permitió y pasó sus brazos por su espalda en un agarre que ella no podría esquivar. Resistió solo un poco más hasta que finalmente se rindió contra él, y lloró su amargura y emoción, sus ilusiones y recriminaciones en el pecho del causante de toda esa paradoja. No solo lloró, sino que se aferró a su camisa, mientras sollozaba en silencio la tensión, el miedo, la inseguridad, su amor y finalmente su orgullo destrozado.

Akari en medio de la vorágine de la que era victima no tuvo la agudeza para entender ese abrazo llenó de significado; tan sumergida en la tormenta de su corazón no pudo percibir que el abrazo que recibía no calzaba en el de hermano mayor fraternal que consuela a una criatura, sino, que correspondía al de un hombre confortando a la mujer que ama.

No fue capaz de percibir en ese momento, que a diferencia de lo que ella creía, Mamoru amaba tanto a la niña traviesa como a la mujer orgullosa que no dejaba de luchar, porque las dos eran ella; y que de no haber tenido tantos prejuicios hacía sí mismo, lo más probable que ya la habría besado. Si quedara algo del antiguo Mamoru no se hubiera detenido ante nada para obtener lo que deseaba, pero hoy, este nueva versión de sí mismo no le permitía siquiera pensar la posibilidad, porque la quería con la sinceridad del adolescente que una vez fue.

Abrazados en medio de ese claro se quedaron, confortándose mutuamente, ambos perdidos en sus propios anhelos truncados por sus prejuicios silenciosos. No siendo capaces aún de entender que la felicidad estaba en ese momento entre los brazos del otro.

* * *

_Las excusas agravan la falta, pero hay que verle el lado positivo, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo y con inspiración y el hilo de la historia vivo de nuevo. Espero que no me tanto tiempo la próxima actualización, pero créanme aunque demore llegara. _

_Ahora volviendo al fic, estamos llegando a una parte importante, esperan algunas sorprencitas ya anunciadas con anterioridad y otras no anunciadas que espero los sorprendan. _

_Bueno ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica o tomatazo por las demoras, un review e intentare enmendar el rumbo. Un Enorme abrazo para todo y todas, cuídense un montón._

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_Atte._

* * *

_**Brisa Black. **_


End file.
